Never is Enough
by illusorygentleman
Summary: Starting right when KTR2 left off, this story picks up with a focus on the separate relationships and growing relationships between our characters leaving up to KTR3. Chapters will be posted in real time with the events of the story over the two week period. While some chapters will be more 'intense' than others, the story is rated a hard M for language and content.
1. Hello City

**Welcome back to the KTR Universe, and thank you for sticking with this story for yet another adventure. For this story, which will serve as the connecting piece from KTR2 (where it immediately picks up after) and KTR3 which I hope to start publishing by the end of the year. This will be posted in real time, a chapter nearly every day as events unfold, which is new for me. We'll bounce to LA a little over the course of this piece, but most of it will be following Sam and Freddie in Seattle. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"We both know you're not ok, so you might as well just talk to me…"

"I'm fine…" Sam muttered, rolling her eyes for the 20th time since they boarded, which shouldn't have bothered Freddie as much as it did, but somehow, he still felt he needed to talk to her.

They had just shut the cabin doors when Freddie had finally had enough of his silent travel partner and her one and two word responses. If he had to spend the next couple hours with her, followed by the next few weeks, he wanted them to at least be friendly. His mind was already racing to what he could have done to have caused this. She and Cat had left together just before lunch the previous day but until she sat down next to him in the waiting area, they hadn't shared a single word. And only maybe ten words since then.

Sam's actual seat was a couple rows back in the aisle, but thanks to a light crowd, she had moved over to sit next to him at the window. In fact the most words she had strung together were to ask 'Can I sit here?' Freddie didn't want to stop her, especially since he could tell that something was bothering her, but he wondered now if it was even worth it.

"Look, we're stuck on this plane for the next hour and I know that you're upset," he whispered, reaching to touch her knee when she recoiled from him. "Did I do something?"

"No…"she said with a sigh. "It's just… stuff."

"We've always been good at talking about stuff and-"

"Look," she said, gritting her teeth, not even turning from the window to face him. "I get that you're trying to do your perfect guy, have to save everyone, thing… but I need to think."

"Ok…" he said, a slight feeling of defeat in his voice. "You change your mind, you know where I'll be. You know… because we're trapped in a flying metal tube uncomfortably sitting next to each other."

Freddie had hoped his awkward joke would work, but she appeared wholly unfazed by it. She just took a deep breath and stared out the window, locking eyes with the glowing light of the wing. The blonde felt a mild jump as the plane finally began moving, though not nearly as fast she was hoping.

The former tech producer had seemed to give up on trying to get his former girlfriend, deciding to break out a sci-fi novel he foolishly expected to read on during his trip to LA. And while his attention appeared to be on the book, he was almost constantly watching the reflection of her face in the glass over the next several minutes. It was strange to see Sam so vulnerable while she was trying so hard to not be. Perhaps it was arrogance but he thought she'd be all over him by this point, excited that she got to be with him since that was usually how she reacted when he was around. But something had taken the wind out of her sails.

"I'm sorry…"

Freddie paused for a moment as his ears had just popped, so he wasn't entirely sure he had heard the apology that she had just given and just looked over at her quizzically, but she was still facing the window. "Did you say something?"

"Don't be an ass…" she said with huff, mildly fogging the window she stared out of. "You know how hard this kind of stuff is for me."

"I wasn't…" he started, but realized it was better to just take the hit and let her finally open up than to make this into another argument. "I'm sorry…"

"It's whatever…"the blonde said, still focused on what was outside, which in the dark of the late evening, wasn't much. "I'm just… in a place. It's not anything you've done I guess… it's just…"

"I'm listening," he said, pressing his palm into her shoulder, which she didn't flinch away from but eased more into his hand. "We may not always see eye to eye on stuff but we've always been able to talk, you know."

Sam looked back at him, and he could swear he saw the twinkling of a tear in her eye, but she turned back to the window and just stared for nearly minute. Finally, she released a long heavy breath and unloaded her 'secret.'

"Cat and I broke up," she said almost wistfully. "Right before I left."

"Oh, Sam…" he said, rubbing her shoulder and sliding a touch closer so he could try and get her to focus back on him. "I'm so sorry for you two."

"Don't be…" she quickly cut off. "Cat's the one who dumped me."

"What?"

"Yeah…" Sam said, shaking her head, knowing if she looked back into his eyes, she might say or do something stupid, which was surprisingly adult for her. "Decided that I didn't really love her if I would just up and leave when Carly came back. And that while she loved me, she knew I was in love with someone else… someone who she could never be."

"Wow…" Freddie said, pulling his hand from her shoulder and sliding it up and down her arm, unsure of what to do or what to say, but he had a feeling that he knew who the 'someone else' was. "That's really rough."

"No… that's not what's rough…" she whispered cryptically, pressing her head against the thick window. "What's rough is knowing that she's right. Knowing that I'm never going to be happy because… I can't help who I am. Or how I feel. Cat was the best person I had ever met. Sweet, optimistic, and I could always count on her because she had infinite patience for me. Guess even Mother Teresa has her limits."

"She wasn't exactly Mother Teresa, Sam…" Freddie said, alluding to the moment he met the redhead; a moment that they tried hard not to think about. "I'm sure she just needs some time and-"

"No… she doesn't," Sam said coldly. "And neither do I. It's done."

"Sam…"

"Don't try and reason with it…" she fired back, looking him in his brown orbs with her flaming blue ones. "It's already finished and we've left it at that. She says she wants us to be friends and for me to be happy. I told her she could go fuck herself. Not much of a way to come back from that. Last image of her is just bawling her eyes out in the car. Doesn't seem right… but that's me, right? That's the Sam Puckett way, right?"

"The 'Sam Puckett way' is being loyal to a fault. I know that better than most people, and I bet she does too. Cat knows you were upset and you didn't mean-"

"I meant it when I said it," she snapped. "Besides, I don't want or need her forgiveness. I was with her for months and you know how many times she did something that hurt me? Twice. You know how many times I hurt her? Literally every fucking day. At least once. I got a kick out of it half the time. Ugh…"

"You can't beat yourself about stuff like that. She-"

"The hell I can't…" she said, clenching her jaw and starting to make a fist. "You can fucking watch me."

"Or…" he said, grabbing her hand, forcing the clenched fingers apart to weave his fingers between hers, "I can help you. I'm not going to just watch you do this to yourself. I can't comment on what went down between you and Cat, but she was the one who decided to end things."

"So that I could be happy…" Sam shook her head, starting to pull from his hand but he just held harder. She'd be lying if she said there wasn't a part of her that loved the feel of his hand holding hers once more, gripping and fighting for her. "She's still in love with me, but she didn't want to hold me back anymore."

"Sound familiar?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and earning a burning stare from the blonde until it seemed like a light went on behind her eyes.

"Fuck…" she whispered, clenching her eyes and shaking her head. "Us…"

"That's what you told me the other day at your place…" he smiled, and held her hand tighter. "You knew we were doomed because while you loved me, you didn't want to be what held me back."

"But that was about your career… your life…" she muttered, annoyed that she failed to see the connection until Freddie practically fed it to her. "I'm in love with someone who will never love me back."

"Sam, you know I love you…" Freddie whispered, holding her hand and using his other hand to tuck some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah… been through this…" the former babysitter rolled her eyes. "You love me but you're not 'in love' with me… not like Jade."

"Well… you know, it's complicated…" he sighed. "I don't know where anything stands anymore."

"What do you mean?" she nearly choked, her heart beating fast that somehow this might be the moment that Freddie Benson finally gave in to her prayers. "Where what stands?"

"The last time we talked… really talked… at your… well, Cat's place… I thought I knew everything and had a plan for my future and was just friggin' confident, you know…" the former tech producer whispered, now being the one to look away, focused on the air and call buttons above him. "Me and Jade. Just the two of us. Pure and simple. But then… that changed."

"Because of Tori…" Sam finished, with a slow nod. "Third wheel…"

"I guess…" he took a deep breath, knowing he should be thankful for having two loving and beautiful women to call his own, but now that he had some time away, his mind was clearly troubled. "I guess I never put much thought to having extra people. We did that thing last time I was here with all four of us and that was… fun. But it was a one-time thing. And I was fine with Jade and you guys having a good time because I wanted her to be happy when I couldn't be there. And then I came back and there's this other girl and Jade's clearly in love with her, and when I see her, I can't lie, I felt something too. So to have this insane whirlwind thing that just… baffles me, but I am so obsessed with supporting the two of them, I guess I just forgot how I'd feel once I was away from it all…"

"Do you… well, are you… you know…" Sam said, clearly feeling uneasy about everything and it was rare that Freddie would open up like this about anything that didn't involve Galaxy Wars or some other nerd thing, "in love with Tori?"

"I think so…" he said, looking like the words tasted incredibly bitter leaving his tongue. "I thought it would lessen how I felt about Jade, but that didn't happen either. There was suddenly this smart, beautiful, and sweet extra person who somehow just made it work and made things with Jade so much better, and didn't take hardly anything away. I never thought it was possible to love two people at the same time, and while I still feel stronger about Jade, especially after this morning, I believe that in time, that might be going to level out. And I was good with it… but now, I know they are out there, as a couple. Happy. And I'm not there. And it's not just fun and games I'm missing, but the bonding between two people that love each other."

"You seriously think they will forget about you?" Sam said sardonically. "C'mon… you know Jade's not going to do that. And I seriously doubt Tori will forget you either."

"I'm not worried about the memories…" he whispered, holding her hand tighter without even realizing it. "I'm worried that they will realize they can be happy together without me complicating it as some extra piece… I'm actually the 3rd wheel. I just keep thinking to myself… I thought Tori would be the one that would always feel like that the odd man out, but… maybe it's me."

"Look," the blonde whispered, clenching her teeth as the thought of someone else truly having Freddie so completely, that once again wasn't her, made her stomach turn, "we all heard you this morning. You and Jade were just going at it and sharing those moments and those feelings that people who aren't meant for each other never feel. That shit is a thousand percent real."

"I hope so…" he said with a minor sigh. "This morning made me so happy and I just felt like it was maybe the greatest connection I've ever had with anyone, let alone Jade, but part of me just nags that it was more of a goodbye thing…"

"Did you talk to either one of them about it?" Sam asked, trying not to focus too much on how she could feel his pulse and all her senses were going into overdrive in desire for her former beau.

"Yeah, I brought it up to Jade as I was packing, and she told me not to worry. In fact, she was a little bothered that I would have questions after what we shared in the bathroom. And she's probably right… everything about today felt right… but I can't help it," Freddie continued, his neurotic side clearly coming out since it had somehow been in hibernation for the last few days. "She even equated it to giving me the hall pass with you while I'm in Seattle… as if that would somehow be ok, or the same thing."

"Oh really?" Sam said, her eyes widening. "Jade gave the go ahead for us to get it on?"

"I assume she thought Cat was fine with it or whatever…" he said, hoping that the mention of the redhead wouldn't throw Sam into a tizzy. "Probably didn't realize how she really felt. Kinda changes things."

"So the hall pass doesn't stand… not because your girlfriend changed her mind, but because I'm single now?" Sam narrowed her eyes as if she was looking through the former tech producer. "How the fuck does that make any sense?"

"Maybe this breakup would change Jade's mind…" Freddie said, with a shrug he knew, the moment he did it, was going to simply enrage the blonde, and the flare of her nostrils proved him right. "Maybe knowing that you don't have anything to tie you down would make…. This… cross a line. I'd have to ask her, I guess. I just don't want to screw things up, but maybe it's already too late for all that. All this open, 'do what feels good' type stuff seems to be coming back to bite me…"

"You are sooo full of shit, Benson…" Sam almost growled, looking back out the window and jerking her hand from his. Once she realized there was nothing to see besides the reflection of her face and, unfortunately, his, she gritted her teeth and grabbed a magazine and shoved her face in it. "Just leave me alone."

"How am I full of shit?" he fired back, with an exasperated breath. "Because I don't want to upset Jade… you know… my girlfriend… the woman I love?"

"The woman you love so much is probably diving face first between Tori's legs at just this moment, so I am not sure I'd worry that much to be honest."

"Why do you feel the need to be such a bitch sometimes? It's no wonder Ca-" he started, trying to control his temper, as her eyes met his with a fire he hadn't seen in a very long time. He refused to be reduced to Sam's level because if he played hard and took cheap shots, he knew she would beat him. Playing dirty was Sam's forte. So he took the high road. "I can't help but think you'd be a lot happier if you could lose the chip on your shoulder."

"Yeah… you'd think that…"

And that was it. At least an hour to go before they'd be landing and they were clearly at each other's throats. Made too much sense why they could never work as a couple when this was how it would go. She'd be needlessly cruel, he'd be condescending, and she'd cut deep, and he'd make a comment regarding how much better he was than her. A vicious cycle that couldn't be broken as long as they were the people that they were.

But as each began to reflect and the minutes passed by, they slowly began to accept the fact that who they were when they were a couple didn't have to be who they were to always be. She'd spent nearly a year away from him, and away from her life that had routinely left her unsatisfied, venturing out on her own to make her own way and gaining a couple new friends that were more than a little helpful in helping her deal with her issues. Freddie had lost his two best friends in a single night, and was forced to face life after iCarly in a town that continued to question when it would be back. He'd gotten closer with Spencer as well as picking up shifts at work.

One weekend had thrown their new worlds into a complete spin, bringing them crashing back together where relationships were formed, and the cracks in others became much more obvious. They had been forced to face their faults and admit that they needed to change. But admitting there was a problem is only the first step and neither had quite reached the point of apology or knowledge on how to fix those particular issues.

So instead of talking and bonding and working on becoming closer friends, like Freddie wanted, they remained silent for nearly half an hour. And instead of growing physically closer, holding one another and sharing in all the affections their current situation would allow, they moved away from one another, leaning in their own directions.

They had become the very definition of thunder and lighting, full of power and fury and capable of doing so much together, but their timing seemed doomed to be just slightly off.

* * *

"I have no idea why I'm still fucking reading this…"

Freddie looked over as Sam threw the magazine on the ground, and while he wanted to make a comment about how dumb it was to do that on a plane, he suddenly found himself a little awestruck.

"Wait a second…" he said, his eyes completely changing focus onto the magazine she was reading. "It can't be… Sam, let me see that."

"Jesus Christ…" she rolled her eyes. "It's on the ground. You can pick it up. Or do you need me to read it to you too?"

"No…" he whispered, reaching down to the magazine and arching his neck to try and see the cover, but it was away from where he could reach it. Finally the former bully just picked it up and threw the book at him, crossing her arms and putting her head back to close her eyes.

"There… now leave me alone."

"It is her..." he whispered cryptically.

"Who?" Sam said, interested deep down about what could have been so important, but did her best not to show the faintest interest on the outside. "That's just some tech magazine somebody left in the seat I guess. You see some new Silicon Valley virgin guy you're obsessing over now?"

"Not quite…" Freddie said, point to the cover, which was made up of seven young people, trying to pose like the Breakfast Club, with two extra people standing by, with the headline 'The Tech-fast Club: Seven Brilliant Minds Under 25 to Watch For The Future.' In the position of Ally Sheedy, there was a redhead in a dark blue sweater with a bob like haircut with a faint colored streak, and Freddie's finger was pointing right at her. "That… is Mindy Crenshaw."

"And should that mean something to me?" the blonde huffed, feeling like the name rang a bell of some sort, but she couldn't exactly figure out why. "Might as well just tell me. Who is she?"

"Well, according to this article," he flipped through the pages to show her profile piece, "she's essentially the next Zuckerberg… the Facebook guy. Combining social media with virtual reality apparently. But I knew her a couple years ago and we… well, we knew each other."

"Uh huh…" Sam said, trying to resist the twist in her gut from the way he was talking about her. She opened her eyes and began looking at the much larger individual piece on the girl, and was shocked at how she seemed to be a strange mix of Cat's body and Jade's style. The red hair was real, but there was a blue streak in the side. She also wore a leather jacket over a tank top and some black jeans. She looked more in place in a rock band than anything like science. Somehow it was a little surprising that Freddie would have been associated with this girl at all. "Care to… elaborate?"

"We went to the same two week science camp in Portland back that summer between freshman and sophomore year," he said hurriedly as he read the article, for a moment, not giving Sam any real attention, which did nothing to help her mood. "She was about to be a senior, but we were in the same grouping and we just kinda… hit it off. Arguably one of the coolest and most laid back people I'd ever met while still being way smarter than me. I had just gotten healed up from the truck incident, and emotionally almost healed up from Carly destroying my soul, and she had just broken with her boyfriend who was supposed to be there, but apparently there was a thing with his brother and-"

"Can you please get to the point?" Sam muttered, trying hard not to let her mind wander about what happened between the two. "Or at least something interesting."

"I almost lost my virginity to her…" he said, raising his eyebrow, knowing that would be something that would catch her attention, and from the way that her face was twitching as it processed that information, it worked. Her eyes slowly opened again at him and narrowed.

"You care to fucking repeat that?"

"Yeah…" he said with a slow nod. "We were hanging out after this bonfire, and we snuck off and just started making out, and we were just inseparable for almost a week. We would make jokes about the same movies and books and I was just super… enraptured with her. She was also the first non-related breasts I had ever seen in person, and she was the first girl I'd ever touched… there."

"I suddenly feel a lot less special…" Sam said, trying not to choke on the words. Freddie was her first everything and to know that he had shared a couple things with someone else really cut her deep. "And a little like a slut."

"It never went past touching. We never even saw each other's… plumbing." Freddie had been with a few girls now but outside of the bedroom, or those bedroom moments, he just wasn't comfortable with the discussion of body parts. "She taught me a lot about kissing and touching. I was trying to make her feel good and she literally grabbed me, looked me dead in the eyes and said, in the most supportive yet clearly impatient voice, 'Freddie, you can't just finger me like you're franticly looking for a song on an iPod…' She was helpful with the finesse there- never bitchy or mean, and I did my best to repay her…"

"Sounds like a real winner… and some wise words," the blonde was starting to churn deep inside. The beautiful touches and techniques he had used on her that seemed so natural now seemed tarnished in a way. "So what happened?"

"We snuck away, and she mentioned wanting to do… it… and I was just so caught up in this whole whirlwind romance thing, that I was basically her slave. I don't think she took advantage of me or anything, but I was just so wrapped up in this older girl who was into me, who was doing things with me I definitely wanted to keep doing… Mindy was never not in control. So anyway, we were in her empty bunk, and we took our shirts and pants off, ready to get started and I was ready to become a man… and about that time, a counselor named Rusty caught us…"

"Bummer…" Sam said, knowing it was an 'almost' from the very beginning but the lack of details made her feel a slight touch of relief.

"Yeah… he was cool enough not to tell anyone what we were doing but strict enough that we had him watching us pretty much anytime we were together," Freddie breathed a bit of a sigh, as he clearly went through the 'what might have been's' of the moment but snapped out of it quickly. "We kissed a bit more and had a great time at the dance. We went our separate ways for home, and talked on Slapbook for a while but within a month, she was back with that Josh guy and we just kinda faded out. Guess she's doing ok for herself if she's on a magazine cover."

"You do know you were on a web show that millions of people watched, right?" Sam said, still shaking her head, unsure what to do with all this information. "I know you must have liked her to do that with her after a week, and I had to beg you to touch my butt when we dated…"

"I know… I was just wrapped up in everything and she was just so take charge…" he shrugged. "In all honestly, I know I wasn't in love with her like I am with Jade, or Tori, or you… probably kinda like how I feel about Cat… I just really liked spending time with someone who seemed to like me for me. I was like a puppy and I'm sure she knew that. Maybe she was just looking for a summer fling with no real strings attached but I don't regret much of anything there. If I'd been thinking clearly, I probably would have second guessed everything like I did when we dated. We saw how well that worked out."

"You didn't use the past tense…" Sam said, focused entirely on the middle of his message. Normally Freddie would say that he _was_ in love with her, or mention when he _felt_ the same way she did, but this time he had said it. Using her name just as he would Jade's. "You said you ARE in love with me... not were."

"Sam…" Freddie started, realizing what he had done. "I just-"

"Tell me right now…" she said, turning toward him and locking eyes with him, grabbing the magazine from his hands and tossing it on the floor. "Was that a slip of the tongue or did you mean what you said? You know how I feel. I need to know because I just had my soul ripped out because of how I feel about you… and I need to know if there's a chance."

"Yes…" he said with a sigh, rolling his head back.

"Yes? Yes what?" she said, starting to clench her jaw, on the verge of rage once more, reaching and pulling his head down to meet her gaze once more, looking more serious than he'd seen her in a while. "Yes, it was a mistake, or yes, you're still in love with me."

"I've been in love with you for years now, Sam… that doesn't just go away," he whispered, trying to find the right words. "I will always be in love with you because you are incredible and the most beautiful of disasters. But-"

" _LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING. WE'RE MAKING SOME PRETTY GOOD TIME AND SHOULD BE TOUCHING DOWN IN SEATTLE IN THE NEXT FIFTEEN MINUTES_."

Both teens looked up at the speaker, each feeling a very different emotion as Sam wanted Freddie to stop before any form of 'but' could occur, while Freddie knew he needed to keep going and explain that Jade was the one and, even if he felt unsure about where they stood with Tori joining them, that Sam needed to know that she couldn't be the priority in the face of that. But Sam had heard the 'but' already, causing a real crash to her emotions that had suddenly started feeling high, and Freddie couldn't find the words to explain himself now.

He could only look at Sam, her blonde hair framing her tired, and yet still slightly hopeful face, a vulnerability that he could never deny made him feel closer to her. She was beautiful in ways that she probably couldn't even begin to realize, and she was smarter than she could give herself credit for and a far better person than she believed she was at this low point. Telling her that she didn't matter as much as the girl sitting in LA with another lover tending to her desires just didn't seem right.

"You were saying…" Sam said, breathing deeply, and knowing that he was going to drop the soul crushing hammer like he always did when her hopes got up. But she needed to know. "Pretty sure there was a 'but' there…"

"Yeah… there was…" he whispered, trying to find exactly what he was supposed to say here now that his original message had been thought through. "But now, I-"

"Look, I get it…" she interrupted with a slow nod and wince. "I'm not ok. Not sure if it was the dad that ran off when I was born or my drunk whore of a mother or some other bullshit but I know I'm damaged. I know you love me, but I just can't really get why you… or Cat… or even Carly for that matter would. I'm seriously fucked up and I can't exactly blame you."

"You're not-"

"Let me finish…" she said, clearly digging deep as the words slowly started to come to her. "I don't like who I am. But I want to be better. You… Carly… Cat… hell, even Jade. You guys have helped me a lot. I'm not as selfish, or as mean, or as violent… I am doing better. I know we fell apart because I was a total fucking bitch half the time, but I'm getting better. And I need you to know that. I can be who you wanted me to be."

"Sam, didn't you go through this with Pete?" he fired back, hoping to quell this before she got too far out of hand. "Changing yourself for someone else will never end well."

"I'm not changing just for you…" she shook her head. "I'm changing because I don't want to be the bully or the bitch or just the bad guy all the time. Even now, I almost feel like I'm guilt tripping you into valuing me more than you probably should. I can't keep being that person and be happy. So, I'm trying something new. When I get to Seattle, I'm going to make some changes and I want you to help me. And if what you said was true… that there's still something there… maybe you'll see that."

"I fell in love with the person underneath all those defensive walls and anger and spite…" he whispered, taking her hand. "As long as you don't lose who you are deep down… who I've always known you were… I can support you. I don't know about things changing between us…"

"Right…" she muttered, knowing her whole speech was likely in vain, but she had to try it. "I knew that-"

"But," he interrupted with a squeeze of her hand before bringing it up to his lips to plant a small kiss on her middle finger, "I had no idea about Tori and what could have happened there, so I'd say anything is possible. Assuming Jade is good with us being close, I'm down for us having fun… just as long as we stick to what we talked about at your apartment. Friends first."

"Yeah, we did say that…" she said, with a slight smirk as she leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "But that was before you fucked my brains out in that bathroom, and then again the middle of your girlfriend's house. I don't think friends is all we can be anymore."

"I feel like if something happened, it would be like I was taking advantage of you…" he fired back, trying not to notice how amazing she smelled and how she always knew exactly how to get a rise out of him. "You just got dumped and I just-"

"I got dumped because I'm still in love with you…" she retorted, cutting his comment off quickly. "And all I could think before she sat me down was how much I couldn't wait to be alone with you. How I could spend this whole flight just stroking your cock… or how I might just blow you on the plane… or maybe get the wild Freddie that takes me to the mile high club. And then to think about what kinds of things we'd do together once we got to Seattle. And those thoughts are still there, but right now… I don't know what I need. You can't take advantage of someone who wants it… who wants you… this bad. I planned to spend the night with you since your mom's working… if that's cool. We don't have to-"

"Well…" he said, feeling some stirring beneath his pants at the idea of sharing in such things with Sam, but he knew he needed to be careful. Whether she knew how delicate she was at this point or not, she had still gone through a breakup and her feelings could get 'messy'. The bad part was… he really _really_ wanted to let things get 'messy'- her hair, their bodies, and every part of his room… his primal side wanted them to get 'messy' in the worst way. "I don't have a problem with you staying over… it would be nice to have some alone time with you again like the old days- watching movies, cracking jokes, and all that… so we can do that, but I need to know everything is ok on the other end before I can let anything… you know, happen."

"So, again, we're back to getting Jade's permission for something? Great…" Sam returned to rolling her eyes and she considered calling the whole thing off, but there was something in his voice and that story about the nerd chick that she really needed answering. "I need to know something else… going back to that little camp romance of yours…"

"Sure…" he said, taking a deep breath and hoping that this wasn't a loaded question. "It was only like a week of just moving between first and second base."

"You talked about having sex with her as if it would have been something you knew you'd regret…" she said slowly, trying to work up to a question that had been hanging over her since he 'fell' for Jade. "Is that because you regretted how your first time played out?"

"No…" he said in an instant. "I didn't think I would have regretted it until the moment I realized that you were the one I truly wanted to be with. That night we… gave it all up… and we just let ourselves be together was one of the greatest nights of my life."

"You don't wish you were with Jade instead?" she whispered back, placing her head on his shoulder. "That you could have given yourself to your one true love?"

"In a perfect world, maybe…" he kissed the top of her head as he held her hand. "But I needed to experience you and she needed to experience Beck to allow us to happen. And I don't even know about the one true love thing now. I was sure three days ago that there was only one person in the whole world for me and it was Jade, and I was that way for her. But now, I see Jade, who is definitely at the highest point, and right behind her, I see Tori, and then I see how they are together and I wonder how I can compete with that… and that's not even counting how I feel about you. Maybe the fabled one and only is just that… a fable. A myth. I feel like I'm in love with three different people, two of which might just be the one for each other. I want to believe that Jade is my one, my rock and my center… but these orbiting people around us… I don't know what to do with those feelings."

"So do I rank above…" Sam asked, raising her eyebrow, knowing the question would make him more than a little uneasy but would be quite telling, "…or below Tori?"

"Well-"

 _LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN AGAIN. WE ARE JUST MOMENTS AWAY FROM OUR DESCENT INTO SEATTLE-TACOMA INTERNATIONAL. WE THANK YOU FOR FLYING GAMMA AIRLINES AND WE HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE EVENING._

"I'm waiting, Benson…" she smirked, hoping he was really stewing as he considered his answer. "Are we tied? We could break it down by area. I know my ass is nothing to hers, but I do have great tits. Just as good as Jade's if Cat was being honest. Who is better in bed? Who is the best at going down on-"

"Sam, stop!" he nearly growled, as he resisted a smile, knowing she was just trying to get under his skin. "My feelings are just really complicated about this whole thing. I want to feel like I can tell you the answer but I can't."

"If I was more like her… would-"

"Going to cut you off there," he said, pressing his finger to her lips to shush her which she simultaneously hated and found incredibly attractive. "Not a conversation for right now…"

She instinctually went to put the finger in her mouth, but he pulled away and she feigned a bite, and for a few seconds, none of the earlier conversations mattered. They were laughing and smiling and Sam couldn't help nuzzling up to his chest to take in his manly scent in just a little deeper. In fact she would have stayed like that all night if she could. But she only got around 30 seconds before there was a heavy bump as the plane landed, sending her head up into his chin, and causing instant, but not severe, pain to the former tech producer.

"Fuck…" she whispered, realizing what had just happened and immediately went to look at his mouth and chin to see if she'd actually hurt him. Once she realized he was fine, she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him over for a kiss, and whether it was the shock or what, he just gave into it, and shared a deep soft kiss with the blonde who knew the moment she felt his lips on hers once more, that she had everything she could ever want. "I love you…"

"I love you too…" he whispered, before kissing her once more. "Not sure how since every time I come in contact with you, there's an injury…"

"Because that's the nature of things…" she said, looking up at him, and remembering a passage from something she had read for class. "I hurt you, and you'll hurt me and we'll hurt each other… we have to go through winter to have spring. If having each other is important, we have to risk things that could harm us…"

"Holy crap…" he whispered back, taking her cheek in his hand and stroking his finger across it as he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. "That was so deep and thoughtful… and I cannot lie… I think I may have just fell a little bit further for you."

"You mean it?" she tried not to sound too overjoyed at the prospect that his feelings were growing, so she turned it to humor like usual. "You know I'm in a fragile emotional state from this breakup and if you're taking advantage of me and using me, I'll be very upset."

"Oh I can think of a few uses for you…" he smiled as he kissed right at her earlobe, knowing it was a hot spot for her.

"Since out plane is about to kick us off, maybe we should resume this conversation in bed…" she smirked devilishly back at him, running her fingertip up his chest until she reached his hair and pulled it a bit. "My legs are getting pretty eager to hear what you have to say… and do…"

"That sounds fair…" he laughed as he reached in his bag for his phone, turning it back on at last. "I wonder what the others are up to…"

"No clue…" Sam said, her mind instantly going to the image of Cat crying herself to sleep as she hugged the blonde's former bed. "Hopefully nothing too serious."

"Or too much fun," Freddie winced, wondering how many times the girls had even thought about him since he left… probably too busy making love to one another.

"I'm stealing this magazine, FYI," Sam said nonchalantly, getting her bag together. "Kinda want to read up on little miss genius who nearly popped your cherry. Maybe cut out the picture and do stuff to it. Or you can have them… add those to the spank bank you've got hidden from your mom…"

"I hate that I shared that with you… and… hang on… got a text from Jade… and… oh shit…"

Freddie looked down at his phone and a look of dread spread across his face, and it was a look that Sam could identify fairly easily after so many years.

"What did your mom do this time?"

The former tech producer handed her the phone and showed it to her and the joy melted from her face as well.

-Missed my baby boy so I switched shifts with Rhonda so I could be home waiting for you.

"Fuck…"

"My feelings exactly, Sam…" he said with a gentle nod.

Sam couldn't help but see what Jade sent and was instantly a little worried about it since she was most of what it was about.

-Love and miss you. As you probably heard, Cat and Sam broke up… kinda hoping you know her side of the story because Cat hasn't stopped crying since you guys left. Hope the trip was good. Call me when you get home. Since your mom's not there, I was thinking I might have some ideas to help get over the distance. Also, you might want to check your camera before you show anyone any of the shots you took. Tori says she misses you. I'd be a wreck if she wasn't here. Please invent something to make time go faster.

"Reading something interesting?" Freddie asked, looking over her shoulder that she was in fact reading Jade's text. "Nosy is not a good look on you."

"Just a little pissed that I can't have you tonight…" Sam said with a grumble as he gave her a look to say that there wasn't a guarantee that she would 'have' him anyway, but she rolled her eyes. "I really wanted to have a night with you again… is that so bad? I can be catty about it if I want to."

"Fair point…" he smiled, as he prepared to get out of the seat. "But we have quite a ride home, and a long time that it could take us to get to the apartments… wouldn't be right to waste it, right?"

That flash of a smile was all if took for Sam's anger to melt away for the most part as she reached for her bag. He had that ability to just say and do just the right thing in just the right moment. As she headed up the aisle and past the attendants and out into the terminal, Sam reflected on what got her here. She had planned from the moment the call came that this trip would be great for them getting closer, but it wasn't until that stupidly charming smile of his hit her square in the heart that she knew for a fact that she wanted to be his. Just like Jade. Just like Tori. If he could love two girls, then three was more than possible. It was her destiny.

* * *

 **So Day 0 is now done and the stage is set, and a new character name dropped who may have some bearing in the future, but nothing too soon. I know it was a bit shorter than the usual fare, but many of these chapters will be shorter. Hope everyone enjoyed and please review/favorite/follow as my ego is exceptionally fragile, and thank you, as always, for reading.**


	2. For You

**Another day, another chapter. No time to waste on introductions.**

* * *

"Finally…" Freddie sighed as he just let himself fall back onto his bed. He missed the feel of his bed, but there was no comparison to the feel of Jade's bed, her scent that permeated her room, or the scent of the beautiful brunette that had filled his nostrils for two days straight. Sure, it had the firmness he needed, but his bed just felt like a prison comparably. He didn't want Sam to know it, fearing how she would take such information, but he had been looking forward to sharing a bed with the blonde ever since he found out that she'd be coming home with him, to his empty apartment. Not necessarily for any physical gratification as much as just needing to have someone there so when he reached out and missed the pale warm body that he desperately missed, it wouldn't feel so bad. But, of course, his mom had to ruin all that.

She wanted to know all the details about his trip and about his girlfriend who she had never met, but from her pictures that filled a few spots in her son's room, she had to assume she was some kind of devil worshipping tramp. Freddie had done his best to kibosh this idea from the start but she never really seemed to listen. He also had to fib quite a bit about Jade's parents and how they were and what they were doing while Freddie was staying with them.

Finally, near 11:30, Marissa finally relented and let her son get to bed, knowing his 6am alarm would be sounding him soon enough for school. It couldn't have happened a moment sooner as he was happy to rush to his room, lock the door, and just take in his space once more. There were four pictures of Jade in his room at the moment, and one of them had Tori. He stared at it, realizing that he would probably need to get a good picture of her up as well, but nothing too crazy as his mother would have a million questions. But the fact remained that he wanted her face to be one of the last he'd see every night.

He grabbed his phone, left completely unattended since he arrived home and needed the charge, and took a look at the four messages left on it, each from one of the women he found himself torn between, including two, the earliest and the latest from Jade.

 _-Haven't heard from you since you got home. Is everything ok with your mom? I am going to be online for a little while but then I'm going to probably get some sleep. Tori's still here, but I don't think she's going to get to stay the night. Apparently her sister had a guy over and there's a whole thing. Hope I get to talk to you soon._

 _-Not sure what's up or who I want to strangle more. After 11 and I still haven't even gotten a text from you since you got off the plane, so you're on my shit list. Probably your mom's fault there but whatever. Just send me something. I'm lonely tonight, even though Cat is here, but she's just a mess, and I'm really missing you bad. I took those pictures to help you, but now I kinda wish I had more of you here. You're an asshole for keeping me worried, but if you're dead I'll feel shitty about that. So, I love you._

"Shit…" he whispered to himself. Angry at his mother again for ruining his chance to talk to Jade, but he blamed himself a bit for that too. He had planned to call Jade and talk to her on the way home, but Sam was with him the whole time, and she… well, she kept him pretty distracted, and he didn't want to think too much on Sam when Jade was like this. He had completely forgotten about the camera thing she mentioned and while he considered waiting until tomorrow to take a look, if his mom got to spying that wouldn't be good for anyone. So, he moved to grab the camera from his bag as he fired off a response.

 _-So sorry, babe. Phone was basically dead and I charged it and couldn't get away from mom to get back to it until now. Promise not to let it happen again. And in a few months, I can promise that I'll never let you be lonely like this again. Going to take a look at the pics now._

As he started pulling the camera out of its case, he turned his attention to the next text, terribly written, but it left no doubt who was at the keyboard when he read it.

 _-Sucks i cant stay the night or whatever but tonite was fucking nice. Spencer's got me on the fuckin couch but if u get the mood to sneak out im waiting. Kinda wanna finish what i started._

Sam saying the evening after their arrival was nice was a bit of an understatement. The former couple had headed toward the Bushwell Plaza, but certainly took their time. They took a taxi to just a few blocks short of their destination and then just enjoyed one another as they finished the trip on foot. Stopping every so often to kiss and press each other against the walls of buildings, Freddie even pulled her into the bathroom of the Groovy Smoothie where he went down on her, licking and pumping his fingers until she came, and then walked out of there like nothing had happened. Once they got to the apartments, Sam decided turnabout was fair play and the moment the elevator doors shut, she tore into his pants and began enthusiastically sucking his semi-flaccid meat. He questioned if this was going too far but after a few seconds in her heavenly mouth, she shamefully didn't fight it. The moment they reached their floor, she tucked him away and wiped the spit from her mouth. She kissed him and pushed him against his own door where his mother was waiting on the other side to pounce, sneaking into the Shay's apartment just in time. He could never deny that Sam kept things interesting.

 _-Probably can't tonight, but maybe Wednesday night we can hang out. Have a good night Sam._

Freddie put down his phone and stared at the door and started to question the idea of sneaking over there, but he felt completely exhausted and he'd really be inviting trouble to try and make a jump like that. So, he went to reply to the final message, from Tori.

 _-Hey. You might need to call or text Jade since she's worried about you. I am too, but Jade's your girlfriend so I guess if I need to wait, that's fine. I miss you. Sorry if this is weird. I'm not great at texting. I'm at home right now and I really just wish I was talking to you or Jade or doing other stuff. Not just sex stuff. I know that sounds weird. I've typed this like 20 times. I miss you. Did you see the surprise Jade left on the camera?_

Freddie looked down at the message and couldn't help but grin. She was so adorably awkward and awkwardly adorable that he really did wish she was in his bed right now. Just to cuddle up with and keep safe because she was so sweet and kind and was a dream girl come to life. He thought through his response as he tried not to seem too giddy at the idea of talking with her more.

 _-Miss you too. Haven't looked yet but about to. Little scared since this is a Jade surprise. Never apologize for being weird because it's one of my favorite things about you, Tori Vega. And I hope I can be weird with you soon._

And now that his texts had been answered, he could finally relax and see what Jade had done with his most prized possession that he took with him. He booted up the camera and slowly revealed the recent pictures and his jaw nearly dropped at the twenty-two pictures he didn't take. Apparently while he was changing into his swimsuit, they had decided to continue with the previous night's fashion show photoshoot, and from the look of them, there wasn't much fashion to be shown.

He started at the bottom, knowing the first picture available would have been the last taken. In that moment, his heart absolutely skipped a beat. There was nothing too revealing about the picture. It was black and white; just Jade still wearing her black tank top but there was something absolutely magical about it. She was smiling, with one hand running through her hair as she looked at the camera, her eyes peering right into his very soul. It wasn't sultry or oozing sex like she would normally try and do with a picture. It was sweet and if it were possible to fall further in love with her, it was certainly happening now. He knew that this was the photo he wanted on his wall. Or his bedside table. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and in a single shot, it was abundantly clear that she was truly his one.

Freddie hated to tear his eyes from the shot, but he knew there were several to get through and knowing Jade, she'd want to quiz him about them when they talked again. The second picture was another solo shot and again, his body couldn't help but respond with a warmth of love as Tori looked at him, wearing a white tank top. Again, there was a look of sweetness, and rather than confident happiness, there was a shyness, caught in a mid-hair tuck behind her ear, eyes looking into the camera, with a half-smile and lip bite. This was the angel who had sent his weekend into a wild tail spin and taught him to open his heart enough for two… or three, if he was being honest with himself about Sam. This was another for the wall, even though it was sure to inspire some questions from his overbearing roommate.

What followed were pictures that went from borderline Not Safe for Work all the way through explicit enough to be porn. There was a shot of Jade sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing the tank top and boy shorts, bending her leg underneath her, showing off her full thigh almost as she arched her back with that sultry glare back in her eye, both hands in her hair pulling it outward slightly. The following picture showed Jade still dressed, now laying on her side of her thigh while her torso faced down on the bed and she looked to her right at the camera. Still rocking the bedroom eyes, she bit her lip as if she was grinding against the bed to ease her 'frustrations.'

Freddie's eyes grew wider as he watched Jade's next pose, moving to sit cross legged on the floor of the bedroom, her gorgeous chest on full display as she had apparently pulled the shirt down a little. Her gorgeous heavy flesh was so overflowing that if another centimeter had shown, he would have seen her gorgeous pink tips. Her head was being held on the backs on her hands while her elbows say on her knees. The look in her eye exuded a wave of innocence but with a clear tinge of raw sexuality, knowing exactly what her body could do to him.

The cameraperson changed for the next photo, showing Tori standing in front of the window, showing off how tight that white shirt actually was as the sunlight showed her chocolate nipples through the thin material, and also revealed that she was only wearing her underwear underneath. She was pulling her hair in two separate directions, like pigtails, eyes trying to give the same look of innocence while her perfect body screamed anything but.

The next shot confused Freddie for a moment as both girls were appearing and then it hit him that they must have figured out a timer, or the constant shutter to manage the next few. Tori and Jade were standing together, embracing one another, looking so close and so happy, but looked at the camera with such vigor that Freddie felt a tug that they were doing this without him. He wanted to just take both girls, find a way to marry them both, and then ravage them more until the end of time. Their eyes clearly said 'This is all for you because we love you. And we love each other.'

And if the second part wasn't clear by that shot, the next featured the girls gripping each other with one hand apiece, in a tight embrace, sharing a deep and clearly satisfying kiss. Tori's hand was on Jade's cheek, and Jade's hand was planted firmly on Tori's side, just an inch from her supple rear.

Things heated up further as the next shot featured Jade looking up to the ceiling, eyes half open as her back was arched slightly, and her hand on the back of Tori's hair. The sweet brunette had pulled down the right side of the black tank top, with a couple fingers and pulled out the right heavy flesh over the material, now feasting on Jade's heavenly orbs, her tongue barely visible, making clear contact with a very hard pink peak.

The next picture seemed to reverse the roles as Tori now stood, body facing away from the camera, showing off her incredible rear, as she looked back and downward. Behind her, on her knees, sat Jade pressing her face to Tori's tanned flesh, cheek to cheek essentially, while her teeth held the bisecting cloth strip of the underwear, looking up at Tori as if the brunette was her master. It was a strange flip for how he usually saw them, and it was an image he knew he'd never forget.

Jade was alone once again in the next shot, without her shirt using her hands to serve as her bra, which was barely working as the large pale flesh was seeping through her black fingernail polish covered fingers. Her glare was just beyond the camera, and Freddie was left to wonder if she was more focused on the photographer, and a sly smile was creeping across her face. The next shot showed Jade , body face down on the bed, now completely naked, one hand holding her head up as her dark haired covered the left side of her face, while her other hand reached out to the camera as if she was beckoning him, or Tori perhaps to come join her. With her upper torso, more upright, her beautiful DD cup breasts hung down on the bed, showing just a hint of her pink tips.

Tori starred in the next two shots, clearly built to be a striptease as well. The first picture showed Tori with her back turned again, on her knees this time, clearly sticking that perfect peach out while she reached behind her taking her underwear stretching it from around her ankles. The second pic absolutely took his breath away. Her shirt was now off, leaving her completely nude, still on her knees, now with her arms behind her back, causing her cute chest to stick out. But the way it was shot, from above, and from the look in her eyes, it almost looked like she was praying. At first glance, there was definitely that angelic sense he always felt about the incredible brunette, but there was something else in her eyes, and if he hadn't seen that look before, he might have missed it. It was also a look of begging. And his mind began to toy with all the things Tori might be begging for in such a position.

The next picture was on the bed, still completely naked, where Tori was sitting in front of Jade on the front edge, whose pale legs sandwiched Tori's darker ones. Tori's chest was on full display once more, as Jade's hand cupped the right supple cappuccino marshmallow, the chocolate peak squeezed between the middle and ring fingers, but Tori's glistening bald sex was on full display as well, two pale fingers spreading her sensitive lips a bit clearly teasing. Tori's long arm was reaching back around Jade's neck as the pale goddess that had changed his whole world seemed to be either kissing or whispering in the Latina's ear, fiery eyes staring into the camera.

It was Jade's turn in the next picture as she now sat on the edge of the bed while Tori sat on her knees, hands still behind her back, her face hidden as it was planted between Jade's pale legs, the tanned beauty leaning a bit showing off that incredible ass. Jade's hand was clearly digging into Tori's hair and she looked at the camera with a look of absolute ecstasy, her free hand gripping her breast tight.

The following shot featured both girls facing one another, eyes full of love and lust, and Freddie couldn't be sure but he felt fairly confident that he knew the expressions of the two girls and how they looked in their afterglow. They ran one hand over the upper stomach and lower chest of the other while they fed each other their fingers, both apparently sucking the digits clean.

Turning their attention back to the camera, the couple looked into the camera, both giving pouty looks of loneliness with mild lip bites and eyes begging for their shared lover to come back to them, and if the Seattle teen could have done it, he would have dived right into the picture and never left their sides.

The next picture featured both girls' bodies facing away from the camera, but they were now dressed. At least, they were wearing shirts. Long sleeve button up shirts. His long sleeve button up shirts. Tori was on her knees, which were splayed to the side, still showing off that angelic ass, the quite loose blue shirt ending just short of her round flesh. It hung off her shoulder as her hair hung to the side, looking deep into the camera, as if to beg once more for his attention. Jade on the other hand, was standing, slightly bent where he could see her hands on her knees, as his apparently opened black Zorro shirt hung sticking her highly underappreciated ass out as well, showing a glimpse over her glorious, and shimmering netherlips. Only one eye was visible, but the fiery look, begging for her lover to rush and take her from behind, was abundantly clear.

The final picture of the roll was just of Jade, on her knees once more, still wearing the open black shirt, showing a massive valley of cleavage as only the swell of her breasts was showing, her peaks still hidden. But her mound was visible and Freddie felt his mouth water slightly. After seeing the girls like this he was practically drooling, but this one in particular made his tongue ache to dance with her flavor once more. Her body was something so smoldering and sultry and she was oozing more sex than he might have ever seen her, but her eyes told a slightly different story. There was lust, sure, but more than that was longing. She knew that this was goodbye for a while and this final pic, the strong act was dropped and the vulnerable woman that he held in his arms that morning, falling more and more in love with her by the second, now was before him. It was a look he never wanted to have to see again, but the longing was covered by love. His heart swelled with her glance, and all he wanted to do was hold her. Keep her close for the rest of their loves together.

He sighed heavily and put down the camera, wondering how in the world he was going to survive the next several weeks without the love of his life. Loves of his life. Maybe that's why he had Sam so close, and had never been able to pull away from her fully. She would help him. Tori would help Jade and they'd limp along until they could be reunited. The three of them. Or four. He still wasn't sure about that.

Crawling off the bed, trying to make as little sound as possible, he snuck off the bed to his suitcase to get the black and blue button up shirts he had just seen modeled before him. He placed each shirt on the side of his bed so that no matter how he tossed and turned in his loneliness, the scent of the beauties would sate his desires for the time.

He was just about asleep when he got the text he had hoped he'd get from his irate girlfriend.

 _-So, what did you think? Were the pictures… to your liking?_

 _-I have no words, Jade. They were hotter than anything I have ever laid eyes on. Especially the pale girl with the dark hair. Not sure how they got a goddess on film… and that angel filled me with the most devilish thoughts._

 _-Show me_

Freddie stared quizzically at the text, wondering exactly what she meant, but luckily she saved him the effort.

 _-Show me how much you enjoyed the pictures. I want to see it. I want to know how hard I can make you without being there…_

Freddie had shown himself via cam before but he'd never taken an actual dick pic before.

"First time for everything, I guess…" he whispered to himself with a grin as he aimed his camera downward, slipping from his boxers. Jade might have been right to request such a thing, as he couldn't remember being this hard without some physical assistance from one of the girls, but Jade had found a way. Trying to angle for the best possible shot of himself, he finally took the picture and sent it to Jade. He silently sent a prayer up. "Please don't let this end up on the internet…"

He waited and waited but there was no answer. He wondered if it had sent or if Jade had fallen asleep while he was working on his 'pose.' Freddie was about to give up, eyes feeling pretty heavy, when his phone finally buzzed.

 _-Fuck… as if I wasn't feeling empty enough. Just fingered myself almost numb just thinking about you… I need you to get your ass back down here and shove that thing back inside me, and never pull out. I'm sending that to Tori btw. She'll probably give herself a goddamn exorcism._

 _-You certainly have some poetry there, babe._

 _-I just miss you, Freddie. Can we Pearchat tomorrow?_

 _-Sure thing_

 _-Good. I have a few more outfits to show you that I didn't have time for. And by outfits, I mean lingerie that will make you that hard again. Maybe we make it a nightly thing… and maybe you can show me how hard I can make you cum…_

Freddie was stroking himself without even thinking about it, his mind flashing with all the devious things his love could come up with for a show.

 _-I don't deserve you, Jade West._

* * *

 **I owe a ton of inspiration to the Tonya Chalkin 'Kiss' piece for this one. I'd say the pictures left quite the impression for sure. Looking forward to hearing/reading your thoughts and as always, thanks for reading.**


	3. The Old Apartment

**Of all the Countdown chapters, this one is by for the shortest, but I do think it might illuminate a few things about the current living situations for Sam now that she is back 'home' in Seattle. Hope you dig it.**

* * *

"You sleep well, kiddo?"

Sam nearly jumped as Spencer's sudden voice threw her for a loop. It wasn't like she didn't know he was in the apartment, but after so long sharing a place with Cat, who synced up all their activities for as little alone time as possible (more her idea than Sam's), spending a night at her own abandoned apartment which was an absolute trainwreck, and then having a quiet night on the couch, it was incredibly jarring.

"Yeah, I guess…" she said, trying to regain her composure, looking back to her best friend's older, but somehow far less mature, brother, still wearing the clothes he was wearing when she came in the night before. "Though, beds beat couches any day."

"My bad…" he said with a sigh. "After she went off with dad, I just ended up using her room to store supplies and stuff. I wanted get it cleaned out by the time she got home, and you could have slept there, but it's a work in progress."

"Like I said, it's cool…" Sam said, shoveling some eggs she had fixed into her face. "I was so exhausted last night that I could have slept on the floor."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," he smirked, taking a long yawn and stretch. "So… what are you up to?"

"Oh…" Suddenly, she felt very on edge at how easily she just resumed former boorish and selfish habits. "Just raided your fridge for some grub. I was pretty hungry."

"Oh, good…" he said with a smirk as he headed toward the cabinet to fix himself some breakfast. "Gone for months without a call, but it's nice to see nothing's changed."

"Shorry…" the blonde said, her mouth full of the leftover ham she'd dug out of the surprisingly neat fridge, before swallowing so she could continue. "I'm just not good at the whole keeping in touch thing."

"It's cool," he said with a nod, unwrapping a toaster pastry and throwing it in the toaster. In her mind, Sam couldn't help but hedge a bet that this might end in a fire, given his constant bad luck. "Carly doesn't call as much as I'd like her too either. Guess it's just one of those things. Freddie keeps me up to date with some stuff though."

"Yeah…" she said, gently nodding her head and wishing beyond all wishing that she was a couple walls over, in his bed, snuggled up with him instead of having to sleep at Spencer's. Sam had considered busting through Freddie's apartment, telling his bitch of a mother to go fuck herself, and spend all her nights with him, but she knew he wouldn't appreciate that so, at least for last night, she settled. "I'll probably go see him later on…"

"That's cool…" he said with a shrug. "I'm not really your guardian or anything… you don't have to tell me or get my permission or anything, Sam."

"Wasn't really asking permission, but I thought you should know…" Sam cleared her throat a bit, knowing this wasn't really something she wanted to advertise, but Spencer was a nice enough guy that if she didn't come 'home,' he might get worried. "I might stay there… and, you know… not come back tonight."

"Oh? Where would-" Spencer's eyes grew a bit wider as if the pretty common sense idea was just now dawning. "Oooohhh… yeah… now I… right…"

"Right…" Sam muttered, feeling a bit of blush on her cheeks, but tried to power through it. "I know in the old days I could just come and go or whatever but since you were cool enough to let me stay here, I didn't want you to worry or whatever."

"No, I get it…Freddie and… everything…" he winced as he spoke as if the mental images were really getting to his brain and he needed to scrub his brain. "Well, I mean… you're, you know… your own person and everything and I'm just… well, it's kinda the first thing in the morning and-"

"I didn't mean to break your head…" she tried not to laugh at how uncomfortable he was looking at the moment. "And it's like 10 AM. Plus, I didn't know if I'd see you again or whatever today so I thought I should just come right out and let you know that when his mom is working, I'm probably going to stay there at night."

"Now I'm starting to get it…" he said with an awkward smirk and nod. "So, this is a secret from Marissa, eh?"

"That won't be a problem, will it?" Sam took a breath. She remembered the neighbors had a tenuous relationship at best. Reluctant friends at best, mostly just because of Freddie and Carly being so close, but it had been over 6 months, and anything could have happened. Very quickly, her confidence began to shake that her honesty might not have been the best plan.

"I'm not going to flat out lie to her if she asks me…" he said, looking at the blonde, trying to read her to see if her real intentions here were something sinister, or just naïve. "But I won't tell her. Just be careful."

"Don't worry," Sam said, breathing an internal sigh of relief, "I'm on the pill so-"

"AAHHHH! NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Spencer suddenly threw himself back from the table squeezing his eyes together sand covering his ears as if that would stop the last sentence from ever being uttered. "I don't need to… Ugh… I meant don't get caught sneaking in and out."

"Dude, I'm like 18 and Freddie's like the best guy…" she rolled her eyes, wondering why or even if she had to qualify her actions to him. "And I love him so-"

"No…" Spencer shook his head and then realized that he seemed to be countering her love argument so he tried to backtrack before Sam blew up. "It's not that I have a problem with you or Freddie or doubt the fact that there's some love there. I was… well, don't ever tell Carly, but I was a teenager too, and I did… stuff… so I can't really judge but… Carly is my sister and I've had to raise her for a lot of her life, so she's… just like I see you and Freddie… still a kid in my eyes. And knowing that… things are happening with you… and I'm not around for Carly and I have to think about… it just… I can't… I just can't."

"So what did you think was happening when I said I was spending the night there?"

"I don't know… other things," he said, still looking like he might throw up at any moment. "Like hanging out and watching movies or maybe making out or whatever…"

"Well, those things will probably also happen…"

"Just don't tell me anything else…" the would-be lawyer winced. "You're not my sister and I know you're a good kid. Just be careful… and don't do anything here."

"Roger that…" Sam said, now just poking at her breakfast with a fork. "Not another word about it."

"Ugh… it was way too early for this…" he groaned, burying his face in a nearby dish towel. "I think I need a shower… or ten."

"Kay…" she muttered through a mouthful of food. "Can I still get one in Carly's old bathroom?"

"Umm… yeah…" he said, suddenly looking a bit unsure. "But, fair warning, there is a lime green mannequin in there, so don't freak out. Just… move him out of the way."

"It's cool…" Sam said, wondering if she should make a parting shot to further torture her host. "Wouldn't be the first time I've showered with a guy…"

"AAARGGHHHH!" Spencer stormed off as Sam tried her hardest to resist cracking up as she finished wolfing down her breakfast. "YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

"It was just a joke!" she called out, but in her mind, now the idea of Freddie and her in the shower slowly worked its way all throughout her thought processes. Within a few moments, she realized she might need to head to that bathroom a bit early to relieve some tension from that image. But luckily for that bathroom, Spencer interrupted her thoughts.

"One question…" he said, eyes narrowed, taking deep breaths as if this was something that was really going to burn as the words escaped. "And tell me the truth ok?"

"Ok…"

"You talk to Carly…" he almost whispered, "and I know she's had boyfriends… I haven't heard about any since she left but… I know she shares stuff with you… has she… you know…"

"Are you asking me if Carly has had sex?" she stared back, not blinking.

"Nevermind…" he threw his hands in the air and shook his head. "I don't want to know and-"

"She's never told me about doing it with any guys…" Sam said, deciding to end any torture and just be straightforward with him. She knew a little something, but she spoke the truth. "I'd like to think she'd tell me but honestly, man, I don't exactly know. But she's always been a better person than me, and I never told her about me and Fredward… so, no… I don't think so."

"Guess that's the best answer I could get, I suppose…" he said, with some thought. Then he just looked to Sam and gave a soft smile, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're a great person, Sam, and you've grown up a lot, I can tell. This conversation aside, I'd be lucky to have a sister like you."

"You're full of shit, but thanks…" Sam said, not even worried about the language. "I never really had a brother, or a dad for that matter… but if I did, I'd like to think he'd be cool like you. Carly's really lucky to have such a smart and nice and-"

"Alright, you're laying it on too thick now…" Spencer raised an eyebrow at the blonde who he could tell was throwing up a façade. "What do you want?"

"If I say beer, would you say yes?"

"Have good day, Sam…" he chuckled and shook his head, heading back to finally get that shower, praying that all the dirty images and thoughts he had been struck with could finally be washed clean.

* * *

 **Poor, poor Spencer. Way too many images in his head for his not-so-little not-sister and her boyfriend. I know there might be some Spam shippers out there, but let me go ahead and let you down easy- there will be no Spencer sexy times in this story. No plans for him for the future other than just being around. Really hope everyone liked this and I know, you're getting antsy for some more carnal stuff, and trust me, it's coming. There's going to be a break for a day but the next chapter will be a hot one. Thanks for reading and I look forward to any and all feedback.**


	4. Bull in a China Shop

**Sometimes, real time means skipping a day so a little break was probably due for us. Especially leading up to this chapter where things get more than a little heated.**

* * *

 _-1st floor girls bathroom n 20 minutes_

Freddie Benson stared at the cryptic text for more than a few seconds, trying to wrap his brain around exactly what the point of this was supposed to be. Normally, Sam's texts had direction and at least some clue as to what she might mean, but this was just different. So, as carefully as he could in Ms. Mandrake's class, he texted her back.

 _-What?_

 _-The 1 rite down the hall dummy. Near the old locker._

"Ugh…" he rolled his eyes, groaning as silently as he could, knowing full well that this was not going to get him any answers. Even after a very… interesting morning for the two of them in the hallway, he still found himself questioning why he was still so hung up on the blonde. "Why do I even…"

 _-I know which bathroom you meant, Sam… I want to know why._

He glanced down at his notes, trying to keep up in class and keeping his phone hidden from the notoriously strict and boring teacher. Chemistry was never too difficult a subject for him, but the woman made it near impossible to follow sometimes. And the fact that Sam had been rattling around his brain for the last few days certainly didn't help.

 _-Y the fuck do u think nub?_

Freddie was about to get pissed at her attitude when she followed the message up with an attachment. One look at his former girlfriend, standing topless in the bathroom staring into a mirror as if her selfie was meant to stare right through him, and his eyes widened. She was gorgeous as always, her blonde curls begging for his fingers to run through them, deep blue eyes that showed so many emotions all at once, those soft pink lips that begged to be kissed, accentuated by the lone index finger she looked like she was biting, that apricot skin that might as well have tasted like the sweetest of fruit, and of course her full chest that made his mouth water and his pants tighten. He couldn't want to burst in that room and show her how much he wanted her. First, he-

"Mr. Benson!"

"Yes ma'am?" he looked up and saw the elderly teacher staring daggers at him. The former tech producer didn't really need to ask why and immediately went on the apology trail as his phone screen was turned to black in a split second. "Sorry… I… wasn't feeling well… Was going to have my mother… umm… pick up… medicine…"

"If you feel sick, you should go to the nurse," she said flatly, not showing any real concern at all, but at least it was better than the stern sneer she normally wore. "I'm not going to have other students miss this class because you were too incompetent to stay home."

There was that sunshine attitude… he thought to himself. "Of course…"

"Take your things with you…" she muttered, going back to whatever poorly drawn covalent bonds she was working on when he got 'distracted.' "God knows how many disgusting germs you've brought in here with you already…"

"Yes, Ma'am…" he said quietly as he grabbed his bag and notebook and stuffed them over his arm. The slight tent in his pants could be hidden for a moment with a slight hunch and slouch combo, but that picture was burning into his brain and his anticipation for what awaited him was not cooling off at all.

Like lightning, he bolted down the hall and down the staircase, thankful for completely empty hallways for once, and almost bursting with glee as the door came into sight. But he was frozen when he saw what adorned the wooden entrance.

 **CLOSED FOR REPAIRS**

"What?" he asked out loud, not meaning for the words to escape. He took a quick look down the hallways on both the east and the south side, and saw nothing. If tumbleweeds would have been possible, he wouldn't have been surprised to see one bouncing along the tile floor. Finally, he figured he'd take the plunge and knock. "Sam?"

"Fucking finally…" he heard a voice on the other side. The door swung open to reveal Sam fully dressed once more, in the same striped purple and gray long sleeve shirt that she'd been in the last time he saw her, but she was clearly not wearing a bra underneath, and jeans that seemed nearly painted on. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him in. "I thought I was going to have to start without you… which to be fair, I kinda did..."

"You sure you should be in here?" he asked, looking at the surprisingly spacious bathroom, with a couch somehow, and the lined stalls. "I'd hate for repair people to show up and-"

"I put the fucking sign up so no one would come in…" she said, with an annoyed look, clearly amazed that even with all his brains, he had no common sense at times. There was also a sly sexiness to her eyes that he could never truly turn away from. She ran her hands up his chest and whispered, "I didn't want any interruptions."

"People still might hear you…" he smirked back, now slipping into his pure flirt mode as his arms wrapped around her torso. His lips moved immediately to one of her sweet spots- her neck and peppered kisses along her pulse points as he whispered. "Being quiet was never really your strong suit…"

"Cat and I fooled around at school a few times…" Sam said, a slight wince as she was doing her best not to think about the redhead, but that wound was far from healed. "Never got caught."

"That was her…" Freddie almost growled as he laughed, his hands moving up her torso, thumbs tracing the swell of her unrestrained chest. His mouth moved up to her ear to tease her lobe as he took a long, almost animalistic, whiff of her golden hair. "This is me…"

"Mmhhmmm… accept no substitutes…" she moaned as her eyes fluttered, her body almost immediately giving itself over to his touch. It was like he knew some kind of gamer cheat code when it came to making her weak. She could nearly crush concrete in her fist if she set her mind to it, but with slightest touch, or kiss, or even just the right look, she was his eagerly obedient pet. "Fuck, you feel so good…"

"You too…" he fired back, one of his hands moving up to her face, cupping her cheek for a moment of sweet adoration, allowing him to kiss her lips gently and warmly, before the hand moved to her hair, the blonde locks flowing between his fingers until he gripped hold and pulled, leaning her head back and exposing her neck more. The 'nub' wasted no time attacking the wide-open flesh, delivering deep kisses and dragging his teeth across her jugular causing a slight shiver. "So what prompted this visit?"

"Well, I've been here for two days, aching to spend some 'quality' time with you but between Spencer and your mom and going to school… I just can't fucking catch a break…" Sam gave a smile that showed that she was here for him in every capacity imaginable, but still knew she needed to maintain her 'tough' persona. However, with his clothed, straining rod pressing against her thigh, it was getting harder by the second. "I mean… I would really like to feel… you know… satisfied again…"

"Oh yeah?" Freddie teased, kissing her softly and nibbling at her bottom lip while his hands moved over her tight denim covered ass. "And you thought showing up at school out of the blue was the answer?"

"Not like I can just walk down the street and get that itch taken care of…" she muttered, with a mild sigh.

"And why's that?"

"I mean…" Sam let out a deep breath. "I get that Momma comes on a little strong but it's not like the guys around here could really think much of me. I can kick most of their asses… not to mention there's really only one person who can scratch those really… you know… deep… itches…"

"Are you saying that you don't think guys like you?" he looked at her incredulously. "Because that's bullshit."

"Oh come on…" the blonde rolled her eyes and pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, pulling away slightly. "I am a slob, I eat like a garbage disposal, not a lot of fashion sense, stronger than half of them, I'm violent, and I'm short. Pretty sure the list goes on, Benson…"

Freddie just stopped and looked her in her eyes for a few moments. It was clear Sam wanted to argue this point, and normally diffusing her anger was one of his specialties, but this time, he had no plans of backing down. His eyes almost burned into hers as she slowly let down the annoyed wall and just looked at him until she felt a little ashamed.

"I hope one day you see what I see, Sam," he said, very clearly and his voice was that of disappointment and while her parents were anything but the responsible disciplinarian that Freddie grew up with, she couldn't help but feel like a bratty kid when he gave her that look. "I think you should-"

"Can we please hold off on the lecture until later?" she whined, trying to weasel her way out from his soul melting glare. She pulled up on the edges of her shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it onto the sink, where her bra was when she took her selfie. "I spent all morning planning how I wanted to sneak and see you and have you fuck me… I don't want it to go to waste."

"Sam, I-"

"Please… talk later…" she cut him off, reaching out to the front of his pants where he was noticeably protruding a bit. Her hands rubbed him up and down through the material but her eyes remained locked on his, doing her best sultry and seductive looks, even imitating Jade on a few to get him to give in. "I just need you…"

Her former cameraman needed no more convincing as he grabbed her hips and dipped his head down, jerking her close so that he could inhale her breast. Despite her salty attitude half the time, Freddie was always surprised at how sweet she tasted. Not almost sugary like Cat, or savory like Tori, or even a mix like Jade. Sam had her own flavor that never ceased to just taste perfect for what he wanted.

"Shitt… that's it…" Sam moaned out, trying to suppress her volume as best she could. His hot mouth on her cool skin was like heaven and the gentle kisses and passionate suction made her wish that this was how they could spend the rest of their lives. Cat was always playful when they would share in this kind of thing, like it was a game, but Freddie made her feel like food. The redhead would taste and lick and suck and rub and 20 other things when she had access to her chest, but Freddie… he would do all those things to but in a way that made her feel so vulnerable. He didn't frolic around… he just fucking devoured her like prey. And goddamn did she love it. "Don't stop…"

Freddie remained silent as he moved to her other soft orb, letting his hands toy with her already orally treated breast. He knew each and every one of Sam's weak spots and her breasts, especially after her time with Cat, were full of them. And he intended to trip and tap every single one of them.

"Fuck…" she moaned, earning one of his hands to move up her body, pausing slightly on her neck, before settling over the bottom part of her face, muffling her increasingly gaudy cries. Freddie didn't let up for a few moments, letting Sam gyrate and push her body more into his mouth as her hands gripped the back of his head. But he was also undeniably quick because he pushed her onto the couch before she even realized it. "Unghh…"

"Hush…" he growled with an almost fiendish smile as she adjust herself to lay back a bit, supporting the top part of her back on the arm of the furniture. She looked up at him, now towering over her as he stood, now leaning closer and closer until he kissed her belly button causing her suppress giggles. His fingers made short work of her jeans' button and zipper, pulling the material down her thighs revealing a pair of navy blue tang cut panties, notably darker in a certain area. "You smell so good, Princess…"

"Please don't make me beg any longer, Freddie…" Sam said, her breathing becoming more erratic by the moment. Her body wriggled and writhed in anticipation, feeling his hot breath and just the very edge of his fingers slide across her damp covering. "I'm dying here and squirming and-"

"Squirming is all you should be doing right now…" he whispered, gripping her breast tightly in his hand, pinching the nipple between his fingers, and kneading the heavy flesh. "Squirming is all you can do right now because you're under my control. I need you to understand how upsetting it was to me that you believe that no one else could want you. I need you to feel the anguish I felt in seeing you buy into that bullshit. You choose to believe this, and I think you choose to create a persona that has the strict purpose of putting people off… and that's got to change."

"I'm sorry… but-"

"I blame myself honestly…" he continued, breathing in her fear and doubt that permeated through her natural scent, "…because I think I failed making you feel special and important enough. So let me be clear. You said on the plane that your body is mine to use whenever I want. Well, I want it now. I choose you, here and now. I can see in your eyes and the way your pulse quickens when I speak that your mind is mine as well, the thought I'm trying to give you weighing as heavily as those thoughts about how your body feels, and could feel, and… will feel very soon. We've been dancing around what we mean to each other for a really long time. You claim your heart and soul are both mine, currently racing and soaring high above the sky because you feel complete when you're in my arms. I need you to know… no matter how soft or rough, happy or sad, you need to know I am here for you and I love you."

"I… love you too…" Sam said, her mind currently torn between her body screaming to be ravaged like no one had ever been taken before, and this sweet moment where he seemed to be almost admitting he loved her, maybe like he loved Jade. Her heart swelled and she tried to find the words, but just couldn't. "I. Love. You…"

"Now, I'm going to deal with this low self-concept issue you have later…" he stared into her eyes, giving off a strong caring smile and kissed her bald thigh, "but for right now… just relax…"

The former tech producer got on his knees and pulled the underwear off her body, watching it slowly peel off her sex as he caught the full sight and scent of it at last. The cotton drawers moved down her thighs to join the jeans bunched around her ankles. She would have thought he'd pull them off but no, he simply put her legs over his shoulders and moved his face toward her sweet and savory peach.

Sam was nearly shaking with anticipation as she felt his breath exhaled onto her thighs and her netherlips, his almost invisible scruff running along her freshly shaven flesh causing a slight tickle she had to choke back. Knowing what his tongue was capable of once he made contact was something not even her fantasies could replicate, and once his mouth was done, he would drill her. Or she'd suck his cock with all her might and then he'd fuck the shit out of her. As long as she got that, everything would be-

"COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" a voice boomed on the other side of the door. Both teens looked at each other wide eyed as they recognized the voice almost right away. They'd always had a positive working relationship with Principal Franklin (well, Freddie more than Sam), but this was a new tone entirely. "BOTH OF YOU."

"Couldn't you come back in like 5 minutes?" Sam called out, knowing the answer but she had to at least try. She looked at Freddie who was trying to stand up but with her legs and her pants blocking his path he really just ended up pulling Sam down with him, his face still only inches from her sex. "Or ten?"

The door burst open and there Franklin stood, his eyes wide open and nostrils flaring. It was as if he was having a legit seizure in that moment.

"If I say it's not what it looks like," Freddie began, already wincing and praying that nothing would happen to him, "would that help our case or-"

"My office!" he shouted. "Now!"

"Fuck…" Sam muttered, eyes clenching and earning looks from both guys as if to ask why she wanted to make this worse. "What? It's not cursing is the reason we're in trouble…"

* * *

"So what did you do with Fredward?"

"What is happening with Mister Benson shouldn't be your concern, Samantha…" the normally friendly principal sighed. He was avoiding looking at her, no doubt because of how much of her he'd now been witness to. "We need to talk about you."

The blonde took a deep breath, really not wanting Franklin to know how scared and embarrassed she was for what happened. His office hadn't changed in the year she'd been gone, other than a few student pictures and an updated family photo. Thursday was usually their day for meetings, the revolving door of detention always their next stop but this time was different. She had never been caught doing something like this, and she wasn't even a student anymore.

"I figured…" she sighed. "For what it's worth… I'm sorry."

"I know…" he said, releasing a nervous chuckle and shaking his head. "I'm really sorry that I interrupted… that. There are things even principals shouldn't be seeing."

"Yeah…" the formerly famous bully nodded.

"I always liked you, Samantha…" he muttered, clenching his jaw. "Freddie too for that matter. I never expected to find what I found today and I am really beside myself on what to do here. He's graduating soon and with any luck, he'll be our valedictorian. And you aren't even a student so the truth is I have no real ability to punish you."

"So… you're just pretending it didn't happen?" Sam's eyes grew, her breathing moving faster. "Letting us go?"

"No… I wish it hadn't happened but there are consequences…" he said firmly, nodding but clearly to a thought he wasn't a fan of. "I think Freddie should be serving detention virtually every day until his graduation and it could endanger his standing for being at the top of the class, and-"

"No!" she said, pounding her fist on the desk, surprising the principal so much he nearly jumped. "He's worked way too hard to let this hold him back. He shouldn't have detention. I should have whatever the non-student form of detention is… This was my fault and I… basically tricked him. He was in class and I made him sneak off to see me and I begged him to-"

"See…" Ted Franklin took a deep breath and locked eyes, full of sympathy and wisdom with the blonde. "This is the exact opposite story I got from him. He said I could do whatever to him because he begged you to sneak to the school and do all this. That you were innocent on this one for once."

"Lies."

"I know…" he said with a raised eyebrow. "So, here's what I'm actually gonna do. Two weeks detention for Freddie."

"Still more than he deserves…" she rolled her eyes and earned a look from him, assuring her that it was best she just keep quiet for a while. "I care a lot about him."

"I know… which is going to make this all the more difficult…" the principal took a deep breath and then rubbed his temples. "The problem here is going to be you… I've never had to do anything like this before but I don't really know what else to do about it… Sam, you're… you are officially banned from this campus. From Ridgeway. You cannot come here ever again. Not for visits. Not for Gibby's restaurant. Not for any school events."

"Not even for Freddie's graduation?"

"I'm sorry…" he said, pointing to all the papers and books on his desk. "I tried and tried to find something that would be fitting but also fair. I'm not going to tell your parents what happened or any of the other school officials. Just the punishments. I cannot allow my school to be some hookup zone. I just can't…"

"Well, I guess that's… that," the blonde simply whispered, feeling utterly defeated.

"Yeah…" he nodded back, clearly unhappy with the decision. "I wish I had another option."

"Right…" she climbed out of the chair and headed to the door. "You're a good guy, Franklin…"

"You too, Samantha…" he said back, with a clearly disappointed sigh. He looked all around his desk for something focus on as she left but found himself unable to keep his mouth shut. Just as she reached the door he spoke up again. "For what it's worth… Emily and Denise were always big time Creddie fans… but I was always a Team Seddie person."

"So was I…" she muttered, raising her eyebrows and clenching her jaw as she headed out the door and toward the exit. "So. Was. I…"

* * *

 **Consequence time. Did the punishment fit the crime? I did not mean for those to rhyme at all. Either way, there's a lot to take in here, and our 'heroes' still haven't had the real 'alone time' they have been wanting. Another wrinkle just to keep things complicated as that is the nature of the Seddie relationship I suppose. And suffice it to say, things won't end there. Hope you dug it and please review.**


	5. The King of Bedside Manor

**Been a little while (five days in-story) since we checked in on our girls in LA so a quick stop in is probably due. I'm sure I'll get some less than happy comments for starting at the end, but I'll risk it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Vega… Baby… fuck…" Jade grinned, her hands utterly covered in the sweet and savory nectar of the angelic beauty beneath her, licking each finger as she let her body fall to the side. "You came like a geyser… you must have really been on edge…"

"I guess…" Tori huffed, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling of Jade's room. "I've really… I guess I just was…"

"You ok, Vega?" Jade asked, rolling over toward her bed partner… girlfriend… lover… and anything and everything else that Tori had now become. The girls were still glowing after a particularly intense lovemaking session that was meant to just be a sweet makeout while they worked on homework but was quickly escalated to much more primal desires. "You seem distracted…"

"Have you talked to Freddie lately?" she asked, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Everyday…" Jade fired back as if the Latina should already know the answer. "Twice today. Why?"

"Did he… you know…" Tori stammered, clearly getting uncomfortable with saying whatever was on her mind, "well… mention… anything?"

"Well, that's how talking works, Vega…" Jade said sardonically, keeping her sarcasm quick, but not insulting since Tori seemed more than a little upset. "You looking for something in particular he should have mentioned?"

"No… well… yeah… I guess…" Tori reached up and ran her fingers through her hair and then ran them down her cheeks, letting out a deep sigh. "Anything about me… or what we talked about?"

"Not really…" the former mean girl whispered, cocking her eyebrow, getting just as frustrated as curious. "He asks me how you are sometimes, but since he can just talk to you, I don't really ask too many questions. You deserve your privacy with him just like I do…"

"But you don't keep… like… big secrets, right?" the aspiring pop star whispered, rolling over to face Jade, looking more vulnerable than Jade had seen her since they first became lovers. "Stuff that would be harmful for people to find out… stuff that might make you want to break up with him… or me…"

"Look, I love you, Vega…" Jade ground her teeth, "but you need to get to the point. Did something happen?"

"Yeah… well, no… not really… I…" Tori looked like she was in horrible pain as these words began to tumble out of her mouth and it was taking all of Jade's patience just to let it be and let Tori find her own way to share. "So… the other night… Freddie texted me… while I was at dinner… my parents were right there… and he asked me… if I wanted to play in a new way…"

"Play? Was he bringing his Magic cards over or something?" Jade scoffed but Tori remained focused.

"I asked him what he meant, and he just said… 'the kind of play that no one else can share with you'… and I was just confused but I knew that he meant… you know… sex… stuff."

"Good old Freddie and his 'sex stuff'," the former goth cracked a smile, but Tori just swatted her arm. "I assume you said yes…"

"Yes… but just like… let me get this out…" The Latina murmured, almost shivering as she reflected. "So, of course I told him I would, but then he gave me a list of things. And when I got online last night, I was supposed to be ready for anything…"

"And given your shell shock now… I take it you weren't?"

"I was more than ready for him when he messaged me and asked if I was still ok with all this, and he asked me about a safeword if this got too… you know…"

"Intense…" Jade nodded, a smile growing on her face. "I've been there with him… even when he's not there, that voice… his words and his tone… I just lose it…"

"You guys have had cyber sex?" Tori asked, and Jade looked at her as if she'd just asked if the sun had bones. "I mean… I knew it… I just didn't… you know… 'know' it…"

"Right…" Jade rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "We send dirty messages to each other all the time. He sent me one a day ago about how hard he was in class… and if I knew someplace warm and wet he could put his cock… of course, I knew a couple places and told him all about them… and he told me how he'd use me… fuck… I'm starting to get hot just thinking about it again. I don't think I paid any attention to Lane's stupid fighting class… I was-"

"Yesterday?! The day we had the stage fighting practices?!" Tori exclaimed. "The day you told him that you were having a girl emergency and then pulled me out to go down on you in the janitor's closet?! The day you ripped my underwear off me and turned my legs into jelly for like an hour afterward?! That was Freddie?!"

"Fuck yes, it was…" Jade smiled as she watched Tori relive those moments behind her eyes. "And it made you forgive me for everything. He has this insane command over my body… my mind… and I couldn't wait to tell him what he did… and what we did… afterward. He loves hearing what we are up to."

"I know…" Tori nodded, grabbing her phone, and starting to scroll. "He recently started sending me texts in the middle of the day, first thing in the morning… all the times I'm not staying here with you… and they are… well, they make me feel… uncomfortable…"

"Oh, baby… tell him…" Jade pulled closer to her girlfriend, and lifted her chin with her finger and looked into the piercing orbs of the woman the big bad Jade had fallen for. "If Freddie knows that he's making you uncomfortable, he will stop and fix it right away…"

"It's not him… it's me…" the brunette whispered, clearly holding something back. "I feel uncomfortable with how much I want the messages… how I feel a sense of purpose when he tells me something… how I will do whatever he says, just because he wants it… I've never been that way… but with him… and you too sometimes, I just feel like I'm under a spell. Like it unlocks a new kind of happiness I didn't know existed a year ago…"

"Can you give me an example, Vega?" Jade asked, tilting her head and trying to see into the frazzled mind of the gorgeous beauty. "Of something that just hits you like mind control or whatever?"

"Tuesday night…" the Latina began, "so just a couple days ago… I was up studying. Trying to read, but I was just beyond exhausted of all the work and went to lay down. Just like I did you, I sent him a message that I was calling it a night and that I loved him, and he said it back…"

"Right… So far, this is kinda boring…"

"Just listen…" Tori cleared her throat as she got closer to Jade. "So, time passes and I realize my brain is just fried but my body is still wired. So I think I might need to quietly exercise or sneak out for a run around the neighborhood or something, but I see he's still online, so I message him and tell him I can't sleep. He talks to me for a few minutes about different ways to help go to sleep, and finally he mentions if I need to get off and-"

"You do…" Jade interrupted, with a mischievous grin. "Just saying…"

"Anyway, he tells me that he could help if I'd like, and of course, you know how he can be… so smooth and perfect in the way that he just says things. So he asks if he can call, and I tell him I have to be really quiet, but he says not to worry about it since he'll do all the talking."

"No surprise there…"

"So, I call and he tells me to put in my ear buds and just lay there and listen, and whatever comes naturally, don't fight it." Tori closes her eyes, reliving this moment for her girlfriend, who simply watches in amazement that a gorgeous and sweet and playful girl like this actually exists. "And he just starts talking to me about how he saw me across the room and how much he wants me and when he talks about touching me… I swear I can feel it. He's just got that voice that… that gets so deep inside you…"

"Among other things…"

"You're ruining the moment…" Tori scoffed at her, opening her eyes for a second. "He's soft and gentle but he is so strong and powerful and I feel submissive to this… intangible force… He whispered promises and stories about opening me up... owning me… taking me… and he sent me a picture of his face and body… The body I would be holding tightly in a couple months… And then he spoke of how he would make love to me… slow… passionate… powerful… fast… hard… and then he sent me a picture… a picture of his… his… cock… the tool meant for breeding… this big… beautiful… thing… that would be warming my insides… filling my belly with his seed… I couldn't sleep before but now I felt more alive than ever… my eyes closed... my legs started spreading as if I was preparing for him… and my fingers had begun to work and stretch me… making me feel like he was pushing inside of me… or as close as I could make it…

"Yeah, there's no comparison…" Jade nodded, watching Tori start to lose herself to her own memory. "You doing alright there, Vega?"

"His words were beautiful… his body was strong… I couldn't sleep and I didn't care about sleep anymore. He was making love to me…. I could feel him..." she moaned, grabbing at her breast while her hand touched her face, shivering as the thoughts overtook her. "I could feel him… I could feel…. I could…. I… and he just asked me to cum for him, and it was like turning a switch… I came. Hard. And I don't remember anything after that. Just waking up the next morning to a message that told me he loved me and that he hoped I slept well. He also said that he'd contact me soon and he could make it even better."

"Freddie's made me cum like that a couple times before… just the sound of his voice, and I'm just… gone. He got aggressive with me one night and it turned into screaming, and I was spanking myself, and finally I swear I felt him thrust hard inside me, and I just exploded… had to change the sheets in the middle of the night…" Jade took a moment to bite her lip and reflect on that night and moaned to herself. "So did you hear from him? Did he make it better?"

"I mean… well… I…"

"You just came like gangbusters all over my hands and I can tell you were thinking about him during…" the former frenemy taunted. "Just tell me what all that was about… you know how hot it gets me when you and Freddie do something… tell me what he did…"

"So… you know the lighting test… the test we had on Monday…" she huffed, looking up and around, feeling embarrassed by what she was about to share, pulled up his messages on her phone. "I get in there, Bolton is ready to pass the tests out, and just before class starts, he sends me this text:"

 _-I might not be around in person but I can still play with you. Here's a real test for you… I want you to touch yourself gently until you're all nice and wet and tingly. While everyone is taking the test, use your free hand to rub yourself… No one will see you… and when you can't stand it anymore, excuse yourself… and text me a picture with your best begging face._

"Shit…" Jade said, looking at the words, taunting and teasing her. "One of the only classes we don't share. How did you- Did you?"

"I couldn't help myself…" Tori smiled a vulnerable smile and shook her head. "I did exactly what he told me to do- I ground against my seat used my hand to stroke the front of my pants. I don't even remember the test, or even asking Bolton for the bathroom pass… all I knew was that I needed a release…"

"You poor thing…" the dark haired girl stroked her lover's hair. "Did you text him?"

"Immediately, and he was apparently waiting," Tori bit her lip as her mind relived those moments once more. "I texted him this pic, biting my lip, and touched myself in the hallway, just waiting for his orders. Which led me to the bathroom."

 _-Don't go into a stall. Just stand at the door. Unbutton your pants and lower them and your underwear around your ankles. Send me a picture of that aching sex. I want you to insert a finger or two inside yourself, in and out for a few moments… and bring those fingers to your mouth. Send me a video of it. Tell me in it how you taste… and be graphic….I already know you're delicious. Tell me more._

"He did something similar to me after his first visit…" Jade nodded, with a knowing grin, feeling more than a little aroused at how Tori was acting under Freddie's 'command' and how she had behaved too. "He found a way to control my little silver bullet vibrator from his phone. I did a video chat, in class when Lane was talking, as he messed with it, so he could see and hear me… I love that asshole so fucking much…"

"I hate that I do too…" Tori laughed. "But he's one of a kind… and I guess we should count ourselves lucky he picked us… right?"

"Something like that, Vega…" the aspiring horror actress smirked. "So was that it?"

"No… after I sent him the video, he wasn't done…" the Latina took a deep breath, "but I thought I was going to die. I just imagined him gripping himself and stroking himself to what I was doing and saying and it got me so fucking hot… and he could tell so he kept going."

 _-Show me your gorgeous little marshmallow pillows, Tori… take a picture in the mirror you're your shirt and bra raised up… 96% of your tight little body on display for anyone coming in… Time to stimulate your dark gorgeous nipples, Tori. Squeeze them… pinch them… hurt them….just a little bit… get those chocolate peaks nice and hard for me… show me what you've done… then make your way back down to your pussy. Rub it…. Show it the attention I would if I were there… imagine my fingers… pinching that little love button between my fingers… making you beg to cum… and when you get close, tell me._

"I did it all…" Tori muttered. "Every word. Every picture. And I felt every word that he wrote as if he was whispering it right in my ear."

"If I wasn't sure he was a god, I'd swear he was a sociopath…" Jade smirked, pulling Tori up close. "But he loves to push and test us, and I could just see the way you and him were… from the moment you joined us… that he was going to unlock you in ways neither of us could imagine…"

"He's done something to me, for sure…" Tori nodded, a vacant stare in her eyes. "It's like he got into my brain and made me think about you and him constantly. I don't remember anything from school for like the last week. That's why I didn't want to even try the homework. I just wanted you…"

"Wow… you really were worked up…" Jade leaned in and kissed the edge of Tori's tanned throat. "So did Freddie want to watch you cum for him?"

"No…" Tori said, looking more frazzled than ever. "He didn't. I texted him when I got close. And I was ready, and I wanted to share it with him however he wanted it, but he just texted back:"

- _That's enough for today, Tori. The edge is as far as I want you to go until I or Jade tell you to cum. Pull your fingers away and suck them clean. Get your clothes back on and go back to class. Don't fall behind."_

"Are you fucking serious?!" Jade was wide eyed as she stared at Tori, who looked embarrassed by the entire ordeal. "He edged you and then wouldn't let you cum. No wonder you were a bit off that day…"

"Not just the one day…" Tori bit her lip and looked at the covers, still summing up the courage to reveal what had really been going on. "Every day since then. Different times, different classes, but he always wants me to subtly touch myself, basically pull my clothes off in the bathroom, taste myself, finger myself and grab my boobs until I can't stand it and then cuts me off at the end, saying only he or you can let me."

"That's really fucked up…"

"No, what's really messed up…" Tori sighed, rubbing her thighs together, feeling a heat growing back between her legs, "is looking forward to the texts. The orders. And the fact that even when I'm touching myself, I can't make myself defy his order. Like the shame of getting myself off and defying him is so much worse than any kind of regular pain. I don't know how to word it… and then last night, I had this dream with him, and I woke up in ruined sheets. More real than the wolf dream and more intense than any dream I've ever had really. I woke up crying it was so good."

"Shit, Vega…" Jade whispered, cuddling up close to her girlfriend, as they each thought about their shared lover. "Freddie's really done a number on you… on us, really."

"I've never felt as needy as I have been with you and him. And I guess him especially since he's not here. I dream about us… the three of us most nights… our family. Making love together and raising kids and all that stuff. But I also think about the darker and more depraved things… how it feels when he is more aggressive with me… how it feels when you just yank down my underwear and just use your mouth on me… after that dream last night where he just took me… I've felt an emptiness inside…"

"Me too, Vega… but it won't be long… he'll be back…" Jade whispered, kissing Tori's forehead and letting her other hand slide up and down the cool soft tanned flesh of her side. "I'll see him soon, and not long after that, we will have the summer… and the rest of our lives with him. He'll be ours, and we'll be his… and we'll be each other's… plus Sam… and we'll never have to feel emptiness like this again."

"I love you…" Tori smiled, and pressed her face deep into the soft flesh of Jade's upper chest, not bothering to think too hard on why Sam's name might be coming up. "In a world that barely makes sense anymore, I feel like you… you are my rock. My world. The only thing keeping me sane and happy here. I'm sorry… I've just been going on and on about him and not really just letting us be, aren't I?"

"It's fine…" the goth young woman purred, kissing down the jawline of her bedmate. "We both miss him and I know going from Miss Teen Pristine to the kind of sex kitten you've found in yourself isn't easy. I'm just happy that you're here… in my bed… with me…"

"Me too…" the brunette sighed, taking in the scent of her former frenemy and realizing that all of this talk had stoked another fire in her. "Let me make it up to you…"

"How do you plan to do that, Vega?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked into the eyes of the sweet girl, who was clearly thinking about that answer. "You don't have to… but I can't deny I am curious…"

"Well, I was going to save this for another time…" Tori smirked, fiendishly, "but do you remember the sleepover we had at Sikowitz's?"

"Of course…" Jade said, shaking her head. "I ended up at the ER and you ended up laying on top of my boy… ex-boyfriend…"

"Do you remember my costume and character?"

"That poorly fitting cop uniform with the terrible lipstick and the bigass box of cereal?" The pale girl rolled her eyes and make faces like she was going to be sick just thinking about it. "And that accent… Jesus Christ, Vega… way to kill the mood… one of the worst acting exercises I've ever seen… not remotely believable…"

"Maybe…" Tori leaned over the bed towards her overnight bag and pulled out something shimmery silver and clanging. "But the cuffs were real… maybe you should see for yourself…"

Instantly getting the clue, Jade smiled and raised her hands, wrists close together, into the air.

"Mmhmmm… arrest me, Officer Vega…"

* * *

 **Things are certainly getting a little more complicated when it comes to the feelings of those involved. Tori is coming into her own and finding her niche and comfortable role with Freddie and Jade. And if you're curious, her dream she mentioned will be popping up soon in the Dream side story collection. I really hope you dug it, and I really look forward to any and all feedback. Thanks as always for reading.**


	6. Wind it Up

**I know everyone has been clamoring for the more physical stuff to happen in this story, and at last, it has arrived. I hope it will be worth the wait.**

* * *

"I really don't get what you're trying to do here…"

"Just trust me…" Freddie whispered as he pulled her through the crowd. As the two teenagers moved amongst the seas of people, both of them could feel the looks that fell on them, mostly because of Sam.

At Freddie's selection, Sam was wearing heels, and a dress he handpicked for her and anyone who had a pair of eyes could tell it was an absolute stunner. It was a tight, jagged designed blue and black number that ended at her knees and hugged every little curve like it was painted on. The front was a little more modest, only showing a bit of cleavage, but there was no question that her ass was the star of the show tonight.

"I feel like people are just leering at me…" Sam said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the setup. "Not to mention that we are like the youngest people in this place by at least a couple years."

"I just needed you to see something… to understand it…" Freddie said, holding her hand as he led her to the dancefloor. "You know me and my grand attempts at sending a message."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Sam said, finding her feet moving a bit on their own as the club music pumped, keeping her face close to Freddie's. "But didn't the last grand attempt you made end with your girlfriend diving face first into another girl?"

"Which led to them finally being happy with one another, and brought Tori into my life which I am pretty grateful for…" he fired back, noticing a little twitch in her face when Tori's name popped up. "But this isn't about them… it's about you."

"And the point of this is…" she asked, suddenly finding herself twirled around as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"The other day, you looked me in the eye and you said something that wasn't remotely true," he whispered in her ear, rocking her body slowly against his, slowly finding the rhythm of the pounding music. Sam's heart always skipped a beat when he'd hold her close like this, and despite feeling really awkward, dressed completely outside her comfort zone, and being eyed, she never felt more at home than pressed against his chest, held warmly in his arms. "You said that no other guy would want you."

Sam really wanted to argue and tell him he was right, but she was under his control now and so all she could do was admit and agree she indeed said it. "Yeah…"

"Look around this room, Princess..." he hissed the end of his nickname for her, knowing it would drive her crazy in more than a couple ways. His hands slid up and down her sides, lightly grazing the edge and swell of her breasts, but never going much higher, knowing that just this was making her breathing erratic. "This whole place is filled with people, wall to wall men who are desperate to find the perfect woman, whether it's for a night or a lifetime… they are here and since you walked in the door, every single eye has gone to you."

"Because I look silly and-"

"No," he firmly growled, pulling her tightly against him, her ass pressing snugly against the front of his pants, allowing her to feel exactly how attracted he was to her. "You look like a goddess come to earth. Those smooth flawless stems growing up into a body that could not be more built for making love to… that ass of yours that doesn't get enough credit… that looks incredible in those tight jeans you wear, but tonight, it's something else entirely. The fact that I've resisted touching it this long is a miracle…"

"I wouldn't stop you…" she whispered, mewing as he ground slightly against her, not overtly to gain attention, but enough that she knew exactly what he wanted. "And my legs are-"

"Your legs are going to be an appetizer for me later… before I put them over my shoulders and dive into the ideal midnight snack…" he taunted, causing a slight shiver in her aching body. She felt some moistness and eagerness when he started dancing with her, but now, she was doing all she could not to soak her underwear. His hands moved up to her arms, stroking along them, causing as much as curing the goosebumps he left in his wake. "Your golden hair is a perfect frame for that beautiful face, with those gorgeous and sweet eyes and those addictively kissable lips. And I could probably write poems about that chest of yours that you're hiding a bit tonight…"

"You picked this out, Fredwa… Freddie…" Sam found herself correcting her words, fearing that the slightest wrong thing could bring this fantasy moment to a screeching halt. "I'm not the one hiding something when you wanted me to wear it. For the record I want to hear some poetry later."

"Fair point… perhaps I'm a little selfish…" he grinned, kissing her earlobe to make her squirm, which only led him to hold tighter. "But back to what I was saying… you have a strength that is unbridled and an overwhelming need to wear one, to be restrained and to be cared for and doted on."

"What does that have to do with my body?" she desperately held back her moan. "I thought you were telling me why the guys are staring."

"Your perfect little body is a shell that barely holds back what really lies under the surface… what you truly are…" his words slithered through her ear and into her brain as he pulled her closer. "You talk about no one wanting you but you are an ideal for anyone. It's not that guys don't want you… it is that you are better than what most of them want for you…"

"And what do you want for me…" she spoke, eyes now closed and her lip quivering as his lips traced her ear.

"I want the best for you. I want you to be happy and to find the perfect balance for your life because I think you are a little lost now. And that's why you think people don't want you…" Freddie tightened his grip and flipped her back around to face him, kissing her forehead. "You think that you don't deserve love but you do. You deserve it more than anyone in this whole place, I'll bet. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you are loved. Thoroughly, and often."

Sam let out a soft coo when his hand suddenly dipped down to her ass, and grazed just at the swell. "Mmmhmm…"

"As for that poetry..." he grinned, moving down to her neck, displacing her hair for a moment to kiss along her pulse points. "You will understand true poetry when we get back to my room. I'll have a sharpened tongue at the ready as I make you feel what words cannot describe…"

"Fuck…" Sam sighed, almost shaking from her overwhelming desire. "I don't know if I can wait that long… I really need you…"

"You've got to learn to be patient…" he taunted, knowing he felt much of the same way, but he could hide his desire a bit better. He knew she was weak to certain ideas and words and she deserved to suffer a little for her lack of faith in herself. So he continued to whisper and growl her innermost fantasies right at her. "You seriously think I would just take you here on the dancefloor? That I would spin you back around and grind against that peach of a posterior? That I could just hike that little dress up, with one hand and undo my zipper with the next? Then pull that slutty thong to the side and pull myself out and… you know, I bet you're slick enough right now that I could just shove it all in, and bounce you on my cock to the beat… I could fuck your pretty little brains out among all these people and next to no one would know… only those who could hear your screams over the music."

"F-F-Frredddiiiee…" Sam nearly mewed, on the verge of crying from how hot her body was getting and it was like head to toe poison ivy with the itching desire for him to fulfill those words.

"Or maybe now that you've gotten your confidence up, you'd like to see how much all those guys want you…" he teased, turning her around, and forcing her to look around her, catching seemingly hungry eyes every other second. "I bet if you offered yourself to someone, there'd be a line around the block… maybe two blocks to just touch you, let alone all the other stuff they would do…"

"No one else…" she whispered, almost in a defiant growl, working to turn herself back around to look him in the eyes to make sure he understood. "No one else gets to touch me… no man, at least… not like you do. I told you my body was yours time after time, and I meant it as much as I mean it now."

Freddie looked deep into her loving and frustrated eyes, and he could see that deep down she knew that this was about trying to help her put herself out there and to find someone else to make her happy, but he wasn't lying when he said he was selfish. He did want her and more and more he couldn't think of his life without Sam in it, and while he felt like he had found his soulmate in Jade, and there was something perfect about Tori… Sam wasn't far from that. He had mentally worn himself out trying to separate himself from the idea that Sam was just like the others, but maybe she was. The same, but different. He wanted her to be happy and every carnal piece of him wanted her in every way imaginable. She was devoted to him and that's what made this so hard. To spend all that time fighting the idea that Sam may be just as much the one as Tori and Jade, when maybe it was worth exploring. He couldn't tell her just yet that he felt that way, but the idea wasn't going anywhere.

"You talked all that game about me and my perfect body and wanting me…" Sam said in a huff. "I need to know right now… was that just to boost me up so I felt better and I could pursue other things… or was it the complete truth?"

The former tech producer remained still for a moment, taking stock of everything rushing through his head and then he grabbed her wrist and took off toward the back of the club. "Come."

* * *

Freddie maintained a firm grip around Sam's wrist as he walked down a service hallway for a quick exit of the club, intending to show Sam exactly how desirable she was in the back seat of his car. However, he noticed to his right, a service closet. He stopped and tried the handle, seeing if it was locked or not. The handle turned without a problem with a satisfying click and he pushed open the door. He fumbled his hand inside the dark room until he found a light switch, immediately illuminating the small room.

They saw that it was kept fairly neat with everything in place on the two shelve stands, one against each wall, with one flat wall opposite the door. Freddie only took a second to make sure it was big enough for what he had in mind. He vaguely recalled all the stories about the infamous Janitor's Closet at Hollywood Arts that Jade had shared with him. He didn't give the stories a second thought as he had something else in mind or perhaps exactly the same idea that Jade and Tori had shared a couple times since they secretly got together. He pulled her inside then let go of Sam's wrist to close and lock the door behind them.

For a moment, neither of them moved nor spoke, as if a sudden movement too soon could ruin the moment. Taking a quick breath, Freddie turned back to face Sam and she immediately wrapped her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck to pull him into a deep kiss, her body hungrily pressing into his. He returned her forceful kiss, moving his hands to her hips to take control then surprised her by quickly turning her in place.

"You really don't believe everything I told you out on that dancefloor is the truth?" he said, reaching into her blonde hair to pull her head to the side, opening her neck for easy access.

"Well," Sam sucked in a breath knowing that she was at his mercy and as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was scared she was right. "I know you want me to be happy and I know you don't want me to-"

"Then I will make you a believer…" he growled, interrupting her as he dug his mouth into her neck, deeply kissing her pulse point and his hands moved up her dress to cup her breasts through the thin material. The dark material had hidden it, but as his fingers traced over her incredible orbs, there was no doubt she was not only braless, but that her hardened peaks ached for his attention.

She was so enraptured by his actions that she barely noticed that he was slowly moving her forward, pushing her so gently, and keeping her so off balance with his wild touch and taste routine that she could barely register the slick stone wall in front of her before she was pressed against it.

Freddie's hands slipped from her chest down to her sides, pushing her gently more and more against the wall, his abdomen thrust forward so she couldn't help feeling his hardening length through his pants. They stayed like that for nearly 30 seconds before Sam couldn't deal with it any longer.

"Please don't tease me like this…" Sam braced her hands on the cool closet wall, pushing her butt out slightly and glancing over her left shoulder to see what her desire had in mind for her. "I'm literally at your mercy… begging… Anything you want is yours… just don't make me wait for you to take me…"

"So impatient…" Freddie brought his lips to her ear and whispered in a low, almost animalistic tone, "You just need to wait… stay right where you are… and enjoy the ride."

"Don't think that'll be a problem," she smirked, looking back as she ground her thrust ass against the front of his pants, gyrating slightly. She could have continued but she suddenly felt his hands grip her ass tightly, each hand getting more than a plentiful helping of her clothed cheeks.

"I know I teased about guys wanting this…" he peppered kisses along the edge of her ear as he taunted. "But I don't think I could let anyone else have this… beautiful masterpiece… Typical selfishness, I guess…"

"No…" she whispered, relaxing into his grasp, knowing that no matter how he teased or taunted, she was safe and destined for happiness in his hands. "It's yours… always has been and always will be. Just like the rest of me…"

"Suppose I should mark my territory then…" he growled, moving his fingers up and down the plump piece, digging them in until he reached the edge of the beautiful dress. Her former tech producer, longtime friend, and… whatever he was in Sam's mind now… hooked his fingers under the hem of her dress and yanked it up to her hips, exposing her pale desirable cheeks bisected by a silky black thong. "God, it's like looking at a piece of art…"

"Some people like to collect art in some back room…" she said with a grin, one hand moving along her front to counter the intense focus on her backside. "But I like it when it's _mounted_ on a wall… where you find that sweet spot and… just _nail it_ … into its place…"

He resisted a chuckle but rewarded her fun playfulness by smiling into his deep kisses along her shoulders and neck as his fingertips massaged her scalp. Once he knew that she was momentarily satisfied with his attention, he resumed savoring her body. The former tech producer palmed over her newly revealed ass, giving the cheeks a firm massage to warm her up and a chance just to feel her skin compared to what he felt through the thin dress. As per usual when it came to Sam's body, he was not disappointed.

Sam dipped her head down and sighed, appreciating the attention to her rear. "Not sure I've ever gotten this much attention for my ass…"

"You deserve it… Like I said, there's not an inch of you that I don't enjoy touching and tasting"

Freddie smiled at seeing that she was relaxing and letting her defenses down then, without any warning, took a quick swat of her right cheek. He didn't strike her hard, but certainly more than enough to get her attention with her snapping her head up and letting out a high pitched yelp.

"Shit!" Sam looked over her shoulder, annoyed and excited at him striking her ass. "That kinda stung… and why do I feel the sudden urge to tell you all the ways I've been naughty?"

"If we had a week in here, I don't know if we'd finish that list…" He smirked and rubbed her pinkening cheek to make it better, trying to take a little out of the sting. "I'll be gentler…"

"Don't even think about it…"

"As you wish…" he whispered, kissing the back of her ear again, then began to lower himself down, kissing along her clothed spine, causing her to shiver slightly, knowing where he was headed. Freddie hooked his fingers over the waistband of the thong and pulled them over her hips and cheeks, kissing along the top where it had sat and then giving soft licks down her crack before letting the completely soaked material drop to her ankles.

Part of him wanted to bend her over more, grab onto her ass and just devour her dripping sex which smelled absolutely intoxicating at the moment. But he had already been down there to service her a few times, and he felt the need to truly ravage her. He lifted her black high-heeled foot, slipping the thong from one foot, then the other one, and stood up and tossed them on a side shelf. He pulled off his coat and tossed it next to the discarded panties then moved to quickly undo his belt and pulled open the flap to his slacks then fished himself out of the fly of his boxers.

"I know that sound…" Sam whispered, starting to look back but was quickly met with a sharp slap on her other plump cheek. "I don't even have to look… I swear I can smell your musk… Fuck, I want it so bad…"

"Then tell me how bad…" He took a firm grip of her left hip, asserting his physical and emotional dominance over her while his right hand slid between her cheeks to rub his middle finger up and down her slit, trying to further heat her up and get her wet enough for what he had in mind. "You don't trust me when I say how much I want you… how much I need you… So why don't you tell me how much you want me… how fucking badly you need this…"

"Fuuuuucckkkk…" she moaned, loving the feel of his finger, but wishing it was the real thing. "You felt how soaked my panties were. You felt how hard my nipples were and how the slightest touch of your hands makes me ache. There's never been any doubt I want you and need you in the worst ways. I want to be dominated and tossed around and… fucked with no hesitation… I want to be helpless with you, like I can only be with you… and only you get to decide what you want to do with me…"

"So you're going to be good girl for me…" he taunted with a slight grin as he watched her move her head further down against the cool wall, a notable change since every single nerve ending she possessed felt like it was on fire.

"I don't think you have any idea what kinds of dirty, slutty, depraved, and shameful things I will do to be your 'good little girl…'" Her flower was rapidly heating up with the rest of her body, and words were pouring out just like her anticipatory juices.

"We'll see…" he simply growled as he continued torturing her in the best way imaginable.

Sam had been on edge all day after he made the suggestion that they should go out to have some fun for the evening. They had not woken up together and he barely had time to kiss her before he left for school, and their time in the afternoon was kept to a PG rating while Spencer was around, so this was the first time in a little over a day that she was finally getting some satisfaction that didn't involve her fingers which were absolute shit compared to anything he could do. She was starting to get wet within just a minute of walking out the door with him, and now, as she moaned out when he pushed his finger into her to the second joint, she knew she had to be absolutely soaked. He slowly pumped into her, trying to relax her and coat his finger with her tangy juices.

"Please don't make me beg any longer, Freddie…" Sam said, her breathing becoming more erratic by the moment. "I'm just so on edge and-"

"You're getting close to coming aren't you?" he whispered after several cycles, able to get his finger to his knuckle and a few more pumps loosened her just enough to slip a second finger inside her. "You're so close to just exploding because I haven't truly touched you in over a day and you feel like you are dying for me to bring you to release…"

"Yesss…" she hissed while he pumped her, and he moved his hand off her hip and cupped over her left breast and gave it a firm squeeze through the material. Her heavy orb tingled with the attention and her nub was hardening to push against the material of her dress. "Plllleeeasssee…"

"But you can't…" he smirked, breathing hot eager air on the back of her neck. "You have to stay right here on the edge until I say you can jump off… Right here is where I want you and where I need you, because that release will be swift and amazing, but right here where the nerves are on fire and you don't know whether to laugh or cry or scream or what… this is heaven."

He kneaded her clothed flesh while removed his coated fingers from her slick opening and grabbed his hardened shaft. He started stroking himself in a lazy twisting motion with his coated fingers, causing the flesh to glisten.

"And there's no place you'd rather be…"

Once his crown and upper part of his shaft were coated with her juices, he brought his mushroom head to her near volcanic opening and teased it, sliding it up and down and causing her to shiver in the highest anticipation.

Sam shivered from the sensitive skin on skin contact that she'd been dying for since he pulled out of her the afternoon before and breathed impatiently over her shoulder, "Are you going to take me or fucking tease me?"

Freddie's hand on her left breast founded the tiny protruding of material where her nipple was pushing against the clothing and tried rolling the material between his forefinger and thumb.

Her sighs deepened then she let out a surprise high pitch screech when he pinched the spot with a surprising force, signaling the Beast might be making his debut soon.

"Make no mistake, I'm going to fucking take you, but it's no fun if I break my toy before we can even get started." He growled into her ear and put his crown against her entrance and slowly pushed inside, parting her petals, then muscles, as his thick shaft entered her. He gritted his teeth as he kept his steady pressure despite the tightness and trying to push him out until his pelvis becoming flush with her ass cheeks and then some in squishing them a bit as he fully sheathed himself inside.

Sam clenched her eyes shut and let out a low moan through her clenching teeth, "Oh fuuucckkk…" She felt like he was tearing her in half as he sawed inside in one thrust even though it was slow, yet her muscles fought to tighten while her conscious mind tried to get them to relax as she tittered between pleasure and pain. Her mind flashed back just a week ago when she took Jade in one thrust with her toy and the dark haired teen struggled to accept her. This was nothing like that toy, so she couldn't help but feel an inkling of sympathy for the girl she hated and loved all at the same time. "You're so fucking huge… I love it, but you're splitting my pussy in two, I swear…"

The former tech producer grinned and then brought his lips to her left ear and whispered in an authoritative voice, "That's the point."

Freddie relished in the tightness of her rarely used vice, since she was the dominant one in her relationship with Cat, for several seconds. He was shocked, given how much they had 'made up' the day before, with their limited time together desperate to make up for the disaster that happened at the school, that she maintained that singular tightness.

He leaned back and tightened his grip on her hips, thrusting a bit more, and angling up a bit to give her a slightly new feeling before she could completely adapt. He pulled back until only about a quarter of him remained inside her, giving her some considerable relief in an audible moan, then pushed about three quarters of himself back a bit faster into her, then pulled back again, making sure his girth raked over each and every nerve ending she possessed inside. He kept up his sawing motion a few times, trying to get her to loosen up a bit more before he really pounded into her as he really didn't want to hurt her in their shared lust.

"You can't really hurt me…" she mewed through a hushed breath. Her body naturally clamped around him, trying to prevent him from escaping and massaging his mushroom head, but he was too strong and dominating. "I've told you before… I'm not going to break. Don't hold back. Certainly not now."

Freddie steadily increased his pace, eager to fulfill her desires, sinking deeper and deeper into her until he was managing nearly his entire member inside her heated vice with each and every thrust.

"Do you feel how fucking hard you made me Sam with how you look in this dress? The moment you opened up the door and I saw you, I felt the most primal of urges. That need to just take you. To make that hard, sweaty, rough love to you right then and there. To fuck you every possible way until we couldn't move. I probably couldn't count how many guys out there feel the same way and would kill to be sliding into you right now."

"Fuckkkk…" was all Sam could mutter as she relished in feeling full with being stuffed by his shaft.

"That's exactly my intention for you…" He leaned over again, resting his chest on her back and pressing her chest against one of the shelves. "Do you know how many guys, and probably a high number of girls too, are going to go home, lay in bed, and just think about you? Of that ass that is a gift from the heavens? Of those lips they'd kill to use in the dirtiest of ways? Maybe even something as innocent as you dancing before their eyes?"

Sam hissed from the thin band of pressure on her chest, no doubt leaving a red band of flushed skin, but that was the least of her concerns as he leaned back again and increased his pace of bucking into her until she was slowly bouncing off his pelvis.

"You know what every single one is probably going to do with those thoughts?" she grunted, thrusting harder and more deliberately inside her. "They are going to fucking masturbate to the thought of you… You have no idea how many orgasms, ruined sheets and spent tissues you are going to be responsible for tonight…"

"Oohohhh… goddddddammmitttt!" The image was certainly effective as the visions of those moments filled her mind as Freddie filled her pussy over and over and over again. She rolled her eyes up at the ceiling and huffed out with increasingly higher pitched moans and groans. He was so damn thick and stretching her in all the right ways and tapping her inner most parts with his crown. He told her she couldn't come but it was taking all her willpower to fulfill his wishes.

"What I love the most though…" Freddie grunted with effort and approval as her vice squeezed him. He couldn't deny the sheer pleasure of being in such confines, but there was the emotional connection of being the place where he had passed from 'innocence' to manhood. "Is that of all those loads being shot in your name, I'm the only one who gets to make you come…"

"Fuck, I'm so close…"

"Patience…" he whispered softly then surprised her with a sharp slap on the top of her reddening ass. "Tonight you are mine. No one else's. Mine to take, to love, to use, to worship, and to own."

"Forever… and always…" she whispered, trying to find her breath as she was rapidly losing the fight against resistance.

The former couple relished in the rapid copulation, letting their animalistic sides taking over, but neither forgetting the deeper bound they really shared.

After perhaps a minute, he moved his left hand off her hip and brushed it up her spine until he reached the back of her neck. His fingertips danced through her well attended hair and gripped at the scalp.

"I'm going to fuck you hard!" He growled as he threw his hips forward a tad harder a few more times then slowed down to still a considerable pace but while shallower thrusts as to allow his fingers to grip the tap to the zipper at the back of her neck. He pulled it down until halfway down her back then moved both his hands up to get his fingertips under the material and grab her shoulders tightly. "So hard that you may bruise."

"I'm not a fucking baby!" she screamed out, throwing herself back at him, making sure her body swallowed his rod whole even as the member smashed against her womb. "Fuck me soft or as hard as you can… just don't stop fucking me!"

"I will use you any and every way that my desire dictates…" After he shifted his point of contact of holding her shoulders, he thrust forward while now pushing all of him inside at a breakneck pace. She bounced off his pelvis, sending ripples through her ass and thighs and forcing her dress to strain to hold her breasts in place under the loosened material.

"Fucking use me, Freddie!" she cried out, still fighting her release with her usual weapon- aggression. "Throw me around and fucking pound my cunt like your own personal fuckdoll!"

Sam was clawing at the wall and shaking her head and hair about, letting out grunting sounds while she was racing towards a boiling point. His shaft forced her tightening muscles apart, forming nearly a sealed tight suction and scraping her sensitive walls that was flooding her mind with euphoria. His crown bumped her cervix, threatening to bruise it. But she didn't care. This was fucking heaven.

Freddie kept up this pace for about a minute and a half until he slowed down again, giving her a small respite and giving him the chance to push the material of the dress off her shoulders, the straps now down midway of her biceps. He slipped his hands between the pulled down material and her armpits to grab her clothed breasts, something that didn't remain long as he hooked his fingers over the material and pulled it down. Once uncovered to the cool air of the closet, he gripped them firmly in his palms and leaned back to pick up his pace once again to drive her into ecstasy.

"I'm going to hurt you with my cock…" he grunted, pounding into her like a madman. "If there was any trace of the hymen I smashed back then, it's history now… and I'm going to make sure your cervix is forever autographed with the head of my cock. But pain is not limited to this pretty pink pussy…"

His left fingers began to move down from her hip toward her puckered starfish. He took a quick lick of his middle finger, getting it nice and wet before moving it back to the hole.

The blonde breathed in a deep breath as she wondered how far he'd take this. She had the toy in there, but Freddie was almost twice as long and easily twice as thick. She was horrified at the thought of him splitting her open and invading a hole that was never meant for entry. But the animal… the slut… the owned little whore that lived for making his every desire come true… she wanted him to make his cock a new home there. To fill her and work her like a puppet. To have him fire creamy white shots deep inside her practically untouched anus to paint her most sacred of holes as it dribbled out, leaking from the gaping hole he'd leave in his wake…

"… but maybe another time…" he grinned as he swatted her ass and squeezed it, resuming pistoning her sex like a machine.

Sam muttered an indistinguishable string of profanity under her breath begging him not to stop as he pounded into her with wild abandonment, her ass bouncing off his pelvis then being hastily pulled right back down with his mauling grip on her breasts as if they were merely his playthings. Who was she kidding? _They were his._

"I'm going to force you to your knees soon," he grunted, slapping her ass hard to further assert his overwhelming dominance, mercilessly getting faster and harder. "And I'm going to cum with your slutty little mouth attached to and stretched over my cock… sending wave after wave of the cum prize you so deserve down that tiny throat, forcing you to swallow my load until your belly is full of the evidence of how much I wanted you, and want you again…"

"Fucking feed me!" Her inner muscles clamped around him, trying to get him to slow down and get a firm grip on him. She clawed at the wall, threatening to dig her nails into the paint and cement behind it.

A fine film of sweat was starting to form on Sam's brow and around her breasts as her and the room's temperature began to rise.

He could feel her tightness around him growing stronger and more frequent, signaling that she was reaching her limit.

"I can feel you Sam… you're about cum already… you're about to cum all over my cock. I didn't realize you were this horny. I know you want to. I know you want to fall apart around me and pound you until you're a blubbering mess."

"Fuck yes! I want you to pound my cunt until it's numb!"

Freddie obliged her, using her breasts as leverage and humping into her like a jackrabbit.

Sam's body shuddered with the shockwaves of his pounding and the entire shelf began to shake back and forth with her grip on it as she bounced forward then was slammed against his pelvis. She shook her head back and forth, muttering through the grunts as her stomach tightened with the anticipation that when it snapped, her world would shatter in an explosion of ecstasy.

The seconds slowed down in her mind and she felt like she was drowning in pleasure as his shaft worked her heated vice and his hands mauled her breasts like dough and threatened to bruise them, but she didn't experience anything yet.

Suddenly, Freddie grabbed her hair and jerked her head back; if she had not loosened up just enough to get to orgasm, he might have snapped something. His mouth found her ear and she began to shake, suddenly feeling a twinge of fear at what he was truly capable of.

"Before you coat my cock with that sweet cream of yours you need to know something…" he whispered, licking inside her ear down to her lobe. "I'm going to fucking consume your pussy, along with the rest of your body, mind, and soul… but…"

"B-b-b-but…" she winced, feeling right on the steepest of cliffs as he peered into her eyes and she could swear for a moment he looked more Beast than man.

His other hand snaked around to her clit and softly stroked it, not wanting to set her off until just the right moment.

"But I will never stop kissing you…" he whispered, with a long pause and then suddenly is eyes lit up. "Now, cum!"

With that, Freddie smashed his lips into her waiting plump lips and he inhaled her, as his fingers went to work like lightning on her swollen clit and his hips thrust into her with just as much force and speed as he could muster.

It was only a matter of seconds before Sam reached the highest explosion she'd ever managed. She threw her head back, pulling from his hand, which moved down to cup her breast, and opened her mouth, about to scream as the knot in her stomach snapped and her body was overcome in ecstasy like a tsunami, but he absorbed the scream until his other hand was coated enough, then covered her mouth as she squealed out with her world shattering, his nectar covered fingers filling her mouth as tears rolled down her eyes, licking them, because for a moment, she'd forgotten how to suck them clean. She blinked and saw various colors and the bass outside the restroom distorted in her ears as if she was underwater. She clamped hard around him, trying to milk his release while he pushed all the way inside and ground against her ass, but he wasn't ready to give that to her. The fact that she was clamping down for all she was worth and yet he was staying still inside, causing her orgasm to ripple even further.

"One isn't enough is it?" he taunted through gritted teeth, suddenly thrusting harder and faster into her, punctuating his words with sudden slaps and merciless pounding. "You… should… have… another… one!"

Sam's mind was suddenly struck by a truck as he was relentless, fucking her swollen and aching hole once more and while it was slightly painful, he was pushing her toward another one at breakneck speed.

"Let me feel that tight little cunt squeeze my cock for all its worth again…" he said, gripping the back of her neck and pulling her back hard as her body turned to jelly. He was getting a bit too aggressive and honestly scary as he relentless hammered himself fully in and out of her sex, not letting her catch her breath until finally after getting his middle finger nice and coated and lubricated with her juices he prepped it at her extremely tightened back door and with a sudden shove to the second knuckle, he growled, "Come!"

It was like a religious experience as her body was taken over by electricity, shaking and shivering as she not only came, but practically squirted a bit around his cock, thoroughly soaking it. Freddie's finger didn't stay long, but the effect was quite noticeable.

After several mind altering seconds, or minutes, since time meant less than nothing in nirvana, Sam floated down from her high and Freddie released her mouth to allow her to gasp for breath. Her muscles relaxed just enough around his shaft for her backed up nectar to seep out and down onto his balls.

Freddie moved his left hand away from the heavy orb to grasp the crook of her neck to maintain control of her body. He slowly withdrew until only his crown remained inside her then slowly pushed back inside, trying to angle the underside of his manhood to brush against her inner bundle of nerves.

"Can't… three…" Sam clamped her eyes and mewed in mild distress, feeling a bit sensitive after her nearly mind breaking release. She muttered, "Freddie…"

"I thought we agreed this was _my_ body to use…" He leaned forward, his chest pressing against her back to show his dominance over her, and muttered in her ear, "So you think you should get two releases and I don't? That's not very considerate of you… Not how a 'good girl' should be, right?"

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a coy smile, happy that he'd like to finish with her the special way. "No, I guess it isn't."

Freddie moved his other hand to grab her right hip and lazily pushed back inside, causing her to shudder again with another aftershock. "But… we're not going to finish this way, I'm just wanted to feel this vice made for loving."

He withdrew after several more strokes from her tensing and slick opening, allowing her to drop to her knees, desperate for breath as her lungs burned. She didn't have any respite as he grabbed her wrists and turned her around, bringing them together over her head. She looked up to him with shock and instinctive submissiveness.

Freddie cocked an eyebrow to go with his cocky smile. "You think you can just leave a mess on me? You were a very dirty girl, Princess Puckett… my cock is literally soaked and covered with your releases… we can't have that, now can we?"

Sam didn't need any other invitation and gladly opened her mouth wide and slipped his crown past her lips. She loudly slurped around him, swirling her tongue around his head and shaft to coat her taste buds with her own tangy release. She slowly started craning her neck and bobbing, taking a little bit more of him into her mouth with each go, initially just enjoying more of her release on him over his manly saltiness, and quickly realizing how much she used her hands for this activity.

He lazily moved his hips back and forth, letting her do nearly all the work and enjoying the ever increasing tingling feeling down his shaft and into his balls. He readily encouraged her, using his free hand to stroke her hair and massage her scalp, hoping that he could build up her self-esteem a little and encourage her to finish him off.

"God Sam, you're fantastic with your mouth," he groaned, slowly thrusting more forward. "I can't believe you would doubt that any man wouldn't want you to do this for them."

Sam would have responded but she didn't want to waste a second of orally making love to the man who brought her to her metaphysical, and real currently, knees. She just increased suction, moaning around his bulbous head, vibrating the sponge-y organ at the back of her throat.

The blonde looked up at him as if she wanted to take things a step further, and widened her mouth around his shaft, moving forward, but it was clear she wanted to go for more. A nonverbal agreement later and Sam rested her head against the cool wall as Freddie pushed forward, invading her mouth and pushing into her narrow throat. The feeling for the former tech producer was incredible. The overwhelming tightness squeezing him more as Sam pushed all her resistance to choke a bit further so that he could push down her gullet.

She lasted that way for almost twenty seconds before her arms began to shake and Freddie slowly withdrew from her mouth completely, thick strings of spit leading from the thoroughly pleasured cockhead to her panting mouth, tongue hanging out momentarily. Sam took a second to recover and then dove at his heavy balls, trying to catch them like a reverse apple bobbing, catching one and sucking it into her mouth to run her tongue along, tasting some of her dripped nectar from when it leaked so heavily. Once the left was thoroughly cleaned, she moved to the right.

"Shit…" he groaned, unable to look down for a moment, fearing that if he locked eyes with the gorgeous sex fiend that was head over heels for him, and who also seemed completely devoted to sucking his ball until it shined, he might blow right then and there. "No one's ever… jeez… that's amazing…"

"I live to serve…" she whispered before pulling off the heavy orb with an audible pop. She then licked up his shaft like a lollypop before going right back down on the head and bobbing her head up and down, causing Freddie to resume lazily thrusting into her determined and hungry mouth.

Freddie leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his breath increasing by every second of the growing tension in his gut and churning tingling in his newly cleaned balls. She was incredible- a raw sexuality and an unmatched devotion- and though he could have held off for a considerable amount of time as he proved the last time they had sex in a back room while people danced, he decided to relax and let Nature take its course. The 'Beast' inside started imagining all the dirty things he could really do to Sam to keep her in her place… with Jade invading his thoughts to help him 'discipline' Sam, which considerably helped him along.

' _Damn it, why won't you just cum! You know how much I fucking want it!'_ she shouted in her head, feeling the first signs of frustration as she did back at the dance where he had toyed with her. She wasn't sure how long she could keep this pace up before she pulled a muscle in her neck and arms or simply passed out from exhaustion. However, she could feel him twitching more and more and occasionally opening her eyes to see his abs flexing, so her hopes were raised, especially with his next words.

"I'm getting close Sam, where do you want it? You want me to fill your mouth or shoot right down your throat?"

In Sam's lust filled mind, either was an acceptable outcome, only a hair less preferable being fucked silly again until she was flooded with his seed, but really, she wanted to taste his salty goodness before she swallowed every last drop of him. She pulled her mouth off his shaft and harshly breathed against his crown, pressing her face to it while looking up at him with lustful blue eyes, "In my mouth. I want to really fucking taste you."

Sam accepted him back into her mouth and bobbed like a woman possessed, her tongue swirling around his shaft and humming up a storm, trying to push him over the finish line.

Freddie's release hit him like a freight train and gnashed, stifling a primal roar he wanted to let out and bucked a bit against Sam's face. Both hands rushed to the back of her head, not to force her down onto his cock but to keep her right where she was so she could devour the treat she so royally earned. He drove his shaft a little further into her mouth as he let out a thick blast that hit the back of her throat, a couple shots that covered her tongue and a few more really thick pumps that filled her cheeks in nearly an instant.

Sam wasn't done though as her newly freed hands went to pumping and stroking making sure she got every last drop as it began to leak a little more with each stroke The eager blonde had to suppress her gag reflex and swallow the initial shot, but she kept the rest in her mouth with billowing her cheeks, savoring the salty sweet 'protein shake' she so richly deserved. There were probably a billion little soldiers in her mouth at the moment, and she planned to pay her respects to each and every one of them.

The aggressive teen shuddered a few times to coincide with each jerk of his manhood and steadily weakening shots until he was finished. He eased back, slowly withdrawing his still twitching shaft from her mouth with a loud pop and a mild groan from the blonde, which came with a gurgle. He took her hands back into his and raised them high above her head, holding them in place and took several deep breaths, watching as she closed her eyes and moved around his seed in her mouth, making sure she got the full range of his flavor on her tongue. She even opened a couple times to show the pearlescent pool that filled the bottom of her mouth.

She made several audible and visible swallows then looked up at him and opened her mouth, showing that she had swallowed every bit of his release. She slipped his crown back into her mouth, drawing another deep groan past Freddie's lips. She lazily cleaned off his weakened shaft to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Once the blonde cleaned any remaining residue of their combined releases, she looked up and gave him a cheeky expression, pulling off and nuzzling the weakened rod like a kitten desperate to play.

Freddie let her hands go and pulled his boxers and slacks up and buttoned and zipped them up before fixing his belt. Once he was fixed, he hooked his hands under her armpits and helped her stand on fairly wobbly legs. Once he knew she was secure he pushed her against the wall gently, causing her to yelp for a moment and then laugh, and leaned his head down and took a quick suckle over her right nipple, the bud becoming considerably hard during their aggressive copulation, and flicking the tip of his tongue over it.

Sam closed her eyes and moaned out, her body still hyper sensitive after her second release, and gripped the back of his head to hold him in place.

He suckled and licked only for a few seconds then pulled his lips off, leaving a quick kiss then pulled her back up into place, helping her dress and keeping his hands on her chest a bit longer.

"It's a shame I didn't give these perfectly perky tits the proper attention here…" he muttered rubbing over them and supporting them with his palms. "These should never be ignored. I'll make sure I focus on them when we get home…"

"You're just going to spend all night playing with my tits now, aren't you?" she teased, trying to regain a sense of normalcy.

"Probably, but you can bet that tonight will end with us falling asleep together, with my arms around, in my bed snuggled up tight to you…" he said sweetly, then his eyes turned a bit more animalistic as he continued, "…and my completely spent cock deep inside your thoroughly fucked cunt…"

Sam steadied her breathing despite being put on edge once more and gained her footing to pull the front of her dress into place then allowing Freddie to reach around and zip her dress back up. She bent over to grab her barely dry underwear, but Freddie was quicker and stuffed her panties into his pocket, drawing a curious gaze from his 'date'. He shrugged a shoulder and answered, "I don't want you to mess them up. I'm betting you're still pretty wet."

The blonde frowned and instinctively slid her fingers over her slit and felt her lips were still damp. She reached for a nearby stack on a shelf nearby and grabbed a towelette. She cleaned herself then balled it up and threw it in a corner. She sarcastically remarked, "There, all clean. Can I have my underwear back, now?"

"It's cute that you think we're done having fun. That was just round one, Princess." Freddie whispered as he grinned, giving her a look that he wasn't done playing with her. He turned and turned the handle, calling over his shoulder, "Come on, the night's still young."

Sam smirked, licking her lips and tasting a hint of the remain of his seed then pulled the dress down from her hips and down to just above midway down her thighs and followed him out of the closet, knowing she would follow him anywhere.

* * *

 **A 'Seddie' scene long overdue, I know, and I hope it lived up to expectations. The dress she wears in this is a real dress, and if you just google 'Jennette McCurdy blue and black dress' you can see it as well, and perhaps that might help with the reading experience. Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope the daily updates are pleasant instead of a problem. Either way, feel free to PM or review your thoughts and feelings.**


	7. Who Needs Sleep?

**For those who haven't checked out Tori's dream from the other chapter, check it out in 'Dream Hard with a Vengeance.' And here we have another break between chapters. I figured they were coming along a touch too fast. This is a little later than I was anticipating, but I hope it will be worth it.**

* * *

"This day can seriously eat a dick…" Sam whispered to no one at all as she made her bed on the Shay apartment couch. She had high hopes that Spencer would have finished cleaning out Carly's room by now so she could sleep in there with at least a little privacy.

The couch wasn't uncomfortable by any means but it couldn't hold a candle to Freddie's bed, which was soft and warm, and had a delicious body that she could cuddle and make love to as the mood hit. Where she could just be naked rather than required to wear a white tank top and plaid boyshorts. But Marissa Benson existed and wasn't working again tonight so here she was. Alone, on a couch, and desperately horny.

The couple barely had time for a kiss before he went to school; something she got up especially early for, so she could shower, dress, put on her make up, and be at the ready for his exit. He complimented her and he never made her feel like she wasn't pretty or wanted or anything like that, but she could tell that he was focused on something that wasn't her and that really hurt. Not even a couple Groovy Smoothies could snap her out of the funk.

And Freddie came home afterward, he had to go change into his uniform for the Pear store, and get right over to his stupid job. Again, he said all the right things and held her close and all that perfect shit he had mastered, but it was like he was in fast forward, rushing around and in a flash, he was gone, and if Sam was reading the clock right, he was not even off yet.

To his credit, Spencer could easily see what was going on, and even made spaghetti tacos out of the blue, and turned the tv onto her favorite show afterward. But it couldn't save her mood. She had never felt like this… so empty and so lost without Freddie and his stupid face. And lips. And eyes. And hands. And… she knew if she was trying to compile a list, it could be all night.

He wasn't allowed to have his phone out while he was working, but Sam knew full well that he wasn't going to abide by that rule. Not when he was probably receiving texts from… the others. Probably sending nude shots and sexts all the time, just so he couldn't stop thinking about them. It would piss her off but she knew damn well that if she was in Jade's spot, she'd be doing the exact same thing.

The blonde sat up for a moment and looked around the darkened apartment, doing a quick listen for Spencer, but all she could hear was his bedroom tv playing some Family Guy reruns. Taking a deep breath, she lay back a bit on the couch, so to thrust her chest out a bit. She quickly realized the shirt was not doing her sexiness any favors and pulled the shirt upward, bunching the white cotton at her clavicle, revealing her near D cup breasts, topped with pinkish brown silver dollar areola and pretty little peaks. Within a few seconds, she'd gotten just the right lighting and taken the picture, instantly bringing her mind back to when they first had sex, exchanging flirty messages before he made her come to him. And also that he invited her into his bedroom. Sam silently laughed at her own humor and thought for a moment about what to say.

 _-miss u. can we please have sum time when u get home?_

Sam fired it off, but held her surprisingly well shot 'selfie' off until he responded, mostly for incentive for whatever excuse he had on file. She readjusted her shirt and made herself comfortable again on the couch, wondering how long it would take him to finally respond. A minute passed. Then another. And then a few more after that. But just as she was about to fall out, finally her phone buzzed.

 _-It's gonna be after 11 so I don't know. I could probably spare a minute or two, but that would be it._

Sam heaved a hot breath out, still annoyed that he just didn't have the time for her, and while she understood partially, it didn't help her with her issues. So she dropped the atom bomb on him, attaching her pic along with her reply.

 _-i can make it worth ur time._

The blonde gave her phone screen a snarky grin, biting her lip as she imagined him helping a customer and then seeing her tits there, just waiting for him to suck on, and maul, and fire his load over. She was on such a euphoria from teasing him for once that she didn't realize how heavy her eyelids were. His response would have to wait in her mind, just for a couple minutes for her to close her eyes.

* * *

It happened in a split second, and it felt like she had just been hit by a truck but Sam felt herself lifted off the couch and thrown against the wall, landing on a not-so-full beanbag chair.

"The fuck?!" she growled, looking up at Freddie standing before her, his face red and stretched looking beyond angry. "Freddie?"

"Damn right…" he said with an almost animal tone, his PearStore shirt covered chest rising and falling as if he was about to charge like a bull. "What… the fuck… do you think you're doing?!"

"I don't-" Sam said, starting to get up from the deflated chair, but a quick shove against her shoulder sent her reeling back. "Look, I don't know what the fuck you're doing but-"

"Shut the fuck up!" the former tech producer nearly yelled. "What the hell are you doing sending pictures to me… like this… at work?"

Freddie held up his phone with the picture she took and sent him, staring into her eyes with a practical wildfire behind them.

"I-I-"

"And what about this 'miss u' bullshit?" he said, grabbing the top of her hair and jerking her head up to show her the text she knew full well she had written. "Why the hell do you think I would need to know that your sycophantic slut self misses me… or are you deluded enough to think I might miss you?"

"Freddie…" Sam said, looking up, feeling absolutely horrified at who was standing before her. "I don't understand… why are-"

"Oh what a shock… Samantha Puckett doesn't fucking understand something…" Freddie said, releasing his grip on her scalp and beginning to pace the former iCarly studio, where Sam just now registered she was at. "In other news, water is still wet."

"Look," Sam said, fighting back the tears that were welling up inside her face which was burning like 10,000 wildfires. "You're scaring me. I just sent you a message that I wanted us to spend some time together and-"

"And why do you feel you should be the one to dictate that?" he fumed, and for a hot second, Sam thought she could see steam coming from his hot breaths. "Do you not understand what your role is here?"

"I understand that I was trying to tell my boyfriend I loved him!" she shouted back, no longer worried about waking people.

"Boyfriend? Love?" he laughed almost mockingly. "You're not even fucking capable of love. We are not together in any romantic sense… this is about me and my needs."

"And what needs are those?" she growled back, ready to fight him, but as he took a step forward, she began to feel a bit nervous, hoping that he wouldn't hurt her feelings again. She silently cursed herself for being so sensitive, but with Freddie, that always seemed to happen. "You can at least tell me why you're busting in here like an asshole."

"Because I can, and I think it's time I made it abundantly clear what this is that we are doing…" Freddie said, almost growing as he moved his hand out to her left shoulder and neck. "How this 'relationship' you're so desperate to have is going to function."

Sam fought back a slight shiver as she watched his hand moved toward her, not sure if this was going to go to a sexually charged place or if he was going to be as much of a monster as he was minutes earlier. "Ok…"

"First thing you need to understand and accept right now: Tonight you're mine…" Freddie fired back, creating a powerful gaze into her eyes, maintaining a more reserved tone, but the way his language filled with some of the most sexually potent words put her on the sharpest of edges, even after he threw her around and insulted her. "You're my slut. Nothing more or less. Not my girlfriend or my future wife or any of that romantic bullshit you might delude yourself with- just my whore."

Freddie's words stung that he couldn't or wouldn't see her in the romantic light but given how horny she'd been all day, she didn't mind getting into some intense sex. It wasn't like she hadn't called herself those things… 'his things' before. She stared into his eyes and found herself unable to look away. "Whatever you want…"

"I'm going to satisfy myself, satisfy my lusts on you," he whispered, hand wrapping around her neck, thumb on her throat while the other four fingers settled in the hair at the base of her skull, refusing to look away. "I'm going to take you. Take you the way I want to take you. The way I wouldn't take Jade or Tori because I care about them too much. Tonight is for me, and you'll do what I say, you'll be a slut for me, you'll please me whatever way I wish. A servant devoted solely to her Master's wishes…"

Sam found herself cooing out as her body filled with the anticipatory embers of the wildfire that was about to consume her. His eyes and words had put her so far under his spell she didn't ever want to come back. "Yes… Master…"

There was a slight crack in Freddie's dominating veneer when Sam used the M word, showing that he wasn't expecting it, but he was a big fan. Sam always thought those words, terms, and titles were stupid but as the words slipped from her lips, she found a strange peace with the terms.

"First, you need to lose the clothes…" he almost sneered, his hand moving down her rapidly rising and falling chest. "You're still dressed like a person. A whore's uniform is nothing but the slutty flesh meant for nothing more than manhandling."

SKRRRRRIPPPPPPP

Sam wasn't entirely sure how he did it, but grabbing the neck of her shirt with both hands, he ripped it apart, and the torn fabric fell at her feet, before she could even register what had just happened.

"Now that's more appropriate…" Freddie said, almost licking his lips at Sam's newly exposed flesh, and while the sudden cool air was a shock, combined with the anger of losing her shirt forever, she had never felt more raw desire from him than in that second. She instinctively gripped the sides of her boyshorts and pushed them down her sides, eager to keep at least one piece of clothing intact as they touched the floor.

Sam was mentally rehearsing the sexy way she wanted to take her panties off for him, and reveal his 'prize' for the night when she suddenly lost all ability to think. Freddie had apparently unbuttoned his pants while she was working on her shorts, and how had his cock just hanging out, half-hard, while his hand slowly stroked it.

"I don't even have to tell you, do I?" Freddie asked her with a condescending grin on his face, watching her face as she tried to look at him but her gaze notably focused elsewhere, slowly shaking her head that she knew what came next. "Kneel down in front of me. Take my cock into your little whore mouth. I'm already half-erect, stroking the object of your desire right in front of you. I want to feel your lips around my cock. I want you to suck me until I'm solid steel."

Sam, remaining silent, slowly dropped to her knees, running her hands over his covered thighs, looking up into his eyes as her hand reached out to grip the base. It never ceased to amaze her how big he actually felt in her hands, even flaccid. She drew her face closer, giving gentle licks up the sides with soft strokes, hoping to get him to full mast. Her fantasies began to grow of all the things he could do to her once he got to where he needed to be. The way he could bend her over a chair in the corner, or mount her against a wall, or press her chest against the cold glass of the studio while he fucked her brains out or even lay on the floor and-

"Just do it!" Freddie called out, his hand flying toward her cheek with a generous slap. "I told you this isn't about romance. It's about the only thing you're good for- being a shameless set of fuckholes. Now, show me what a slut you are."

Sam didn't need to be told a third time and abandoned all soft and sweet approaches to orally pleasing him and just opened her mouth wide and inhaled as much of him as she could take in one move. Closing her lips around him, she applied her best suction as she bobbed, working as much of him as she could a bit further into her mouth.

"That's right..." he moaned, clearly through gritted teeth, even if Sam couldn't see his face doing it. His strong hand moved to the back of her head and pushed, and while she wasn't sure if it was for encouragement, Sam definitely knew that he wanted more and she was determined to deliver. "Use that tongue for what it was always intended for- massaging my cockhead and shaft. Lick me. Suck me. I want your lips all over my cock. I want to feel your tongue sliding over and around me."

"Mmmhmmmm…" Sam began to moan over his cock as she bobbed her head, pushing his thick mushroom further against and, eventually, into her narrow throat. For further encouragement, she found herself reaching down with her free hand and cupping her breast, wishing he had given her body some attention.

"That's my little whore… give me everything you have and more…" he groaned, pushing her head further, and beginning to thrust his hips a bit more. "I want to fuck your mouth. That's it… unnhhh… unnhhfuck… God… god that's it… take me in all the way… nice and deep… lick me… fuckk…"

Freddie had grown and hardened so much from where he started in her mouth that he truly was filling her throat so full, blocking her airway for several seconds before he'd shift enough for a breath to escape, then resume his position. His fingers tightened in her hair, pulling her back and pushing her forward as he thrust, ramming his large member deep into her gullet as she moaned and groaned, leaking saliva as she serviced.

"Ohhh fuck that's it… can you feel my fucking hand in your slutty little hair?" Freddie growled, pushing her further, and sounding more Beast-like by the moment. "I'm going to be holding you there. Holding you right there as I fuck your dirty little whore mouth. You can't see because you're only focus is worshiping my cock, but I'm looking down at you. Watching as you greedily suck my hard cock. Dirty little slut. Look at you. So fucking greedy. You don't want to share this cock with anyone, do you? Such a greedy, dirty girl…"

"No one else…" Sam whispered, pulling herself off his member, massive spit falling from her lips before he grabbed her head tight and shoved her mouth back to its service.

"Jade's not greedy with my cock, you know…" Freddie growled, forcing her face back and forth in taking his meat down her throat. "Both she and Tori are happy to share. But you, Sam, are just too greedy. You want this cock all to yourself. I bet if you could drain my balls, you want every single swimming soldier to end up in that belly of yours… Dirty fucking cumslut…"

Sam would have argued with him that she knew how to share and could be good, but she was quite lost in the moment, loving the way he was just taking her as his, and the fact her fingers were really hitting some good places along the way showed her the path she needed to a long overdue orgasm.

"You little slut…" Freddie sounded like he was grinning as his fingers gripped her skull tighter. "Did I tell you that you could touch yourself? Such a desperate fucking whore. Look at you, masturbating as you suck my cock. Fuck… I can hear how wet you are… those fingers must be dripping from strumming those slick cunt lips… and that intoxicating scent of your sex…dirty girl… you love it, don't you? You fucking love it when I tell you what to do…"

"Mmmhmmm" Sam managed, her mouth so full and so busy that her jaw began to ache a bit, but she couldn't deny how much she absolutely loved this kind of thing. She was losing herself to the pleasure's beginning to course through her body, when Freddie shocked her by pulling her head all the way off of him, thick lines of saliva connecting her hanging tongue to his glistening shaft. She gasped for breath as she peered up into his eyes, seeing him bite his lip as he watched her recover.

"Get up. Get up on your feet…" he said, pulling her up from her knees to look him the eye, keeping firm hold there. "I'm going to fuck you. Bend over the table. Show me that perfect fucking ass I turned into an animal for the other night…"

Sam did exactly as she was told, trying to resist a bit of blushing for the compliment about her ass, moving to the table and propping her elbows on it as she thrust her ass out for him to see. She shook it a couple times, looking back to see how it was affecting her 'master.' "Like this?"

"That's it… now lose those soaked underwear…" he cooed coming up behind her, but never quite touching her, as he watched her dip her fingers in the waistband and peel them down. He snatched them from her hands and inhaled them deeply before stuffing them in his pockets. "Now spread a little… spread your thighs… wider… fucking wider…"

Sam felt like she was going to be the splits soon if this kept up, leaning down on the table further but her feet moving further apart.

"There we go…that's it…" he whispered, drawing his fingers lightly up her thighs. "Look how wet you are… I can see it… practically dripping… you're such a fucking slut… Show me what kind of a slut you are… Masturbate for me…"

"I'm wet for you…" Sam moaned, reaching back behind her to run her hands along her ass and pussy, hoping he would be more active in taking care of her. "Please don't make me do it myself…"

SMACK

"I gave you an order…" Freddie's hand came down on her buoyant ass like lightning with a comparative crack, reddening the flesh within seconds. "You heard me… play with yourself… bent over the desk like that. Stroke those lips. Put your fingers in your cunt. Fuck yourself. Fuck yourself in that slutty little pussy as I watch. Fuck yourself with your fingers."

"Yes… sir…" Sam wasn't going to defy his will again, even if the sudden spank was like a live wire set straight to her lust. Her ass stung but the pain soon became a distant worry when she began to rub herself a bit, pushing her middle finger inside herself, down to the second knuckle. She curled her finger to hit her G-spot grinding against it as she prepared to push her index and ring fingers inside as well. "Mmmhmm…"

"That's it… ahhh yes…" Freddie groaned, earning Sam a chance to look back at him, stroking his fully engorged cock as he watched her. Their eyes locked as they continued to treat themselves, as Sam ached more and more for her fingers to disappear in favor of what Freddie had. "Don't stop… keep doing that… eyes forward, Sam… I love to watch you play with that pretty pink pussy… before I destroy it…"

"Please…" Sam called out, begging. "It need your destruction so fucking bad…"

"Actually…" Freddie began, seemingly back to being calm and collected as he walked over to her, "I think I should fuck your ass… you're such a little slut, it's all you deserve…"

Sam was speechless as she continued to rub herself. She'd had fantasies a couple times about him taking that route, and she'd had a little stretching with the toy a couple weeks ago, but for him to want to truly take her that way… this was something wholly different. "My… ass?"

"It's so tight and round…" he said stoically, still watching her with rapt attention as he reached into his pocket. "Don't slow down… don't stop… push your fingers deeper… my cock is so fucking hard, so erect from watching you give me such a little show… I've got this bottle of warm oil in my hand… don't look… just keep stroking yourself… keep fucking yourself like a good little slut… I'm pouring the oil over my hard cock… making it wet… I told you not to look… push your fingers deeper into your cunt…"

"Ooohh ffuuccckkkk…" Sam was on absolute pins and needles as she was completely exposed, being taunted about his cock and unable to see anything that was going on or what he might do next. The idea of him taking her ass was just as scary as it was exciting and she was nearly dying from just anticipation. And then she felt something against her skin. "Don't tease me…. Please…"

"Don't stop masturbating… did you feel that oil dribbling over your ass…? Maybe a little more…" Freddie had confirmed the feeling Sam felt but it was completely obvious now. The oil wasn't cold and it felt really warm as it seeped everywhere it could. "There… that's it… pouring it down the crack of your ass… dripping down between your thighs… I'm still stroking my cock… it's so slick now… very erect and dripping with oil… look at me… look at my hard cock… do you want this…?"

Sam peered back to see it was exactly as he had described and she already thought his penis was literally the most beautiful thing on the planet but now, shimmering with oil, it looked straight from the heavens. Her mouth watered as she stared at it, then looked back at him. "Not sure I've ever wanting anything more…"

"Do you want my cock in your ass, Sam? Do you want me to shoot my hot spunk deep in your ass? You're such a dirty fucking slut…" Freddie growled as he moved closer, his body now pressed against hers, his cock nestled between her reddened cheeks, before he gripped the base and moved it lower. "Can you feel my erect cock sliding between your milky thighs? You can feel it, can't you? Hard and slick, sliding against your fingers as you fuck yourself. Stroke me. Reach between your thighs and stroke my cock…"

"Unnghh…" Sam moaned as she reached and gripped his slick rod tight in her hands, stroking and twisting it for dear life, pressing it against her pussy, hoping that maybe he might buck a bit and push inside her love canal. "So hard… so big…"

"Ooohh… God yes… like that… can you feel how erect I am…?" His fingers, covered in the same oil began to move toward her puckered hole. Each digit teased her a bit but never quite made it in. "My fingers are sliding over your asshole… stroking… rubbing in that oil to this nearly virgin hole… making you so fucking wet, I'll bet…" he whispered, getting an immediate nod from Sam as she tried to hold on to her sanity between fingering herself, stroking him, and the tempting pushes at her ass. "I'm going to fuck your ass… going to fuck it hard… is that what you want…? Do you want my cock deep in your ass…?"

"Uuunnhhh… yeah…" Sam moaned out before she'd even realized she'd said it, feeling instant fear that she might have just entered into a huge mistake, but the way his cockhead was teasing at her pussy and the way his hands were treating her to the foreplay of her life, she would have let him do anything to her. "I want you and your cock so bad… I'm just nervous…"

"If you want it, then you know what you have to do," Freddie said, gripping her hips as he began to faux drill her, thrusting between her thighs and into her hand. "You have to beg me. You have to admit to me what a dirty fucking slut you are… and you have to beg me to fuck you in the ass… so tell me… tell me how much you need it… tell me what you want me to do…"

"Please fuck my ass…" Sam said, gritting her teeth and trying to prepare herself for what might come next. Freddie's cock made that toy she'd had Cat 'do' her with look like a toothpick. "I fucking need you to fuck me so fucking badly I can't stand it. My pussy aches and my tight ass is practically quivering with how much it wants your cock to make its way in. I don't even care if you break me in half…"

Sam knew her words were dripping with lies but she wanted it and she was at the point where she'd just say anything to get him to make a move. It apparently worked since his fingers were now at her sex, stroking her petals, his middle finger toying with her clit.

"I can feel how bad you want this…" he whispered, clearly getting off on this. "Does that feel good? My fingers sliding between your pussy lips… pushing inside you roughly… you're so fucking wet… such a little slut… I'm fucking you with my fingers… but I'm not gonna let you cum… not until I'm ready… if you want to cum… if you truly want my cock… if you want to feel my spunk spurting deep in your ass… if you want me to make you cum hard… you will grab your ass right now… that's it… pull it apart… I will take care of everything…"

Sam once again did as she was told, eager to experience whatever was about to happen, and she knew that even if it hurt, Freddie would find a way for it to be acceptable. Taking a cheek in each hand, Sam pulled them apart, showing Freddie her rosebud, and while she was ready for him to lick or tease the area, she was not ready for him to just push inside. Which was exactly what he did.

"HOOOLLLLYYYYY SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIITTTTTTTTT!" Sam cried out as her asshole gave way to his quick thrust, pain shooting through her body like electricity, the thick mushroom head popping inside the tight ring. She could only imagine, given the incredible pain she was feeling, that if he had not lubricated his cock and her hole so well, that she'd be bleeding from a tear. "Fuucckkkk…"

Freddie did not seem dissuaded by her cries of agony and instead seemed to thrive on her current state, pushing more of himself inside every few seconds. After another half inch sunk inside her unbelievably tight backdoor, he grabbed at her hair with one hand and pulled her head back so he could whisper in her ear. The sudden movement and pull sent nearly an inch inside her, causing her to shiver.

"Ever since the club the other night… where I saw you in that dress that hugged that sweet little ass, I think I've developed a bit of a crush…" he growled, using his other hand to press into her hip for thrusting leverage. "Since then, I've just been thinking about it. Or at least my cock has… watching you move… oooh… and when you bend over… so many times, you made this cock throb with anticipation for this moment…"

"Shitfuck!" Sam moaned, trying not to wince or scream out as Freddie just continued pushing inside her. The blonde gasped for breath, beginning to feel a very different kind of fire brewing deep inside as his words began to soothe a little of the pain… "Please… Freddie… it's tearing me apart… so fucking big… "

"Because you made it that big…" Freddie blew hot air into her ear, giving a quick thrust again to bury another half inch inside her. "And once I started thinking about you- how smooth and tight and slippery that pink little pussy is for me- it is all I could do to control myself. But now… slipping inside you, fitting like a glove, pulsing and dripping my precum as I take you… watching the look in your eyes as you struggle to accept me fully… it's like throwing gasoline on my fire…"

"You're… getting off on… me hurting?" Sam asked, trying to look back at him, but the way he held fast to her scalp made it nearly impossible.

"Like you got off on hurting me for all those years…" he almost roared as he delivered a hard thrust inside her, sending searing pain all throughout her. "I told you I was taking what was mine today. That's why I'm fucking you and not doing this to the others. I don't want to hurt them. But you… I want to see you wince, your face contort, burning red with utter agony as I push my entire cock inside you."

"You're a real sick fuck!" Sam called out but found her head jerked back by her hair, his thick hand moving around to her throat. His other hand wrapped around her stomach and began running his middle and ring fingers up her moist slit. She wanted to fight him and push him away and stop the pain of being torn in half, but his hands seemed to keep her frozen and she hated herself for the way she was fighting back the moans from his fingers. "You're are such a fucking asshole…"

"No… this is an asshole…" Freddie seemingly smirked as he ground himself further in, getting just over two thirds of his member inside her puckered hole. "I don't know why you'd be so mad… isn't this what you've always wanted, Sam? To be my personal cocksleeve? To surrender every orifice to my cock so that you can be thoroughly fucked like the whore you are? To not rest until every slutty little hole of yours is leaking my cum?"

"Shit… you…" Sam grunted, her mind awash in pain and pleasure, unable to even insult at the moment. It didn't help her narrow focus that Freddie was now inserting his fingers, manually fucking her while his thumb worked over her clit, which seemed to loosen her up so that he could slide more of himself in. "Ohh… fuck…"

"You should be honored…" he continued, gripping her throat a little less and stroking her sex a bit more. "You're the first person I have ever fucked in the ass. I'm already working on ways to do this over and over again, grooving and sliding just for you. Well, for me… I will invent thrusts just so I can get deeper inside you. Shit, I'm not even completely inside and already I just want to paint your sphincter with my seed."

"Unnnghhh…" Sam groaned, her arms and legs slowly turning to jelly as she could feel the edge of Freddie's heavy balls against her lower cheek, telling her he was almost done. "Frrrredddiiieee…."

"But I'm not cumming just yet…" he hissed into her ear as his hand sunk to her sweat covered ripe fruit of a breast, kneading it in his hands as he pushed the last of himself inside. "I'm not yet ready to shoot and shoot until I'm completely dry…. To feel how these tight muscles of your bare, nearly virgin ass, will squeeze me for dear life as I pump everything I have for you, coming harder and longer with each thrust... I have to fuck you first."

Sam had a comment ready that he could go fuck himself, but much like the competing comment she was going to make about doing it because she couldn't wait any longer, she found the words just couldn't come out, language rolling from her abilities with each passing second.

And then he began to pull back, dislodging what felt like a third of his cock out with an audible slurp, and for a moment the mean girl suddenly realized how empty she felt without him inside and the nerve endings his cock scraped against were striking the worst kinds of pleasure and pain all at once. And then he shoved himself back in, filling her again, faster and harder, sending her eyes flying open and her body forward, stopped by his hands and the table before her.

"Oooh… that's good…" Freddie moaned, his hands pulling her back as he would thrust forward, building a rhythm which made Sam feel so much better, losing sight of any negativity eventually. His words taunted her, punctuating every other word with a thrust of half his length pushing in and out. "I should have been bending you over and railing you for years, Sam… Every time… you mocked me. Every time… you did… some stupid bullshit. Every moment… you stepped out of line. I should have taken you… up here where it was soundproofed… tore your clothes off… and fucked your ass until you begged for mercy. Make no mistake now, though… your ass is mine to fuck. My cock and your slutty little ass are now going to be the best of friends. With benefits. And you know the best part?"

"Whhuuu?" Sam managed, feeling like she was about to smash into a wall with her release.

"You love it…" he growled, slapping her breast before squeezing it tight, the nipple practically bursting between his fingers. "You live for this shit. You would have been so much more of my personal slave if I had just treated you like the bitch you are. You're so hung up on getting fucked you don't care that I could never love you because you're nothing but an egotistical bully or that what I have with Jade and Tori is so much better than anything you could ever do because you are a shallow selfish cunt. So that's what I'll treat you as."

Sam wanted to cry out that she wasn't like that and he had her all wrong, but she couldn't speak beyond moans and groans as Freddie sawed into her ass, getting faster and harder, his hands mauling her most sensitive of areas. She also couldn't speak because she couldn't tell him he was wrong. She was all of those things. She didn't want to be but she couldn't deny that she was everything he said she was.

Any other thoughts were quickly turning to mush as Freddie was relentless, pounding her like a man possessed, his fingers strumming her clit so hard and fast that she couldn't be sure she hadn't already come and his hands kept her from feeling it by sending her to another one. This one felt huge and if she was right about Freddie, he wasn't far behind.

"About to leave my mark on your ass… in it…" Freddie grunted as he refused to slow down, her formerly pale, now bright pink, body becoming little more than a ragdoll in his grasp. "I can't wait to empty my balls inside you and then once I'm done, pull out and watch as my cum leaks out of your ass… Maybe next time, I'll make you stand over a cup so you can have something to drink it from as it drips down… or maybe you'll do what probably comes naturally; so hungry for your prize that you'll lick my seed off the floor… after you clean me…"

Sam hadn't even considered the idea of what his cock might be like when he pulled out, but the idea of tasting her own ass scared and disgusted her. But there was a primal part of her that was just as eager to taste his cum as he had taunted.

Her quandary might have lasted longer but Freddie found just the right combination that made her blast off in his arms, violently shaking as every fiber of her being spasmed in orgasmic ecstasy, finally getting a long overdue release. "Shiiiitttffffuuuuuuuuuck!"

"Unngarrrgghhh!" The tensing muscles must have done the trick for him as well, his cock swelling as he roared against Sam's head, causing her to let out a gasp as the first thick rope of his release painted her guts. She could feel the splatter deep inside against her anal walls, squeezing around his member, milking his release while her other canal tried to grip his thick fingers deep inside as her nectar flowed down around them. "Yeahhhhh… that's it…"

Sam slightly wiggled her ass, hoping he would finish his deposit, though after several streams, she wondered if that was ever going to happen. Eventually, his well ran dry and he thrust a couple more times, offering nothing but pain to the sore stretched hole.

Freddie slowly withdrew his cock, and wasted no time grabbing Sam's head and forcing the exhausted girl to her knees to face him, causing a shift in the liquid inside, the viscous fluid seeping down her legs and onto the floor. Sam looked up at his massive member which showed no signs of shrinking yet, covered in his own release, though it was slightly discolored. The scent was a little off as well, making her more than a little trepidatious about doing what he wanted.

"Open up, you dirty whore…" Freddie whispered with an almost evil glare, grabbing the back of her head tightly and pushing it toward his standing member. Sam resisted and tried to fight but her arms and legs weren't working. For a few seconds, she feared that in his rough fucking he might have severed her spine or something that would turn her into this paralyzed mess but she didn't have time to think as she was led closer and closer to his member. He wiped the dirty cum all over her face, smacking her cheeks and eyes with his hardened member until finally she opened her mouth enough.

"Please… I- Ungnghh!" Sam was silenced as the thick cock rammed into her throat, pushing past her defenses, and suddenly she felt like she was going to suffocate. She tried to move and flail, gasping for breath, but it was all in vain and she simply accepted that she was going to choke on his cock as everything went black.

* * *

Sam sat up from the Shay's couch with a start, gasping for air, her chest rising and falling as the desperate breaths came and went. It was disorienting at first, looking all around the room as the slow realization that what she had just experienced wasn't real. Her body felt like it had been through a ringer and with a quick check of her moistened shorts, she realized that at least one part of the dream… or nightmare, or whatever, was certainly real.

"Fuck…." She moaned, laying back on the couch, knowing she couldn't very well sleep with shorts and underwear that were wet and sticky with her 'nocturnal emission,' but not wanting to have to go through the apartment to get her bags. Especially since they were upstairs in the former studio. With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her phone and used it to light her way off the couch, instantly realizing that she would have to get something for the piece of furniture as well. A split second later, she grabbed the stained cushion and simply flipped it over, breathing a sigh of relief that there wasn't anything on the other side, as she self-congratulated. "That'll do couch…"

As she moved through the apartment, up the stairs, she realized that she had received a text. At the top, she froze. The earlier part of the night flooded back to her like a freight train as she opened it up and saw her 'selfie' that she had sent him. Until that moment, she wondered if her bold move was something that took place in the real world, but now she knew for sure. Doubly so after seeing his message. Or messages.

 _-Wow. Yeah… I'll make the time. I'll text you when I'm on my way up._

 _-Downstairs. You made it really hard to finish working, you know that?_

 _-I'm right outside the door. Should I knock?_

 _-I guess you're sleeping. Guess it was my turn to have the blue balls. Maybe I'll catch you before school tomorrow. Hope I will at least._

"Fucking great…" Sam muttered, grinding her jaw, still reeling from the intense dream. After the nightmare she'd just been through, she really wanted to be held, and she didn't care if Marissa was home tonight. But now it was after 1 and she didn't want to wake Freddie up.

As she rummaged through her suitcase, she found her trump card whenever she needed to feel better and feel loved. She slipped off her sweat soaked tank top and stripped her bottoms off as well, replacing them with fresh panties and boy shorts. Then she pushed her arms into the long sleeve dress shirt, and in an instant, was surrounded by his scent once more.

Sam took a quick look around the empty studio, and found her mind reliving the best and worst moments of her dream. Eventually, she pulled herself away and headed back down to the couch, setting her alarm to give her enough time to get cleaned up for him to see her in the morning. She hoped it wouldn't wake him, but she couldn't help but respond given her flaking out on his messages.

 _-sorry… fell asleep. Cant w8 2 c u. I love you._

Normally Sam would use her normal abbreviations but that last part felt like it deserved to be the real words. She took a deep whiff of his shirt and curled herself into the couch, praying her next dream would be better. Just before she fell out though, she received something that dreams couldn't compare to.

 _-It's ok. I love you too._

* * *

 **Could I have made this its own dream chapter like the Teddie scene in the club? Sure, but since this was a pretty important dream for Sam to experience, bookended by the story, I felt it was justified. The next chapter is coming in just a matter of hours from this one so if this was a disappointment, maybe that one will be better. Thank you so much for reading and please comment and follow/favorite if you haven't already. We are gearing up for a big change in just over a week, so I hope everyone digs that.**


	8. Take it Outside

**Told you this would be posted quickly as it picks up after a less than good night's sleep for our characters. Without further ado...**

* * *

"It should be a crime for people to be up this early…" Freddie said to no one, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. The clock on his dresser taunted him to no end with its red lights and impending alarm in a few minutes.

 **5:56**

Four minutes until he needed to be up to grab a shower, get dressed, eat some breakfast, and have enough time to walk to school. And this particular morning, thanks to some quick prepping before he went down, he had shaved a good 20 minutes of wiggle room in there for some extracurricular hallway attention from his... not girlfriend… that wasn't right.

A friend. Who was a girl. Who he regularly spent lots of romantic time with and missed her when she wasn't around. A girl he once believed he was over, but found himself drawn to more and more with each second they spent together. Sure, she'd nearly ruined his life on more than a couple occasions, but there was just something that pulled him in and he fell for her. With her long blonde hair, and brown eyes that just captured anyone's who dared look for more than a second, beautiful soft skin, and incredible curves. She made every piece of clothing she touched a bit better by wearing it.

 **5:57**

She was also a major bitch to nearly everyone, and had caused about as much property damage as Hurricane Andrew in her 18 years on this planet. She was inherently selfish and she was like all seven of the deadliest sins rolled into one person- gluttonous as she ate Cat and Spencer and Carly out of house and home, greedy as she hoarded money and stuff, envious of Carly, and then of Jade when he fell in love with her, wrathful when she'd beat up anyone who would even look at her wrong, slothful as she was probably the laziest person he'd ever met, and she was so prideful and full of herself it was almost maddening.

 **5:58**

But her lust… he thought to himself, grinning and thinking of what might await when he walked out the door to see her. She was incredible when it came to sex and Freddie felt more than a little addicted to her already. He and Jade had a couple long weekends which were stellar for their physical relationship, but Sam, in addition to their history, was an almost everyday thing in one way or another. They'd been home for a week now and had been together almost ten times, and a couple independent visits to second and third base when the chance arose.

Sex with Sam was beyond incredible the first time that they were together and since going off and learning and exploring new ways to make their partners feel ecstasy, they now worked like a sexual dynamo. Despite all her bluster and bullying, when she was with him, she was naturally submissive to him, but she wasn't afraid to say what she wanted. He was all too happy to oblige- touching, and tasting, and making love to her and they just seemed like actual puzzle pieces. And to top it off, every time they would get together, she'd be just a little bit better. Not just sexually, but just in general. Mood, attitude, behavior… all of it was evolving her more into what he always hoped she be back when they dated. Which of course made rocking her world better for him every chance that arose.

 **5:59**

There was always a little voice inside that felt a bit guilty for doing all that with Sam while Jade was back in LA, but she was the one who suggested they explore all this stuff, and that he should treat Sam as if she was her. Plus, it wasn't like Jade and Tori weren't spending most of their free time together horizontal as well. It was a hot image in his mind, and even hotter that Jade tended to enjoy 'documenting' many of her activities with Tori. He got at least a few pictures, or at best a video, nearly every day, and they were fantastic, and once, a couple days earlier, he'd even gotten to watch them live. He would write poetry for Jade and Tori, putting his heart into his words and he loved seeing their reactions to what he wrote, whether it was swooning from the romance, or positively salivating from the more erotic things he'd send them. He even sent a few 'selfies' for the girls at their request, earning very… 'flowery' language from each.

Sam, on the other hand, wasn't much for the written words it seemed, and, despite doing a web show for years, hated taking pictures. Until last night it seemed when he suddenly had her beautiful breasts right there in his face at work. He was a little ashamed that he'd used that just as much as some of the gallery of Tori and Jade to relieve his tension when Sam never responded. A pic like that was so unlike Sam, and even if she took a picture with him, there was something that seemed disingenuous about taking pics of their time together, let alone sending them across the way. He wasn't keeping it all from Jade and Tori or anything. He told them more than a few details, with Sam's permission at times, and while it was hot in the moment, there was always something in Jade's voice at the end, as if to say she'd kill to be there, and he would say the same because he meant it. But-

 **6:00**

 _RRRRRRRNNNNN RRRRNNNNNNN RRRRRNNNNNN_

Freddie smashed the alarm with a heavy hand, silencing the foul sound that broke his concentration. Contemplating exactly what he was feeling or what he really wanted to come of this thing with Sam would have to happen in the shower.

* * *

Across the hall, a certain blonde was rushing from the couch as her phone's alarm went off as well. Not quite the demonic sound of Freddie's alarm, but hearing her phone blast 'Down with the Sickness' while she was still very asleep was enough to throw anyone into action upon consciousness.

Six in the morning really was too early for her, especially given how hard it was for her to deal with all the thoughts floating around in her head after her dream. And making a plan for his face to be the first one she saw in the morning didn't help her nerves at all.

Sam had a few more dreams in the night, a couple that were essentially nonsense but there was one where Freddie proposed at the Space Needle before she accidentally pushed him off. Needless to say, that one stung a bit.

The blonde didn't even stop moving as she raided a toaster pastry package and headed upstairs to the shower, chowing down, and went to work to make herself presentable, trying to get her entire morning routine done as fast as she could so she could meet Freddie before he went to school. The hot water was refreshing and as it cascaded off her freshly nude form, she began to feel as if all the weight of the night's issues was slowly burning off her skin and dripping away.

At the same time, every time her fingers or washcloth would graze an even slightly erogenous spot, she'd be thrown right back to one of those memories or fantasy moments with Freddie. The way his hands would hold her and the way his words would dance in her ears and the way his lips would kiss her and the way his cock… well, if she went down that path, she'd never make it out of the shower.

After her hair and body were sufficiently cleaned, she hopped out and began to dry off, looking at herself in the mirror. There were a couple marks. One particular hickey on lower edge of her right breast that he'd left when they got home from the club. It wasn't sore but it was a bit like a battle scar that she would be proud to show off. She considered sending a picture of it to Jade the morning after but part of her felt a little shameful about that. Being jealous like that made it really hard for her to like herself, and even worse, Freddie didn't seem to appreciate it.

There were times that she was jealous of Jade still, mostly just in the title. She was the one that he wanted to be with… and Tori too apparently. They were his girlfriends. She didn't even know what she was. Friends with benefits seemed like a really shitty thing to call it because there were way more strings attached than those normally carry. He was the love of her life, who was in love with someone(s) else.

As she slipped on her panties, and quickly applied deodorant, she made eye contact with herself. She knew should have been able to see this as a mistake. To see that there was a dead end to all of this and her happiness and her time with him had a very clear expiration date. But she didn't want to admit that. He made her feel good. Happy, satisfied, and loved. He made her want to be better and that in and of itself was a miracle. She could live with Jade being the one with the title. As long as Freddie was by her side, being himself, she didn't care what the rest of the world did- all she needed was him to be there when she needed him and to be there when he needed her. No more, no less.

Sam threw on some quick and easy clothes- a not too tight tee and some notably tight jeans, forgoing a bra on the hopeful chance he might be feeling 'grabby.' It wasn't as nice as she wanted to dress for him, but she didn't have time for something a bit nicer. It's just a simple meeting in the hallway, she kept telling herself, and it's not like he hasn't seen me in worse.

She only had about ten minutes to dry her hair and do her makeup, no matter how simplistic it was. She didn't use a ton like Jade, nor was she a natural beauty with or without it like Tori. Or Cat.

The thought of the perky redhead was like a papercut on her stomach. She still hadn't worked up the nerve to talk to Cat, and part of her was fine with that. She was the one to say they needed to break up so, for Sam, it shouldn't bother her not knowing how Cat was doing but it did. Jade would name drop her every so often in their texts but she wasn't sure if that was real news or if it was meant to emotionally eviscerate her 'competition.'

She knew damn well that Cat was too good for her and that nothing the redhead had done would have given her what she really needed physically, and she hoped that they could bridge something into a friendship eventually, but she also knew how bad Cat was hurt. No one wants to be told, without actually being told, 'You're not quite good enough for me.' Freddie basically did it to her and doing it to Cat was no fun.

The difference was, in Sam's opinion, at least, that Freddie seemed to be rethinking that position. Which was kinda the point of these early morning meetups.

Sam quickly brushed her teeth and knocked out the sugary pop-tart breakfast from any possible senses, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked pretty hot for before 7am, and more importantly, she looked happier than she'd been in a long time.

Her eagerness was palpable as she headed down the stairs, trying to plan the best way to stand and present herself for maximum attractiveness when he walked out of his door. Many of the poses from the night at Jade's came back to mind and she remembered how amazing it was just being free with her love for a little while, even if most of it was very much meant for a single person. She was so caught up as she opened the door that she missed the square jawed, broad body that stood waiting on the other side until she ran right into him.

"Well, hey…" he smirked, as she blushed and recollected her bearings.

"Hey… you…" she managed, screaming millions of four letter words in her head at how embarrassing this was. "I, uh, didn't see you there…"

"Kinda figured…" he laughed as he watched her internally squirm, tucking her freshly dried hair back behind her ears as she shut the door behind her. "If it's any consolation though, I'm really happy that I get to see you here…"

"One of these days, Fredw… Freddie… that smooth talk isn't going to work on me…" she smiled back, correcting the name she'd use for him when she wanted to be mean. It had been a while since she said it, and now, even with the minty breath, felt like poison on her tongue.

"Then that will be a very interesting day…" he said with a sweet smile as he looked up and down the hallway before giving her a fiendishly playful look and gently pushed her against the wall by the Shay apartment door. "I hate I missed you last night. Your… message… made it really hard to concentrate on my work, you know."

"Really?" Sam put on her best feigned ignorance. "That's just crazy. It's almost as if you think I did it just for that reason… which to be fair, I did."

"Bad, bad girl…" he teased, as he pressed his lips to hers, entering into a gentle, but slowly intensifying kiss as her hands moved up to touch his hair. It had only been like 24 hours since she was able to kiss him, but that felt like a lifetime to the blonde.

It felt even more monumental that his thigh was sliding between her legs, causing her to slightly grind against as they kissed, earning slight moans from her lips. To make matters even more steamy, every so often she could feel his half chub when she'd grind in just the right spot. The more carnal side of her wanted him to undo their pants and fuck her right here in the hallway, but she knew that wasn't a real option.

"So," he whispered, giving her lower lip a gentle teasing nibble, "you wanna tell me what that picture was all about last night?"

"I felt a little underappreciated and I wanted you to see what you were missing…" Sam said, trying to give off confidence, but found her self-assured attitude falter a bit as she wondered if she really upset him. "If I hadn't fallen out like an idiot, I was going to make the tease up with some real attention, but-"

"You were tired… it happens," he smiled, planting gentle kisses along her jaw line before working his way to her left ear where he whispered. "But there were some Beastly parts of me that wanted to just bust through Spencer's door and ravage you right on that couch. Kiss these lips, and fill my hands with these taunting breasts…"

His hands moved up to her braless chest, kneading right through the thin cotton material, causing his already fairly erect nipples to become antennae for signaling her overwhelming arousal. Sam fought back moans as she felt him grind harder, getting more and more stiff in his pants. Her heat and wetness wasn't far off from being just as obvious to the former tech producer as her suckled her neck softly, down the collar of the shirt.

"God you taste as good as you look…" he almost growled at her as his peppered kisses along her collarbone moved to her jugular for only a moment before he looked all up and down the hallway, still on the lookout. "Can you lift your shirt?"

"The picture wasn't enough for you?" she scoffed, half joking as she considered his request.

"You know as well as I do that there's no comparison between a picture and the real things…" he smirked as his own fingertips played with the tee's hem. "I still look at the pics of you dressed as Alice from Wonderland nearly every night but that doesn't exactly mean I get to smell, taste, and feel being so intimate with you. Being deep inside you as I sent you to heaven in that bathroom stall…"

"Shit…" Sam nearly mewed as Freddie's hands pawed and pulled up on it. Sam considered stopping him but she knew damn well she wanted this as bad, if not more, than she did. The blonde pulled the tee up just enough that her breasts were just barely spilling out, bunching up the fabric at her clavicle. He was practically entranced with her heavy chest and she brought a hand to his face. "You good?"

"Better than…" he remarked, possibly not even finishing his sentence, before driving his face into her chest. He was so affectionate, delivering kisses and gentle touches, her heavy flesh seeping through his fingers, not quite as much as Jade, but far more firm. His mouth went to suction and she could do little more than to cradle his head as he almost nursed from her pretty pink peaks. "These have been just about all I could think about after that message."

Sam had a plan when she woke up. Before that door opened, she was planning to put her feelings out there and find out exactly what was going on in his head about where things stood. To say that she loved him and that she could see a real future with him. Even if that included Jade and Tori being there too.

At least, that was what she _planned_ to say. Instead, she was now being lifted up by her ass against the Shay apartment wall, until her chest was at face level with her lover. Freddie was silent but incredibly eager to taste more of her, and she could do little more than cup his head as he suckled and licked her taut pink nipple. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his torso as her head rolled back, alternating between looking to the ceiling and just savoring the feeling, and looking down at him worship her chest.

The former tech producer kept one hand on her hip while his other hand cupped her left breast while he drove his tongue in circles around the pink peak of her left orb. She'd recently showered and Freddie couldn't get over how incredible she smelled. Fruity and flowery and her skin's natural flavor tasted almost as good as it smelled; she was easily the best thing he tasted all morning. Though that wasn't saying much since his mom's pancakes were just one step above inedible.

"Jesus, you're too good at that…" she moaned, squirming as his kisses moved up the swell of her breasts, sliding his long tongue along her cleavage, before moving back to her left breast and kneading her right. His weight supporting hand moved more toward her stomach, dipping his thumb into her adorable belly button, earning a slight giggle. "I really wanna make you late for school…"

"And I really want you to…" he smirked, and there was a bit of a flash in his eyes as if he'd forgotten everything else in his world that wasn't her body. It was a strange feeling as he'd never felt out of control or out of focus for more than a few seconds of release with Sam. What overtook his mind wasn't just some lust… it felt like something a lot more. He wanted to make love to her all day, sure, but he also was looking forward to holding her and watching tv with her like they did during those rare perfect moments when they dated. "I wish I could…"

"Just… just stay… please…" she moaned, as her body lowered and Freddie's lips found the side of her neck. She could feel that something had shifted and whatever incredible sweet and openness she saw in his eyes before this started, seemed dimmed. He was still doing all the right things, but she suddenly felt like his heart wasn't in it. "Stay with me."

"I have a paper due today, and I have to go to work right after and-"

"You know what?" Sam said, her mood suddenly shifting as she pulled her shirt down and moved away from him. Her jaw clenched and she was prepared to tell him right where he could go, but she simply released a hot breath from her nose and looked at him. Something was wrong. It was in his eyes. There was a vulnerability and a sadness that completely took the wind from her sails. "Just… go. I know there's something else up… but I'll just see you later."

"Sam…" he called out but she just pushed past him to go back to the door.

"Get your head right… talk to someone…" she said, shaking her head with a heavy sigh and she could see that he was going to speak. "Probably someone that isn't me, right? I'm not the one you talk to… I'm just the fuckbuddy, right?"

"No…" he huffed as he reached for her, and while he could see that every part of her wanted to reach out to him and take his hand, she couldn't let herself do that. She turned away and grabbed the door handle, but he came up behind her and put his hand on her's. "Just give me two minutes."

"Thought you had to go…" she said, not wanting to look back at him, knowing that she would lose all angry steam, if his brown eyes met hers. He was already breaking her down as his hand moved up her arm. "I don't know what-"

"I love you…" he said calmly and tried to find his words since he interrupted her words to say that. "I thought this would just be fun, but I'm finding it harder and harder to not see you the same way I see Tori… the way I see Jade. There's something more here, and I am just worried that anything I do is going to mess up one of the great things I have going."

"Look…" Sam said, trying not to shiver in excitement that he was admitting that something more was going on between them than just what they'd shared in LA. She turned in place so she could lock eyes with him, hoping he wouldn't see that she was already emotionally at her limit. "I've got some pretty big feelings too, but you know you can't mess things up with me. I am a mess."

"A beautiful disaster…" he smiled, leaning in and kissing her deeply, as he felt a smile creep across her face. "And don't ever think that you're not someone I can talk to. It's not something we've devoted a lot of time to… but I always loved it when we'd share that back when we were dating."

"Then maybe we can talk about all that later… maybe focus a little more on the talking that than… what we've pretty much gotten down perfect." she smiled, pressing her face into his neck. "I know you need to go though… pretty sure if you hang out here much longer, I'm going to rip all your clothes off. It's taking all my restraint not to now… plus, it kinda gets in the way of that talking plan I just made…"

"Your superstrong resilience is certainly a marvel…" he laughed, kissing her once more. "I don't know if tonight will be like last night but I'll try and let you know if we can have some more time tonight. If not, tomorrow night, I'm off, but my mom will be home so maybe we can get back to that… talking… we did so well and-"

"I love you…" she said, earning a slightly confused look from her love. "Sorry… I didn't say it earlier and felt like I needed to make sure you knew that too."

"Never doubted it for a second…" he flashed that grin that made her absolutely melt and she really had to clench her fist to resist jumping his bones. Or at the very least extending the makeout in the elevator, but every second they were together made it so much harder to pull away at the end. "I'll text you…"

"I'll look forward to it…" she fired back, watching him walk toward the lift and clenched her eyes shut as she turned to the apartment door. She just wanted to go back to laying on the couch and watching tv, and questioning every word that came from both of their mouths as she reminisced about the last few months and all that had changed.

What she was not ready for was Spencer waiting on the other side of the door, clearly eavesdropping, ready with a knowing glance.

"Well, that was…"

"Listen, dude…" Sam said walking right by him. "You're like my big brother and I really appreciate you letting me crash here but I really don't wanna talk about… all that out there."

"I was just gonna say…" Spencer said, preparedly wincing, ready for her fury when he upset her, but was pleased to see that she seemed reasonably calm as she turned back to look at him. "You sounded really adult and responsible out there… I'm… just proud of you."

"Thanks…" she said, unsure of what she should say further, and just decided on continuing her journey up the stairs. Her mind was racing of what this morning had wrought and she couldn't wait to see him the next time. This 'advancement' of their 'relationship' deserved something special. And Freddie had given her a pretty great idea with one of his comments. But she might need some help. "Hey, Spencer… how are you at making costumes?"

* * *

 **A tease for the future, but I think everyone will appreciate it once it arrives. Certainly a lot of personal exploration for the characters, still trying to understand what they feel and what they want, but I think that's true of most people. Before I start waxing poetic, I'll go ahead and keep it short. Thanks as always for reading and I really look forward to any and all feedback.**


	9. Just a Toy

**Time for another check in with our LA ladies, coming just after another big finish (Do you think I should back up to catch the good time next time?). There's a new shift in the state of things for our girls as things are counting down. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Whew… Jade… that was… just… wow…"

Tori was still trying to find her breath as she buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder, gently kissing as her abdomen still twitched a bit from grinding her sex against the hot and welcoming love canal of the girl who made this night possible. She had held back as best she could while Jade just smashed and gyrated, desperate for a release but finally Jade hit that perfect moment and it allowed the girls to cum together.

"Still can't believe… it took us… this long… to break in… your bed…" Jade huffed, pressing her body tighter against Tori's and pulling her closer in a much deeper embrace. "You've been dirtying my sheets… for a week and a half… when this cozy little love nest… was available?"

"Come on…" Tori started, but Jade headed her off.

"I did…" the dark haired vixen grinned, kissing the tanned shoulder that still quivered a bit to her touch. "I came on you… and your sheets..."

"You know what I was getting at…" the aspiring pop star laughed, still trying to balance her breathing out. "My parents… are always here… or Trina is here… and I don't want to end up like her. Getting caught doing… things… Barred from seeing someone I love…"

"Oh, Vega…" Jade prepared some sardonic and mean spirited response, but there was no question that the Latina had softened her up as she took one look into the brown eyes and just couldn't help but blush. She placed her hand on Tori's cheek and pulled her up so that their noses could just touch. "We're not like them… Plus, no rules are going to keep me from you… or you from me… and no force on Earth could stop me from doing those 'things' to you, Vega…"

"Stahhhp…"The way Jade accentuated the word 'things' made Tori giggle in embarrassment. "I'm not like you… I can't just say certain things… not comfortable with it all yet…"

"I think you just like to play up that innocent virgin side with me…" the goth bit her lip as she smiled, running one finger down Tori's chest, tracing the swell of her breasts. "I know how dirty you really are… especially with Freddie. You do remember all that crazy shit you said in the car after the dance right?"

"Oh god, don't remind me…" Tori blushed and lowered her leg. "I swear I was on something that night that made me go absolutely insane."

"Yeah… you were," she fired back matter-of-factly. "It's called Freddie's cock… and you were on it for a looooong time…"

"Jade!" Tori raised her head up and landed a very playful swat on the pale girl's arm. "I was not… I was… I mean… well… you just make me sound like I was selfish…"

"Little ol' Tori Vega? Selfish? Oh no…" Jade mocked using her always popular teasing tone of the tanned beauty. "Interrupting my date night, popping your cherry, working up an appetite the next morning, doing him in the dressing room, riding him in the backseat of my car, I lost track of it that night, and then by my pool… you poor thing… you hardly got any dick at all, did you?"

"You're so mean…" the thin girl shook her head and pulled back a bit and surveyed her room, or what was left of it when Jade arrived and they began pressing each other against the walls, desperate to get as close as humanly possible. It didn't take long for that to escalate, tearing the covers and pillows from the bed so they could press their nude forms together. "I just miss him… and I know you do too… I wish I had something in here that made me feel like he was here too."

"I understand…" Jade said, reaching over and grabbing some pillows to throw on for them to lay back on as the conversation continued. "He's left such a mark on your mind and your body… the world around you feels like it needs his mark too. I've got a few things at the house I can give you to help with that maybe…"

"Thanks, but..." Tori tucked the air behind her ears as she started to lay her head back, staring at the posters that lined her walls "… it wouldn't feel right. I don't need anything that's connected to you. I want something that was for just me."

"Feels a bit like a slap in the face, but I guess I get that…"

"I didn't mean it like that…" Tori sat up and ran her fingers along Jade's pale arm. "I have a ton of memories in here of you… though some positive ones wouldn't hurt… but I just wish I had something of Freddie's that he gave to me… something I could see or hold every night and know this wasn't just a wild dream."

"You know what, Vega…" Jade huffed, taking in a deep breath and crawling off the bed to scoop up her purse and rifle through it. "I was thinking about giving you something a couple days ago after you… made me feel better in the closet… but I chickened out. But… ughhh… here…"

"What?" Tori asked before she even looked at what Jade had in her hand. It was a bracelet. Nothing glittery or fancy or surprisingly, given that this was Jade's item, too 'Hot Topic-y' as Trina might say. It was brown, a quarter of an inch wide, and where the leather ended, there was mostly black, with a hint of green, purple, and blue yarn that connected the pieces. "Oh wow…"

"Its… well, it's something I had laying around… and I just kinda fixed it up so, I don't want you to read too much into it and-"

"I love it…" Tori said, instantly putting it on her wrist and seeing how the bracelet complimented her skin tone and the yarn was like Jade's hair, keeping it all in place. "I am literally speechless…"

"There's a first," Jade smirked, clearly desperate to break the romantic tension that had clearly gotten out of hand. She wasn't supposed to feel this sappy or think this way, but Tori made her want to be better. Actually, Freddie made her want to be better… Tori made her feel like she could be great. "I… I'm glad you like it…"

"Now I feel awful because I don't have anything to give you…" the Latina whispered, sliding closer to Jade and taking her hands in hers. "I never meant to pressure you into giving me-"

"You don't need to give me anything…" the goth sighed with heavy breath and a slight smile. "I put you through fucking hell for a couple years… and then you gave me your virginity basically. I'll never understand it… You are a goddamn mystery…"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, Vega…" Jade smiled and leaned in close so she could kiss Tori's lips softly, whispering as their foreheads pressed against one another. "I love mysteries… and I already know want to spend the rest of my life being mystified by you…"

"Jade West is a romantic…" Tori giggled, but she could feel Jade tensing up a little so she decided not to push the idea. "Who knew?"

"You… somehow…" the aspiring actress growled playfully as she pushed Tori back onto her bed, her soft breasts jiggling with the impact and making the chocolate kiss nipples dance. "Even with all the bullshit with Beck and I… you could see that I really just wanted romance. Guess neither one of us were ready for that romance to happen here…"

"You're pretty romantic with Freddie though," Tori said, looking up at the pale goddess that was now crawling over to sit on her stomach. "Always willing to do things… get swept up by him, with him... and all that. It's half the reason I think I fell for you both. You are just so devoted to each other."

"Maybe too devoted…" Jade huffed, shaking her head.

"What?"

"If I show you something, Vega…" Jade whispered, looking over at her large purse, "… are you gonna freak out?"

"Guess it depends…" the Latina narrowed her eyes and looked into Jade's, searching for some kind of meaning here. "But now that that I'm ready for it… I think I'll be ok."

"So you know how Freddie and I tried to do… some things… that morning before he left?" The recovering mean girl sighed, and saw that Tori was nodding cautiously, which prompted her to reach deeper into the back, searching for the plastic bag. "Including something that was… a bit too hard for us?"

"Huh?" Tori puzzled, looking into Jade's eyes, trying to decode this message, but Jade just stared at her like she should already be aware of what she was talking about. "Too hard?"

"Like somewhere that is supposed to be exit only…" Jade said slowly, making sure that every word and syllable was laced with emphasis so that Tori would get it, but the brunette just seemed lost. "He was trying to park in the rear…"

"I didn't think he had a car at your house… and-"

"We were trying it up the ass, Vega! Jesus…" Jade said, a bit louder than she had intended, but the look of 'I'm an idiot' plastered across her former frenemy's face was well worth the slight annoyance. The sudden wide eyed glare that followed as her brain's wheels were clearly turning, thinking over the logistics of such an activity. "It didn't… I mean… I wasn't ready… he was just too… well he was just too big, and I was too tight and we probably didn't use enough stuff to… you know… assist."

"Jade…" Tori said slowly, looking her girlfriend up and down as she could feel Jade clenching just at the thought of that morning. "Not sure I should know about some of this… we kinda talked about how some secrets were fine between us all…"

"I know… and that's why I want to you to see this. Because no one else, not even Freddie, knows about it…" the dark haired girl pulled the bag out and lay back a bit, getting into position where she could easily touch herself. "I just got this and I'm not sure I'm ready to do it… After what happened, I want to be ready… I don't know what hurt me more after that failure- my ass or my pride…"

"Just show me what's… in… the… bag…" Tori slowed down as Jade revealed what she had been keeping a secret. Three egg shaped metal pieces, from the smallest which was maybe two inches long and an inch wide, the medium one was maybe half an inch thicker and a full inch longer, and the largest which was about two inches thick and four inches long, each one with a very slim, quarter inch thick neck and a flat, wide jeweled base that shimmered with a darker green. Tori had seen pictures in the naughtier corners of her web browsing of these but never once did she imagine her best friend/girlfriend would actually have one. "Jade… those are… plugs… for your… butt…"

"And here I was thinking they were musical instruments, Vega…" Jade said rolling her eyes and s light grin on her lips. She opened the package and pulled the smallest one out. It was heavier than she thought, but it was so smooth, she couldn't help but imagine how it would feel- the cold steel pressed inside her forbidden passage, holding tightly as she imagined it was Freddie planting himself just inside. "I wasn't sure what to expect so I just got the… set."

"The jade jewel on the ends are a nice touch," Tori said, trying to find anything at all to say in this supremely strange moment. She pulled the middle one from the bag and just looked at it, like Jade, a bit intimidated by how heavy it was. She could just barely wrap her fingers around its width, and that wasn't dissimilar to what Jade was aiming to take inside her much at all. "So are you… gonna work your way up… or just pick one and stick with it or…"

"Probably something I'll have to take a little time building up to…" Jade said, pulling out the third one and comparing them in her hands, with the weight and size and really wondering if she was up for this. "But I already upgraded from Beck to Freddie… and other things adapted…"

Tori tried her best not to laugh as Jade's hands shook the smallest one when her ex's name was uttered, which probably wasn't an image that the aspiring pop star needed in her head but she'd gotten used to the Beck digs at this point.

"So… why are you sharing this with me?" Tori asked, rolling the medium toy in her hands, trying to imagine doing the same thing herself, but the idea of her rear being invaded by one of these things, let alone Freddie's giant thing, was frightening to say the least. "Do you want me to talk you into it? Talk you out of it? To try and-"

"I want you to put this one," Jade said, raising the smallest one up, "… inside me."

"You want me to do what?!" Tori went wide eyed, looking from the toy to Jade's backdoor that was just barely visible at this angle. "I… I don't think I can… I'm not qualified…"

"You don't need a fucking degree, Vega…" Jade snapped, showing a bit of her own trepidation. "I trust you and besides Freddie, there's no one else I would ever want putting something back there… except for you…"

"Didn't Sam do the…" Tori started, then began to use various finger signals that were easy for Jade to understand but she couldn't help but try and fake confusion so the pantomiming would continue, "… stuff back there when we all… did… that thing…"

"Still working on that carnal language, I see…" Jade laughed, and shook her head. "I might have asked Sam if she was around but… she'd probably jam the giant one up there just to be funny…"

"Sounds about right…" The Latina shrugged, reaching out and taking the small little device that she was to 'deliver' to her lover. "But I could see you doing the same a year or so ago… if I was ever into that…"

"You don't have to play coy, Vega…" Jade teased, running her fingers down Tori's tanned body and over her stomach. "You can borrow Snap, Crackle, and Pop just as soon as I am done…"

"Omygod… you named them?!" Tori almost burst out laughing and then the moment set in that she'd never think of Rice Crispies the same way ever again. "I didn't need that image in my head, Jade… and I certainly don't need… those… things. I'm good with the… you know… 'exit only' lifestyle there…"

"Don't lie… I've seen the way you squirm and scream when my fingers or my tongue begin to move off the 'path'…" Jade teased, her long pale fingers sliding around Tori's sides to take a nice grip of what she believed to be the greatest ass she had ever seen. "Plus this thing is a work of art… plenty of cushion for when you start screaming for that pushin.'"

"You are insane…" Tori blushed as she shook her head, her eyes still glued to the toy. "So what do I need to do?"

"It came with this silicone lube, but I think I might be loosened up enough from having our combined pussy juices dripping down it…" Jade whispered, lowering her fingers to her sex and then to trace over the puckered ring that would soon be penetrated, making sure she was right. "Thanks again for that…"

"You're… welcome?" Tori smirked, unsure how she was supposed to feel about all of this. "But it might be better safe than sorry… First time, an all…"

"Probably right…" Jade said, taking a deep breath, and looking to her girlfriend, showing that raw vulnerability that very few ever got to see and even fewer that weren't immediately mauled afterward.

Tori squirted some of the lube on the small stainless steel end and rubbed it on a bit further, not wanting her love to experience any pain at all, and she could only use how tight her own backdoor felt as a gauge for how much Jade might need. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be, Vega…" the pale girl relaxed on the bed and spread her legs a bit, trying to make sure she was comfortable so it wouldn't be so hard to put in. "Let's get this over with before daddy dearest finds his angel in such a compromising position…"

"Alright… even if that's the case… I'm gonna go slow…" Tori said, pressing the smallest egg against Jade's rosebud, watching the beauty shiver at the cool feeling. She began applying the most miniscule of pressure and once she felt it was located just center, she locked eyes with Jade and let her lover's face be her guide. "Doing ok so far?"

"Yeah… it's not that big of a… deal…" Jade huffed, starting to feel the width truly increase at last and it was a very different feeling for sure. As gross as it was, it felt like a really big bowel movement… but in reverse… so there was that same relief of getting something out, but with a constant tease of her inner muscles. The research she read called this the female prostate and if that was the case, she could see why it was that effective. It was like the first time she discovered that sliding her fingers along her lips could be a relief. "That's… that's… ungh… mmm… different."

"Good or bad?" Tori asked, unsure if she should start pulling it back out, but Jade's hand moved to her arm and stroked it with a smile, nodding as her eyes rolled a little. "That good, huh?"

"I did a little… finger work… knowing this… was coming…" Jade managed, her hips raising a bit more as if to push against the intrusion. "It's as thick… as the toy Sam used… so it's not really painful… but I don't think… I could really take anything bigger… at least not yet…"

"Way braver than me…" Tori said, beginning the last of the push and seeing Jade's face tense up a bit, but in a flash, it resumed resting and Tori almost giggled at the way the hole swallowed and closed over the egg, and around the short neck, so only the jeweled base was visible. "I know Freddie always calls your butt a treasure, Jade… but I think I'm starting to see it now…"

"You are sooo… full of shit, Vega…" the quivering pale girl delivered one of her patented sultry gaze and lip bite combinations as she taunted her former frenemy. "I know you have been staring at my ass… since you first saw it walking down the hallway… and now here you are…"

"Yes… here I am…" Tori said, watching Jade's face contort as she got used to the feeling. "What else should I do? Am I supposed to pull it and push it back in or-"

"Nothing…" Jade whispered as she reached upwards to take Tori's cheek in her palm, and pull her closer. Tori made the trip downward and kissed her girlfriend, and once again, there was this raw and real feeling that she never once imagined sharing with Jade, especially like this, and their mouths just attempted swallow the other's as Tori's right hand, as the left remained close and ready to withdraw the tool when Jade gave the word, began to knead the pale heavy breast. After several moments, they withdrew and the more dominant girl was blushing. "I always think I've grown accustomed to how it feels to kiss you and the taste those lips but I… I'm always surprised… you amaze me, Tori…"

"Pretty sure that's your impacted colon talking, Jade…" Tori blushed even brighter, not letting her face get too far from Jade's in case she wanted more kisses, and she didn't want to think too hard about how Jade had just said her name. Her first name. "I'm the one who loses my mind when you touch me, much less kiss me…"

"I'm saying what I mean…" the dark haired beauty sat up, so that she could hold Tori's hands. "I love you… what I just asked you to do… it was weird… and different. And you just did it. And don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at me… ready at a moment's notice to stop. Everything you do… everything you are… it's all about care…"

"It's all about love…" the Latina corrected, leaning forward for another kiss, suckling the bottom lip of the woman who used to make her fear for her life. Now the very idea that she wouldn't be in her life was the scariest thing she could imagine. "So… do you think… he'll want to… you know… do that?"

"Vega… Freddie might be a chivalrous white knight of total perfection, but he's still a man…" Jade teased, shaking her head and running her hands down to feel the jeweled end, making sure she could get a hold when she was ready to take it out… though that wasn't going to be soon. "Men want to fuck the hottest, tightest thing and that's… that. It hurt like goddamn hell when we did it in my parents' shower."

"So… and I mean no slight against Freddie…" the aspiring pop star cleared her throat as she watched Jade's eyes to figure out if this was part of 'wild and sexy Jade' or if this was the real girl. "But if it hurt that bad, why do it? You know he would understand and he probably would never bring it up again after hurting you."

"Because I didn't wait for him…" she replied with a heavy sigh, moving her left hand to Tori's hand to hold it. "You don't know what it's like because you were pristine when you chose to give it up to him, but I was scared and lonely and Beck and I were just teens that thought we were in love. I could say he manipulated and pressured me, but the choice was mine. Rather than wait for the one, I gave it up to the first guy who told me I was pretty. So, if I couldn't give him what he deserved… I want to give him something much more personal."

"But Freddie doesn't care about that…"

"I do…" the horror film hopeful just smiled and gripped Tori's hand tighter. "I am just so taken over with him… and with you… that I want to erase everything that I experienced that wasn't you two. Like, you know I love Cat and I wouldn't trade her friendship away… but I wish you were the first girl I ever kissed… the first pair of breasts I ever touched… the first pussy I ever tasted…"

"Jade…" Tori began, seeing the tears starting to grow in Jade's enchanting eyes. "Those things… that past… that's what makes you who you are… without Beck and Cat, you wouldn't have Freddie, and without Sam, he wouldn't have you either probably. Or maybe even me…"

The pale dark haired girl just stared at Tori, the shimmer of tears still showing brightly against the blue orbs that stared up at this tanned angel that had reached into her soul, but there was still something there, and a face that kept popping up in her mind. Something holding her back, as if her statement wasn't quite true, that she couldn't describe. Which meant only one thing.

Jade had to get out.

She could text Tori later and apologize, but the pale girl launched herself off the bed and started grabbing her clothes off the floor. Apology after apology and excuse after excuse starting to just fly from her lips as she rapidly dressed, and headed down the stairs, hearing Tori's pleas for her to come back… to stay and talk… to just hold each other and share this time. Never angry… just trying to understand.

In a flash, Jade was in her car and driving. Going and going to try and escape the pit in her stomach that had started the moment she realized how deep her feelings really went. Tossing her Pearphone to the side, her eyes moved from the road leading toward the interstate and to the speedometer every few seconds. 45. 55. 70. 85.

Falling in love with one person, at her age felt like a dream come true. And to do it a second time, was something almost no one could ever do in a single lifetime, let alone the first twenty years of their life. But to have her heart tug toward three people… that wasn't right. That was impossible. Tori and Freddie were supposed to be it. Her worlds and none else mattered, but someone else was popping up at really inconvenient times.

The flash of blue lights behind her car caused the wealthy young woman to begin cursing in her car and punching her fist into the steering wheel, imagining a smug pink face staring back at her as she pulled over to the side of the road, staring at the 50MPH ZONE sign that seemed to mock her.

No way was I'm not getting a ticket, she thought to herself. I'll be lucky if I can still keep my license… and I'll just go ahead and kill myself if they have to search me and find 'Snap.' Once again, she had been fucked by Sam goddamn Puckett.

* * *

 **And there we have it, some interesting things up ahead for the Jedi bedroom, as well as some odd feelings that are starting to well up in Jade. A loving boyfriend and devoted girlfriend... is it possible to want too much? One way to find out... Hope you liked it and I really look forward to what everyone thinks in the reviews and comments and PMs and whatnot. Thanks so much for reading and we will be checking back in on Seattle very soon to find out exactly what Sam had in mind.**


	10. Light Up My Room

**Another day, another chapter, right? Well, this one is a little bit different as it's a bit fantastical, but most certainly isn't a dream as Sam's plan goes into fruition. Without further ado...**

* * *

Freddie lazily entered his room, closed the door behind him then tossed his book bag in his desk chair. He dropped on his bed and deeply sighed while looking at the ceiling, letting his muscles relax after a long day at school and even longer serving his 'well-earned' detention.

Spending every free, non-supervised moment wrapped up with Sam was more than a little taxing, but he certainly didn't regret any of those moments, save for staring into the disappointed eyes of Franklin, which really was more about regretting being caught then the actual action. It did, however, force him to rush and put off assignments. Three hours of calculus was absolutely nothing compared to fooling around with the devoted gorgeous blonde who could suck the holes off a golf ball. So his only respite was staying at school to do the tough stuff and then coming home for the more manageable assignments.

Things with Sam were far from manageable. They had shifted dramatically since they got back to Seattle, and he felt unsure about it as much as he loved it. They were supposed to talk the night before, but with his mom floating around constantly and the fact that every free moment was used more for more physical needs, there wasn't a real chance for discussion. And since tonight was free of both his job and his mom, there was no question what they'd be doing.

Part of him was happy with the respite from having a discussion on the nature of their relationship since he had no idea what to say. Jade was supposed to be his one, and then he started feeling for Tori about as much as Jade was, which threw that whole idea into the wash. Sam was supposed to be something very relaxed where they would have some fun but it wouldn't go far, but now that Cat was not really in the picture, and that Sam was showing so many signs of maturing… he had to question if there really was room in his heart for three. Carly was his first love, but Sam was just the one he always saw himself with until she skipped town. At first, he questioned whether it was just nostalgia that was making him blind, but with each day he realized that Sam was getting better. She was growing into the person he fell in love with, long before that person actually existed within her.

What did all of that mean? Jade was pretty eager for Tori, but he wasn't so sure that Sam taking a spot there would make Jade too happy. Or maybe it would. The girl was pretty complicated, but there was no question he was head over heels in love with her. Just like there was no question when he bumped into Sam in the hall the other morning that he felt that the same 'love feeling' when he took one look at Sam. He let his lust overtake him just to avoid those feelings but there was no denying they were there and couldn't be ignored for long. Relationships were becoming more and more work by the day.

For school work, he crammed and worked so much today that he was content that he would have the evening free of homework, his mother was working night shift, and he didn't have to work at the part-time job he had landed after the girls had moved. And one could only hang out with Gibby for so long without going crazy. There wasn't a single worry on his mind as his eyes close to take it all in. So, of course, this was the moment for his Pearphone to go off, filling the room with a steady drum followed by savory guitar licks.

 _Back in black, I hit the sack…_

"Sam…" he said aloud to no one, knowing her identity solely for her ringtone which she picked herself for whatever reason. Taking a second to breathe, he picked up the phone. "What's up?"

"You still free tonight?" she said, clearly eager to get right to the point. "I know you said this morning that your mom was working and you had the night off or whatever, but just, you know… wanted to check…"

"You're adorable," he smiled into the phone, loving how the biggest, baddest girl in the school was not only nervous, but enthusiastically impatient like a puppy. "I told you we'd have tonight. Are you really that eager?"

"Is that a bad thing now?" she fired back, and from her tone, he wondered if he had made her mad.

"No…" he quickly retreated, trying to smooth things over. "I just got home and… well, I just figured you'd want to wait a while to-"

"That's why I called…" she said clearing her throat. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it over until later, if that. Just got a lot going on…"

"Oh, come on, Sam… don't be that way… you can come over if-"

"No… I'm serious, Benson," she fired back sternly. "I got some shit to take care of. That was the message. So I'll just talk to you later or whatever."

Before he could even reply, she hung up, leaving him to feel a little ashamed of how he mocked her. Sam didn't have much going on here without Carly and to be made fun of by the guy who you see as your soulmate can't be easy. Normally he'd feel bad for just hurting his friend's pride but ever since things… changed again between them, it was hard for Freddie to think clearly on the subject of Sam. His feelings were more than a little complicated and hearing 'classic' (bitchy) Sam on the phone made him question the new feelings.

Over and over, he found himself rehearsing what he would say to her given the chance to make up for being a dick. He could have gone for an hour if his phone hadn't pinged with a text, accompanied by a robotic beeping. He pulled his phone from the other side of the bed and looked at the screen, feeling suddenly better.

- _Fire escape. 5 min._

He thought for a moment to text back and just tell Sam to just come over since he was alone, but decided to text her a simple 'k' and not screw up further. He figured they could just turn around and come back to his apartment if they didn't want to hang out on the balcony. He got up and headed out his bedroom and the apartment, making sure that he had his keys on him.

Freddie opened the window and crawled over the windowsill. He looked around, not spotting Sam and wondered for a second if she was playing some trick on him as revenge. He thought they had passed that stage of their ill-defined relationship, but perhaps he deserved it. As his mind turned about her absence and what it meant, he heard the slight clanking of the steps above his head and to the right.

"I'm glad I caught you…" Sam called out above him. "I was just… flying by…"

Freddie looked up and over his right shoulder to see Sam standing at the bend of the fire escape and his jaw dropped when he saw the blonde.

Sam was wearing a tight fitting short sleeved white T-shirt that accentuated her bust and was cut off across her midriff to show her belly button and a tight fitting blue skirt that hugged her hips. As desirable as the sight was with her curves, what stood out the most was the short red cape off her shoulders and the big red 'S' on the center of her chest.

He remained stunned at her appearance as she finished walking down the steps and continued with a playful smirk, "I thought I'd let you get that picture for your paper, Freddie. I know Ms. Grant's been hounding you for a picture of me. The Supergirl."

It took him a moment to realize that she was attempting some roleplaying with him, and wondering that she was obviously playing out the 'Girl of Steel,' if that made him the beat photographer, Jimmy Olsen. But she called his name specifically so maybe that was something. He grinned and quickly went along, "Oh, yes, ah… thanks, but my camera's back at my place."

"Back at your apartment, huh?" Supergirl… or Sam… or 'SuperSam' finished walking down the steps to stand in front of him, invading his personal space and coyly commented, "So, is that a not-so-sly attempt to just invite me back to your place?"

A smirk crept on his face, seeing in Sam's eyes that she hoped that was exactly where she was hoping they would go. He answered with a forced bashfulness, hoping to stay in character for her, "No, no, not at all. I just got home and dropped my stuff off before getting a breath of fresh air."

"I know the feeling of needing some fresh air sometimes…" The blonde rubbed her hands up and down his muscular chest, raising an eyebrow as she studied him. "Okay, so why don't we get that camera?"

Freddie smiled charmingly, then took her hand and helped her over the windowsill back into the building then climbed back inside. He kept his grip in her hand and led her back to his apartment. They glanced around, cautious and a little tense that someone could see Sam in her outfit, but they made it back to his door without being spotted. He quickly stuck his key into the doorknob then let them inside. He shut the door and locked it behind them then led her to his room.

He flipped on a light switch then went to his long computer desk and pulled out one of the drawers from a small drawer set on the desk. He reached in and grabbed his camera. He turned to her and raised the camera to his face, setting the zoom to take some pictures of Sam.

Sam was standing a few paces into the bedroom, having shut the door as he dug for his camera. She grabbed the corners of the cape, which was really a cut up old tablecloth that she had been loaned by Spencer, and spread it to her sides, turning a sweet smile to him.

The camera flashed then she dropped the cape and moved her left forearm under her breasts, pushing them up under the shirt to 'show off the symbol' on her chest. The too tight white t-shirt was clearly a guy's, Freddie thought- probably Spencer's- that she bisected, but the fact that she had pressed on the special S was really impressive.

Freddie realized what she was doing and focused on from her crossed arm up to her face then eagerly snapping the picture. He snapped a quick second one before she could drop her arm, realizing that she wasn't wearing anything underneath the shirt with how tight it was around her and visibly hardening nipples pushing out the material.

She turned to show her right side and playfully glanced to him, trying to channel how she thought Melanie would act to inspire her to pull off the character as she was supposed to really be sweet and wholesome. She'd spent the last day and half working on this, watching the show, searching the internet for pictures, and designing a look that she thought he'd appreciate. The sparkle in his eye whenever she'd move and he'd snap a shot gave her all the confidence she needed.

After another snap of the camera, Sam dropped her arms and grabbed the corners of the cape again then lifted the end of it slightly and wrapped it around herself. She turned around and looked over her shoulder with a sultry expression.

Freddie half smirked at seeing what she had done with bringing the cape up just a little: it showed off her ass in the tight blue mini-skirt. He pretended not the notice and took two pictures, a portrait with her sizzling look and the second a vertical one that captured most of her, down to mid-thigh.

The superheroine dressed teen turned back around and dropped the cape. She posed a few more times, some innocent, some a little more provocative with how she leaned and cocked her hips.

"Okay, I think that's enough pictures for Ca- Ms. Grant…" Sam felt herself trip slightly, the redhead suddenly flooding her mind. Within a half second though, she had shaken it off and continued, "…and maybe one or two just for your… personal collection."

He looked down to his camera, reviewing some of the pictures, while taking a seat on the edge of the bed then commented, "Right, thank you. I'm sure she'll appreciate them."

Sam answered with a grin, "Good, I want to show you some of my appreciation."

"Really?"

"Oh yes…" Sam nearly purred with a smirk. "I had a little crisis of faith the other day. Didn't believe in myself enough… and then you helped me out. Made me see things so much clearer. Even with my x-ray vision, sometimes I can't see things… but I want to…"

"That's…" the still stunned teen stuttered, "that's good. I'm glad I could help. You should never forget how much you… erm… Supergirl… mean to me… and the world…"

"Oh… I know…" She lazily strolled over to him, stopping between his legs and looked down to him with a hungry look in her eyes. She reached out and took the camera away from him and sat it on the nightstand to her right then started unbuttoning his shirt, surprising the teen in her sudden forwardness. "Now Freddie, I've seen the way you've looked at me all the times we met and while you were taking those photos and if you were any other guy… I'd throw you off the planet into space…"

Freddie chuckled with a nervous grin, feeling that there was a little more to her statement than simply her roleplaying. He knew that she liked the occasional appreciative looks from guys, but leering was an entirely different animal and with Sam's history of violence. "That's… nice to hear."

Sam licked her lips and continued, "But for you… maybe it's different. Maybe… maybe I've been looking at you the same way…"

He returned her teasing with an innocent tone, "You have, Supergirl?"

"Yeah, I'll admit that I find you goofily handsome and the stress of crime fighting can get to me, so… I could use relief just like everyone else."

"Well… you're always welcome to hang out with me…" Freddie replied innocently, trying to figure how he should play this new excursion. Playing oblivious seemed like the way to really get her going enough that she'd act. "We could go out and have some fun. I know a few places or we could stay in and relax. I could order some food and put on Netflix…"

Sam patiently smiled as she finished unbuttoning his last button of his shirt then brushed her hands from his abdomen over his chest then under his shirt to the rest on his shoulders. "I was thinking of something a little more… physical."

Freddie suggested with a clearly acting tone of innocence, "I go to this great gym to workout the stress I feel during the day and I feel great after it."

The blonde lulled her head to the right and answered, "I can see that, but I want something a little more personal… and private."

She knelt down between his legs and reached for his belt and undid the buckle. She went on to his jeans' button and zipper, unbuttoning it and pulling his zipper down. She smiled at seeing that he was straining against his dark boxers, pleased that her idea and posing had gotten to him, even if he wanted to play dumb for whatever reason. She hooked her fingers over the waist and tugged hard, signaling for him to help her out a little.

Freddie decided to simply stand up to help her, allowing her to pull his clothing down to his feet, then sitting back down.

SuperSam quickly undid his shoe laces and pulled his shoes off, haphazardly tossing them to the side. She pulled his jeans and boxers off his ankles and tossed them behind her, managing to get them to land in the chair with his book bag, leaving Freddie completely naked... and at her 'mercy.'

She parted his legs and ran her palms up and down the top of his thighs, enjoying the moment of seeing that he had a notable stiffy for her, but it wasn't quite ready for what she had in mind. She grinned, reaching back to put her hair up slightly, and took him by the base with her right hand then dipped her face forward and took a lazy lick of his spongy crown. The feisty blonde savored his manly taste, free of the initial sweet then salty release she had every intention of getting from him as soon as possible. Sam licked his head again and again, trying to draw out that first bead from the slit, but she quickly grew impatient and started licking further down his shaft, focused more on just relishing the fact that he was, at least for the moment, under her control for once.

Freddie closed his eyes and sighed, tightening his fingers over the edge of the bed while his manhood responded to Sam's lazy licks. He opened his eyes and watched the busty blonde start to leave kisses on the side of his strengthening rod, down to his balls, throwing in a few licks to them in thanks for all the salty goodness they had given her.

"You have no idea how much I love your cock…" she whispered, dropping the Supergirl act a little, practically making out with his member at this point. "Don't think I've mentioned that lately…"

"Well, this _is_ your first time seeing it, right, _Supergirl?_ " he replied giving her a knowing wink.

"Riiighht…" she smirked, sticking her tongue out to lick all over his bell-end like an ice cream cone. "I just meant… you know… I saw it with my X-ray vi… I mean my Sex-Ray vision…"

"Good save…" he laughed. "Though you made it sound like you're doing a porno."

"I came into your bedroom in a superhero costume and instantly started sucking your dick…" Sam said, gripping his base while she looked cynically at him. "Not sure there's any part of that setup that doesn't say 'porn.'"

As Sam went back to work, Freddie considered responding, but the sight of watching Sam perform on him while in the costume caused him to twitch in her hand, causing a mild groan to exit his lips. It was certainly a sight for a fantasy of making love with a superheroine and his mind naturally started imagining what the other girls in his life would look like with a similar theme, especially if they started having the kind of 'fun' the former couple was certainly enjoying at the moment. Jade as Wonder Woman… Tori as Catwoman… the options were limitless…

Sam finally moved back to his crown after a thorough tongue washing, peppered with kisses, and slipped it into her mouth. She moaned around the flesh, enjoying the spongy texture and the first drop of his pre-essence on her tongue. She instinctually wanted more, so she sank further down, taking about half of him into her mouth, pushing the soft head into the back of her throat, where she still felt comfortable. She swirled her tongue around the shaft, taking particular interest in teasing the pulsing vein running under his skin on the dorsal side of his meat. She teased and suckled for about a minute, really moaning and making it a display that she was enjoying him yet struggling to accept him. She pulled her lips off his crown and breathed against the mushroom spongy flesh, "Are you sure you're not Kryptonian… with a cock like this?"

Freddie opened his eyes and chuckled, reminded on how Jade would stroke his ego as she stroked another part of him. "I don't think so… I can't fly or lift a car above my head… uggghhh…" He was cut off from any further comment as Sam accepted nearly all of him with his crown pushing deep into her throat, the tensing muscles massaging his head as she pushed herself for all she could. She still had a bit more of his shaft to take, but didn't try to force it and just swallowed, let the muscles tickle his crown.

"You just fuck like an all-powerful god…" She slowly withdrew, slurping loudly and freely allowed her spittle to run down his shaft, and stroked him in a twisting motion, as she took in a few deep breaths, working her drool into his skin before taking some of his length back into her mouth. She moaned and lazily bobbed about halfway down his shaft while her hand thoroughly stroked him in a circular motion.

While she was distracting and enjoying him, she moved her hand off his thigh and onto her own left thigh. She grabbed the hem of her skirt and ran her fingers back and forth to pull the skirt up enough to expose her white thong. She moved her fingers to slip under her panties and slowly started rubbing her warming crotch. She was already starting to feel that she was certainly leaking with pleasure. She thought perhaps she should dress up more often, as costume ideas danced through her head, though slurping around his mighty meat may have something to do with her arousal.

Freddie closed his eyes again and moved his left hand off the edge of the bed and slipped it to the back of her head, lacing his fingers through her blonde locks. His hand moved in sync with her bobbing, encouraging her instead of setting the pace.

A part of her wanted him to force her head down and shoving his rod down her throat, showing her that he was ultimately in-charge, like he had in her obscenely wet dream the other night, but she was playing on a theme and this was about fulfilling his potential fantasy. She could be considerate when the situation called for it… or if it would just further her own plans.

After what seemed like a few more seconds or could be minutes, Sam couldn't tell as she was so engrossed in enjoying Freddie, she felt him twitching more and greater strength. She pulled away from his shaft and stood up, licking her lips of excess spittle.

"Had enough?" he teased, looking up at her and marveling at her incredible beauty that he feared he never complimented the right way, or near enough. "Has the great Samantha P… er, Kara Zor-El met her match?"

"Not a fucking chance," she cracked with a smile then reached around and pulled the zipper down on the back of the skirt. She turned and wiggled her hips and let the skirt slip off and down her legs, revealing her damp crotch in the white thong. Freddie was again absolutely floored by how perfect her ass looked right now, the round fruit he craved biting into bisected by the thin white material before she turned back to face him.

"You're literally my kryptonite…" Freddie smirked at seeing not only the dampness of her panties, but an 'S' shield on them just like her shirt.

"I hope not… can't have you getting weak on me…" Sam hooked her thumbs between the panties and her skin and yanked them down her legs, bending completely over and causing her tight shirt to fight in holding her breasts. She stood up and allowed him a good view of her bare flesh from her midriff to her feet. "At least, certain parts of you."

She noticed his eyes had zoomed onto her pink, very freshly shaven peach, already glistening with her arousal. She internally smiled as she straddled his lap, taking a firm hold of his shoulders and rubbed her netherlips up and down the underside of his manhood.

Freddie grabbed her ass, getting deep handfuls of her plump ass he swore he'd never belittle again and closed his eyes, groaning with the soft and slick petals moving up and down his shaft.

Sam wrapped her arms behind his neck and whispered into his ear, "So Freddie, do you think you can handle my super-pussy?"

"I would go to Krypton and back just to find out," he answered in a cheeky tone. "But I think I'm just the man for the job…"

The blonde smirked and flicked an eyebrow then pushed up with her knees and reached down to grip him, lining him up to her entrance. She lowered herself a hair and moved his rod back and forth, teasing the crown against her lips and smearing their fluids onto each other's sexes. Sam even pulled it back a bit, covered with her slickness to press against her tightened ring, just to tease, her body still reeling from the way he took her in that dream, drilling her ass until she was an absolute wreck.

They closed their eyes and shared groans and whimpers from the contact, each trying to focus on this moment and sharing this intimate and powerful connection before they truly 'connected.'

Sam opened her eyes and met Freddie's eyes, signaling she was done with teasing, then slowly sank down, her face contorting a hundred different ways as gravity brought her down. He sexily growled out as his crown penetrated her, pushing aside her petals then internal muscles, still surprised at how tight she was every time. She swayed her hips like a hula dancer, working him more and more into her tight, slick confines without hurting herself as she nearly did the last time. She grabbed both his cheeks and crashed her lips against his eager mouth, moaning and whimpering all she was feeling as she struggled to accept him.

After several agonizingly pleasurable seconds, she finished sinking down and resting on his lap. They shared groans and moans of pleasure and exquisite torture of muscles flexing, tightening and trying to relax all at the same time. Sam released his mouth and just stared into his eyes, conveying how much she wanted this and to a greater extent, him.

Sam never felt more complete than when he was deep inside of her. After he had taken her at the club, he'd made sweet passionate love to her, going until they were both spent, coming deep inside her, and not retreating. Staying there until morning, holding her body close to his, arms wrapped around her stomach and breasts, face buried in her hair, unconsciously kissing and thrusting through the night. It made every single romantic fantasy she'd ever had of him feel like nothing.

"Fuck…" She muttered as she moved her hands back onto his shoulders and pushed up with her knees, lifting halfway up then sinking back down on him until she was bouncing on him as she would on a galloping horse. "I'm going to fucking ride you like Comet…"

Freddie smirked at the deep cut reference she clearly pulled from the internet between groans as he was held tightly with each bounce, and hooked his thumbs under the hem of her shirt and pulled up, catching her breasts for a second before they spilled out as he lifted it to her upper chest and stuffed under her armpits. Her beautiful near D cup breasts jiggled with each bounce of her on his lap, being a slightly hypnotic sight. He gripped under her right breast and parted his lips to inhale the flesh around her nipple and flicked the tip of his tongue over her bud while his right hand scooped under her left ass cheek to help her along to bounce on his lap.

"Holy fuckballs… that's right…" Sam's eyes rolled back at the sensation from him devouring her flesh and driving his shaft into her deepest reaches. She wrapped an arm behind his head again to hold him in place to encourage the feasting on her chest while her nails dug into his shoulders. "Momma's- Supergirl's tits ache for your big soft hands and hot and hungry mouth so much Freddie. Show them how super they are…"

Freddie kept up his suckling for a few more seconds, making sure the nub was painfully hard then playfully nipped at it, causing Sam to shudder in his grasp. He kept her off guard with the pleasure by switching to the other bouncing breast, but this time licking and kissing all over it, initially avoiding her nipple to savor her flesh.

As much as his working mouth was driving her nuts, she wanted this to last a little longer, so she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back. His mouth pulled away from her fleshy marshmallows and pushed onto his back. His hands naturally moved to her hips, his thumbs sliding along her inner thighs as she placed her hands on his stomach and took over bouncing on his shaft.

Sam galloped at a steady pace, giving them both enough pleasure, but not fast enough to set either one of them off in the immediate future. She relished his shaft pushing her muscles aside and his crown tapping her cervix as if they were exchanging playful kisses.

Freddie's eyes were torn between watching Sam's beautiful face twisted in a pleasurable grimace and framed with her golden locks and her bouncing pale chest that was starting to glisten with sweat. Her breath was steadily increasing, causing her chest to heave and bounce harder as they kept going.

"Shit shit shit…" she whispered over and over, his rod pressing tighter against a different wall with every bounce. There was no easy way to get used to it and the pace she was going, and building up more from, wouldn't allow for as much control. Which, of course, was the goal. "I swear I can feel your cock against my lungs…"

"I'm not sure about Kryptonian anatomy, but I doubt that…" he fired back, seeing her weaken a bit so he encouraged her but letting his left middling finger drift toward her stretched wide sex to tease the shiny engorged button. "I just don't want to hurt you…"

"No…" she whispered, looking into his eyes, flashing back to the other night when a very dark version of her perfect lover assaulted her in the dream, focused on making her feel as much pain as pleasure, if not more. The way he talked to her and treated her was deplorable but she still worried that there might be something real mixed in there. "I don't ever feel pain when I'm with you…"

Sam dipped down and captured his lips for a moment, feeling his arms wrap around her, kissing more and more deeply as he ground into her, her soft moans echoing in his mouth as he moved back and forth between slow and deeper thrusts and faster, shallower pushes.

"Fuuuuucckkkkk!" Sam moaned out, feeling herself grow closer, and forced herself away from Freddie, moving back into riding him, falling more and more in love with him as she stared into his kind, and yet hungry, eyes. "I fucking love you so goddamn much…"

"Likewise…" Freddie said, biting his pip as he focused but saw a slight twitch of disappointment cross her face, and immediately realized why. This was not the excited, in the moment type phrase that she had uttered a few times before when they were in the middle of sex. This was the real thing. The raw emotion that could not be more pure or wholesome despite their activity. It deserved the right response. His eyes narrowed and his hand moved up her side, reaching for her cheek and he whispered it out. "I love you, Sam."

As if the visual stimulation wasn't enough, the words were now powering this moment and while it wasn't immediate in the comment's reciprocity, Sam was still happy to hear it. She would deal with her emotions later, because now was all about the two of them in this bed at this moment.

Sam pushed his hands back, centering herself with her hands on his taut stomach and using it as a pivot to bounce harder and faster in the moment. Freddie's manhood felt as if it was in Heaven being surrounded by the smooth, wet and warm velvet that was to first to claim his manhood. His staff jerked in her confines in response to the various stimuli, his body signaling its primal instinct in how it wanted to finish this encounter.

Sam licked her lips then muttered, completely shrugging off the emotional weight, "How does it feel to be in my super-pussy, Freddie? Did you ever think you'd be feeling this? Just an unappreciative reporter being inside me, Supergirl, the hero of the city? I wonder what your friends would say if they could see you now?"

"They wouldn't believe it and if they… shittt… did believe it, they'd practically die of jealousy."

"Damn right they would," Sam huffed as she bounced a little harder on his pelvis, wanting to drive him a little deeper, battering her cervix. "But nobody gets this but you…"

She leaned back and braced her hands on his knees, arching her back and thrusting her breasts upwards, just sliding back and forth to rub her ass against his thighs as his shaft remained in place. She felt more like she was giving him a blowjob with her love canal than fucking him, but that wasn't exactly a bad thing. The new angle of his sliding meat in her velvet opening caused her to roll her eyes back as the top side brushed back and forth over her internal bundle of nerves, setting her clit on fire.

Freddie rolled his head back onto the bed, growling from the new angle of her sliding her canal back and forth around him. He took a deeper breath then let go of her left hip and moved to palm over her tightening abdomen. He moved his thumb down to her love button and started rapidly brushing over it.

"Oh my fucking god Freddie…" she hissed and rolled her head back, glossily staring at the ceiling with the added sensation on the sensitive nub of nerves, causing her juices to flow at a greater rate to keep up lubricating his impressive shaft through her tightening muscles.

He started bucking into her with a rapid burst of energy, causing her moans and groans to raise a pitch higher. She dropped her head back down, staring at him with a desperately pleasurable look, showing that she was racing to the race to the finish line.

She felt the wave about to crash down on her and had enough conscious thought in not wanting to be heard, even if they had the whole apartment, so she leaned forward to lie across him and crashed her lips against him. The last of Freddie's thrusts in the new angle sent her over the edge and her muscles locked, especially the ones around his shaft. Her cries were muffled by trying to battling his tongue while messily kissing him.

Several seconds passed as she was lost in her world that consisted only of the feelings brought about with him then slumped on his solid frame, quivering as all her muscles began to relax from the released tension. Her inner muscles tensed and released, still trying to squeeze out a release from him and allowing her juices slowly leaking around his shaft and onto his short pubic hair.

She lazily kissed him, sucking in breath as she floated down from her nirvana, and he returned the kisses, teasing and suckling her bottom lip with a grin, enjoying the fleeting tender moment he could share with her.

They continued on this way for several minutes, allowing Sam to feel the entire range of emotions and physical stimuli from their encounter, but he was still buried deep in her seldom used love canal and he still hadn't reached his peak.

Freddie sat up, surprising her and got his hands under her ass and scooted to the edge of the bed then stood up, lifting her easily. She wrapped her arms behind his neck, her legs around his hips and locked her ankles over his ass. He walked her to the opposite wall, his cock slightly moving and pulsing in her snug sex, and other side of the bed to press her press her back against the wall. He pulled his hips back then slowly pushed back into her. He peppered her mouth, chin and jaw line with kisses as he sped up pumping her against the wall.

"I've made love to a goddess and an angel…" he whispered, squeezing her ass as he pulled her tightly against him, "… but making love to a superhero right here in my bedroom is something completely new. Absolutely incredible."

"We've made love already," she growled, her body never quite fully recovering and already he was pushing her back to indescribable ecstasy. "Now you get to really fuck the shit out of one."

Sam dug her finger nails into his shoulders, his shirt the only thing preventing her from breaking his skin, as her muscles clamped around him in a feeble attempt to stop him. Her body needed a break after that release, but her soul, and Freddie, needed more, so she would endure any momentary bit of pain to reach a new level of Nirvana.

Freddie pumped into in her in a rapid pace, suddenly inspired by her request to do far more than just make love to her… now he needed nothing more than to fill the animalistic desire, the sound of his pelvis smacking into her wet and wanting sex filled the room and her nectar freely flowed from her flower and down onto his balls which swung hard against her puckered hole, tempting her fantasies further.

The wall banged with each one of his thrusts that drove her ass into the wall, causing any hanging item to tremble and threatening to fall off. If he had given it any real thought, he'd be grateful that he was making love to her against a wall that faced into his apartment and keeping the neighbors from hearing them. But his mind couldn't have cared less about a disturbance… he was deep inside the molten pussy of a literal Supergirl and if anyone wanted to get in his way of enjoying that, they could go fuck themselves.

Sam was becoming unglued as he battered her muscles apart and driving her into the wall. Her muscles tensed and relaxed in a continuous cycle as her body was bombarded with waves of pleasure. She may have had a nearly mind frying release only minutes ago, but with him driving in and out of her like a piston to a high performance vehicle, his lower pelvis smacking her love button and his complete dominance over her in using her, however unintentionally, as a sex doll, she was racing to another release.

She desperately muttered into his right ear, "I'm… fucking god Freddie… you're going to… I'm fuckiiinnnngggg shiiiitttt…"

Sam was about to scream again, but Freddie found her mouth and shoved his tongue past her lips. He thrust one more time, driving as deep as he could manage and ground against her pelvis.

The act snapped the tension building her body and she exploded with every nerve in her body feeling like it was firing off. She would have shaken the whole building with her scream if Freddie had not swallowed it, holding her in perfect place while she was struck by the orgasmic lightning. Her thighs clamped around his hips while her velvet vice clenched around him, trying to milk him for his precious release, but she was once again denied.

Sam shivered and quaked as her ripple dissipated and conscious thought returned to her. Freddie was there to lazily and affectionately kiss her, assuring her, without a single word, that she was safe in his arms and that there were people in this world that genuinely loved and cared about her.

Once she relaxed enough, she coyly demanded through bated breath, "You've made me come twice, but you still haven't done what I'm betting you've wanted to do every time you have seen me." She tightened her muscles around his still hard shaft to make her point.

"No, I haven't," he replied with a huff, knowing that his own release wasn't far off at all. "But it should be a treat for you."

He withdrew from her quivering opening and allowed her to sink to her knees.

She looked up to him with heavy eyes while her chest heaved for breath. She swallowed a few times then sucked in a few more heavy breaths. She was supposed to be playing the role of powerful superheroine, but he's the one that was standing over her with all the power, his glistening cock like a sun blocking obelisk above her head. She didn't spare any more thoughts on the dichotomy and grabbed his left hip and gripped his twitching and coated shaft. She looked up at him with hungry and submissive eyes as she rapidly stroked him, trying to get him to blast. She encouraged with a husky voice, "Come on Freddie, time to give your heroine the treat she's worked so hard for."

Freddie braced his hands on the wall and kept his gaze down to her, watching her eagerly submit to him with rapid stroking and the occasional slipping into her mouth to suckle on his crown.

"Unnnghhh…" he groaned out, knowing this was definitely it and it felt like it would be a strong release. Only a few more seconds past under her ministrations until the tension in his lower pelvis snapped and he growled out, "Sam, I'm going to… here it comes…"

Sam pulled her mouth off of him and stuck out her tongue, obediently looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He clenched his teeth and growled, surrendering to the rush of euphoria that swept through him, "Fuuccckkk Saaaaammm…"

His first shot blasted out of his tip and hit her upper lip and over her left cheek then the following shots hit her stuck out tongue, painting it in whitey goodness and the following shots on her chin.

Sam stroked him to encourage him to release all his build up, wanting to get and savor every last drop he had stored up. After several more seconds, she realized he had emptied for that time with only a lazy dribble coming from is little eye. She licked it off with the tip of her tongue without spilling what was already resting on it then closed her mouth. She rolled the globular substance with her tongue all around her mouth, moaning as the salty taste dance on her taste buds.

Freddie sighed and pulled back a little, feeling pleasurable lull sweep over him, and watched as she relished his release like a fine dessert.

She finished playing with her treat and visibly and audibly swallowed his release. She licked her lips to get his first blast and brought her finger to her cheek to scoop up the portion of a partial facial. She slipped her covered finger into her mouth and licked it clean. She wiped her cheek and licked her lips several more times to make sure she got all of it and once satisfied she was cleaned inside and out, she stood up on wobbly legs. She brought her arms over his shoulders and behind his neck.

They shared a quick kiss and relished in the afterglow of their little role play, occasionally sighing, moaning and groaning into each others mouths.

Sam was the first to break the kiss and looked to him with satisfied eyes, but with a smirk. She pulled down her shirt back down to her midriff, suppressing a sigh with the material brushing over her still hard and sensitive nipples, then attempted to step back as she commented, "I guess I'll be going now. You never know when someone needs my hel—"

She was interrupted when he dipped down and slipped his arm behind her knees to pick her up. She squealed in surprise, but made no complaint as he walked her to the bed and laid her on it. He slipped up beside her and pulled her back to his chest, forming a partial spooning position. He rubbed a hand up and down her occasionally still quivering stomach and snuggled his face against the side of her neck.

"I think even Supergirl deserves a little rest…" He kissed her ear and whispered with a mighty smirk, "and a place to hang her cape every now and again."

Sam slumped in his grasp and bed, allowing the moment of respite and just letting the moment take place without deeper thought. "Throw in a shower and I'll never leave…"

"As it so happens…" he whispered, pointing to his bathroom. "But I don't know about towels or wash cloths… to clean with… suppose I could use my hands but I'm not sure how clean I could get you before things got very, very dirty."

"Sounds pretty dangerous…" she muttered sardonically as she sat up and quickly removed all her freshly thrown on clothes, completely naked by the time she reached the bathroom. "But a hero's life is all about risk, right?"

* * *

 **I hope that was... super enjoyable. If you liked this, there might be a little bit more about our characters playing hero and a few other variations of dress up around the corner soon enough. Speaking of the upcoming stuff, the next chapter will be a pretty long one, with one extra special scene, that I know at least one of you will truly appreciate seeing, so I'm debating breaking it into pieces and posting a few times throughout the day and evening tomorrow. Thoughts? Looking forward to the reviews on this one for sure and I really appreciate those. SVAD and I have been working hard to get it all in line so there's not much of a time break between this bridge piece and KTR3. Thanks for reading.**


	11. Running Out of Ink

**As promised, this is a super long one. So feel free to take your time just like these characters will.**

* * *

 **Bushwell Plaza Apartments**

 **6:30am**

Like clockwork, Freddie Benson awoke to the sound of a blaring Imperial theme from Galaxy Wars that had been his alarm tone since middle school. Swiping it off, he threw his phone to the side. He knew that if the sound was annoying to him, it had to be driving Sam mad.

"That was a great night…" Squeezing the covers tight by him, his hands hungry to feel her warm and perfect body. But there was nothing. No complaining. No snoring. No indescribably perfect natural scent that she just emanated.

No Sam.

"You in the bathroom?" he called out, sitting up in his bed, legs still tangled in the sheets, but the bathroom light wasn't on. The apartment was deathly quiet. The blonde bombshell was a lot of things but discreet wasn't remotely on that list. Jumping from bed to grab his phone, he checked for messages and found nothing, so naturally he called her.

RINNNNG….. RINNNNG…. RINNNNG… RINNNNG

"Wassup… this is Sam. I'm busy or whatever. You know what to do."

"Damn…" he muttered, deleting the call before the beep triggered any voicemail. It wasn't like Sam to just take off and… actually who was he kidding? Running off was exactly something Sam would do, but maybe it was his arrogance for her feelings that made him believe that she'd never do that to him. So, naturally he tried the texting route. _You ok?_

 _-Fine, i guess… wut's up?_

 _-You were gone when I woke up._ He already had a bad feeling but seeing her nonchalant but super quick response and lack of evidence of her even being there last night made him question if it even happened. The only clue was that he still felt the physical aftereffects of making love with her. _We did spend the night together last night, right?_

 _-Last i checked. And i was gone bc that's how our whole thing works right? Bc I'm not your gf. U make that clear._

 _-What?_ The former tech producer could do little more than stare at the message and wonder what the hell he could have done to earn this. _What's going on?_

 _-im just ur fuckbuddy. Not ur love. Not ur gf. We screw. U get wut u want. I get wut i need. Not rocket science._

 _-Where is this coming from?_ He sighed as he looked at the screen, waiting less than patiently to get to the bottom of where this animosity was coming from. _Did I do something? Everything seemed fine when we got in bed. Though I think I fell out before you. Are you mad that I snored or something?_

 _-no_

 _-Then what the heck is it?_ Sam had her faults for sure but rarely was she anything but direct about her feelings about things. _I want to know what happened because last night was amazing and I hated not waking up with you._

 _-U sure about that?_

 _-I was…_ Freddie took a breath and wondered what he had done. Sam overlooked a lot of his issues, even though she teased and tortured about them on the outside, even before their relationship took its romantic turn. So whatever this was, it must have struck a nerve. _Just come right out and say what you need to, Sam._

 _-Did u have good dreams? Dreams about anyone we know?_

 _-I honestly don't remember._ He knew for a fact that he was lying to an extent, and though he didn't fully remember what happened in the dream, Jade was definitely there and she was being very… helpful. _Did I do something in my sleep?_

 _-yeah. You made me feel like a piece of shit._

 _-You know I would never do that on purpose…_

 _-I spend all fuckin evening trying to find the right words n stuff to tell you what I want and how I really feel, all that emotional shit, then make your comic book fantasy thing come true, and when we were just laying there, I couldn't sleep. I had to just say everything, all the words, as I've got my hands on you and stuff… and then you say her name instead of mine._

 _-Sam… if you're talking about Jade, you know that I love her._ Freddie had to play defense as he messaged back. It wasn't a surprise that Jade's name had slipped out but it was very much something new to hear Sam just fully open up like that. _For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I had no idea._

 _-So i only have myself 2 blame_

 _-I'm not saying that_

 _-I am. i guess i just thought that if i could just make u c that i was really that person u used 2 c me as deep down when u loved me. i could b like that. And when i said i wanted u 2 really c me as someone u could spend ur life with, even if im not the only 1, u told me that i was the only one… then u said Jade's name_

 _Shit… Sam, I'm so sorry…_ It was clearly damage control time with his 'friend' but just seeing her words and how much she was writing, it just made sense that she was so hurt, and what made it worse was that trying to fix it would likely only exacerbate the issue. _I was just dreaming of Jade I guess and I lumped what I was hearing and put them together. I don't know but I never meant for you to feel less than important to me. And for the record, I never stopped caring about you._

 _-So am i basically your chewing gum?_

 _-I'll be 100% honest, Sam… I really don't understand that metaphor…_

 _-Disposable. U chew for a bit then u throw it away when ur having some real food._

 _-I would never throw you away._ It was strange seeing something that actually was a pretty apt metaphor coming from someone he had chided for years as being less intelligent. Perhaps those GED classes and stuff were actually helping her a lot. _We broke up… which was mutual… but I never once tried to forget you or treat you like trash._

 _-Maybe u like 2 stick ur gum 2 the side. Eat your food. Then go right back to it when the food is gone. It doesn't matter because you chew it because it's available to keep you busy. Doesn't matter what gum does, what flavors it comes in or whatever… it's still never going to be what u really want or need._

Ok, he thought, shaking his head, maybe those classes are working a little too well. That was it. He never threw her away but he didn't have a problem putting her to the side, out of mind when Jade or Tori were around or his focus. And that wasn't fair. _You're right. I probably have treated you that way and I'm really sorry. It was never intentional, but you mean the world to me, and I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. I love you._

 _-So what am i 2 u? B honest. Am i really the girl u love or am i just the girl u fuck?_

 _-You know that I really do love you. You were my first and honestly my best friend. I can't imagine my life without you. We have an explosive relationship in the bedroom, yeah… but I always felt like there was more because there is more._ The former iCarly producer felt a slight pull in his gut, mostly dreading the idea that what he and Sam shared could be pulled apart so easily. He was going to have to head out for school soon, but this conversation just seemed far more important than getting dressed. _I don't want you to ever feel like you aren't loved or that you aren't important to me._

 _-Just not n the same league as Tori and Jade, rite?_

 _-You are three completely different people, and I don't know if I can say for sure that there are some league rankings or something between you._ Freddie threw a shirt on as he tried to gather his thoughts before he finished the message, wondering how best to phrase his feelings. _I could spend the rest of my life with either of them and be the happiest man in the world, but you're the one I feel like I wouldn't want to live in a world without. My best friend._

 _-I want 2 b like them. I want 2 b with u. Long term._

 _-Sam, we are great friends and we have an amazing physical connection and a decade of history, but dating would be hard. We've never really even been on a legit date together._

 _-Then take me on a date Fredward. Take me out and I'll show u. I'll show u who u pushed away last nite. One nite as the couple we should have been last year._

 _-You know I'm going to have to run this by Jade, right?_

 _-Don't b a pussy, Freddie. U told me she gave you a free pass. And i doubt she'd even hear u w/ Tori's thighs over her ears._

 _-If you're wanting this, you might not want to insult the two people who I actually am with. Jade might have been fine with a friends with benefits thing but I am not entire sure how an actual date would go over…_ He paused for a moment and looked over her words, and there was no question that she was serious, and she did have a point on the free pass thing. He'd been really pushing Tori to the limit to make up for not being there, and he felt so close to her, it was like magic, and Jade was even more incredible, almost inside his head and while hers was the least sexual currently of the encounters and conversations of his three loves, it was most definitely the most intimate because they were just 'soulmates'. _Alright… you win, Puckett. One date. Tomorrow night. But not because you asked. But because I genuinely want to know what might have been._

 _-And what can still b if u want._

 _-Let's just see how things go._ Freddie took a few moments to think about this decision. Whether it made him a pussy or not, he wanted Jade to know about this and it seemed only right. Especially if this did become a legitimate thing. There was a balance with Jade and Tori and him, they all loved each other and it worked. Adding Sam was… complicated, to say the least. She and Jade were more like frenemies and rivals half the time, but there was no question about their chemistry.

Tori was the one that Freddie was most worried about, but she was also the biggest surprise. Even more than Jade and Sam, his newest relation craved that sense of authority- being told what to do and seemed to be immersing herself in the world of submission and she wanted his dominance. It was a weird feeling but it seemed to make her happy so he kept it up. The question now was… how would that jive with Sam's personality?

- _So tomorrow nite?_

 _-I'll pick you up at 6:30. Does that sound good?_

 _-Better than good, Fredward._

* * *

 **Bushwell Plaza Apartments**

 **9:53am**

 _-Im goin on a date w Freddie._ No… that's definitely not what I want to just put out there, Sam thought, erasing her message to Carly as quick as she could. _Freddie and me r goin 2 have dinner tomorrow n im really nervous._

Shit… none of that that sounds right… Carls will have questions galore about that.

Sam sat on the couch of the Shay apartment while Spencer was up in Carly's bedroom trying to make some more space since his sister would be back in just a matter of days. She stared at her phone, trying to figure out how she felt about the messages that she was sending.

The former web host had sent her _Good morning_ just a matter of minutes after she had finished talking to Freddie, which still had her mind buzzing.

She'd simply fired back _Same 2 u. U all packed up?_ Which was basic and straightforward, and had nothing to do with what her mind was turning to mush over. But then Carly just had to ask a question and all the worms were jumping to escape the metaphorical can Sam had in her throat.

 _-Almost done. What's new there? Anything I should know before I get home?_

"A lot actually," Sam said aloud with a huff. "Had sex with Freddie, went lesbian for a while, realized I am pretty much in love with Freddie, he fell in love with two different girls, who I fucked and ate out, came back here with him where we hook up regularly, and now we are going to have a date that will hopefully lead to him marrying me." So she condensed it into the best answer she could.

 _-Eh… not much._

 _-Come on, Sam… I know things might seem boring but there's got to be something going on there. What's going down with Freddie?_

"Me, mostly… going down with him pretty much every chance I get…" Sam joked to herself as she read the message. There were 1000 different things she wanted to tell Carly and at the same time, felt like she would melt from sheer embarrassment if Carly knew any of them. As far as her best friend was concerned, Sam Puckett was still a virgin who had barely even looked at another girl with any kind of infatuation, still nursing a childish crush on the boy that had been chasing Carly for years. With three… or two, at least for now… girlfriends at his beck and call, Sam had to assume the sad puppy dog looks Freddie used to give wouldn't be an issue any longer.

 _-U no fredward… still the same. Nerdy stuff n pretty much obsessed with that vampire chick._

 _-That's good. He deserves a good girlfriend._

 _-U sayin im not?_ Sam had already sent the message off, her fingers hot with anger that her friend might dare insult her like that. Luckily, before she could write out anything revealing the true nature of her relationship with Freddie, Carly replied.

- _You know what I mean… I mean he hasn't had the best luck with girls. And that's not even counting what went down with you. Or me kinda stringing him along and letting him get hit with that truck… He deserves someone who will be as good to him as he was to us._

"You got no idea, Carls…" the blonde huffed, rolling her eyes. "The dude is literally drowning in pussy…"

 _-Ur words, Carls, but whatever… I guess so._

 _-Are you jealous?_

Carly's words hit the former bully like a punch in the gut. Goddamn right, she was jealous. Freddie was supposed to be hers and hers alone. But she fucked up. Everything. And now, she just wanted to spend the rest of her life making it up to him. Even if it meant just having a third of him, it was more than what she deserved. Jade was clearly his soul mate, which she really was envious of, but Freddie never made her feel any less important or undervalued compared to her or even Tori. But Carly didn't need to know any of that.

 _-No_

 _-Don't lie, Sam… I know you are still harboring that crush. Because I know how mad you got when I told you I kissed him before I left for the trip. I almost think it was the reason you took off so fast. You should just tell him how you feel. You know Freddie… even if he turns you down, he's gonna do it in a way that makes you feel better. He probably has no idea you still like him._

"Little late for that now…" Sam muttered. "Pretty sure he got the hint when I was riding and choking myself on his cock…"

"I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW!" Spencer shouted as he ran down the stairs covering his ears, with his eyes clenched. "LALALALALALALALALALAAAAA!"

- _Whatever, Carls… I gotta go._

 _\- Don't get mad… I was just telling you the truth._

Sam could have kept the conversation going for a while, but between her current situation and the fact that Spencer listening in had caused her whole face to redden and burn with humiliation, she just needed an escape. Or someone to tell her what she should do.

* * *

 **Hollywood Arts High School**

 **11:22**

 _-I really missed you last night…_

Tori Vega put her phone down and sat quietly in her Literature class, trying her hardest not to think about the thoughts and feelings that had kept her up all night. Freddie always sent her a message, usually something kind and calming that helped her sleep. But last night, he didn't send anything. So, naturally, her mind raced that she might have done something wrong or something to upset him. Even though she knew it was strange that she worried she had made some grave error before the idea that he might have been busy or just forgot hit her, she wanted to believe that he would never forget such a thing.

She edged herself so hard, as if the action would let Freddie know that she was sorry for whatever she did, and he would just magically know. Her dreams were filled with frightening things, and for the first time in a couple weeks, she felt vulnerable.

But the torture was all for naught. When she headed down to get in the car with Jade, Tori's phone finally buzzed and all felt peaceful once again.

- _I'm so sorry about last night, Angel. I got busy with some class work, and then Sam and I hung out and I just passed out. I'll be making it up to you today if you'll forgive me._

 _-Of course_. The youngest Vega's fingers moved like lightning to respond to her lover, even knowing it made her seem a bit clingy or desperate, but that was Tori in a nutshell.

Tori felt like a bomb that was ready to blow at any second, and every touch and thought seemed magnified. It wasn't unusual for Jade to pull over somewhere secluded so they could have a few moments to make out, but today, there was a wild animal in the car. The car had barely rounded the corner from the Latina's house when she leaned over, and began to fumble with Jade's shirt. Broad daylight, cars all around, and there she was- sucking on the perfect pale chest of her former enemy, moaning into the flesh. And when they reached their 'make out point,' Tori nearly jumped into her lover's lap, so hungry and desperate, Jade actually felt overwhelmed for once, hearing the usually sweet and angelic young woman beg to 'eat her pussy' and to 'shower herself with her cum.'

The time crunch to make it to school in time put a damper on both of those fantasies, but given that Tori was going to be spending the night in a couple days, it certainly created a few 'slumber party' ideas for the goth.

So now here she was; in class, several rooms away from her pale goddess and far, far away from her god. Armed with only a phone, and bored to death of hearing the teacher drone on about Tolstoy, her mind wandered and she needed him. Perhaps more than she had since she'd met him. So she messaged him.

It took a few minutes, her stomach in knots waiting for him to text her, but finally her Pearphone buzzed, and she almost squealed at the sound.

 _-I missed you too, Angel. Are you having a good day?_

 _-No…_ she wrote back, trying not to call too much attention to herself, which wasn't hard at the back of the class. _I didn't sleep well last night._

 _-Poor thing. Nightmares?_

 _-A few. I felt so defenseless and vulnerable._ Tori sighed as she thought back to all the things that had attacked her dreams. Monsters, scary creatures, clowns… and she couldn't run away. Her cries for help went unanswered, and she could feel the cold sweat they each caused when she awoke back in relative safety.

 _-Suppose that's my fault. I'm so sorry I let you feel that way. I promise I won't ever let your peaceful sleep be anything but. I will always keep you safe._

 _-I know. Thank you._ Her breath caught in the back of her throat as she tried her best to find the right words to ask him what it was that she really wanted. She wanted him to take her reins, and offer her a way to feel safe again. As long as he was in control, she never had to worry about anything. _I am so bored in class. I like to read… but the stuff we are talking about. Russian authors and stuff… it's just boring._

 _-I know the feeling, but there are some quality gems in Russian literature too. Very visceral takes on love and heartbreak and how easily life can become overwhelming when we don't have what we need._

 _-I need you._ Tori had written the words before she'd even thought much about it. It was weird that she would get so antsy when he'd talk about stuff that she didn't really care about, but the way he was so knowledgeable and precise when he'd tell her things just presented him as this larger than life entity, even on a phone screen. It caused a touch of intimidation to be sure. _I'm so sorry… that was really dumb._

 _-No. You, nor the things you do, are ever going to be dumb. Least of all, to me. I need you too, my angel…_

That nickname… the ownership term… it made her ache inside so much. If she wasn't turned on enough from what he'd written so far, just seeing the term of endearment made her absolutely quake. It was as if the fires that had barely been quelled in the car with Jade had sudden returned with a vengeance.

 _-Whatever you need, Freddie… I will do. Anything…_

 _-I know what you want, Tori. But are you sure you want to do this? In this class? At the school?_

 _-There's nowhere I don't want you._ She typed, her fingers shivering with anticipation. Freddie was a caring, loving person who was the sweetest man she'd ever met and he was her absolute dream. But her darkest fantasies were also on the other end of that phone. A powerful controlling force that allowed everything she had put away and shoved down, desperate to be the most well-behaved, now aching to come out, tearing out of her like she really was possessed. _Please… it's been three days since last time. I haven't cum, and I was so on edge last night._

 _-If you're sure, we can play. But it's also been three days since I was able to let my words touch my angel… I'm not sure how far it will go._

 _-There isn't a too far with me… I bend to you… but you will never break me. Not now._

 _-Very well…_ _WET…. will be your state of mind. My words will make you ache. My presence will make you tremble long before I touch you._

"Hmmhhm…" Tori's breath tightened at his two words and she looked around the room at her half asleep classmates and her teacher who seemed more than bored with what he was talking about. 'Very well' was always his word… like his transformation phrase… and that meant that her Beast… her Master… was going to be texting her soon.

- _Clear your mind, angel… surrender to me._

 _-Done and done… sir._

Oh god… she thought to herself, smiling ear to ear, her core was aching and she knew she had to be extremely wet. Just that short conversation and she was on edge. If Freddie was even half as in control as he was the last time, this was going to be beyond incredible.

- _Are you getting that tingle in class, Tori… the kind where you can't help but be bad?_

 _-Yes…_ she texted, though she might have actually said that word out loud, given the slight reaction a couple gave her at that exact moment. Shit… I need to be more careful, she thought. _I've been aching… needing it… touching the front of my jeans carefully…_

 _-That's what I thought. But you have to keep up appearances, don't you? Be that good girl when everyone is looking. While inside, you are on fire. The secret school slut._

 _-Oh yeah._ Tori closed her eyes and imagined hearing his strong voice whisper these words in her ear. A ghost that seemed to exist solely to bring her the most intense of pleasures. _A slut only for you though. And Jade… No other man will ever see me like this… will ever know me like you do._

 _-That's right… all mine. Nobody else needs to know that your fingers are rubbing your clit through those tight jeans underneath that desk. Nobody needs to know that you get so worked up that those slim little fingers are going to push inside you._

 _-Should I?_ Tori looked around the room once more, trying to see in anyone would notice if she went a little bit further. A month ago, she would never have even had such an itch. Two weeks ago she would never even think about rubbing against the edge of her chair. But now here she was, desperate… willing to unzip her pants and reach in if he gave the order. _Right here? In my class? I want to sooooo bad… but I'm scared… I'm shy._

 _-You are a lot of things, Angel, but shy is not one of them. If you are too afraid to take that step, then I want you to rub harder. Press your fingers against that denim and really tease that swollen, desperate clit of yours. Touch yourself like I would touch you…_

 _Yes, sir._ Tori didn't even think twice as she readjusted in her seat, trying to make the best angle for hiding the action. Her digits traced over the front of her jeans, moving up and down and around and around, looking for just the right sweet spot to give her that rush. After a few seconds, her fingers tingled and burned a little from the friction. She silently cursed herself for wearing such tight jeans where she couldn't just get a hand or even a finger into them at this angle. It was really Jade's fault, she huffed to herself; she told me how good my ass looked in them and now I have to wear them all the time. _I can't do it… it's not enough to do more than tease._

 _-Of course not. You can't help yourself but need more, Tori. Your body is hungry. Hunger that can't just be sated with a snack or some barely functional touch through that thick, skin tight denim. You are a bomb now. The excitement building and building until you can't control yourself and just… explode._

 _-Save me._ She wrote, on the edge of whining, knowing that he was completely right and she was past the point of no return now. She grew more desperate by the second. _Please, Freddie… save me. Tell me what to do. I'll do anything…_

 _-I know you will. You are a shy girl with a powerful hellcat inside of you that was never meant to be caged inside that angelic body. I wonder how long you can sit there… stewing and boiling inside… trying to maintain the perfect Tori Vega persona…until it breaks… and you start fucking things around the school._

 _I'm literally shaking, Freddie… please…_

 _Reach into your purse… look for something to save yourself. Maybe you can get a pen or something… something long and hard… and push it down there… Let it scrape against that steaming cunt of yours… while you sit quietly like a good girl… still hiding and trying to blend in so nobody can see what a dirty little slut you are._

Of course, she thought. In fact, if she had been able to think clearly, she would have thought of this right away. She grabbed a long Bic pen from the depths of her purse, trying to keep quiet as possible, and making sure no one was looking, she leaned back and pushed the pen into her pants down until the cap's arm caught on the front of her jeans, but quickly covered with her shirt.

It seemed like such a dumb idea in the middle of everything but the way the bottom end of the pen pressed against her sex was like a shot right to her brain. And the way that she shifted her weight back or used one hand to twist and shimmy the pen allowed several lightning bolts to fire at her core, just barely registering the slight pain of the hard plastic.

 _-Thank you_

 _-Don't thank me yet, angel… I think we both know that won't be enough. That animal inside in insatiable. Look around the classroom… Pay attention to all the devices and items in the room and on other people's desks. I want you to imagine how at least three of them would feel grinding against or inside that wet little hole of yours…_

 _-Oh god…_ Tori released a slight moan, but luckily, it seemed like almost everyone was either engrossed in the lecture or fast asleep. It was like her vision became that of a hawk for a few seconds. Everything screamed at her as a possible sex toy. Those thick eraser board markers compared to the pen were like how Freddie compared to her and Jade's toys. The half-asleep kid a few seats away had a banana poking out of his lunch sack; her mouth was certainly craving something shaped like that. She even imagined sitting naked on the electric pencil sharpener and feeling the powerful vibrations from it. _There's so much here…_

 _-Just imagine how that would feel… just going at yourself with them. Let yourself feel dirty… the best kind of dirty… that way that makes you feel just as embarrassed as good… let that be your mindset when you eye fuck them._

 _-I'm so dirty, Freddie…_ The Latina couldn't stop herself now, her brain going into hyper overdrive looking at every corner of the room and seeing something, her lust screaming at her about how her body could be used in this room. The eraser for the board is pretty thick. There's a whole cup full of pens of all shapes and sizes… how many could I fit inside me? The door knob was definitely as thick as Freddie… and if the door was slammed… Mmmhmmm… So many phones in here… if they all vibrated at once… pressed against me… Fuck… the coffee thermos… whether it was boiling hot or freezing cold… the idea of it against my nipples… _It's all too much… I want to feel it all…_

 _-It's ok… Free yourself from any stress you feel and just tease yourself, my angelic little whore... just let your imagination run wild. Don't worry about books or Russian authors or even about anyone else around you… just think about what you crave… tease yourself all the way to that orgasm's edge. Use that pen while you imagine that naughty fucking version of you grinding on everything, desperate to cum…_

 _-I'm so close, Freddie…_ Tori's shallow breaths were just on the verge of noticeable, and if they turned and looked, they'd have seen her eyes fluttering and the way she was diddling with something at her navel. _I need it. Please let me cum. I don't want to use this pen… I want you… I need you inside me._

 _-Be patient, my angel… just hold back a little longer… I'm going to let you cum… but not yet._

 _-Please… don't make me wait… I've been such a good girl._ The aspiring pop star could barely see straight. Every male in the room was slowly morphing into Freddie and all the girls were Jade, all in various states of dress- t shirts, dress shirts, suits, fancy dress, gym clothes. Even the teacher.

 _-Now imagine I'm right there in the room too… right behind you… my hands on your body, pulling you into mine… my cock out… eager to help you along. Your mouth just inches away from your treat… your mouth watering and hot breath teasing that swollen head that aches for you… Can't you just imagine it, Tori? Imagine the lengths you'd go to just to feel an ounce of that bliss…_

"Mr. Wainwright! I need to go to the bathroom!"

All eyes were now on Tori, whose face was flushed and she looked like she could pass out at any moment.

"Um… of course, Miss Vega. You may need to go to the nurse as well… take your things." the older man simply said, trying not to look at her in any way other than as a teacher. But there was no question that the young woman was absolutely emanating sex, and nearly every set of eyes that watched her pass thought the same thing.

I would kill to fuck her.

"Whew…" she whispered once she was out the door, bag in hand, trying to find her breath.

 _-I had to leave class. I couldn't take it…_

 _-I know… but you persevered and tried to resist those primal urges. Good girl Tori Vega has to do that. She's the smart, pretty, moral, and virtuous angel of Hollywood Arts._

 _-I don't want to be her right now. That Tori isn't the real one anymore…_ She wrote, standing still in the hallway, just outside the line of sight from her former classroom. _Your words make me want to be bad. To be naughty. And I don't care how dirty I have to get… I want you… I want the feelings that only you give me. I want to be your bad girl. Your slut. Your obedient little whore. To be owned… to be punished… to be overtaken by you._

 _-Then I want you to keep imagining me… right beside you… and I want you to walk to the nearest bathroom. That one by the auditorium with the couch will work. And as you walk, I want you to strut, show off that amazingly perfect ass I know those jeans are hugging… arch your back to show those perky little tits off… and keep your head straight. Because my hands are in your hair, angel… and I am leading my pet down that hall._

 _Yes, sir… thank you…_ she texted back excitedly. The 'sir' thing happened as sort of a joke at first, but given how he responded, and how she began to see him as the powerful dominant force, it only felt right to call him that when the moment called for it.

She did exactly what was asked of her, walking by a few people who gave more than a few double takes, watching her move through the halls. Robbie saw her, and for a split second, she could swear she could actually hear him get hard in that moment. It made her feel so dirty. But it was the kind of dirty that he told her about… the kind she craved so intimately.

Then she saw Jade.

Only for a second, but their eyes met through the window of the auditorium. Tori wanted to pull away from her invisible 'master' and drop everything to rush Jade and kiss her, making out, and then making love right there on the floor. But this was school. They couldn't just… be that way. Not yet. They'd have some time later to play, but for now, she was Freddie's. A man that would never betray or hurt her, but somehow the mere concept of disobeying him seemed horrifying.

Tori moved into the bathroom and checked to make sure she was alone, and then hit the lock on the door, and got her phone out, and her heart jumped when she realized he was somehow 10 steps ahead of her still.

- _Don't lock the door._

 _-But someone could walk in and see me. Just like in the classroom._

 _-Guess it's 4 then_

 _-What?_ Tori was confused and for the first time since the texting started today, she felt like she had snapped out of the lust fog she'd been trapped in. _4 what?_

 _-I was going to make you cum five times before we were done. Since you want to disobey, now it's only four._

 _-I'm so sorry._ Tori wrote as quick as she could to try and apologize and rant to unlock the door. But her heart sank when he responded just as fast.

 _-Too late. Keep it locked. Maybe you can earn that one back if you continue being a good girl._

 _-Thank you, sir._ The Latina took a few deep breaths and looked over the bathroom and wondered if she should get comfortable. But acting before getting his instructions seemed wrong, so she waited. And waited. Three minutes seemed like an eternity, but finally her phone buzzed once more.

 _-The first thing I want you to do is turn your camera on… put it on one sided video chat. I need to see you. But don't speak._

Tori almost dropped her phone from switching the text to a video chat with Freddie, but it was strange just seeing herself with a black screen with him. She wondered what he was doing or where he was. At school of course, but where could he watch such a thing and just be uninterrupted.

- _Good. You can follow directions. Now that I can see that flawless body of yours, all I want is to see more of it. Shoes off, and neatly fold your shirt and jeans and place them on the edge of the sink basin. Strip down to only your underwear._

"Ye-" she began but then remembered that he didn't want her to make any sounds. But it was too late.

 _-If you insist on talking, take that pen from your pussy and put it in your mouth._

Tori's eyes bugged a bit, but she didn't fight it as she pulled the pen out and placed the damp end against her tongue. She tried not to moan at the flavor as she continued to undress with one hand, trying to remove her shirt slowly and sexily, keeping the camera angle showing her face and chest, and then moved it to show her backside, slowly sliding the tight jeans over her supple ass, so he could see its bisection with a royal purple thong, shaking it slightly with a jiggle as she worked the denim down her legs.

- _Can't help but put on a show, can you, Tori? Guess whatever version you are, angel, you must make a spectacle of it all. Imagine if this was broadcast to the whole school… so they could see the body that so many would die to have._

The aspiring star couldn't help but bite her lip and grin at the camera, blushing a little as she looked at where she imagined his face would be. She nodded and pointed at the camera as if to say that only he gets to have it.

 _-Now that you're just in your panties and bra, I want you to lie down on that couch. Pretty sure it's spacious enough for you to stretch yourself out and get nice and comfortable. But don't go to sleep._

Not that I could, she thought to herself. Tori moved to the couch and lay down on it, finding it surprisingly comfortable, and once she was settled, she moved the phone up so he could see her whole body. She bit her lower lip again, pen hanging out, as she moved it toward her face, then slowly brought it down her body, over her breasts, and further down so he could see her tight stomach, and then how wet her panties were. She was halfway down her thighs when it buzzed again.

 _-You are truly perfection from top to bottom… Put your phone between your legs and sit up a little so I can see up your body. I want my messages to truly affect you when I give you instructions and I need your hands free._

She did as she was told, moving the camera so it was the perfect view of her top half, trying to adjust her hair a bit so he would find her prettier, but once again, it was like he was in the room with her.

- _Don't do that. I want you as you are. Now, let's get going… Start gently massaging your perky little tits with both of your hands, but make sure you don't start stimulating your nipples. Move your fingers circularly around your mocha marshmallows, making smaller and smaller circles until you go around your nipples, still not stimulating them. You touch anywhere near those chocolate peaks, then we go to 3. Understand?_

Like a possessed bobble head, Tori nodded quickly, and went to work, touching her chest and teasing her skin. This was how Jade did it when she really wanted to drive her crazy. Touch everywhere except the one place she really, really wanted her to. Apparently she'd shared those notes with Freddie…

The Latina began drawing circles with her fingertips, spiraling as they grew closer and closer, and for a split second she debated touching her peak through the material. But she stopped herself just short, congratulating herself for her resistance. Her breath began to shorten and her eyes fluttered. Once again, even though he wasn't even in the state, he felt like he was in the room, and that it was his hands that were moving hers to touch her flesh, guiding her to how to please herself.

 _-I know that wasn't easy, Angel… and now I want you to run one of your hands down from your chest softly over your belly, and right up to your panty line. Don't move any further downward. Just feel your belly. Imagine how distended it could be if I was inside you… how full you'd feel if you had my cum inside you, from either end._

Tori was so lost in the fantasy, letting her hands moved downward, that the pen fell from her lips and into the couch through a moan. His release was always so delicious… so hot… so filling… and it always felt so intimate that it was hard not to start trying for more once she had a taste or a feeling. And her fingertips felt along her abs, just under the surface of her soft tummy, remembering how it looked when Freddie mounted her, causing a bump. Her core ached so badly, she wanted to scream, desperate to have something show her sex some attention.

- _I think someone is getting a little excited. And I can see how deep that stain goes in those tiny underwear of yours. Go ahead. Slide your fingers underneath the elastic band and push your dirty little panties down just a tad before running your hand slowly back up, your fingertips exciting your skin as they move across your belly and sides. That's right… no touching of your angel parts just yet…_

Fuck, Tori whimpered to herself as she pulled her underwear down slightly, the damp material sticking to her sex for a moment before letting the cool air of the bathroom embrace the overheated wetness of her swollen and eager slit. She shivered as her fingertips danced along her skin, goosebumps coming and going with every spot she touched. The actress looked into the phone, eyes begging for his mercy, but the black screen staring back at her offered no such sympathy.

 _-Such a good little girl. Being patient… Now, push your bra down so your tits are fully exposed. Start rotating your fingertips around them getting closer and closer to your nipples, but still don't touch your nipples. Let me see my little Hershey Kiss snacks…_

"Mmmhmm…" the sounds grew from her throat before she'd even realized that she'd made a sound. Her eyes widened and she felt ashamed that she'd broken his rule, but no message followed. Her body just responded to the circles and touch. If her peaks weren't aching before, they certainly were now, just as much from the spiral teasing as the image of Freddie hungrily devouring and suckling on her hypersensitive nipples. Then she saw Jade on the other side doing the same thing, turning her body into their personal buffet. Her digits circled her areolae for a few moments, never once letting the tips touch the prize no matter how much she wanted it.

 _-I can see how hard they are getting, angel… I bet they really are starting to ache. I can't see just yet because of your panties… but I bet your pussy is absolutely dripping…_

Once again, Tori looked into the camera and bit her lip, trying to look as sad as she could, pouting as she nodded. She moved the phone slightly to show her practically molten core with its tiny dark brown stubble. She'd never thought that that particular body part would ever be enticing to someone, but both Freddie and Jade constantly reminded her that it was amazing and deserved all the attention possible.

 _-Mmm… look at the beautiful budding flower… You are so fucking juicy, angel … Are you fantasizing about my big meaty thick cock stretching your pretty little pussy wide open again? I don't even know if I could fit in there anymore…_

Tori shifted the camera back up to her face and showed off her pouting face. She raised her hands and used her left index finger to push into her right fist while she nodded. The sweet vixen even went a step further, looking at her hands, and then adding her middle and ring fingers to her left index and pushed all three digits into the right fist a bit faster as she grinned.

 _-You know, I was going to tell you that you could talk again, but that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen, sweet girl. So let's keep you mute for a little while. But you deserve a treat… Bring your index and middle fingers from both of your hands to your mouth and get them nice and wet._

The rising star smiled wide and did just that, staring into the camera as she sucked her fingers seductively, pushing them a little further into her mouth than she needed to, and then bobbing back and forth on each digit, just to give him the image. But she knew her task, and tried not to get too excited with playing around.

 _I promise, my angel, when I get there… you won't have to imagine with your fingers anymore. I want you to start circling them around your nipples without yet touching them. Don't cheat, you still can't touch those hard, tight nipples yet. Let me see you struggle…_

She did exactly as she was told, her breath catching in her throat as the cool air of the bathroom made every spit covered spot feel like there was ice there, and the flesh contract even further around her protruding peaks. They were aching before but now they hurt. Still in a good way, but definitely in a way she just wasn't equipped to deal with for a long time. It was like they were being twisted by some unknown force, adding to the incredible belief that he was in the room with her, molesting her vulnerable form. Tori took a bit more wetness from her spit and made another round, fighting to stay calm through the pain. She was on the verge of crying out when the phone buzzed at her center once more.

 _-When that fragile little body can't take it anymore, stop and remove your bra. Lie back down on your back and pull those undies back up… spread your legs a bit. Let those pretty perky marshmallows rest… they've had it hard._

Tori immediately quit what she was doing and moved to unhook her bra, not even realizing until it was on the floor that it had been digging into her torso a little. Though, to be fair, she had been a bit distracted for the last few minutes. Or was an hour. Time never seemed to work correctly with him.

 _-Now, Tori, squeeze your breasts for me. Tight… let me see that caramel flesh come between your fingertips. Squeeze them like I would squeeze them._

"Unnghhhmmhmm…" she moaned as she gripped her breasts tightly, letting her soft flesh just seep between her fingertips, staying just a hair away from her nipples. He hadn't said anything about them, but it was better to be safe than sorry. As her eyes closed, her own hands suddenly seemed to morph into Jade's, more focused in the way they touched, with a tighter grip, but a soft and soothing movement between squeezes. And those imaginary hands grew even larger, and she felt Freddie touch her, grabbing her whole chest in his hands as he massaged her body, desperate to please her as she was to please herself. She might have stayed like that for days if the phone didn't buzz again.

 _-And I didn't even have to tell you not to touch those pretty peaks. You've waited long enough though, angel, and now you can pinch them and roll them between your fingers if you want. Give those little chocolates everything they've been missing this whole time._

"Aiighhhuuunghh…" the singer moaned out, feeling one of those bombs Freddie had left inside of her go off as lightning struck both her nipples with a single touch, and she couldn't stop herself. She needed to touch them and twist them and pull them and she need a hot mouth to suckle on them. Once again, she was envious that Jade could do that to herself, but the thought of Jade brought a phantom version of the goth, and Tori used her wet fingers to pull and press the nubs like they were inside a hot and hungry mouth. Under her breath, as if she was barely aware of anything anymore, she cried "I'm gonna cum…"

 _-Hush, sweetie… we are almost done getting ready. The next thing I want you to do is run your fingertips up and down your torso and then down to your legs. I want you to stroke your inner thighs with both hands, but make sure you do this very softly. And don't you dare touch yourself!_

The exclamation point really did feel like he was shouting at her, and she wouldn't dare disobey him if he was being that forceful. Her hands moved down her body, and while she never really had body issues, it wasn't until Jade and Freddie that she had ever been comfortable with revealing herself or touching herself even. As her hands moved to her inner thighs, she began to imagine how Jade would hold her thighs as she'd devour her sex. Or the way that Freddie held her thighs as he entered her. It was absolute heaven to float back to those times.

 _-I can hear it in your breathing, the way your skin lights up and of course the look on your face-you are becoming more and more aroused and your pussy is starting to truly ache for attention. You have to wait, my angel. It will all be worth it soon._

Tori nodded, looking desperate and concerned, but there was never a lack of trust in her gorgeous brown orbs. She loved Freddie and this was the kind of feeling that she craved. No longer having to worry about what she was doing, and about what she was supposed to be in life. Someone else was in control. As long as she was his… and as long as she had Jade… nothing else mattered.

 _-Now bring your hands to that spot where your legs meet your body and run one finger up and down along the edge of your panties, keeping it right on the fabric. Place one of your hands over your pussy and just let it sit there for a moment as you feel your desire and arousal growing further. Do you feel it? Do you feel the creature inside you aching for an escape? Knowing that your hand is the only thing keeping that beautiful animal you hide from everyone else in its cage?_

She nodded gently at the screen, biting her lip, as her breath was caught in her throat knowing she was right here on the edge of something truly magical. It deserved to escape. It deserved to be released and take over her body and mind- the creature that only thought of pleasure and sex, operating on the most base of instincts, surrendering so the only person who held its leash was on the other side of that phone.

 _-That's a good girl… you make me so proud, my little slutty angel. Now, gently tap your pussy with that hand a few times, I want to make sure you're as wet as humanly possible right now. If you think you're not there yet, go back to running your fingers along her inner thighs as well as along your butt crack, then slap your sex a little harder._

"Ungh… unghh… ungh… ungh…" she moaned as her hand gently spanked her center, hearing the squelching noises of her soaked underwear as it stuck to its core. This was wetter than she'd ever been, and she was feeling a touch impatient, so she didn't feel another round was necessary. The mere touch had sent shockwaves through her very body and she began to quake, wondering what else he was going to put her through before he let her have her release.

 _-You sound like you're definitely good and ready, Tori… you can slip off those panties. I bet you could probably just throw those things out… So soaked that they are practically ruined. Get yourself comfortable again and splay your body out so your limbs are spread out._

The eager Latina did exactly what he said almost as quickly as she read it, sliding her underwear down her legs and tossing them aside. She was completely naked now. Exposed to the world in a public place, and even though the lock was on the door, she felt like someone could walk in at any moment. But that didn't scare her anymore. It excited her.

 _-I know you feel better… being in your natural state, angel… but I want you to relax. Focus. I want you to concentrate on how the cool air feels against your naked body. Particularly focus on your perfect chocolate peaks and that sweet aching pussy… just focus on what the air feels like against your hot wet skin. Close your eyes and take a deep breath in through your nose and let it out through your mouth. Take two more deep breaths._

Tori was barely reading the message as she was embodying everything that he was prescribing to her. She stretched wide, so that the air could truly caress her body, thinking about how each slight chill was one of her lovers treating her like the angel they treated her as. But this wasn't letting that animal out or built around getting off… she realized. This was something much more raw and something that ran much deeper than being dominated. This was about embracing herself.

 _-I want you to listen to this… however many times you need as we move forward, but at least until I text you again. Listen to me. VOICE ATTACHMENT_

Tori clicked the attachment and put the phone just loud enough so she could hear it, but not so loud it would garner attention, preparing herself for whatever Freddie might have to say.

"Close your eyes, angel, and open your heart and feel my soul… touching you… needing you… wanting you… every second of every day… begging you in soft and breathless whispers with each touch of your skin… for your passion and your love… forever… You are mine. I am yours. I will protect you. I will save you. I will be rough with you and I will be gentle with you… but I will never let you feel anything but my love, adoration, and devotion to you, Tori. You aren't like Jade or Sam or any other woman I have ever known. There are going to be times… when you want… that I am going to control you, command you, dominate you, and use you, my sweet angel… and then I am going to touch you, hold you, kiss you, and spend every other waking moment making you feel safe, desired, and loved."

"I'm scared…" Tori whispered, hoping she could just focus on the task of letting her body just feel the air, but she couldn't. His words were so real. There was that commanding authority that made her quiver, but it was Freddie… who he really was… that was doing the talking. He had talked to her like she was his 'slut' or 'pet' before, and he had been romantic and sweet like he was with Jade. But this was the first time that she truly felt that Freddie was real. Not a god or a beast or some stereotype from a movie. He was real. "I'm scared of this."

 _-There's nothing to be afraid of Tori. I love you. I needed you to know how I really feel about you. I wanted to show you, in the rawest form, that I am so completely enraptured with you. That I want to make love to you and treat you like my angel, but there are times I know we both crave to let our wild sides out, fuck like animals, and I know you want to be tamed. But no matter what happens, Tori Vega, I will always care for you, nurture you, protect you, and I will be the rock that you may cling to when the earth shakes and everything else is unsteady._

"I'm scared because you make me question everything I've ever done or wanted… fame, fortune, and all that stuff. I'm scared because the sound of your voice… the way that you touch me, even when you aren't here…" her voice hitched slightly as she stared at the black screen. The words genuinely hurt coming out as if they were ripped from somewhere they never should have escaped from. But they were the truth. "It makes me want to leave it all like it never mattered. Even Jade sometimes. If you asked me to quit school, run away from home, and go up there to live with you, existing solely as your personal plaything… I would be looking at plane tickets and packing a bag… as if I'll need clothes with you… in a heartbeat. I would do anything, no matter how difficult, how disgusting, how depraved… just so I could crawl next to you and be told 'good girl.'"

 _-As selfish as I would like to be, Tori Vega, I don't think I could ever do that. I crave you so badly… but not just in all these raw and animalistic ways… I crave you in the most innocent form. I crave to say goodnight and give you forehead kisses and to tell you I adore you when you feel bad. I crave you in a way where I just want to be next to you, nothing more and nothing less than just breathe you in. But even with all that… you are meant for stardom. Not just fame… but to be a true star… a shining light for all that see you, brightening their lives, leading them, and being a spectacle that defies anything they've ever seen. I can't hog you… I can't keep you in my bed when you are meant for so much more._

"But…" the Latina fought back tears as she stared at the blank screen, knowing that his words were hitting her harder than any rough sex that she was anticipating ever could have. "But I don't care about that when I'm with you. When I'm with Jade… I just want to make love and hold on to you both, and never let go."

 _-And I know we feel the same way… but you are destined for something incredible. Your singing, your acting, your beauty… it's something that the whole world deserves to see and feel._

"Are you…" Tori went wide eyed as her fears began to mount higher than she ever imagined they could. It was all coming together… the words, the black screen, and the way he was being so kind. "Are you… breaking up… with me?"

 _-Never. Not in a million years. I'm telling you that you belong on a stage, beaming on a screen, and plastered on movie and album posters. But when you are tired, and you are done for the day, that is when I will be selfish. I will sleep with you. And I don't just mean sex. I mean we will sleep. All of us probably. Together. Under the blankets. In our bed. With my hand wrapping around you to rest on your stomach and your arms wrapped around Jade, your beauty nestled between us. With the windows cracked, so it's a little colder… especially for three tired, sweaty naked bodies… so we have to cuddle closer. No talking necessary… just sleepy, blissful, silence._

"You scared me…" her lip quivered as she read the words, looking back and forth between them and the camera he was watching her through. "I thought you were… going to… I mean… I can't even… I was so worried and scared…"

 _-I told you that your days of fear and loneliness are coming to an end, angel. I will always want you._

"Always?" she said, tucking her hair being her ear as she tried to maintain composure.

 _-I want you when you are happy. I want you when you are sad. I want you when you are tired. I want you when you want to be my playful little sweetheart. I want you when you need to be fucked into oblivion. I want you when you need to climb up on my lap and just be cuddled and treasured. I want you in the morning light, where the sun light dances across your skin. I want you in the middle of the night where the darkness can't hide how bright you truly are. I want you. You. Always and forever, Tori Vega…_

"Tori Benson one day…" she said, biting her lip as she imagined their future together. "Maybe Tori West-Benson… Benson-West?"

 _-Your name is something I will never steal from you and I doubt Jade would either. Tori Vega is a name that will be up in lights._

"You don't want me to have your name?" Tori once again looked sheepishly at the phone. "Do you… not want to… marry me?"

 _-What you and I and Jade share is something far greater than some kind of title. We are more than that. We will be more than that… If you want a ceremony… for either or both of us, we can have it. If you want a ring, as soon as I can afford it, your hand will never be naked again. No matter how far you go, what amazing things you accomplish, I am always going to be right here for you. So that I can be ready for when you are ready for me. I am going to need to hold you in My arms for hours and hours. With your head against My shoulder so I can run My fingers through your hair and get high on your scent and feel that flawless body molding into Mine. You are My Angel, Tori… always and forever._

"I'm really gonna start crying in a second…" she muttered, trying not to get too emotional as she wondered how she ended up in this position. Head over heels in love with a man who defied the ideas of perfect. With a shared lover between them that was more goddess than what seemed possible. This was perfection. Happiness. But she also began to question how she ended up in this exact position- naked on the school bathroom couch, unable to touch herself as the air kissed her skin. She'd honestly forgotten what this started as. She didn't care about cumming or how much her erogenous zones ached for attention. She only cared about being in love. "I'm too lucky… I thought I was getting sexed up… and instead, I am smiling so hard and my heart is beating so fast I can't even think clearly."

 _-Then you need to expand your definition of sex because we have been having it for a while. Sex is more than just a few inches of penetration, angel. More than just dripping, delicious bodily fluids… It's a mental thing. An emotional and spiritual dance. Make the mind and heart dance and the body will follow without question._

"How do you just do that?" the sweet, lovestruck teen laughed. "You know all the right words and these deep thoughts and I can't even string a sentence together half the time. Especially when I want you here so bad. Saying all those words… touching me… tasting me… making love to me…"

 _-You want more, angel? I did promise you a few releases, and with all this buildup, I can only imagine how explosive they will be now… I wonder if that couch is scotch guarded…_

"You have to stop…" Tori giggled again, her legs twitching as the all too familiar tickle in her core started back up. "I can't take the teasing… if you get me going like you did before you left me that voice message… I don't think I can stop myself from just giving in to being all those dirty names you call me."

 _-Then let's play and see what's laying underneath that sweet little girl demeanor again. Close your eyes, and turn off your mind. I'm right there with you… standing over you, my fingertips barely missing the hairs of your arms… my hot breath on your neck and hard peaks. Feel it take over your body… your senses… your soul._

"Oh shitt… Talk to me…" her plump lips were washed over as her nimble tongue danced over them, staring into the phone's camera as she caresses her flawless, near glistening form.. "I need to hear you… talk to me… I know you're not really here… but please… I'll do anything… just say the words and your voice will bring me to my knees… The really dirty stuff… if I can't have you yet, I want you to fuck me with your voice. Don't hold back…"

 _-I wish I could talk freely, Tori, but I can't right now… Don't discount me though… we made it this far. Trust in me… trust in my guidance. Let me show you all the things you don't know you want… the things you can discover on your own body… Let Me give you what you need, angel…_

Tori didn't have to say a word as she stared into the camera, choosing to simply nod with the slightest of pouts. She supposed she didn't have to have him speaking as she could hear him in every word. Both as himself, and as that Beastly animal he always kept inside.

 _-Don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't touched yourself at all through all of that. I know how good that flawless caramel skin feels so I know it wasn't easy, but you did a good job._

"Thank you, sir…" she teased at the blank screen and she knew she could feel him grinning back at her, maybe running his fingers along her body on his screen. The fantasies began to rush about how it would be if she really was something that could fit in his hand like a phone. Like a nymphomaniac Tinkerbell he could do unspeakable things to... which made her aching even more intense.

 _-Eyes closed unless you are reading my words… Now allow your hands to begin roaming your body. Just let them explore and go where your soul takes them. If I was there, I know where I'd go first… probably starting with your soft firm breasts and oh so hard nipples, twisting and pinching those pretty little peaks between your fingers, which sends waves of pleasure through your body and down to your pussy._

"Freddie…" she moaned out as her hands followed his plan without even trying, starting at her stomach and working her way up to cup her luscious B cups, and again she cursed her small size for being unable to orally treat them herself. But being able to suck them or not, her hands felt too damn good. Her body had gotten so cooled and her hands so tender, just waiting for his words, that this didn't feel like any late night touching session she'd ever had. This really was like a whole new exploration of her metamorphosis from sweet virginal angel to sex starved kitten to the future bride of her dominating partner. "Everything tingles… so much… please… please… tell me you're here… tell me you're hiding in one of the stalls and will jump out and mount me…"

 _-Not today… but relax. Once you get comfortable and feel that openness once more, just put one hand on autopilot for your chest. While that hand continues to massage your nipples, the other has another place it needs to go, doesn't it? Somewhere hot, and wet, and oh so desperate for attention…_

"Unggh…" Tori moaned, letting her right hand stay put and her left to move downward, pressing the digits into her tanned stomach, honestly fearful of how much of a hair trigger she'd have developed by this point. "M-m-my pussy… it's… dripping wet… untouched… so empty… so fucking hot…"

 _-And we can't have that, can we… You better get that hand down there… try not to burn yourself…_

"If I do…" Tori moaned as her hand gripped her tit tightly and her other hand just palmed over her mound, "can you… will you give me… some of that special cream? All over my hands… and face… and body… and deep… deep inside too, baby… and I could burn my tongue at any time…"

 _-Just show me where you need it when I see you again… I'll cover you… no matter how many loads it takes… but for now… just touch that pussy and let that nasty ache of yours disappear…_

"Oh fuuuuccckkk…" the Latina 'good girl' cried out as her soft and delicate fingers rubbed along her outer labia and along the dripping slit. It hurt in the best kind of way, and while she couldn't see too well as to the angle, she hoped he could see it too- how absolutely drenched he made her, and how her whole body shook and shivered with each touch. Her hand worked up a rhythm outside, clockwise, like she was spinning a record. She couldn't stop mewing and moaning with each and every movement as her legs splayed wider. "Unnghh… unggh… ohhmygodd…"

 _-Good girl… I know you like that… but you deserve more… Now, start rubbing around that swollen little clit of yours. Around… but don't touch it._

"Nooo…" she whimpered, her back drawing up as she felt an aching tension zero in on her button. She rubbed her thumb around it, as her fingers and palm slid over and over her entrance, neither quite ready to dip inside until he was ready. The pinkish red button cried for attention, swelling and pulsing, and Tori had to wonder if this was what it was like when Freddie was at his hardest. "Please Freddie… let me… let me just slide my slutty little fingers over it… just a touch… only a second… I… please…"

 _-It looks so suckable, doesn't it? That big red flesh nub… If I was there, I'd treat that like my little Tori Vega Jolly Rancher, sucking and licking while my fingers started exploring… how far do you think these thick long fingers could go before you became a puddle on the floor. A couple inches? An inch? Half?_

"Just touch me…" Tori clenched her eyes tightly, bucking at the empty air, shivering just as much in pleasure as pain. "You just touch me… I'll cum for you… I'll never stop… just one finger against my pussy… just the tip…"

 _-It's not my fingers you want though is it?_

"Ungh uhhh…" she shook her head violently, her eyes wide open, looking more desperate than ever. "No sir…"

 _-Then say what it is you do want, angel? Speak up. You want something more than my fingertips. Say it nice and loud…_

"Your cock!" she cried out, and for the first time since she entered the bathroom, she wasn't even concerned about who could hear. It didn't matter. Her master wanted her to project her desire and she wouldn't defy him. "I want your big fucking cock, baby… Ungghh… I want it to push inside and take its place… fuck…. to stretch my tiny little fuckhole out… drill me… just fuck me… over and over… I need it so bad…"

 _-I can see that, angel… you've got so much lust and desire in that that tight little body of yours, you are splitting at the seams. Even when it's just your fantasy, you can't help but buck your hips, readying yourself for my entry… do you feel my hands on those thighs now… gripping them tight as I push inside?_

"Uh huh…" she nodded, eyes batting, breath trapped in her throat as she could truly feel the memories of the way he entered her… the way he fulfilled her. "Don't leave me hanging… please… let me touch myself… I'm so horny… I can't think of anything but you… and the way you'll take me…"

 _-Taste yourself. Take your fingers away from your cunt and press them to your lips. Take the phone and bring it close. Show me how you clean each digit._

Tori didn't even speak as her hand shot to her lips like lightning and she coated her lips with her dew. She stared at where his eyes should have been and sucked each finger slowly once more, tasting her arousal, which tasted somehow better than ever. The Freddie effect strikes again, she thought to herself as her back arched up, wondering how her show was affecting her lover.

 _-Good girl… I want Jade to taste you with a kiss. She deserves a treat. Bring your legs up toward yourself so you can lift your hips off the couch. If that door opens, I want your glistening little pussy to be the first thing they see._

"Yessss…" the Latina bit her lip and nodded as she readjusted, and raised herself up, offering her abdomen to some unseen force standing by the door. Her mind raced to what it would be like if Jade was the one who came in. Would she chastise her? Would she drop to her knees and feast? She could feel the new angle causing the juices to run and the usually respectable teen felt small drips across her rosebud.

 _-I like this angle more… don't you. Use one hand to hold the camera up… keep your arm straight. And the other… spread those pretty pink lips apart… show me where you want that cock belongs…_

Tori didn't even take a moment to think, as she aimed it toward her aching slit and rubbed her sweet hole for a few moments before stretching the elastic parts a bit to give Freddie was he asked for. She never saw her sex as cute in any way, but the idea that he and Jade went crazy for her intimate hole made her feel more proud and more willing to show off for her lovers.

 _-Fucking gorgeous little thing. I can't wait until I can just lick it inside and out… and then slip inside… Go ahead my slutty little girl… let those fingers dive in. As wet as you are, one finger should easily slide in like nothing._

"Ohmygoddd…" she cried as her middle finger did as he requested, pushing inside her narrow, but overwhelmingly slick, slit. It was twice the size of the pen, and that was the only thing to be inside her for a couple days now. It felt incredible just keeping it there. She could feel her muscles hug the digit, desperate for anything and everything could strike the nerve endings.

 _-Sounds like that was just what you needed, angel. I love watching how it easily slid inside you, and hearing that nervous moaning you do… it got me so fucking hard… I can feel it all in your voice-pleasure, pain, wanting… no… needing more. Go ahead, baby… slide a second finger in and start finger fucking yourself._

"Ohh ungnhhh… Frrrreddddieeee…" the aspiring pop star nearly sang as her ring finger joined in, truly starting to feel how tight she was now with the new addition. She was careful at first as the digits pumped in and out, not going past the second knuckle, but then they began to curve on their own, and it was like being struck by lightning over and over. Her breathing began to shorten once more and, and she just stared at her blank screen, wanting him to feel everything she was feeling. He would be much thicker, but this felt just right for now. "Fffffuck, Freddie… I'm… I'm close…"

 _-Patience… you will earn this orgasm. While your fingers are going in and out of your sopping wet pussy (which I can hear), I want you to take your thumb and press it tightly against your clit. But don't move it…_

"Unnnghheee…" she whimpered, keeping up her rhythm, but trying to keep her thumb as still as possible. Moving it at all could make Freddie put a stop to everything and she couldn't survive that at this point.

So she waited. And waited. And waited. And then waited some more.

"Pl…please…" the sweet young woman cried, biting her lip. Had it been a minute since his message? An hour? Was school even in session still? Her hand kept going, fucking herself over and over, getting almost all of her two fingers inside but her thumb was motionless, pressing her nub down. It was starting to get sore, and her swollen button needed some movement as well but neither was allowed to by her sheer force of will.

 _-Sorry, angel. I had to go eat some lunch… did I not tell you that you could rub your clit? Oh you poor thing… that must have been torture._

"Aiiighhh…" Tori's eyes went wide in absolute anger and sadness, but she never let the rest of her face show it. Freddie was testing her. He had to be. He would never forget her and leave her like this. "Please… I can't last much longer… can I rub it?"

 _-Because you asked nicely, angel… you may begin rubbing your clit. But I want another finger inside… Let that index finger inside… and I want you to speed up. Polish that pretty little button as you fuck yourself harder and faster._

"Oh shitttt, oh shit, oh shit, oh shitttttttt…" the brunette was now bouncing her body against her fingers as she strummed the swollen nerve center like it was a guitar, her supple and perky tits bouncing up and down as the third finger stretched her wider with each thrust. It was the most intense she'd ever masturbated, if that was what this could even be called.

 _-More. Harder. Faster._

"Aiiighhh…" Tori cried, as her emotions were flashing back of how he talked to her in person, how he took her virginity in the sweetest way imaginable, to the way he mounted her on the walls, to how his cock tasted as she paid back all the times he made a meal of her. The dreams. The sex. The domination via text. The mindblowing orgasms he caused. Freddie. Cum. Sex. Cock. Suck. Cum. Freddie. Cock. Fucking. Fucking. Cum. Suck. Freddie. Cock. Cum. Cum.

 _-You can feel the orgasm mounting, can't you? I bet you can't even think straight now. Your level of arousal can't go any higher and you need to release. You feel it from deeper than ever, I bet… I want to see it… your face… your body… your pussy… I can see how it's gripping those fingers for dear life. My sweet little angel pussy tightening around your fingers as you begin to hit that high point._

Tori was barely making noises as she contorted her face, praying he would take it all away. That he would bless her with the release that she'd been denied for what felt like her whole life. And she was so far gone, she almost missed that she was getting a call. She absent mindedly answered, but didn't say a word as the powerful voice on the other end had but one word to say before he hung up.

"Cum."

"FFFFFUUCCCCKKKKKKK!" Tori shouted out as it felt like every bone in her body snapped at once, cracking her into a pile of broken body parts, but she'd never felt better. It was explosive and unlike any orgasm she'd ever imagined. She didn't just cum, she literally exploded inside, squirting out like a fire hydrant broke inside her. Her hands were on autopilot, one refusing to stop filming while the other continued rubbing her swollen and now flooding sex, causing more and more of the nectar to spill out onto the couch, dripping to the floor. Her mind was launched into the stratosphere and she could swear the face of God- who suspiciously looked like a former web show cameraman she knew- his hands outstretched to take her, but their fingers missing by a hair. And after she felt that every drop of moisture had been shot and dribbled out from her, she collapsed on the couch, barely able to breathe. "Holy… fucking… shit…"

 _-That was a nice orgasm, angel… but it's only the beginning of your pleasure. Unless you are done…_

"No…" she stared, lip quivering as she stared at the words on the screen, looking deeper and into the camera as she huffed out. "I will never have enough…"

 _-I thought as much. I think you've been on your back enough now, Tori… roll over onto your stomach and stick your ass up in the air like you are ready to take it from behind. Place the phone right in front of your face so you can read, but so I can also see that delicious peach sticking up…_

"Yes, sir…" Tori whispered, without the slightest tease in her voice, showing that this wasn't just a game role for her anymore. He had just made her have near asthma attack, in utter control of her body with a handful of words. He was her Master. In this world and the next. No matter if he called himself or viewed himself as that or not. The Latina flipped herself over, letting her head and hands rest against the bottom part of the arm of the couch, on her knees, in a downward dog position so that her most private of areas was once again on display for whoever came through the door. She set the camera up on the arm for the best possible view, shaking her butt a bit. "Like this baby? Is this how you want me… I'm still dripping… thinking of how you fucked me after the dance at Jade's house… pushing my face into her couch… I was just like this…"

 _-One of the greatest nights of my life. I still think of the way you screamed my name… screamed for more. Even when I pressed your face down into the cushion, using your body, smacking against that perfect fucking ass… you were fucking amazing. The next time I tell you to assume the position… this is what I want. Head down, ass up, glistening slit ready to be ravaged._

"Unghh… yesssss… Freddie…" she moaned out, the fabric nerfing her volume, but still more than enough that he could hear. "That's how I like it too… makes me feel so fucking naughty…"

 _-If you're going to be bad… I think we need to do something about that. I can't have my angel acting like a desperate fucking whore, can I?_

"Mmmhmm… only for you, baby…" Tori giggled like a schoolgirl but that animal was clearly hiding behind her voice. "I want it so goddamn bad. I want to get fucked until I can't see straight… I want to shove that cock so deep inside me, I feel it in my throat… and you know how much I love having that thing shoved down my throat… After making me cum like that... I'm gonna be touching myself all day…"

 _-What a naughty little thing… ignoring your schooling because you are such a dirty slut… who can't help herself but constantly be touching herself…_

"Oh yeah?" the aspiring singer cooed, smiling into the camera as she shook her ass a bit. "Do I need a little punishment?"

 _-Yes._

Such a shot answer wasn't like him, and for a few seconds, Tori wondered if she'd said something wrong, pushing this into some other direction than he wanted, and as the time passed, her fears grew and grew until finally his face appeared on the screen and she almost screamed out in joy.

"I can't talk for long, Tori… but I couldn't just sit by and watch you like this. Shaking that hot little ass up in the air while you tell me how bad you are… just needed to make sure you understood some things…"

"Mmm… help me understand, baby… Teach me ev-"

"Shut your cock holster of a mouth right now…" he whispered without a shred of anger but there was an unquestionable authority in his voice that removed Tori's smile and demanded her obedience. "You are a good girl and I expect you to act like it. Not some dirty fucking whore that cares only about when she's getting fucked and jizzed on and in again. Do you understand?"

"Yes… sir…" her breath caught in her throat as she stared into his fiery eyes and she felt genuine fear he might come through the screen and grab her. "I'm sorry…"

"Damn right you are…" he growled, covering her whole body, now shivering with shame, with his eyes. "I want you to take your hand… the one that is soaked in your cum… and I want you to reach back, and I want you to feel your perfectly curved ass cheek... rub and stroke it, angel… I want you to feel that flawless flesh."

Tori didn't speak as she stared at him, her arm moving on autopilot to bring her hand back, she felt of herself and just imagined how it would feel to have his strong hands in this position.

"Now raise the hand up… and bring it down."

Smack.

"Mmhmmm…" Tori moaned in her mouth at the punishing action. Spanking herself felt so much better than she imagined.

"Harder."

Smack!

"Ungh…" she thought to herself. That stung a little.

"Harder!" he growled, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "I need to know the next time you can't control yourself, you will give it all to me."

Smack!

"Aiiighh…" the sweet girl cried, looking back at her own handiwork as her tanned cheek was reddening up. It hurt.

"You should feel this tomorrow," the Seattle native intensely whispered. "A reminder… now keep going… harder still."

SMACK

"Now that's a good girl…"

Tori watched her flesh jiggle as it stung, her ass now burning a little with the force of her hit, but even though it was painful, seeing the way he approved of this strength… it touched her. The throbbing didn't matter. It felt like how she deserved.

"Don't stop, Tori… we aren't close to done yet…"

SMACK

"Unnnghh…" she moaned out, wincing on contact, wishing she could really scream out.

"Switch hands if you need to… I can see your caramel skin is getting pinker and pinker…" he almost smirked as he watched the playful pain dance along her eyes. "But the other cheek is going to have a lot of catching up to do… Five times. As hard as that one. No resting between."

"Of course…" she said without even realizing it. The tanned beauty shifted and prepared her other hand, massaging her cheek for what was to come, making sure that she hit it exactly right.

SMACK

"Aiigihh… ungh…"

SMACK

"Shit!"

SMACK

"Goddd… ungh…"

SMACK

"Oh fffucckk… meeee…"

SMACK

"One more, angel…" he whispered, and it was strange how someone so domineering and aggressive could soothe her with his words. His tone was like medicine and it made the pain cease a little. "This time… hard as you can. Take all the shame you feel for being such a dirty little slut, and I want you to put it in your hand… all that force."

SMACK!

The sound echoed through the bathroom this time, and if Tori was capable of making noises, she'd have screamed. The aftershocks made her supple flesh jiggle and a sizzling feeling remained on her ass. How she would seat for the rest of the day, she was unsure. What came as an even bigger shock was what came spilling from her lips moments later.

"Thank you…"

"You're welcome, Angel…" he reassured her, and again, she could feel Freddie's voice caressing her aching cheeks. "I needed you to feel that. To see that when the shame comes in contact with you… that it doesn't matter. You have nothing to be ashamed of. And no matter what your pain might be… I will take it from you. I will possess all of your doubts and fears the moment you step into my embrace. That will never change."

"You are my god…" she moaned, looking into his sweet and kind brown eyes. It hardly hurt anymore now. Just a little heated, and Freddie had a habit of making her feel like she was melting pretty much constantly so it didn't seem so bad. "I love you so fucking much. I love being your good girl."

"And I love you…" he smiled, but there was a clear sadness. "I have to get back to class, but we aren't done. Until I get back, I want you to just rub your ass for me. Gentle, circular movements until the pain stops. I can't have you hurting for what I have next."

Tori simply nodded as the screen went black again and she took a deep breath. Pressing her face into the seat, she reached back with both hands and took a cheek and each and began to massage them, gripping and moving in a circle, letting the flesh relax. The move soon turned into pulling apart and pushing back together to get a new feeling from the exposure. Experiencing a new angle of cold air on her sex and her rosebud caused her to shiver and she was thrust back into the way she was feeling earlier- desperate and horny.

 _-Seeing you up like that makes me so hungry… I just want to grab those cheeks and shove my face into it. Just devour that pussy… sucking and licking and just inhaling that sweet little flower… and then moving upward… pushing my tongue into that asshole… getting a taste of the forbidden…_

For a split second, Tori thought back to what Jade described with Freddie and her backdoor. The way he treated her so gently, and the way she was working up to letting him fuck her ass. It made the aspiring pop star envious because she wanted that too… even thought it might kill her. No part of her body, she believed, should be off limits to his mouth, his hands, or his cock.

"My body is yours, Freddie…" she whispered, letting her finger trace over the puckered hole as well as her aching sex. "Every inch. Always has been. Always will be."

 _-I do not deserve such a gift… but I will not let it go to waste. Go ahead and reach a hand back, Angel… let it gently rub over your engorged clit before sticking those three fingers back inside you._

"Unnghhmmmm…" Tori moaned out, her body shaking as her fingers moved back inside and she began to ride them, searching for the same kind of rhythm that she found earlier when the universe exploded inside of her. Her thumb touched her clit and she was shocked at how sensitive it was still; possibly even moreso than last time. "Unnghh… god… so good…"

 _-That's it… feel it… let your mind wander. Imagine I am behind you, grabbing hold of those hips, fucking you hard and deep with each stroke of your fingers._

"There's…" she managed, fighting for breath, "a big… difference… between you… and my fingers…"

 _-Then focus on this. IMAGE ATTACHMENT._

Tori had no idea what to expect when she opened his message but her eyes bugged out and her mouth watered and if her pussy was already dripping before, she would have had a real problem.

"Oh my god…"

It was his dick. His cock. Fully erect. So long. So thick. Veins popping. With that swollen purple head and just a glimmer of his pre-cum.

 _-That is your fault. That's what I've been dealing with since you started messaging me. Since I met you, honestly. You are so fucking hot, and delicious, and the perfect plaything when you want to be bad… so I got a little bad too._

It was the missing puzzle piece for Tori. Now seeing it, inches from her face, and knowing that she had done that to him… that if he was there, he really would be ravaging her and giving her every single bit of it. The images grew more and more powerful as the memories of the feelings enhanced. Her hands were on autopilot, one holding the phone and staring at it, tasting it on her tongue still, while the other hand rapidly pounded her sex, going in and out and in and out and in and out while rubbing her clit like a madwoman.

 _-That make you proud? Does it make you happy that I'm going to have to jerk off because of you… that I have to spill my load in a bathroom with some toilet paper rather than giving it to you? This load you're going to drag from me will be the same way as yours… wasted because it belongs to my angel._

"Uh huh… and mine belongs to you." she grinned, eyes rolling back as she bucked harder and harder against her hand. "You gonna… tell me when… I can finish? I wish… I could cum… all over your… big… fat… cock, baby… I wish I could feel that… oozy delicious stuff of yours… pouring out of my slit… feeling it slide down my throat… and in my belly… getting burned by those hot ropes that cover my skin so completely."

Tori waited for a reply. And once again, she was left hanging, fucking herself and keeping her release just on the edge. Thinking straight was getting harder, but he was worth it. His permission would make it even more incredible. She just had to keep at it and be patient. He'd tell her when.

It took a few minutes, but finally, the phone buzzed once more and she was elated.

 _IMAGE ATTACHMENT_

It was like Christmas for her, and when she opened the file, her vision went white. The barriers crumpled and she had her second release of the day. She did her best not to look away or clench her eyes but the more she saw, the harder she stroked, causing yet another stream to fire out of her, dribbling over the essentially ruined couch.

The picture was of the top edge of his member, looking even more swollen, a white dollop on his little eye, but the centerpiece was the stall door, Painted with several thick white streams. So fresh that they'd hardly begun to run. She'd done for him what he'd done for her twice now. It was so much. It probably could have done all three of her fantasies justice.

"I want it…" she muttered and began licking at the phone, knowing he could see her, the desperation in her eyes for her gift. Tori Vega didn't care that it was in a public boy's bathroom. That milky white treat belonged in her mouth… injected into her body… covering her skin like his personal art project. She was envious of a door. "Promise me… promise me you'll… you'll cum… just like that… when I'm with you. Your balls… must have been so heavy… so full… Promise me you'll let me take care of you…"

 _-There may be some competition for who I share my release with… but I can guarantee that the first one I have when I get to LA again is going to be yours, Tori Vega._

"Tori Vega Benson-West. I don't care if you don't want to take my name away… I want yours. And Jade's."

 _-We'll see… I just know I won't even try and control myself when I see you… We're going to fuck so passionately and rough, but soft at the same time… being more intimate than ever as I drill you and make you mine. Looking in your eyes. Feeling how wet you are. Hearing you say and scream my name. My hand wrapped around your throat and waist. Just telling you… just letting you remind me… that you're mine. And once I'm spent… I'm gonna go down on you… and make you cum so hard… twice, at least… then I'm going to fuck you some more… rinse and repeat… anything you want, Angel…_

"I swear I might cum again just thinking about it…"

 _-How many orgasms did I say you could have today angel?_

"Four. But I've been a good girl, haven't I? Can I have five? Please... Sir?" Tori pouted, biting her lip as she stared into the phone. Her hand still rubbing her aching sex just to keep it sated for the moment, until Freddie was ready for her to perform once again. "You made me just explode twice in a row, but after seeing how I affected you… I want more. I need it, baby…"

 _-Oh my sweet slutty little thing… so happy and so eager. Flip yourself over and don't hold back. Lick those slutty little dripping fingers and taste that sweet, sweet cum. Spread those incredible legs wide and touch whatever needs to be touched, however it needs it, and finger yourself however will get that pussy to flow again._

"Thank you!" she was on the verge of clapping as she smiled from ear to ear and flipped over. Once again, she got into a position where one hand held the camera to show off, and the other worked over her clit and sex. But there was a clear difference. Last time, she was following orders. Now she was putting on a show. "Is this what you want to see, Freddie?"

The Latina teen ground her hips against her hand as her tongue traced her lips, trying to be as sultry as possible with her eyes fluttering. Her hand moved to her mouth as she sucked her fingers clean once more, moaning around the digits and sucking each one like she would eventually be worshipping his appendage. She showed him her sweat covered body, from head to toe, proudly showing off for him his handiwork. Her nimble fingers danced over her hardened peaks and tweaked them, grimacing at the pain, but still making it clear she was a big fan of the feeling.

"I want my body… to be a perfect fucking tool for you, Freddie Benson…" she smirked fiendishly, letting her tongue just barely escape between the teeth. "So I am ready… mentally, emotionally, physically… to be yours. To be exactly what you need when you need it. I want to keep my tits nice and soft and perky… with these hard, suckable little chocolate nipples perfect for snacking on."

 _-I do get so hungry for little mocha angel…_

"And when you're really hungry, baby…" her fingers slid further down and began to massage her swollen pink lips, stretching them out every few seconds as she traced a finger inside. "My pussy is so hot and soooo fucking wet… all the time… I want to make sure you never go thirsty… and I never can stop cumming with you… so you really won't have to worry… keep me hydrated, and I'll make sure I feed my strong, powerful god my body, day in and day out…"

 _-Your goddess is going to get parched too, I think…_

"Oh, she won't have to worry…" the sweet seductress grinned, stroking her engorged clit with her thumb. "My well won't be going dry and my body is all for the nourishment of you both. Especially when I'm shooting out like a geyser like you made me do."

 _My own little fountain of Tori… pretty tempting… But I don't need a show darling. I need to see you move. Pretend I'm not even there. Go wild. Let those legs shake and quake. Let me see how Tori Vega masturbates when she really wants it. Cum quickly and I'll make sure you get that 5_ _th_ _I promised._

"Yes, sir…" she winked, but then cleared her mind to try and remove him from the equation. No instructions. Just touching and fingering and grinding. Just like she would do at home.

So why was this so hard?

She had his permission. There was no question she was horny enough. She had enough sex driven blood flowing inside her for two people honestly. She ached and she wanted to have another release so fucking bad. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, and a thumb on her button, and even riding her own hand, she just couldn't make herself go over that edge. She even pulled back up a bit so she could rub a juice coated finger over her ass, but besides a really nice momentary spike, there was nothing.

"I… can't…" she whispered, looking into the camera once more. "I'm just having trouble… I just keep thinking about you and what you'd like to see and what you want…"

 _-Stop thinking so much. Just relax. Maybe you just need a little help… it has been a while since you came on your own. Some instructions might make it better._

"You really are amazing…" she just smiled, her cheeks flushed as she waited for the instructions, which the very thought of made her heart jump. Maybe this really was a surefire sign of her overwhelming submission.

 _-Rub your pussy for 15 seconds, but make sure you get one finger extremely wet. Once you feel ready, push that special finger into your asshole. Probably best to take it slow, but just push it in and tease it a little, then I want you to suck the finger clean, then get back to rubbing yourself. Hard and fast, diddling that red button like a speedbag until you soak the couch again._

Like a key entering a lock, something shifted deep inside her and everything in Tori Vega's world became so much simpler. She followed his instructions to the letter, even counting off the seconds that she would rub herself, finding that missing spark immediately when her finger entered. And as soon as she pulled it out, seeing it shimmer with the dripping girl cum she had buried inside, she did as her lover requested and pressed the digit to her ass.

"Unnghooooohhhh…" she moaned out as it easily slipped past the clenching ring, moving right to the second knuckle. Her eyes rolled back a bit, and she subconsciously began to wiggle it inside herself. It was something new and different and eventually her finger was buried completely inside, being squeezed tight. It was invasive and yet so welcome as she wished it was Freddie doing all of it. The math made her eyes cross- if one of his fingers was two of hers… and about 4 of her fingers were roughly the thickness of his member, and half his length, so that would be 8… plus it wouldn't bend… "Ohhhmmygodd…"

It was finally coming… the next big bang, and she still had more to do for him. Her finger was pulled out swiftly, but carefully, and she brought it to her face. No bad smell, and nothing that would instantly ruin this, but she pressed it to her lips and found the taste a little bitter, and not as good as her normal shimmering flavor, but it wasn't the worst thing she'd ever had by far.

 _-Such a dirty girl… going straight from your plump, oh so tight, little ass to that mouth of yours… so fucking hot…_

"It's all for you, baby…" she moaned out between licks and sucks of her finger, wanting to hurry and get back to her pussy. Her hand moved down, and it was like she had finally found the missing puzzle piece. The aspiring pop star had found her rhythm, working over her aching slit and button like a woman possessed, shoving her fingers with a twist to hit that sweet spot. "Ohhhh shitttt… uunnnghhhh… Oh Goddd…"

 _-Almost there, angel… I see the way your body is moving… pulsing… the way that tiny little pussy is squeezing those fingers… just let go… and don't stop once you cross that line. I want to see that torrent of deliciousness explode from you. Make such a scene that they'll have to replace this couch._

"FFFFUUUUUUCCCKKKKKK MEEEEEEEE!" the usually virtuous young woman cried out, pinching her eyes tightly as her body shook, and her sex poured. It wasn't quite the geyser or flood as the last ones but it was more than anything she'd had before today. Squirting and dribbling down, her face was now frozen in a silent scream, still rapidly masturbating as he had told her to. The gush may not have been as intense, but it was continuing on a bit longer, prolonging the orgasm to near excruciating levels. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, Oh. My. Fucking. GODDDDD…."

 _-That's enough… I want you able to walk still. Barely, I'm sure, but I promised more, and I don't think, even after three of those, you are quite done. If I had to guess, you've only got one more in there before you are nothing more than a stain on that couch. Not sure 5 was ever an option for you, angel._

"It was… is… I'll… I can… I can…" Tori whispered, licking her lips as her eyes fluttered, clearly fighting back any weakness, but on the ropes. "I want… everything… you can give me…"

 _-And I will spend the rest of my life doing just that… but we don't have to do it all today. I need you physically capable, I need you still able to think… I need my wife to accept her awards, showing her brilliance, before I take her home, rip that million dollar dress off, and reduce her to something just short of mush._

"I love it when you call me yours…" she smiled, tucking her unkempt hair behind her ear, her eyes beginning to shimmer with the hint of tears. "That you believe in me… every time you make love to me… say all this dirty stuff… you unleash these… things… within me. I always think that's the greatest feeling that has ever existed… and then you say stuff like that… and I'm proven wrong… again and again… it's incredible…I love you… and I don't want to be right honestly."

 _-I never want to stop proving you wrong, Tori Vega… but we are almost out of time, and I want you to hit that magic number four. I've seen how well you work on your back… and how much you love getting those precious rocks off in the doggy position… let's try you standing. Maybe make it a partner exercise…_

"Partner?!" Tori went wide eyed as she stared at the screen. There was a part of her that had truly forgotten that this was a school and that other people were around. The fears and doubts hit her like a wave, and how in the world could she save her reputation if someone… anyone… saw her like this. "I can't do that, Freddie…"

 _-No isn't really something you should say to me if you want your prize… I ask that you trust me. Do you or don't you?_

"Of course I do…" she paused, looking down and then all around her. "I'm just scared. That's all. Can you promise me no one else will know about this besides that person? I honestly hope it's a stranger rather than someone I know…"

 _-I have a feeling, this person will be pretty familiar, but I am not sure what you will think of them. Stand up. But don't adjust or move anything on your body. I need you on display…_

"Please don't do this…" she muttered, her body on autopilot, eager not to disappoint. "I know you say I'm beautiful, but I'm just not ready for this to be seen by anyway outside of the bedroom, you know?"

 _-Turn to your left and take five steps forward._

"Ok…" the fearful young woman whined as she did as she was told, holding her phone tightly as she moved up toward the sinks. It wasn't until she arrived at the sink basin, that she got a whiff of exactly what he was doing. Her partner was staring right back at her. Standing in the mirror. "Wow…"

Tori had seen herself after a great sex romp a few times but the person facing her now was like something out of a sleazy porn site. Her hair was all over the place, and matted in places where her head or hands had come in contact with some of her fluids and stuck. Her eye makeup was running. Her lipstick was worn and any type of cover her makeup had done for her face was washed away with the heavy sweat. Her skin was flushed, and there was a hand shape mark on her chest, clearly from when she was gripping so hard it actually hurt. Her body glistened, none so much as her sex though. Puffy, pink, and looking like it could never be anything but moist, even she found herself wondering how it would feel to dive her face into it. A slight spin revealed her shapely ass, which was still a bit red from her 'punishment' but looked plumper than ever.

 _-Bend down… on your elbows… and look into the mirror._

For a few moments, her fears reignited that this wasn't just an introspective lesson but that he really was going to invite someone in to 'share' her. The idea made her feel dirty, but being the plaything of her loving master… or her master lover… made her beam with exuberance.

 _-Now look into the fucking mirror, my little slutty angel. Look at the product of how we've spent our time today… I'm using you without even being in the room… Warming those holes up via satellite with your fingers before I finally fuck your body in. It's been too long since I was inside you… but just look at you. Look how much the girl in the mirror fucking loves getting used like this. Over just a few words. You're dripping. Your body is shaking. Now just imagine what's going to happen when I get back to you… when it's not your fingers or Jade's toys down there… when it's me… me and my warm… thick… cock… fucking you like this. Right behind you… spanking your ass like the dirty little whore you see staring back at you deserves. Thrusting, and gripping your shoulders and hair and growling…reminding you your place… your owner… pounding this tiny little cunt so hard you really won't walk straight… battering that cervix with what could fire inside at any moment… When the only thought your brain will have to think is where I'm gonna be coming. Or rather… where I'm going to be exploding first… second… third… fourth…_

"Oh goddd…" she cried, watching as her hand almost unconsciously moved across her abdomen and over her stomach, then down to her snatch. For the first time, she wasn't focused on the camera now near as much as how she looked in the mirror. Staring into her own eyes as she played with herself, still on a high from the last, quite long, release. "Unngh… mmhmm…"

 _-That's right… watch yourself get off… make yourself cum by looking straight at what you truly are deep down. Understand that this is a girl no one else but a few people have ever… and will ever… see. This is my slutty little angel. My perfect little whore. This is who my darkest side is meant for. Freddie Benson and angelic Tori Vega are in love and are the light for each other. But the two people we are dealing with now… that's the Beast and… the Hellcat._

"Fuck…" she moaned out, staring at his words and herself, starting up her mountain once more, eager for more overwhelming pleasure. "I love it…"

 _-Show me… take that marker… the pen you were playing with earlier. Write your new name… right on your bare mound. I want Jade to see what you became while she was being a good student and attending classes. I want her to see, when she rips those fragile underwear down, what kind of animal she's going to be dealing with. The kind that goes wild to have her needs met… the type that will pounce cock on sight and devour a pussy the moment she smells it… the breed of creature that is relentless in her pursuit of pleasure._

"Oh godddd… yesssss… It feels so good…" the sweet girl muttered, as she rushed to the couch then back again with the marker. She honestly half-expected her reflection to be gone or different, but no… she was right there. Naked. Unafraid. Pressing the pen hard enough to make it write wasn't pleasant, but watching herself, clearly feeling pain, but continuing with the task, made the already submissive brunette desire the label even more.

 _-Don't stop giving it to that sweet little cunt… Now I wish I would have named you a Hellcunt… well, maybe one day when you get it tattooed, you'll think about that option…_

"Unnghh…" The naughtiness of this label just increased tenfold, and since she hadn't finished the word just yet, it was really tempting to try his new idea, but she resisted. One hand trying to write, one hand strumming her sex like a guitar, and her eyes looking back and forth at the phone, the mirror, and her writing to make sure she nailed it. And did she ever...

The moment the 'T' was written, her job, and lithe body, were done. Seeing the nickname etched into her sex made her gasp as a strong, but arguably the weakest of the day, orgasm rushed over her, and she began to drip onto the cool tile floor, as her former writing hand began to pound on the sink for some relief, easing her tension.

 _-Good girl. Now clean yourself up and get dressed. I will not be delivering number five to you today… but if you are extra persuasive, I think I know of a certain goddess who might be willing to give that to you. And drink some water, angel. There are a lot of things that you can do that I find immeasurably sexy… getting dehydrated isn't one of them. Talk to you tonight, angel. I love you._

"I love you too…" she whispered out, her knees buckling still, and seeing that he had disconnected before she could form the words. The mirror image of herself just stared back, and for the first time in what felt like centuries since she left her classroom, she began returning to the real world. Freddie had this indescribable power over her and she reveled in the way he could control her body, but when he was gone, the smoky sexual haze was fading fast. She was just a girl, naked and sweaty, standing in a chilly bathroom in her high school.

It was so… wrong. Unnatural. And every virtuous and moral bone in her body felt like it was twisting with shame. She had come to the conclusion a while back that she would do anything and everything to make Jade and Freddie happy, and they seemed to share the feeling, but when she was alone, everything just felt wrong. Her life up to that point felt wrong compared to this, and vice versa. There was no question that they made her happier than she ever thought possible, and that they were 'right' for her.

But were they 'good' for her?

 _-One last thing… you are perfection, Tori. I know being so open like this is scary, but it makes you shine so bright, I believe you truly are a star. I can't wait until I can hold you again and soak in that light. You are My angel, forever and always. Jade is very lucky to have you._

"Ok… that settles it…" the brunette shrugged, looking past the judging look she could swear the mirror girl had for her. She reached for her purse for some wet naps to clean up, and start getting ready to go back to… whatever class she was supposed to be in now… it didn't seem that important… Jade could fill her in when they 'talked' before last period. And today… they had a lot to 'talk' about. "I'm exactly where I should be… with who I belong with…"

So she grabbed the pen, and started work on her body once more.

* * *

 **Hollywood Arts**

 **2:37pm**

 _-So that was new, Vega._ Jade sat in her final class of the day, several feet away from Tori. It had always felt too close for months, and not it just wasn't close enough. Today was different though. It felt like just the right distance to keep an eye on her, but also gain some clarity of her own.

Tori had always been a bit more submissive when they would get together physically, taking the backseat while Jade led things, and then usually trying to copy and possibly one up the act. It was fun and it was playful, and it worked for their strange, but unquestionably magical, relationship. It wasn't the same kind of dom/sub thing the two shared with Freddie at times, but it was a sweet balance they found in one another as Jade could take the lead physically, and Tori could take the lead with her skills.

Today was different, and Jade still wasn't sure how she felt about it. The usual slight flirting at lunch never happened as Tori never showed up. She also missed almost all of their Sikowitz class together, which absolutely never happened. And when she did come in, she was a bit more brazen… like she was challenging Jade to stop her from revealing their relationship. The moment class was over and they could actually talk more freely, Tori had just jerked her into the janitor's closet and… she was like a starved animal.

It was truly pure luck that Vega didn't tear her clothes at all, jerking and pulling at things. Her black rocker tee was on the ground and her bra pulled down in a matter of seconds and Tori had latched onto her breast like a hungry newborn. It was better than good, as if she'd leveled up in some way, kneading the other breast as she went. And right when she was going to pass into soreness, it was as if she just knew, and would switch up, moaning and sucking while her body ground so hard against her own. Given how much denim friction went down in the closet, it was a surprise a fire hadn't started.

Anyone who had ever met Vega knew she was a talker, which was thankfully the only thing she and Trina shared in common, but this girl who attacked her body was silent. Growls, moans, and giggles were the only things that escaped her lips. Jade had whispered for her to slow down or to talk, but Tori just shook her head and whispered very short responses- 'I can't' 'Busy' etc.

When she finally told the brunette to stop, Tori simply switched her attention over. Jade was off balance enough with the change in her lover's attitude but she was thrown even further when Tori spun her around and went to work on her jeans.

She really was like an animal, grabbing and gripping the fabric, desperate to find the button and drop the black denim. Jade started several times to turn around and talk to her but Tori was on some kind of holy mission and pressed on the small of her back to keep her in the position. When the jeans finally gave way, she jerked them and the tang cut panties down her legs, so everything bunched at the knees.

Tori wasted no time grabbing the pale cheeks and pulling them apart to press her face into the supple rear. Jade legitimately worried that Tori was suffering from the skipped lunch from the way her mouth was working, driving her tongue up and down her crack and over the jeweled plug Jade had every intention of removing before this moment but obviously was a little busy.

The brunette licked around it, then down to the pink dew coated lips. If she was capable of hearing Jade's words after this, she never showed any signs of it, but then again, Jade didn't really have the faculties to form too many words once Vega's long pink tongue began licking inside and out of her sex, moaning and breathing as she devoured her lover.

The truth was that Jade had lost track of time on that one, feeling lost in the act of being opened and eaten by someone she was so in love with, and the idea that Tori was taking charge and dominating her made this a thousand times hotter. Fantasies would definitely be flaring up based off this experience and Jade could do little more than reach back and cup the sweet girl's head as she pushed her tasting organ deep inside and wiggled it around.

And if that was all there was, Jade could have let it go as just a really hot moment between them, but then something wholly unexpected happened that she wasn't entirely sure was real life for nearly a minute.

Jade remembered saying that she was getting close and for Tori not to stop, but she did. She pulled her face back and replaced it with her right hand, petting her near dripping sex and teasing it with her fingers. Her other hand, however, moved up to grip the edge of the experimental training tool and slowly pulled it out causing Jade's eyes to bug out and a low moan to escape her lips. And just when she began to relax from the relief, she was brought to a near scream.

The plug had been replaced with that devious little tongue, pushing inside her asshole and licking all around the slowly shrinking hole as she moaned. Jade gripped onto anything and everything she could to keep from being thrown across the room or up into space with the incredible feeling.

Combined with the hand that was teasing and taunting her entrance and clit, this new feeling sent Jade on a rocket all the way to an extreme ending, and the dark haired mean girl had little choice but to lean her face down and bite down on her raised bra so that she wouldn't truly scream as her body exploded.

Tori immediately moved from her asshole back to the leaking nectar and attached her lips to suck and clean her goddess. She even went as far as taking the plug and pushing it back inside, slowly and carefully, until it was nestled right back in her rosebud. Planting a few kisses on the pink pale cheeks, Tori simply pulled away and started straightening up.

And then she opened the storage room door and walked out like nothing had happened, as Jade was still undressed and recovering. It was a miracle that no one had barged in and saw her in the two minutes it took for everything to be put back in place.

So yeah, the fact that all Jade could say was ' _So that was new'_ was a testament to how different this entire afternoon had been.

 _-Did you like it?_

 _-Of course I did. I got my tits sucked, pussy eaten out, and my ass tongue fucked to oblivion._ Jade wrote back huffing, watching how Tori just seemed so unmoved and perfectly fine with answering the text across the room. It was honestly bordering on a fear that this wasn't the real Tori and she'd been replaced by an alien… or a robot. Andre had mentioned that Robbie said he wanted to build a sex robot, but the less she thought about that the better. _Whether I liked it or not is beside the point. What the fuck was going on with you?_

 _-What do you mean? I feel great._

 _-Don't play that coy bullshit. Something is up._ The former goth sighed and shook her head, looking over to her girlfriend who just stared onward at the History teacher like nothing was happening. _The silent treatment. The aggression. Leaving me a mess. Did I mention the part where you tongue fucked my ass?! I mean, you didn't even attempt to get something in return today._

 _-I got what I wanted… what I needed, and I think you had a good time too. Why is it so bad?_

 _-It's not bad, Tori, but something is different and I don't know if I like it._ Jade wasn't entirely sure on that last part. She fucking loved it and she hadn't had a release like that since the morning Freddie left, but the less Tori knew about that, the better probably. _I do know that I don't like that you won't cop to what's up. You missed classes, lunch, and now this?_

 _-Maybe this is how I really am._

 _-Bullshit, Vega. Try again._

 _-I just had a really good morning… and I thought about how lucky I am to have you and Freddie. How you guys just love me despite everything you both have together, and I want to be better for both of you._

 _-And that connects how to shoving me against walls and shoving your tongue in my backdoor?_ It was far harsher than Jade had intended for it to be, but it was a valid question none the less. Though hearing Freddie's name answered a couple questions. Tori was sweet and loving and eager to cuddle up with Jade, but with Freddie, she was like a needy little puppy. It had been a conversation point for Jade and Freddie ever since Tori mentioned the instructions. It was all fun and games for Freddie who just wanted to give Tori a connection that she had been hinting at wanting, but for Tori, she looked at him as this end all be all authority that truly worshipped him. _I'm just saying that all of this isn't like you, Vega, and I am worried about you._

 _-You don't have to worry, Jade. I'm fine. Really. I just am finding my happiness and I know it all lies with you two. I love you both and Freddie helped me understand just who I really am deep down and how far I can go to serve your needs._

 _-Serve us? Jesus, Vega… he really did a number on you._ Jade took a deep sigh as she looked over at her partner, and tried to study her. Tori wasn't exactly vain, but there was something about her constantly adjusting her clothes, just barely touching places, that was easily noticeable. _I understand that Freddie can play tricks on your mind when you get him in that zone. I've been there and he has broken me inside and put me back together time and again. You know he's not really that controlling or possessive. He just wants you to be happy and comfortable. No one in this… relationship owns anyone else._

 _-I know, but I want that feeling. I like the idea that someone has that control over me. I just lose it when I'm referred to in the possessive form. I melt when he says 'you're mine' or 'I want my girl,' or 'how's my angel doing today?' I love feeling that I 'belong' to him. And I know you are 'his' too and he never lets me forget that you both love me._

 _-Vega, this isn't about jealousy. This is about making sure that your head is on straight._ The former frenemy took a moment to reflect, looking over at her sweet and honest lover, then a row back toward her ex. Beck wasn't necessarily a bad guy, but he was a bad boyfriend. And she was a bad girlfriend then too. She had come to face that with Freddie and Tori, but now it felt like history was repeating a bit. _I know what it's like to be obsessed with someone and to let their actions and words dictate how you live. With Beck, I spent so much time fixated with what he was doing when and with who._

 _-Freddie is nothing like Beck._

 _-I'm not saying he is. But you are acting like I did when I first got with Beck._ Even if she'd come to terms with Beck and their relationship, it still felt weird thinking about those days. How close they were and how lost they both were in that relationship. _In an effort to fix problems, he just took control. Felt like he had to keep me on a leash half the time, and I don't want that for you._

 _-Can you imagine me being led on a leash, Jade? I've always thought those chokers you wear are hot. Maybe I could wear a little collar with a tag, and you and him could just lead me around…_

 _-You're insane right now… and worse, you're missing the point._ The dark haired young woman sighed and looked around the room to see if anyone else was noticing the exchange they were having or how Tori seemed to be out of character. Andre had a sense about this stuff and he was bound to notice, but no one else from the group really seemed that interested or aware, which probably wasn't a bad thing. _I get that Freddie and you have this bond and I love that. I love the way he looks at you and treats you, and I really do love that you give him the love he deserves. He plays with you and fulfills that dom/sub fantasy thing you have, but just because his words made your lady parts tingle doesn't mean it should break who you are._

 _-It's not breaking me. It's helping me. And he didn't just make me tingle. He made love to me. He FUCKED me. With just his words. I came four times. I was supposed to ask you for number five but I didn't need to._

 _-Four times? That's… something._ Jade raised an eyebrow over to her girlfriend who finally looked over at her, biting her lip and nodding, raising her hand slightly to flash four fingers. _If you ever die mysteriously, I'm just going to tell the medical examiner that your cause of death was overarousal. Starting to get why I saw you earlier, and why that bathroom by the door was out of order. Guess I need to talk to my boyfriend and see what all the fuss is about._

 _-You really should. I might have ruined a couch… and my underwear. Had to swap it for my gym ones. But it was so perfect, I thought I was going to explode. Actually I did… a few times… The first one was so good I almost had an asthma attack._

 _-Yeah… he has a knack for that. No need for him to touch you with his hands when he can nail you with that poetry he throws out that feels like it digs into your skin and the words nestle in your head, feeding your soul and making you crave him more. Welcome to the first two months we were together. Though he never did anything like that._

- _I gave him one actually. I was really proud._

 _-Oooh Vega… now we are talking._ Jade was starting to feel like Tori was getting back to normal as her face seemed to change. Clearly talking about the whole thing was doing wonders for where her mind was at the moment. _I think I'd judge you if you didn't help him a little._

 _-I don't think I did, but I guess so. He sent me this: IMAGE ATTACHMENT_

 _-Holy shit…_ The former bully was at a loss for words as she stared at the image, actively hiding it so no one else could see what she was looking at. Though if they missed the helmet at the bottom they might have just assumed someone spit yogurt all over a stall door, but she knew exactly what it was. _I may have to take back my jealousy comment… I definitely wish I could claim that._

 _-I doubt I did all of it, but it made me so hot and I needed it. He wanted me to cum with him, but I couldn't just make myself do it because I wanted him to be impressed and I psyched myself out._

 _-Every day you get a little more fascinating, Vega…_ Jade grinned. She knew all too well how it felt to be in Tori's shoes. With a limited number of times he could release (even if it was in the double digits in a day as they'd tested last visit), it was important to pick how it would work best and what he'd like. _It just feels better knowing he's right there with you._

 _-Yeah… I was telling him the other night how good that feels. Like a really good stretch when I wake up or that smell of rain just starting, or when there's a clear sky at night and you can actually see all the stars? The moment he talks to me or texts me, it feels just like that. Like there's this piece that fits perfectly into my life at last. Next to you… he's my favorite part of the day._

 _-Pretty sure after four orgasms and blowing a load that size, he outranks me on the favorite things list… but I appreciate it, Vega._

 _-I'll let you read some of the stuff he sent. It's really beautiful… and hot… actually, I may not want to show you a few of them, but I bet if you asked for him to that for you, he'd do it in a heartbeat. Even more stuff._

 _-Again, I appreciate the idea… but I'm not like that._ The mean girl of Hollywood Arts knew she was fibbing a little, but she had long ago learned to compartmentalize the way she was in public versus how she was in private. Having Freddie just text her things to overwhelm her was certainly a hot idea to say the least, though. He had a way with words that seemed to dig into her very soul touch her where no one could ever reach. _His voice is one of my favorite things about him. No words on a screen can make that work._

 _-Is that why you like to call me instead of text?_ Tori threw the smiley face on the end while wearing one of her own and Jade could just feel the eye roll happening. Emojis were the worst. She'd never admit it in public but Tori's voice was one of the most beautiful things she'd ever heard. It's why she hated her the moment she met her because there was no question that she wasn't going to compare. _It's ok. I like talking to you. Your voice is so fucking sexy…_

 _-Busting out the adult words, Vega?_ Jade took a deep sigh and looked over at Tori to see how she was doing, fearing she was still lost in the sex haze of her day, but the longer she looked at the tanned beauty, the more in love she fell with her. Tori Vega was perfection inside and out, and she deserved to cut loose a little and embrace the best kind of feelings. _You really are horny, aren't you? I swear I can see the steam and hear you percolating from here..._

 _-I can't help it. I'm so happy. All I feel is love. You just wait until we get to the car._

 _-Why?_ she teased, knowing full well that making Tori squirm when she felt this way would only drive her crazier. _Is something important happening after school?_

 _-Don't even pretend you aren't looking forward to having me to yourself again, Jade._ The sweet brunette fired an annoyed glance across the room, knowing her mad face made little impact on Jade, but her feelings were clear. _I was thinking of more than the car too. Something really special._

 _-Oh do tell…_ Jade raised an eyebrow at the message, half interested and half setting up her smartass remark. _Anything that can keep those Tori Vega pussy stains off my seats deserves my attention._

 _-I know you love those spots… and yours is still on my bed… It reminds me how in love I am with you and how you opened yourself to me._

 _-Cut the lovey stuff and get to the point._ The goth wasn't in the mood to hear about how much she loved her after hearing all about how Freddie had typed a few words and made her brain explode. Hard to compare to that. _What's the plan?_

 _-It's a surprise._

 _-I'm the one with the fucking car, Vega… I kinda need to know where you want to go._

 _Ok…_ Tori looked over at her secret girlfriend and bit her lip with a sly smile. She'd been fantasizing about this for a while but never had the nerve to tell Jade about it until this very moment thanks to the 'love drug' she was high on. _Trina will be with Mark until at least 4, Mom's at her aerobics class until 5, and dad is working a late shift. So for almost an hour… the house will be free._

 _-We've done that before… we christened your bed the other day... how is that something really special?_ Jade fired the text off and it wasn't until a second later that she put the thoughts together and realized she was calling the other time un-special. Which was the opposite of the truth. The time in her bed was the first time that this really seemed real for Tori and not some fantasy that she visited. She now lived in it. Sleeping in a bed that they both had left pieces of themselves on, exchanging loving messages while dreaming of their future both including and not including Freddie. It was something that needed to be cleared up immediately. But Tori's wide eyed, sorrowful face showed that it was probably too late. _I didn't mean it like that. It was an incredible experience._

 _-I thought so too…_ The brunette put her phone down in her purse and started paying attention to the teacher once more.

Jade was heartbroken. She never once imagined that a message could be so troublesome. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Tori was supposed to be the needy one, but that went up in smoke the moment her girlfriend showed that look of disappointment. It hurt and it twisted her guts, and every second that Tori ignored her felt like a dozen knives digging a little deeper into her heart.

It was pure chance the two of them happened to look at one another in the same second. Tori's strong face of anger was immediately melted into a look of compassion and understanding once she saw that the pale beauty was so sorry, it appeared she might cry in a matter of moments. The aspiring pop star grabbed her phone and started back again, trying to regain her mindset from a minute or two ago.

- _Please don't say that again… every moment I spend with you is special to me._

 _-I'm so sorry, Tori… won't happen again._ Jade hurriedly typed out, and was so focused on making the moment up to her, she even threw a kissing emoji at the end. As the message was received, she was almost positive she heard Tori giggle and coo at the image. The girl was an enigma she never wanted to solve. _What's the big surprise at your house?_

 _-It's a surprise…_ Typical Tori, Jade thought as she shook her head. Childish like Cat at times, but with a fire that consumed everything she touched, destroying it so it could come back better. Just like she'd done with her. It was a perfect disaster. _But let's say it's a good thing there won't be anyone else to hear me crying that I'm all tied up… naked… with a goddess on top of me._

 _-Vega, if I could get a boner, you could see it from there._ Jade thought it was a dumb joke, but there Tori was, almost snorting from laughing, earning looks from the rest of the class. A chill shot up Jade's spine when the teacher moved toward her as if he might take the phone, or worse, make her read it aloud. But it never happened. Just a typical hush sound and everything was calm. _Way to almost ruin Operation: Lady Boner by getting caught._

 _You can't call it that…_ she was still laughing. _I literally can't stop laughing._

Jade could do little more than stare at her fighting back the giggles. Holding onto the big chuckles that held the sound that made Jade's heart skip a beat. Laughing that stupid Tori Vega laugh that lit up a room… that always made everything ok… the laughter that echoed her bedroom when she'd find the happiest of places to be held, touched, and tasted. The kind of sound that no one would ever compare to or replicate. The kind of laughter that would follow their wedding vows eventually.

 _-3:00 cannot come soon enough, Tori._ Jade Vega… the former bitch of Hollywood Arts thought to herself, now that was a name that would grab the fucking headlines. _And neither can you._

* * *

 **Outside the Vega Residence**

 **4:42pm**

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" Jade said, jumping into her car and pulling out of the Vega family's driveway, feeling a little ashamed she had forgotten to call Freddie when she meant to before he went into work, but also more than on edge after she and Tori had a surprisingly intense session in her bed. "I just got wrapped up with something with Tori…"

"Oh really…" his voice gave away that he was smirking with just the slightest hint of judgment. "I can't imagine."

"It's not like that… we were doing… working on… homework and…" Jade hurriedly said trying to cool her jets a little and savor the short conversation time she would be getting with her boyfriend, who was not only aware, but encouraging of what she'd just been doing. "You know what… it's exactly like that. Not sure why I was saying that…"

"Because there's a piece of you that still has a twitch when you think about Tori and what she means to you…" Freddie said, sounding just as arrogant as he was wise. He was like Carl Jung with rocky abs and a massive dick. "I struggle with the feeling too when I think about Sam. And Tori since I can hardly call her my girlfriend since you two are so much closer."

"Right… you just call her your pet…" Jade whispered with a chuckle, the tiniest of venom in her words. "Or slave. Or fuckdoll. Or-"

"So you heard about that?"

"Jesus Christ, Freddie…" the dark haired girl tried to hold back her laugh as she headed to the edge of town, anxious to be home since all she wanted to do was crawl back into that bed she'd left Vega near comatose in. "You're lucky the whole school didn't hear about it with how loud she can be."

"I might have gone a little…" there was hesitation in his voice, clearly uncomfortable, but trying to still maintain his demeanor, "… overboard today, but-"

"But nothing... you broke her brain, baby. You used those pretty fucking words of yours and you creeped inside her and you pulled her apart and smashed all the pieces together to make a girl who gets off shoving her tongue up my ass."

"I…" Freddie was at a loss for words, a slight shift in his breathing noting that he was trying not to laugh, which was fine with Jade since she was too. "I did not… know that…"

"Yeah… she was like an animal…" she shook her head, knowing he couldn't see it, but hopefully could feel it. "I kissed her in the car before school this morning, and the next time I see her, I'm getting pulled into the closet so she can eat me like her skipped lunch, then I barely get to the car with her again before she had to suck on my tits."

"Guess that explains why you're a little late with the call…" he teased, but the moment he made the joke, he could just feel her nostrils flaring.

"No… I'm late because she got to me too. Telling me all about your messages and what she wanted…" Jade sighed, trying not to think about how much she missed him. It had barely been two weeks and already she felt like she might go mad without his touch. "Which led us to her bed, and… other things. I don't know if I could handle the monster you created every day though. Tori was fucking wild, and while I wasn't complaining during, I just don't think I'm equipped for that…"

"I guess I should apologize for that then…" he said, unsure if he should laugh or truly be sincere.

"Believe me…" Jade bit her lip as she relived the past hour or so, "after the sheets I triple-soaked on her bed, I feel like thanking you, but I already know I'll wish for your death tomorrow when the soreness kicks in…"

"Speaking of tomorrow…" Freddie took a deep breath and Jade could hear that he was apparently pacing around his room. "I want to ask you about something."

"Go on…" She knew he didn't have too much longer before he had to go to work, so whatever this was, had to be at least a little important. "It better not be that you're brainfucking Vega again…"

"Hahaha… no… not tomorrow at least. She needs to recover and get back to normal. I don't think I like that she became different for you."

"It's not a big deal. I think she just needs to have escapes sometimes and she's wound so tight, she goes far when she can." The former goth looked through her 'neighborhood,' houses spread apart with immaculate lawns and kids playing without having to play in the street. It was so overwhelming and simultaneously, so empty feeling as well. "She misses you… just like I do. Well, I probably miss you more, but it's close… just saying. We want to fuck your brains out, and then cuddle with you until we do it again… because… you know… balance and all that shit…"

"I miss you both so much…" he whispered back with a light chuckle, with the kind of dulcet tone that always made her shiver. "I can hardly wait until you're up here."

"Just a few more weeks and I'll be back in your arms… and your lap, baby… but my sensibilities as a lady are demanding that we cuddle for a while before moving on to the wild raunchy sex…" she blushed as she spoke, her mind travelling to what it will be like having him take her body and soul once more, knowing that the love of her life was right there. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's… well…" he stammered, and the fact that he wasn't being forthright with it made her incredibly uneasy. Nervousness wasn't at all Freddie Benson when it came to their connection. "It's going to take some time to talk about so why don't we talk tonight? After work."

"Not sure I like that…" Jade said briskly, barrowing her eyes at the phone as she pulled into her long driveway. "Can you at least tell me if it's good or bad?"

"I think it could be good, but… I don't want to rush it… I want to talk tonight."

"Fine…" she groaned, wanting to punch her steering wheel. "Just don't take too long."

"Wouldn't dream of it…" he said, and she could just see his smile behind his words and it made her want to kiss him, then slap him, then kiss him again. "I gotta run before I'm late, babe… Love you…"

"Love you too…" Jade released a deep sigh and looked up at her house.

* * *

 **West Residence**  
 **Los Angeles, CA**

 **9:38pm**

"What a fucking day…" Jade whispered to herself as she relaxed back in her bed after a quiet, but nonetheless enjoyable, dinner that gave her the time to digest a bit, both physically and mentally. She couldn't help thinking about the shift with Tori's behavior from Freddie's teasing, her legs stretched out with her laptop resting on her lap, scrolling through her girlfriend's Slap page. "Vega, Vega, Vega…"

She did still feel a bit of a tug of concern that the sweet brunette could lose herself in what the three shared, becoming something completely submissive when it came to Freddie, instead of being the equal role that she truly loved sharing with her absent beau, but for the moment, she had to take Tori's word that things would be fine. Things still felt balanced between her and Tori at least, so the goth had to chalk it up to the distance. Jade had to adjust to being in a long distance relationship—just a new relationship in general, really- with a guy she basically fell in love with over the course of a day and a half, compounded by the fact she was coming off another breakup with Beck when it happened, and it was really hard. So perhaps she shouldn't have expected for Tori to immediately adjust in being in a relationship, with the same background almost, added to having another person involved as well, especially in their three unique circumstances.

"No wonder she's all fucked up…" the dark haired girl muttered to herself as she scrolled through Tori's feed and thought to herself. Picture after picture of parties and school events, statuses about missing a 'special someone' and even a few that had innocent taglines, but her gorgeous brown eyes showed a deep hunger. It had only been a couple weeks, but already Jade was wondering if letting the Vega hellcat out was the right idea. Her mildly sore body was certainly torn on the issue, having had two strong orgasms ripped from it by the usually sweet girl, but Tori also had an incredible flexibility that tended to create positions that other girls wouldn't dare try, shown by a photo of the tan beauty on the beach bringing her left leg completely vertical. "And that was before she got laid… jeez…"

Vega was unlike anyone else she'd ever met, and while she could spend the whole night obsessing about what the 'angel' might do next, her mind was being pulled in one too many directions. She sat those worries aside and had attempted to address something else that had been tugging at her as of late, especially given the way Freddie acted over the phone, but all she had accomplished so far was to stare at the screen of her laptop for the last half hour. It didn't make her mission go away though- she needed to talk to Sam.

She wasn't entirely sure what to say really, least of all, how to say any of it to the blonde more than a thousand miles away. She finally decided she couldn't put it off any longer as she finally had the time, for once, Vega was staying home and Freddie wasn't around, and it was better now than never. Jade ran the pad of her middle finger over the integrated mouse pad and moved the curser over to PearChat icon. She clicked on it to log in, hoping to see the familiar name was on-line and was relieved to see Sam's username. She clicked on the name and sent a request to video chat.

After several seconds, and some really weird underwater noises from the app, an acceptance icon appeared, immediately followed by a window popping up, showing Sam's appearance in an unfamiliar and considerably large room. The colors of the room were various shades of pink and looked bright and cheerful, the opposite of her half room at Cat's or her own dark and gloomy room. The bursting pinks and purples was more of a reminder of Cat's old room, and immediately thought she would have loved to have such a room, but the redhead was in a real depression, and it had been a while since that bright pink matched her attitude. Still, it raised the question of where exactly Sam was currently located.

"Sam…" Jade put on an easy smile, trying to hide the bit of nervousness she felt, and casually greeted the blonde, clearing her throat, "Hey… how's, uh, it going?"

"Jade…" Sam slightly tightened her smile, trying to hide a bit of her nervousness as well. She wasn't expecting the video chat and immediately thought the reason behind it was that Freddie had told Jade about her wish for them to have an actual date, but the almost nervous look on the pale teen's face caused her to pause. She took a slow breath and answered, trying to play it cool until she could figure out what was going on, "Doing alright. You know same old, same old: online classes, eating, sleeping…"

The former bully had good cause to wonder why Jade would feel that way as it was unheard of that Jade would want to talk this way; most of their conversations being sarcasm via text. And seeing her face, Sam really wanted to brag, or at least be a little sadistically playful. _'Oh, what I am I doing, Jade? Not much… Just getting fucked by Freddie whenever I get the chance…'_

"I guess that's good…" Jade lazily shrugged a shoulder and nodded her head, answering in just as much a casual tone, "Glad things are going… alright up there."

"Yeah… not too much to complain about I guess… just boredom…" The blonde paused in responding, trying to study the girl that was the closest thing she had to a friend besides Carly, then answered, "Things going alright down there? Anything interesting happening that… you know… you couldn't put on the Slap page?"

"Afraid not…" the pale beauty whispered, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Nothing too interesting that I can't put up there. Classes are completely boring… well, except for one— Sikowitz, of course. Working on another production of his and some of my music."

"Your school never made any damn sense to me…" Sam nodded along and asked with a half smirk, "So the coconut addict doing alright?"

"Yeah, he's doing quite fine. Or at least, fine for Sikowitz…" Jade snorted out a laugh. "Still loves his job, but I have a feeling the freshman aren't up to his standards."

"Yeah, he'll probably be lost without you, Tori… Cat…" She trailed off for a moment at mentioning her ex, but quickly recovered and asked, "Uh… you… and Tori… doing alright?" She cracked a smile and added, "You two still madly in love?"

"Me and Tori?" Jade slightly frowned, not so much for the comment, but that she couldn't tell if Sam was being sarcastic or not, especially since she always felt she could read the girl pretty easily. She decided to take the blonde's question at face value and answered, "Yes… I guess you could say we're still 'madly in love'…" She cocked an eyebrow and added with a smirk, "…she has the stains on her sheets to prove it…"

"Sounds about right…" Sam licked her lips with a brief flash of imagining such a thing crossing her mind and replied, "You certainly have a way with words, Jade."

"I do write after all…" The darker haired teen teased right back. She didn't want to admit to herself why she brought up their semi-regular activity before Freddie's trip down, the dance and both going back to Seattle. "And for the record, we've left a few stains on each other's sheets too… not unlike what you and I used to do…"

"Yeah, I suppose we have…" The blonde was just as surprised she openly spoke about their tension relieving fun, but not perturb by it, but oddly comforted that those times meant something to Jade. She cracked a half smile and replied, "Think would should do that when you fly up for prom? If I can pry you and Freddie apart long enough to get a… taste, of course…"

"Oh, it's a date," Jade chuckled as a bit of the nervousness left her body, but the mood suddenly chilled for Sam at the use of the word 'date', knowing that she couldn't avoid the topic for too much longer, especially with Jade's next question, "So… everything going alright between you and Freddie?"

"Me and Freddie? Oh… um…" Sam would assume that Freddie would talk about their activities with Jade, being all open and honest with every little thing, like the goodie two shoes boy scout he was, so she wasn't sure if Jade was just testing her, making sure she could still be trusted. Which seemed like a really weird time to do such a thing since she'd pretty much given her free reign with the 'sex god' for the last two weeks. The blonde bombshell pushed down the slightly queasy feeling of potential betrayal, whether it truly existed or not and continued, "Well, you know the nub. Always busy… around when he has the time… hanging out… helping with school work… other things…"

"Yeah… I figured as much…" Jade cocked her pierce eyebrow and gently mocked, "I probably don't have to imagine what those others could be, do I?"

"Probably not." After seeing Jade's face twist a little, the former juvenile delinquent begrudgingly asked, "What? I just assumed, given your whole share everything deal, Freddie gives you a play-by-play of what we've done."

"Not really…" She shook her head and replied "It's not like he tells me every little detail of every time you two do… something… though I have to applaud the Supergirl costume… it's given me more than a few ideas."

"Hey, don't be stealing my shit!" Sam snapped in a far softer tone than she would usual use when someone pissed her off. "I worked hard on that idea... and he returned the favor."

"So I heard…" Jade smirked with a slight bite of her lip, her mind replaying Freddie's rundown of that night. "And I'm not stealing the idea… at least… well… okay, fine… maybe a little…

"Mmmhmm…" Sam shot a smug glare to the pale girl as she rolled her eyes. Admitting Sam had a good idea and did a good thing was like vinegar on Jade's tongue sometimes. "I thought as much."

"All I'm saying…" the former Hollywood Arts Queen of Mean said, keeping her tone surprisingly cordial, "is that maybe… just maybe, if we get a chance… you can pull that costume out again… and I'll have one of my own and we can… 'reward' our hero together?"

"He wasn't exactly playing the hero, but…" Sam imagined some of the superheroines Jade could dress up as and the various options stirred a desire in her lower gut. If it meant getting to see Jade as a sexy comic book character and enjoying her just as much as Freddie would, she wasn't going to make it an issue. And there was no question that their mutual beau would certainly enjoy it. She causally answered, almost brushing her off in order to goad her, "…I guess we could do that… I just hope you bring your 'A' game to the party. Not gonna lie… the bar is set pretty high."

"Oh, don't worry; I have never been one to disappoint…" Jade replied with a cocky smile, knowing she'd rock the blonde and Freddie's worlds if she had a chance to put her idea in place. "And that goes for both of you."

"I would expect nothing less from you, honestly…" Sam laughed as she looked into Jade's eyes and for a moment thought she saw the same fear and anxiety that were starting to eat at her. "But you know he's going to take charge no matter what role he has in all that fun stuff."

"Well, that's Freddie… it's what he does," the pale goddess whispered, laying back slightly so she could get comfortable, and Sam seemed to follow suit. "He's got that constant smug gentleman thing. There have been times when my need for his dick has been in direct confrontation with the desire to strangle him."

"Preaching to the choir, Jadie…" Sam echoed, grinning as she shook her head, watching her 'rival's' face twitch at the nickname. "Believe me, I was perfectly happy before he showed up and did his whole… sex voodoo thing on me. I was more than fine pretending my vagina was used for peeing and releasing Satan's waterfall…"

"Hahaha…" Jade burst, unable to keep the façade, trying not to show Sam that she was actually pretty funny. "Heard a lot of terms for periods, but I'm pretty sure that's my new favorite."

"Was it the same for you?" Sam asked, dropping her gruff persona for a moment as it seemed there was a genuine connection happening now. "Once you did it, did it change your whole outlook?"

"Oh yeah… even that first time…Freddie's dick was so good at being a dick that it makes me see the face of God… and I wasn't even sure I believed in God." Jade actually giggled a little as she thought back on the way Freddie made love to her, and then he blew her mind. "Then he turned around and fucked me so hard that I actually think I regained my virginity… so yeah… I'd say, my outlook changed."

"Probably a good thing since he likes you nice and tight…" the blonde smirked for a moment, feeling just a twinge of jealousy, but also a little more determined since that wasn't exactly the question she wanted answered. "I meant your actual first time, actually. I've only ever been with Freddie so I don't know about other guys… but after you lost your virginity… to Beck… did it make you feel… different? Like different priorities in life?"

"Didn't we already talk about this once?" Jade said, rolling her eyes as her walls starting to come up once more as an uncomfortable topic reared its ugly head. All the romantic and sweet feelings she ever felt for Beck might have been gone but there were more than a few emotions that remained- namely anger, hate, and disappointment. "Honestly… yeah. But in a bad way. Beck made me feel like absolute shit. And that only got worse once we fucked."

"Jeez…" Sam said, all humor and joy drained from their conversation now. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… was he at least decent in bed?"

"Back then I didn't know what was 'decent,' but I knew I didn't like the way he did it," the pale girl sighed, rolling her tongue inside her mouth as if she was about to unload something she'd been hanging onto for far too long. "When Beck would finger me, it would always be too hard. Like a fucking jackhammer. I'm not a goddamn construction site, asshole."

"Pshhh hahahahaa…" Sam couldn't hold back, seeing as it was her turn to break on something she knew she probably shouldn't have laughed at. "I couldn't see that weak looking guy doing that… he just seemed too… beta, I guess is the word… to do that kind of thing."

"Yeah… he was passive aggressive and snooty as shit. Never let me alone about my looks either," Jade was on a roll now, and Sam considered stopping her and trying to steer the conversation back toward something more meaningful, but it was a treat to see Jade really let loose and fire herself up. He would always say 'you look good without makeup, Jade… you don't have to put it on… and I was always like, well, yeah… and my tits look really good without a shirt but I'm still going to wear a shirt."

"What about a bra?"

"You know what?" Jade said, locking her eyes with Sam through the screen. "Fuck bras… they only ever get in the way."

"Amen to that…" Sam smirked again as the girls did a pantomime toast to one another, laughing and really enjoying their friendship moment. It had been too long since they got to just sit back and talk shit. Truly cathartic. "So was Beck the only guy you dated before Freddie?"

"Kinda…" Jade said, freely sharing her personal experiences, her wall crumbled when it came to Sam and it really was nice. They were kindred spirits, and maybe that was why they fit together so well. "He was the only one 'brave' enough to date me in school, but I did kinda go and hookup with his best friend from Canada."

"Banging the bestie… wow… now that's some serious revenge…" the blonde smirked, but she could tell when she spoke that something was wrong with Jade given her reaction. "Now this is a story I have to hear…"

"It wasn't like that…" she fired back, the walls rebuilding fast. "It's only been Freddie and Beck that's I've… been… like that with, but yeah… I wanted to make Beck jealous and Moose was hot and-"

"Moose?!" the blue eyes of the Seattle girl grew wide and a grin grew across her face, trying to hold back another laugh. "You have got to be shitting me… you tried to hook up with… a Moose?!"

"You are a shit, you know that, Puckett?" Jade said, also fighting a laugh, but trying to assert her angry and dominant side. "And for the record, Cat and Tori were also all over him, so, trust me when I say that he was good looking. He was just super dumb."

"Ain't that always the way…" Sam nodded, laughing. "I dated a few guys for a really short time who were as dumb as they were hot. Never ends well."

"And if you're calling them dumb, that really says something," Jade grinned fiendishly, more than happy to take a shot at her 'rival'. "He was more than dumb. We made out in his car, and I was ready to see what he was packing, but he kept going on and on about getting fast food. I told him 'It's either going to be a cock in my mouth or a burger in yours- you decide.'

"Quite the ultimatum…"

"He chose poorly…" Jade said, doing her best to imitate the line from Indiana Jones, but failed miserably, "and I guess I did too… trying to come onto him."

"What did Beck say?" the tough girl asked, genuinely interested to see how this played out and if it had something to do with their breakup.

"Not a fucking thing… I honestly don't think he even knows. Which is probably for the best because he was always super jealous of how close I was to other guys, setting rules and everything. And then I was supposed to just feel fucking fantastic that he would hang out and flirt with every goddamn girl around him."

"What a tool…"

"Get this, then- right after Freddie came down the first time…" Jade began, sitting up and clearly in the mood to tell another story of her experiences, "we had just made it official, and all of a sudden, Beck messages me. He starts doing his passive aggressive suave bullshit… hounding me to get back together because he's the only one that would be willing to handle my attitude and everything, so I should break up with Freddie and go back to him."

"I wish you would have told me…" the blonde smirked, knowing this story would have a happy ending for sure, "I would have beat his ass with a butter sock."

"I took the high road actually… no violence or threats…" she said calmly, raising an eyebrow to show that she wanted to seen as more than just the violent psychopath that people thought of her. "I simply sent him a pic of Freddie's dick and told him he should really stop thinking he's my only option."

"Wow…" Sam said amongst her fit of laughter. "That's fucking awesome. I feel like I should high five you right now. I'm guessing there's no real comparison?"

"Oh yeah…" Jade used her index fingers to illustrate the length both girls were well familiar with, then she brought her fingers a bit closer together as they grinned. Then Jade curled her index finger so that the nail was now pressed against the lower half of her thumb, clearly indicating width. "I know he can't help it, but the only way Beck could give me pleasure with that thing is if he set it on fire and let me watch."

"Holy shit…" Sam had to grab her stomach for a second from laughing too hard. It was so easy to forget how funny Jade could be, especially when she got her anger and bitterness going. "I guess we are the lucky ones now."

"Oh yeah… and I guess I should thank you for that…"

"Yeah?" Sam said, feeling like this might be a setup to make her look terrible or to mock her choices. "Because I introduced you two? Or because I fucked up so bad that I let Freddie get away so you could snag him? Or should I say you're welcome for something else stupid I did with our special someone?"

"Don't be so dramatic…" Jade said, shaking her head and suddenly Sam realized that she was being completely genuine here. "He's special, no doubt, but he knew what he was doing because of you. Found the spot on the first try. Took him like ten seconds to hit it. Beck couldn't find my spot if it shot off a flare and played a goddamn kazoo."

"Lot of unresolved feelings there…"

"The fuck, there are!" the dark haired beauty fired back. "I'm beyond over Beck… this is why I don't like to talk about him. It makes me feel like shit for letting him take my v card, especially since you got Freddie first. I wish it was me. Would really make our whole storybook romance go a lot better…"

"Maybe…" the bully shrugged, wondering what exactly she could say here. "He was great, but I'd much rather be the last person he makes love to than just being the first…"

"You know… I'd never really thought of it like that…" Jade mused, looking into Sam's eyes once more. The pain was shining as she said those words, and Jade actually felt a true twinge of pain herself as she wanted Sam to be happy, which probably had a lot to do with how she had started feeling about Sam lately. "You've got him all to yourself right now though, so at least there's that."

"True…" Sam smiled, trying to hold back her discomfort at the idea of her romantic future with her usual layer of humor and aggression. "Full body massages, head scratches, strong arms, foot rubs, a long thick cock that gets hard pretty much whenever I want it… he has a lot to offer."

"Why do I feel you are rubbing that in my face?" Jade teased with a half-smile as she tried to read the look on the blonde's face to see how much joy Sam might get out of making her jealous. "I can't deny that I really miss him."

"Oh yeah?" Sam grinned, knowing it was her turn to really twist and tease the other girl. "Tori not doing enough to sate that infamous Jade West sex drive?"

"Vega is great and all and she's more than satisfying, but I really miss the power. The rough, raw stuff." Jade watched Sam nod along with her, closing her eyes and clearly taking a trip down memory lane for one such of those encounters. "Every time I think about it… when we'll have sex again, I can literally feel his dick ramming my soul into submission… the problem is… I realllllly like it when he does that."

Sam cocked an eyebrow and licked her lips before teasing, "So deep down, big bad Jadey is a submissive little thing?" She recalled a few times where Jade didn't think she noticed that she had willing been submissive to her, the time during their little celebration after the dance where she took her from behind then missionary while Tori held her particularly standing out in her mind. "In other major news, water is still wet."

"You're a fine one to talk…" Jade pursed her lips, disappointed with herself for letting something like that slip, but was able to recover. "As if you don't willing get on your knees to worship him like a god until he baptizes you or on your hands and knees for him to ram you just as hard. You can't help but be submissive to him… all that raw power that can physically and emotionally dominate you in a second…"

Sam slightly nodded her head, forced to agree with the weasily, but entirely accurate statement then muttered, "Yeah, you're right… as much as I really do love all the lovey-dovey stuff he does… but sometimes a girl just needs to be bent over and banged like a screen door in a fucking hurricane."

The future movie star quickly commented, "Isn't that one of your problems?"

"What?" Sam knotted her brow then snorted out, "It's a problem that I want him to really give it to me at times? I didn't think you'd have a problem with that while we were up here and-"

"No… not that…" Jade shook her head with her eyes easily conveying she appreciated the sentiment, though it still pained her that Freddie had to be so far away, yet answered, "I meant about the original problem you guys had- that you couldn't have simply been honest with him about what you wanted? Tell him that you needed the rough stuff along with the softness and cuddling. He does care about our needs, you know—maybe too much… especially over his own."

"Yeah, but-"

"Look," She continued before Sam could really make any kind of response, "I'm the one that had to learn to trust again, to simply be able to be honest with someone about everything, including what I liked even when it could be weird or embarrassing, and in a matter of hours, he pulled all that from me. Plus he let me do the same with Tori. But you were supposed to be his friend for the last couple of years—his girlfriend at one time—and you couldn't be honest with him."

"Ugghhh…" Sam rolled her eyes, trying to hide the fact that Jade's words were like a knife to the gut as to the reason the relationship failed in the first place. She crossed her arms over her chest and replied in a sour tone, "I fucking hate when you're right."

"No wonder you're so fucking angry all the time…" Jade replied with a smirk and playful look in her eyes. "Don't be upset because I just bitch slapped you with intelligence."

Sam wanted to reach through the screen and just smack that smirk off her face, but another part wanted just as badly cup her cheeks and kiss the smirk, forcing her tongue past the taller teen's lips and moan into her mouth. She shook her head and retorted, "You're so lucky we're…" She paused, not sure how to finish her statement in pinning down exactly what they were to each other. "You're lucky we are what we are…"

"Is it that hard to put a label on our relationship?" Jade offered her the answer, perhaps taking it as the avenue to talk about what had been on her mind and heart for at least the last week or more, "I mean… I would say we are friends… I've had your nipples in my mouth a few times so I'd say we've reached a certain comfort level now."

Sam momentarily recalled one of the many instances that had occurred where she was straddling the taller girl's lap in the apartment and having her left nipple being suckled by the gothic girl and hand slipped between her ass cheeks to get fingered from underneath while trying to grind their love buttons together. Suffice it to say, it was an explosive experience for both.

"Friends?" The blonde delinquent nodded her head and replied, "Yeah… I could go for that—we're friends… with a certain benefit… and I certainly like putting my nipples in your mouth… and you really know how to suck— and, of course, I mean that in the most flattering way possible."

"I could say the same thing to you too… I've seen your skills with Freddie—greedy a few times—and felt them with me, so… yeah, you really suck too," Jade finished with a genuine, good natured grin.

"It's so weird. I don't know what it is about me… I just look at his penis and I automatically think 'That belongs in my mouth'" Sam joked as she looked back into Jade's eyes and could see that the anxiety actually hadn't disappeared at all, so there must have been something else going on here. She casually asked, not wanting to put off the inevitable any longer, "So… was this just a social call?"

"Oh… I, uh…" Jade paused for a moment, wondering if she had saw right through her while Sam worried that the gothic actress would stop beating around the bush and just get to her point. "I guess in a way… why do you ask?"

"I didn't know if Freddie had talked to you…" the blonde whispered, her voice hitching a little as she approached the possibility of the inevitable conversation. "I wondered if you were just following up on what he had to tell you."

"Well, that's kinda the thing…" the aspiring actress sighed, looking almost scared as her words dribbled out, tucking loose hair behind her ear. "He was busy getting ready for work, but he wanted to talk to me about something after he got home. Is there something wrong that I should know about?"

"Wrong? Well…" Sam cautiously answered, "It depends on how you take it?"

"Well, that's not fucking terrifying…" Jade felt a sinking feeling in her stomach, an irrational fear that Freddie wanted to leave her taking hold, even as her heart knew the possibility wasn't worth considering, particularly after their conversation about Tori. She didn't want Sam to see a part of her consider it, so she put on the best impassive expression she could muster and waited for the blonde to continue.

"It's not anything really awful I guess…" the former Ridgeway bully let out a few breaths, now avoiding looking Jade in the eyes as much as she could. "He's going to tell you… what I asked of him."

"… Which was?"

"I want to go on a date with Freddie," Sam stated as calmly and focused as she could, not wanting to back down, now that it was just hanging out there. "Not just us hanging out as friends—or even dressing up for a nice time- but an actual date. It's something he said he had to talk to you about first. You're cool with the… 'thing' we have going on together because, well, we have the same thing with each other. I just want to make it… real."

"Let me get this straight…" Jade narrowed her eyes, the muscles around them tightening with the tension the rest of her body was feeling. "You want to publicly go out… on a date… with him? In front of everyone… all the people… his iCarly fans that keep up with his dating life… they know we're together. For fuck sakes, I still get tweetflashes of the 'Seddies' and 'Creddies' verbally ripping me a new one, even threatening my death, because I'm 'getting in the way of your 'twu lov' bullshit.' You want to feed them that? Fuel all that speculation to make everything so much worse for us? Make him look like he's cheating on me?"

"No…" Sam in a surprising twist, calmly replied, "Not remotely my intention. I figured that if you can have Tori… on the side… with what you have with Freddie… why can't he have the same with me?"

"I'm gonna shut that shit right he fuck down!" Jade was quick to snap back, not caring for the moment Sam wanted more from Freddie in their relationship than what they were currently sharing, "Tori is not just a side thing!"

"I know that…" Sam raised her hands in surrender and replied, "I didn't mean to sound as if I'm… dismissing what you have with Tori, just that… if it's okay for you to bring her into your… fold… why can't he… bring me in? Make me a part of this thing. I love him…"

Jade should have frowned, she should have snapped back some remark to defend what she was building with both her loves, but she couldn't; not that she couldn't have come up with some logical reason to deny the blonde, but that the piece that had been haunting her jumped at the chance to express such a desire. "Sam…"

"So… you're not cool with me doing that? Really?" the blonde was now the one fuming and it was clear that the walls that Sam had kept to a minimum with her kindred spirit were now shooting up and she was ready to blow. "That's the line? We can fuck, but God forbid we go out and have something that feels real…"

"I didn't say that," Jade quietly answered, glancing down at the keyboard of her laptop. "I just don't know what to do with… that information."

"Of course…" Sam offered, "Right on… We should just blame the bisexuality and move on…"

"I don't know…" Jade quietly replied, not sure if she was speaking to Sam or herself, "I don't think we can…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because this… shit… is complicated…" Jade sighed then met the blonde's eyes to answer, "This isn't even a love triangle anymore, is it? It's a love square… and it has clearly come to haunt me. I opened the door that first day to let others into our lives, and now… I don't know where the lines even are. I don't know whether Tori or Freddie means the most to me and-"

"But fuck Sam's feelings, right?" she raised an eyebrow and replied with a far more cocky tone than she wanted to get across, "Because I might be moving in on your little fantasy life you planned to have with him and Tori?"

"No…" Jade slightly narrowed her gaze on her potential rival, signaling to Sam she may have gone too far with the line, but was perhaps just as surprised by the speaker over her answer when she quietly admitted, "The problem is that it's easier and easier to imagine… you… being a part of that life…"

"See, this what I'm talking about… wait…" Sam was obviously expecting a sarcastic, defensively reply, not her admitting she wasn't entirely opposed to the idea of her joining their magical fairy tale. She was so doubtful she replied, "Ah… You're… you're serious right now?"

"I don't really understand it, but yeah…" Jade said with a slow nod. "I see the way you look at him and the way he looks at you. He talks to me about you a lot actually. And so I see you in a way too. You're probably the best friend I have now… and I'm not head over heels for you… don't get ahead of me… but I do… you know… love you… I want you right next to me for the foreseeable future. And I know for a fact, he does too."

"Wow…" the blonde was simply frozen, in total shock at how Jade had just unloaded all these emotions on her. And since the rational and normal parts of her brain needed a thaw, her sardonic side had full control. "Look at Jade with all those emotions…"

"If you think I'm not petty enough to drive up there in the middle of the goddamn night to punch you in the fucking face, you sorely underestimate me, Puckett."

"You so sure you'd punch my fucking face instead of just…" Sam shrugged a lazy shoulder and wickedly asked, "…fucking my face?"

"I'm already regretting this… Bye," Jade said, clenching her jaw and moving her finger to end the call, but the action must have snapped Sam out of her 'bitch stupor'.

Wait… I'm sorry…" she whispered, taking a deep breath as she knew that now was the time to be real and open and not hide behind any of her usual tricks to avoid feelings. "It's a lot to process, but… I agree."

"Really?" the pale beauty cleared her throat, feeling the strange pull of tears as she was a bit overwhelmed emotionally. "You're not just saying that because I'm on the verge of wanting to murder you?"

"Not gonna say it doesn't offer some incentive… but no… I'm being real." The terror of Ridgeway hated being exposed on an emotional level, and after everything that she'd experienced since she met the aspiring horror actress, it all began to bubble up quickly. It wasn't just Freddie that she wanted… it was the family. Belonging to something and feeling like she was at home when Jade lay with her. Their first time, they were just so in sync, something that took months with Cat. It had to mean something. "I love you too. I really like Tori… and I know that I never want to go a day without Freddie… I know it."

"I'm gonna have to talk to Tori…" Jade said with a mild sigh, looking at the blonde on the screen in front of her, unsure of how exactly to deal with this new development. "She's in this… triangle… or square now maybe… as much as I am. She's already getting rather… possessive of Freddie just sharing him with me."

"How?" Sam asked, partially happy that the overemotional stuff was now on pause, as too long soaking in it would have no doubt driven both 'alpha' girls out of their minds. "Freddie's not even around her… and they were together for two days before that… how is she being possessive?"

"Well… Vega's clearly going through some stuff I think." The dark haired girl considered whether or not she should share Tori's business with Sam, but if there was going to be a balance coming, she probably should know. It wasn't like Sam was a gossip or anything. "Did Freddie tell you what happened with him and Tori today?"

"No… we barely had a chance to talk between school and him running off to work…"

"Long story short, Freddie did some of his… what did you call it? Sexual Voodoo?" Jade smirked as she filed that away as a possible band or movie name if the chance ever arose. "He used his words on her… and she was driven completely insane… taking care of herself in the school bathroom for well over an hour while he just texted her. When I saw her for Sikowitz's class, she looked like a different person."

"Well, we've all been there with Freddie before, right?" Sam shrugged as she searched for what exactly was wrong with that. And speaking of school, she had to wonder if Jade knew about what happened at Ridgeway. "I don't think that's anything to worry about…"

"You say that… but you didn't see her. Vega's got this animal thing going behind her eyes… She looked like a wild tiger in heat. I legitimately didn't know if she wanted to fuck me or eat me." the aspiring actress shook her head, thinking back to her afternoon with the tanned beauty, who actually accomplished both tasks, and how her body twisted and turned, unable to stop talking about being Freddie's. "Tori is so fucking horny for him that I legitimately worry about his safety when he comes down here again."

"Hey," Sam said with a mild grin, signaling a dumb joke was most assuredly on its way, "at the very least, that would give us some time to 'catch up'…"

"If I hadn't just poured my heart out to you about this relationship situation with Freddie, I could swear you were gay, Puckett."

"I know, right…" Sam cocked an eyebrow as a grin began to form once more. "We're both basically lesbians, but dammit… we just like his dick too much…"

"You're not kidding…" Jade chuckled, with another head shake. "Me… you… him… Tori… It's mostly girls for a reason. It's just the way we are wired now. We're too intense when we get together. Like Clash of the Titans. But instead of clashing, he's putting his titan in us."

"This…" the blonde rolled her eyes as she fought the grin that was growing across her face. "This is why you are the writer between us. Maybe even too gay for me…"

"Why is there pressure for you to talk like that, Sam?" The dark haired pale beauty laid her head back down on the bed, positioning the computer so she could lay on her side and watch the screen. "I happen to like your face and want to sit on it. You act like that's a bad thing…"

"Oh yeah?" Sam smirked a bit, her jaw actually slacking at Jade for casually saying such a thing, nervously laughing and failing to hide the fact that she definitely felt the same way. "I suppose I could be more open… maybe when you visit and come… I mean… come and visit… I could show my open sensibilities to you… and your open legs…"

"Ooooh… now who's being a little too gay?" Jade teased as Sam seemed to be laughing as well. Maybe this was what they had been working towards all this time. They were friends, lovers, rivals… it was so similar, and yet so different than the love she had found with Tori. Sam just shrugged the gay comment off, and seemed like she wanted to say something. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I…" the bully shifted slightly in the room, looking around, and seemingly lost in thought. "I was just thinking maybe we could have a more… personal talk… like you and Freddie have. But Spencer's here and the walls are way too thin so I probably couldn't get away with all that I'd like to…"

"Bummer…" Jade said, though there was a slight acidity to her words, and her eyes almost screamed 'Ha ha!' "My room is almost soundproof, and I'm basically home alone. Perfect for sexy times. I might just take care of a few of those feelings right now actually…"

"Ugh…" Sam fumed and rolled her eyes. "I gotta go anyway. Another time, I guess."

"I guess so… which is a real shame… because I'm really worked up still from Tori, and I could use some attention…" the aspiring actress teased, grinning like a fiend as she bit her lip and ran her fingers over her ashen skin, reaching over her neck. "If you were here, Puckett… I would ride that face into the sunset."

"You mean sunrise…" the Seattleite corrected her. "It's nighttime already, Jade…"

"I know…" Jade winked. "I wasn't talking about today's sunset…"

"G'night Jade…" she said with a knowing smirk and shut the camera off before her partner could return the goodbye.

"Well, that went about as well as expected…" the pale girl mused to herself once more. The house was quiet and the world looked no different but for some reason, she couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 **By far the longest chapter I've ever written, but I do hope it met much of the hype. Of course SVAD has a lot to be thanked for as well, as always. Just one more chapter, and one more day for this piece so I hope we have led up to a satisfying end. I can't wait to see what you all thought of this one, especially how Tori's part went since its a good 80% of this whole thing. Thanks so much for reading and until next time...**


	12. Maybe You're Right

**The end has arrived for Never is Enough with this chapter, and I hope SVAD and I have earned the praise that you readers have left so far. This chapter a day experiment was more than a little difficult so I'm not 1000% sure we will be trying this again, but we will be posting more regularly soon enough I believe. Alright, no more prattling on my end, let's get to it.**

* * *

"It's just a date…" Freddie whispered to himself as he stared at himself in the mirror. "It's just Sam. The same girl you've known for years. Who you dated. And are… friends with. With benefits. Great benefits… but that's all we are, right?"

Naturally, his reflection didn't have much to say, other than to stare back into his eyes, though for a split second, he could swear he saw himself shrug. Ever since Sam had texted him the night after her little cosplay role play adventure, asking for them to have a normal date, he had been on edge. Not scared, or angry, or even excited… this was a whole new kind of emotion that he wasn't entirely sure had a name at all. None of his clothes seemed entirely right, and the girl had invaded his dreams in 10 different ways in just a couple days. All the ways that he wanted her… needed her… and knew that it could never be… and yet it was so tempting that he thought every other moment about how possible it really could be.

"Why do I feel so weird about this?" he asked himself, sitting down on his bed. The bed that they would probably end up on, then in, tangled up in sheets while their bodies did what they did best. Was the sex really the true allure? He reached for his Pearphone and took another look at the text.

 _Then take me on a date Fredward. Take me out and I'll show u. I'll show u who u pushed away last nite. One nite as the couple we should have been last year._

Naturally he had responded, not with a definitive answer, but just a reply to say that no, she wasn't awful and he had some faults in there too, but she wasn't really accepting those responses. She wanted a yes or no answer, ideally the former. So he waited. Pondered. Unsure of what he should do.

Jade had all but told him to go through with it if he wanted, though he was pretty sure she was a little distracted with her feelings for Tori at the time. But, it was Jade… she always had this habit of encouraging him to be sexually open and despite the rivalry, she trusted Sam somehow and that wasn't nothing. Tori had been a bit more cautious when they talked, but she was still in her obedient mindset that he'd accidentally created for her, which he loved, but he'd all but melted her brain a couple times and it tended to show when they were alone in a conversation. She liked Sam and wanted to get to know her more and honestly, he wondered if she believed that Sam would find a way to fit in their… triangle in some way.

The former tech producer didn't have a ton of options of people to talk to as it stood, given the content of their relationship. With Jade and Tori out, it wasn't like he could talk to Sam about Sam, and he sure as hell couldn't talk to Cat about this. It definitely wasn't something for his mom, or Spencer, and Carly was already a bit stressed about the big life changes happening. And he certainly couldn't talk to Gibby since he was… well, Gibby.

So he said yes. Saying no would break her heart, and while he feared that a yes would lead her on, he wasn't entirely sure that wasn't what she wanted anyway. Not to mention that tug his heart felt when the idea hit, as if to tell him that he felt a lot more than he was willing to admit to himself. So here he was, standing in front of a mirror… on his 6th shirt in the last hour, trying to find the right casual look to impress, but also match up with Sam's classic penny tee and jeans look.

"How does navy blue look too casual and too formal all at once?!" he groaned, reaching for the edge of his shirt to remove it and move on to number 7 when he heard a knock on the door. "Shit…"

Settling the shirt back down, he realized it was just going to have to work, and tucked it as he walked to get the door, taking a deep breath before he could open the door.

"Sorry, I was… wow…" Freddie was suddenly stunned as he looked at the woman looking him in the eyes. Those eyes looked like nothing he'd ever seen before, the mascara highlighting her blue orbs and making them pop against her paler skin. Her blonde hair was up in a dual ponytails, twintails, making it look darker, like dog ears almost. Her pink lips shimmered and he found himself being taken over with the desire to plant his own lips against them. She wore a black and white plaid top that crossed over itself below her bust, so he could see a vertical sliver of flesh, including her navel. Her matching skirt came down to about mid-thigh, revealing all of her legs essentially, to the bottom of her calf where her laced heels began. Over all of it, she wore a pink sport coat that ended a couple inches above the skirt. Needless to say, this was not the Sam Puckett he was expecting. "You… you look…"

"Get your tongue off the floor, Benson…" Sam said with a smirk that had just the tiniest twist of a smirk, as she moved past her date for the evening to enter the apartment. "I can't believe I got ready before you…"

"Well, I…" Freddie was babbling, unable to take his eyes off of her and she loved every minute of it. "I wasn't sure… you know… what to wear… so that I… matched you and-"

"I'm not sure if you could match me tonight if you tried, nub…" he laughed, and bit her lip as he seemed to stew in his awkwardness, successfully knocking the great Freddie Benson on his metaphorical ass. "I want us to go somewhere… special… so I wouldn't hate seeing you dressed up a little more…"

"Got just the thing…" he said, with a nod, his eyes still fixated on her lips and eyes, unsure how he was supposed to take her out on a date when he really just wanted to tear her clothes off and make love to her form. He turned finally, and headed into his bedroom, expecting Sam to follow, but she wasn't moving. "You can come in here if you want… not like it's something you haven't seen before…"

"I'd like to pretend that it is…" she called back, taking a deep breath. "I meant what I said about this being a normal date, and normal dates have surprises and moments that happen organically, right? So, I surprised you, and now it's your turn…"

"Great… so no pressure…" he laughed to himself as he reached into his closet for a white button up shirt and a black tie, along with a new pair of slacks to match. He threw them all on as fast as he could, unsure of what Sam might be up to in his absence, and the idea of seeing her again just excited him. "I know this won't really compare, and every eye is going to be on you, but hopefully I can look somewhat close enough that only a few people might ask 'what is she doing with him?'"

"You're really gonna have to stop that crap… I can only blush so much…" she laughed, but even from the other room, he could sense the vulnerability in her voice. "You really think it's ok?"

"Without a doubt…" he said, coming around the corner, trying to get his tie under the collar of his shirt. "As someone who has seen you in the same basic outfit style for years, it always blows my mind when you break that mold and tonight… tonight is just beyond all of that…"

"Thanks…" she muttered, trying to keep her skin cool still and stroked her hair a bit. "I found a couple things of Melanie's and I thought… well, maybe I should think about style a little bit more. I'm pretty sure I could live with raiding her wardrobe for a while… you know… since you like it…"

"Truth be told, Sam… there's not a lot that doesn't look great on you. But this is in a whole other league…" Freddie smiled and approached her once more, this time, letting his other senses go, taking in her scent, fruity and a little flowery, but not overpowering. It was new and fresh, and once more in the few minutes he'd been around her, he found himself hungering for her. He reached his arm out, and gave her his best smile, knowing it was always effective with her, "You ready to go, Princess?"

"Definitely…" she said, with a hopeful tone, blushing again at his pet name for her, and reached out to take his arm. "Lead the way, Bens… Freddie…"

* * *

After about twenty minutes of driving in relative, but comfortable, silence between the pair punctuated by allowing Sam to choose the radio station, Freddie pulled the vehicle into the parking to of the Fondue Factory, a restaurant they would be least likely to be spotted by anyone they knew or used to watch the web show, though with their current appearance, it was even more unlikely. He put the vehicle in park then turned off the ignition, passing a glance and smile to his companion, reaching over and taking her hand. He pulled out the key, unbuckled his seatbelt then exited his vehicle. He shut the door behind him then walked around the back of the vehicle to the passenger side and opened the door.

"M'lady…" he teased as he offered a slight bow as he allowed her exit, offering his hand for her to grab. "We have arrived…"

"You are such a dork…" Sam refrained from rolling her eyes as she natural thought it was silly, but a part of her enjoyed the gentlemanly gesture and accepted it. She took his offered hand and stepped out of the car, unsteady for only a moment in the heels. He shut the door behind her then offered his arm to her, as she bashfully took it. "But, tonight, I've never been happier that you're my dork…"

"Of course…" he said, smiling, but in his mind, he was back to racing around wondering if she really was his and he was hers. What were they anyway? They were more than fuckbuddies or even friends. They loved each other and had impeccable chemistry, both in and out of the bedroom. And the way she looked tonight… it was exactly how he pictured her future perfection a year and half ago when they were together.

The blonde let him walk her towards the front of the restaurant. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside. He joined her at her side and walked with her to the Maître' d' and smiled to the older gentleman.

"Hello sir…. I'm Freddie Benson, I spoke with a… Mister Edwards, I believe… about a last minute reservation?"

"Ah yes, Mister Benson. I'm Mister Edwards…" The graying hair gentleman motioned towards his left and behind as he answered, "Right this way. So happy that we could fit you… both… in. We have your table right over here."

Great…" Sam muttered, just at a volume Freddie could hear. "These heels are killing my feet…"

Freddie smiled at the comment, but remained stoic, not wanting to let on that he heard her remark, then the couple followed the gentleman through the restaurant's main serving area toward a secluded corner with the lights slightly dimmed to fit the quiet and intimate mood. "This looks fantastic, Mr. Edwards… thank you so much…"

"Our pleasure…" They reached the booth and the maître d'hotel explained, "I'll send a waitress with your menus momentarily. Please let me know if there is anything we can get for you."

Freddie nodded his head and replied, "Thank you, we will," watching Mister Edwards turn and head back to the front of the restaurant.

"Gotta say…" the blonde whispered, looking all around at the décor and how secluded their area actually was. "I'm really impressed, Freddie…"

"My date wants to have a special dinner, Freddie Benson delivers…" Freddie smirked as took Sam's pink jacket, her body melting a bit at his control of the situation, revealing the rest of her black and white checkered outfit, and drabbing it over the top of the backrest of her seat. "I thought… Sam Puckett loves cheese… and sharp things… so the choice seemed obvious…"

"Unless you mess up and I find a reason to put those pointy things to use…" The double ponytailed blonde sweetly smiled to him as he helped her into the seat. He took a seat across from her and they scooted up to the table so that they were comfortable and close enough. He walked around it and took a seat opposite to her. "So, do we have to stab the food ourselves or-"

"Good evening… I'm Veronica and I'll be taking your orders." The waitress arrived, a cute little thing perhaps in her early twenties with short raven hair, and handed the pair a set of menus. Freddie politely thanked her and the pair glanced over the menu items to order drinks while they decided what they want to order. "Would you like to start with a drink this evening? Our cocktail menu is there on the table and we have a few beers on tap… Budweiser, Miller, Coors-"

"Do you card?" Sam asked, looking up at her, earning a befuddled look from the waitress.

"Of course…" she said, quickly understanding what Sam was getting at as the couple exchanged looks.

"Then I'll just have a water…" the blonde shook her head, and looked to Freddie who was nodding along with her.

"Same here… thank you, Veronica…" Freddie nodded and already knew full well what the meal for the night was going to be. "And I'll go ahead and put in for the rest of the meal if that's alright…"

"Of course…" Veronica said, turning the page on her pad, "go right ahead, sir…"

"We're going to start with your bacon gorgonzola cheese course, then move onto the Classic entrée, and for dessert…" Freddie stopped and looked at his date, knowing that she was getting into the idea of him ordering for both of them, and he decided to play to their personality differences in the dessert, "the Yin and Yang chocolate course…"

"No problem… I'll get that right in for you…" the young woman smiled back as she wrote down their orders then took the menus and left to fulfill their orders, "I'll be right back with the waters in a moment…"

"So…" Sam refrained from making any comment about the price of the meal, recalling his flair up one time when she seemed to be taking advantage of his gentlemen hospitality in going overboard in ordering high priced items, and decided to just think about the way he took charge. "I take it you've been here before?"

"Once…" he replied, with a half smirk and half embarrassed look, "… with mom. So at the very least, the company will be better on this trip."

"I could still ruin it, you know…" she teased, ready to make another self-deprecating comment when the waitress arrived and silently lowered their waters before disappearing back into the darkness of the side of the restaurant. "I know I said I wanted a date but this… this might have been too much…"

"Not really… because… I'll let you in on a secret…" he said, leaning in closer, and showing off something in his pocket, as if it was drugs or something illicit, but simply had a piece of paper. "I have a coupon…"

Sam wasn't sure if it was the look on his face or the way he acted, but she thought she was going to pee from laughing so hard, and he seemed to be enjoying his own humor almost as much.

"But really…" he continued, reaching across the table, and taking her hand, "I would happily pay full price to give you a date like this. A meal like this… because you're worth it… even if you don't think you are…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her hand gripping his a little tighter.

"You know what I mean, Sam…" Freddie backpedaled a bit, hoping to rephrase what he said, without losing any of the meaning. "I know you don't think much of yourself sometimes… I just want you to… well, I just wish you could see you like-

"And here we are with the cheese course…" Veronica interrupted, setting the near boiling pot on the center of the table where the heating unit was, followed by a small plate of assorted pieces to dip. "Your spears are in the napkins and if you need any help, please let me know. It will probably be around 10-15 minutes for your entrée if that's alright?"

"That's fine… thank you…" Sam said stoically, trying not to get angry at the woman for doing her job, but Freddie seemed like he was on the verge of saying something and she didn't want to miss it. The waitress quickly disappeared without another word, letting the couple have their privacy, and Sam was now torn between his words and the truly perfect smell of cheese and bacon filling her nose. "Wow… I always wondered what heaven looked like…"

"I saw it at my front door less than an hour ago…" he said, without missing a beat, and looking at her, and seeing her blush a bit more. "This is looking pretty close though…"

Sam wanted to say something back for his compliment, but found herself unsure of what more she could say at this point. Carefully, they each picked up the skewers and stabbed bread and fruit pieces and hooked pretzels to lower into the bubbling cauldron before pulling them out and letting them cool before eating. Once the food touched their lips, all conversation came to a screeching halt as neither realized how hungry they were until the flavor struck them and it was all that mattered.

"So…" Sam idly commented, finally breaking the couple minutes of silence, taking a breather between bites of her food, "You… me… steaming food… This kinda feels like our first date all over again…"

"Without the company…" Freddie gently mused and took a sip from his drink.

"Yeah…" Sam rolled her eyes and nodded her head to the side, recalling their failed date when Carly tagged along, "but… I think… this one's going far better than that one."

"I would definitely agree…" he smiled back, reaching his hand out again for her to hold. "This has probably been a long time coming."

"A date with just the two of us?" she asked, looking into his eyes, unsure of how she should play this moment. "Or just this food…. Or-"

"This… all of this…" he lightheartedly commented between bites of his food. "The date. The food. You and me. We both needed this break… it's either bouncing between school and work or juggling family stuff."

"You're staying busy, that's for sure," she muttered, the words sounding a bit more bitter than she had intended, but she couldn't deny that she wished he had focused on her a bit more than a few hours a week.

"I have to finish out strong before graduation and make as much money as I can before heading back to Los Angeles for college." Freddie released her hand and reached over for his water to take a big sip. "I can't exactly bear to mooch off of Jade and Tori once I'm there and you can't go back to living…"

The couple locked eyes for a moment, both well aware of what he was about to say, and if there was a chance to hold hands again, they wouldn't be doing it. Cat was a sore subject in every sense and there was no telling which emotion the redhead's name might elicit. Originally it was anger, then sadness, and now it just seemed like shame.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until finally the cheese wall but taken care of, and was quickly replaced with a larger boiling bowl and a tray covered in raw meat- steak, chicken, pork, and shrimp- and a tray of vegetables and sauces. There were directions on the plates luckily, to show how long they needed to leave each of the meats for best results. Both took to the entrée fairly easily but given the wait time, it was hard not to notice the awkward silence.

"You have to try this," Sam, finally breaking the silence now that her mood was better, offered a piece of steak with a teriyaki glaze to him with her stick, which he cautiously accepted, leaning his head forward and biting down, pulling it off the sharp skewer.

"Mmhmm…" Freddie chewed the morsel with a little surprise at the flavor, moaning in approval of the taste.

"Kinda shocked that just happened…" The blonde watched him for a few moments, seeing the quizzical look on his face at her comment. "You really trusted me with a sharp object in your mouth?"

"Well… no less than anyone else I know…" Freddie cocked his head to the side and sighed. "That, and… I don't exactly think you want to damage my mouth…"

"Oh really?" Sam cocked an eyebrow, and let a smart smirk cross her pink, so inviting, lips. "Because you use it so well on me?"

He snorted and nearly choked on his sip of water. He managed to swallow the liquid and cough a few time, drawing for breath trying not to laugh. "Are you saying I don't?"

"Oh, you know…" she said, rolling her eyes as if complimenting him was really a true difficulty for her. "You do pretty good work, Benson. But your girlfriend might be better… your girlfriend's girlfriend too probably… and she'd only gone down on a girl… three or four times before me?"

"Ouch, Puckett…" Freddie clutched his chest with a feigned injury. "You wound me… do we really want to compare rankings for things though?"

"You know I'm kidding…" she chuckled, while internally screaming that he not say another word. The last thing she needed to think about was how she compared to the others. "Honestly, though… you are really good... you know… at that…"

"It helps to be so… inspired by the person you're with…" he whispered back, offering her a skewer capped with a pork piece with a delicious sweet and tangy orange sauce which she gladly leaned forward and took, closing her lips around and moaning around meat. "The saccharine and sharp tastes hitting your tongue in all the right ways… there's nothing quite like it…"

Sam knew he was playing with a double entendre, but the flavor of the food really was overwhelming and she loved it, knowing she needed to have another taste of it while her brain focused on his tone. "Is it… the kind of thing you could have for… every meal though?"

"Possibly…" he said, his leg rubbing hers underneath the table. "I don't think I could get tired of it… but perhaps I'd mix up some flavors as well to keep it interesting… like this steak with horseradish… bitter at first taste but then it moves to a very creamy, addictive savory flavor… or this chicken, soaked in a rosemary, tomato sauce… there's a Latin, kinda spicy flavor here that has a very sweet finish…"

Freddie brought the steak piece to his lips to savor and enjoy, seeing in the blonde's hungry eyes that she was understanding his meaning. He was saying, kind of, what she'd been hoping he would say for a while- that he was willing to keep her around, wanting to savor her as much as Jade and Tori. Now he just needed to say the actual words.

"I certainly like those flavors… I could get used to enjoying them too…" she said, biting her lip a bit as she searched for the best representation of the flavors that Freddie would be for her, but she couldn't find any that compared and before she knew it, they'd finished off all of it save for a few vegetables. "Honestly, I could get so lost… eating… this stuff that I don't know if I could ever leave the house…"

Before he could respond with another innuendo laced comment, the waitress returned with the pair of small dishes and the dessert, swapping boiling Bourguignonne for a mixture of white and dark chocolate swirled into a yin yang shape, the sight lighting up Sam's eyes.

"Mama has been looking forward to this…" she whispered, as the tray of marshmallows and graham crackers and strawberries was slid next to it. Once the waitress was gone, Freddie slid over further in the booth and made a motion for her to come over. "What is it?"

"I want to share this with you…" he said, as she slowly slid over and then moved to sit next to him. "I didn't want to constantly be reaching across when I fed you…"

"Feed me? Like I'm a child?" she retorted, feigning some kind of sleight.

"According to your table manners…" he said, with a near fake scolding with a grin on his face. "But really… I feel like I've been too far away from you tonight already… I wanted to feel you next to me… to share this with you…"

He picked up the smaller skewer and went for the strawberry half, stabbing it and lowering it into the dark side with one half, and the white with the other. Sam had to force herself to hold back, wishing she could just stick her whole face in the chocolate, and then her date, thankful she had come this far keeping her usual table manners in check.

"Careful now… it's hot…" he mentioned, knowing she was beyond caring about it, and eased the stick into her mouth for the first half. She smiled as she chewed, her tongue dancing with delight at the flavor of the dessert. She refrained from speaking with her mouth full, deciding to finish chewing then went to the other half, getting the dark side to explode in her mouth before commenting. "This is fucking delicious. Sorry… I've been meaning to watch the language… We have to come here more often… or at least find out where they sell these so I can get this dessert on a regular basis."

"We can ask…" he answered with a teasing smile. "I'd say we could even use it in the bedroom, but our last foray into erotic snacks ended with honey stuck in your…"

"And that's why I keep it shaved now…" she raised her eyes, looking around to make sure no one heard or even might have heard his comment, or hers. "Now open up…"

Sam fed him a marshmallow, covered in the dark chocolate as she knew he liked that a lot more than the white, which she was partial to. They took turns feeding one another and while there were several chances to touch one another, they resisted, each telling themselves that they had the whole night and it could wait. Though it they knew how much the other wanted it, patience would have been the last thing on their minds.

The waitress returned with the check and Freddie pulled out his wallet. He opened it and pulled a card out, along with the coupon, passing it to the young lady. She accepted the card with a smile then walked away to swipe the card.

"For a second there…" Sam cocked a teasing eyebrow and asked with a lighthearted voice, "I had a mild heart attack that we might be going Dutch…"

"Of course not, but… if you want a jumbo slushy…" he said with a heavy sigh and a half smile, "we might have to wait for a special occasion. I'm going to have a lot of expenses when we get back to L.A."

"You're all the jumbo slushy I need, Freddie…" The blonde smiled, but she could see that he was a little worried and nodded along, able to see his point-of-view and realizing some of those expenses could be pretty heavy. If she wanted to be included in his relationship, that would mean him trying to keep at least three women happy and what a hit that would be to his bank account in the future on top of the expense of schooling. "Guess it's good I've never been much for special occasions…"

The waitress returned with his card and receipt, prompting Freddie to stand up. He replaced it in his wallet and pulled out several dollars to leave as a personal tip for the waitress on the table. Sam checked her purse quickly for any change to add to it and ended up swapping out some of the singles for a 10, planning to stuff them back into his wallet later.

"I guess back to the apartments…" Freddie stretched his leg for a moment, then turned to take Sam's hand to help her out as well. He reached for her coat and held it for her to slip one arm into it then the other, and in a full repeat performance, offered his arm to her then led her out of the restaurant. "If that's ok with you…"

"More than ok…" she said, gripping his hand tighter.

They passed the gentleman host, sharing a smile and a wave then Freddie added his thanks for the fantastic service.

The maître d' eagerly replied, "You're welcome and we hope to see you again soon."

The couple continued their way out of the restaurant, smiling and walking close to each other and out to his car, both more eager for something than they could remember for a while, but trying their best not to let the other know how eager they were.

* * *

After another half an hour drive through classic Seattle traffic, the teens arrived back at Bushwell Plaza and wasted no time heading into the building from the underground garage. Thankfully with the basement elevator they wouldn't have to walk by Lewbert and hear all his shitty remarks. There was a slight moment when Freddie caught her scent that he wasn't sure if he could wait to have her, but the fear that anyone might hop on the elevator at any time stifled his desires just enough.

They exited the elevator a few minutes after leaving his car, her arm looped with his right arm and he leading them towards his and the Shays' apartments. She leaned close to him, snuggling her nose against his cheek, inhaling his masculine scent as well, and stifling a laugh from stray remark he had made just before the elevator doors opened. They lazily made their way down the hallway, sharing hushed whispers and quick, secretive kisses.

"You know what I just thought of?" Freddie suddenly stopped suddenly with a fearful expression on his face, pausing just before they made the corner around to his and the Shay's apartments.

"Shit… what?" Sam froze, emotions rocketing through her formerly content mind, now filling with fear and anger that something might ruin their moment. "What is it?"

"This," he quickly said, planting a larger, deeper kiss on her lips, causing her to mew out, just as much in laughter as frustration. He attempted to steal another, more direct and sweet kiss, but she tilted her head just in time to dodge the kiss.

"Now who needs to learn patience?" She slightly pulled away, teasingly smiling to him. He returned the smile and attempted another kiss, this time landing on her cheek before she pulled him along with her further down the hallway. "Let's go, loverboy…"

They finally turned the corner and reached the middle of the hallway between the Shay and Benson doors. He turned to face her and asked, "So… do you want to come in… maybe have a little snack and relax before I walk you… all those steps home?"

"Why Mister Benson… you're not hoping for something a little more to happen before the night's out?" Sam cocked her head to the side, feigning innocence with a slightly raised pitched voice. She shook her head and added in a teasing voice, "I hope you know that I'm not the kind of girl that sleeps with a guy on the first date."

"Of course…" Freddie chuckled, licked his lips then dipped his head forward to kiss her left cheek. He pulled his face back to meet her eyes and answered in a jovial tone, "Why Sam, I'm hurt that you would think I would be so… shallow… with such a beautiful woman in my presence? I know you are worth any wait…"

"You're such a sap…" Sam snorted out and shook her head before she turned and cupped his left cheek before pressing her lips against his mouth for a soft kiss. "Can you imagine if that was really us?"

"Another time… another life…" Freddie moved his hands to rest on her hips and deepened the kiss, groaning with desire for her. "We could have done things exactly by the book…"

"Fuck books…" She moved her hands up to rest on his shoulders and responded to his kiss with a flick of her tongue past his lips and against his tongue. She swiped her muscle across his muscle, responding in kind to aggressive move. "I know I was… just joking about patience… but shit… please… let's get inside…"

They continued to share a few deeper kisses before he turned her towards the door and switched to lighter, softer kisses, smiling as his body pressed her more against the door. He finally had to pull his mouth away long enough from Sam's lips to focus enough to slip the key into the deadbolt and turn it to hear it unlock. The former tech producer stole a kiss from the corner of her mouth while pulling the key out of the lock and pushing it into the next lock. He quickly turned it with the satisfying clicking sound and pulled it out the pushed the door opened, bringing her along in the grip of his right arm.

"I cannot tell you… how much I've been waiting… to get you back here…" He turned her, almost dancing into the apartment and turned enough to face the door to shut it behind him. He tossed the keys on the neighboring small table then had just enough sense in his haze to turn both locks to secure the door. "No interruptions…"

"None…" she echoed, biting her lip and looking into his beautifully hungry eyes.

He turned his attention back to Sam, picking up where his left off in the frantic kissing and gripping her hips to continue dancing her into the living room with a slow waltz. His hand moved to cup her ass, giving it a powerful squeeze as they made their way to the couch, but Sam moved her hands from cupping his cheeks to his chest to push a little distance between their pressing chests.

"So eager…" she teased, knowing that it was rare that she got to lead him on and be the more controlled person. "It's almost like you want me super bad or something…"

"Or something…" he teased, knowing that she was just messing with him, which might have made this whole thing even hotter. "I can't keep my hands off you, Princess Puckett. I can't stop thinking about gripping your hands, your sides, your ass, and currently, your throat…"

"You're funny…" the blonde teased, moving her head a little more so that he could see her dog ear hair bob, wondering if he was thinking about how he'd use it later. "Don't make threats you don't intend to see through though…"

"Never…"

"I've been thinking so hard about you… about us…" the former bully breathed out, feeling like her body might explode if Freddie didn't hurry up and touch her. "That night you took me to the club… when you took me back here and just used me like a fucking sex toy… How you just ripped that dress off me and left all my clothes in a heap on your floor. How you basically drug me back to your room, pushed me down on that desk where you do your homework, and kicked my legs apart… when you just locked eyes with me and slipped your hand down… rubbed my pussy to make sure I was wet enough to take your big fucking cock… and when I wasn't, you spanked me… pulled my hair and pushed your fingers inside, and didn't stop until I was dripping wet…"

They finally make it to the couch, dropping together side-by-side. He tilted his head to the side to deepen a kiss while he moved his right hand off her ass and up her side until he palmed her left breast through the short top and gave it a powerful squeeze.

"Fuck…" Sam whimpered into his mouth, turned on beyond all belief by his take charge attitude, powerful kisses, and the way his hands roamed over her body, but she had to rein in her own lust. Tonight was supposed to be like a date- not the wild animals they could be in the bedroom but the couple she believed they could be in every facet of their lives. She pressed her hands on his chest again to break the kiss, huffing for breath then shifting her weight to throw her left leg over his lap to straddle him. "If I let you keep doing that… I'm going to lose my mind…"

"That's the idea, right?" Freddie attempted another kiss as his hands took a firm grip of her ass, but the blonde raised a finger to place over his lips. He gave her a curious gaze while she smiled playfully and answered his unasked question in a soft and teasing voice.

"Shhh… we have all night… no need to rush…"

"I have to say that I am beyond surprised…" He cocked an eyebrow and lopsidedly smile, accepting her pace despite all she had done to work him up to this point. "Sam Puckett putting the brakes on…"

"There's a time for flooring it, like a streetrace… going as hard and fast as you can, using all your tricks to get to that finish line…" Sam turned her head right to focus on undoing her laces to her right heel then slipped it off then turned her head to the left to do the same thing to her other foot. She held her devilish smirk as she turned her attention back to him. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and went in for the playful kiss. "And there's a time to just cruise…"

"I can dig it… you're in the driver's seat tonight…" He quickly returned it while his hands picked up kneading her ass. They started exchanging soft kisses, smiling against each other's lips and stealing each other's increasingly faster breaths. She started rolling her hips during the exchange and with his powerful grip holding her ass, him helping her along to grind her center against his crotch and feel his growing hardness. Knowing that he was poking her, and just to further tease her, he leaned up and licked her earlobe and whispered, "I know you love driving 'stick'…"

"Mhmmm…" Sam whispered between kisses, "You're getting hard for me…"

"How could I not?" He grinned and stole a quick kiss before answering, "You getting wet for me?"

"Maybe…" She smiled before going in for a deep kiss and playfully scratching the back of his head just above the hairline, rotating her hips like a belly dancer in her grind to answer his question. "Mmmhmmm… almost dripping since dinner…"

"Only since dinner?" he fired back as if this was a true sleight. "I'm going to have to step my game up if it took that long…"

"Shut up and kiss me, Freddie…" the blonde bombshell smirked, pressing her lips to his.

Freddie returned the kiss with a deep groan from the stimulation, using it to distract her as he let go of her ass with one of his hands to reach behind his neck to undo her grasp around it. He freed one of her arms then reached for the shoulder of the pink jacket. He gently pulled it off her shoulder and down her arm, freeing it. She reached right back up to hold his neck while their kisses became a little more frantic. He retook a hold of her ass with his right hand and repeated the process with his left hand, freeing his neck and pulling down the jacket off her other arm before it dropped onto his knees in a bundle.

"That's better…" he smirked, sneaking a shot at her vulnerable neck. "I loved your look at dinner, but there's something about seeing you with fewer and fewer clothes that just gets me…"

"One of these days, Benson…" Sam grunted with a slight moan at his quick suckle on her jugular, "that smooth shit is going to stop working…"

"And that will be a very… interesting… day…" Freddie turned his focus back onto the kissing, moving deeper with each word, and helping her grind against him, each chasing for some carnal satisfaction as they exchanged gentle affections. He growled into their kisses as she began to whimper, clearly becoming affected with feeling his hardness against her center. "You truly look amazing… no teasing… I fell in love with you all over again when I saw you at my door… you can let your guard down…"

"It's been down for so long I can't imagine being anyone else with you, Freddie…"

"I can't get over how incredible you look, feel, and even are acting…" he let out a few hot breaths against her lips, pressing his head to hers. "But I was liking that story you were telling. Keep telling me about that night…"

"You were there… you know…" she smiled, her cheeks growing hotter by the second. In his eyes, she could see that he loved hearing her speak of their time, and who was she to deny him. "You remember taking that big fat head of yours and pushing it in me as I shook… just waiting to feel whole again… and you stopped… just letting me feel that tip… and you grabbed my arms… pulling them back… and you started saying things that made me almost cum on the spot… and just when I thought I could kill you for keeping me on edge, you grabbed my wrists… and you just pushed all the way in… balls deep in a second… I was fucking screaming so loud, I'm sure Spencer heard since he couldn't look at me… you just kept fucking me and I was just screaming for more… harder, faster, more… more… goddammit… don't stop…"

"I don't think I've ever seen you get off just thinking about something…" Freddie laughed as he could actually feel the intense heat coming right to off of her skin as it flushed. "It's a really good look for you…"

"How could I not? I was literally crying when I finally came, squeezing you like I was going to die in that moment…" Sam's lower lip quivered, as she felt Freddie's hand going up and down her arm, leaving goosebumps in his wake. "I was screaming for you to just use me… and you did. You drilled me from behind, got on top, even threw me against the wall to fuck the shit out of me… and then after I begged for it, you finally came… all over my face and tits… before I sucked and cleaned you off while you told me what a good little slut I was… I've rubbed my clit and cum at least ten times since that night, just thinking about it…"

"Then let's try for some new memories…" he teased with that fiendish tone, and in a heartbeat, the blonde bombshell knew she was ready for the night of her life.

"That does it… I held back as long as I could…" Sam eventually broke the series of kisses and dropped her forehead against his forehead, gazing into his eyes and whispering, "I think… we need to move this… to your bedroom."

Freddie softly chuckled, a bit of his warm breath tickling her nose, "Good idea."

He threw his weight forward, tightening his grip on her ass, and stood up, bringing her with him almost effortlessly. Sam laughed at the power and manhandling of her body, tightening her arms around the back of his neck and turned her once straddling legs to wrap around his waist, holding tight like a monkey.

Freddie silently walked her to his bedroom, save for giggles and laughs, letting go of one of her rear cheeks and reaching for the door handle, turning it then pushed the door open with his right shoulder then walked further into the bedroom, led only by the light of the moon shining into the bedroom.

"I know I'm taking you to my bed and things are probably going to happen, but before any of it… I wanted to tell you… something. He walked to the foot of the bed, ready to lay her down, but stopped himself to whisper to her, "I love you."

"I…" The blonde's breath hitched then beamed a heartfelt smile to him, dropping all the pretenses she put up with everyone else. "I love you too… so completely and fully in love with you, Freddie Benson… I've been yours since the day we first kissed…"

"I know…" he smiled at her, with that stupid perfect smile that said a million different perfect things without words even leaving his mouth. "And while you see yourself as 'mine,' this has been a night all about you… all about you taking the lead, making changes, and stepping forward with what you want… so… tell me… tell me what comes next… what you want from me tonight?"

"I just want to be with you… I want this to be real…" She brushed her thumb over his cheek, studying his eyes for a few moments then answered, "I want you to make love to me… nothing wild or rough, at least for now. Just… just touch me… make love to me… like you would with Jade or Tori… when you're being sweet… when you are with them… truly with them…"

"I've never been fake with you… but I understand…" He smiled and stole a quick kiss for his answer then carefully laid her on the bed. He scooted forward on his knees, prying her legs apart with his knees while staying upright. He reluctantly let go of her, moving his hands to his collar, needing to loosen his tie just enough to undo his collar. Once loosened enough without untying it, he began unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from the waistband of his slacks. "The perils of dressing up… so many pieces…"

"Then allow me to make it even harder…" While he worked on getting his clothes off, she reached up and grabbed his tie, wrapping it around her hand once and using it to pull him forward in order to capture his lips in a soft and sweet kiss. He braced his hands on either side of her body to balance while quickly reciprocating with a series of soft and sweet kisses that each became deeper than the last one until his tongue slipped past her lips and they were dueling, but without one trying to outdo the other, each exploring as if this was each organ's first foray into foreign territory.

They shared the kisses for another minute, stealing each other's breath and groaning and whimpering into each other's oral orifice. He finally broke the series of kisses and commented with a smirk, "You know… it took me forever to tie that tie…"

"Too bad…" She just laughed in return and tossed it beside her head near the pillow before pulling him down to roll with him on the bed. "Whatever will you do with your hands now?"

"Hmmm… nothing is coming to mind…" After playfully rolling several times back and forth in each other's embrace, Freddie found himself on the top position, his hands braced on either side of her head. He grinned to her and teased, "You know… this whole good girl angle you're trying is certainly new… but not unwelcomed."

"Well… if Jade can be a master of the whole 'lady in the streets/freak in the sheets' thing, I can do it too…" She cocked her head to the right, returning his smirk and rubbed a hand up and down his chest, looking as if she was deep in thought for a moment then continued, "To be honest, I wasn't sure what I was doing until you opened the door… and then at dinner where you just looked at me… and treated me so well… and that's when I realized that this is what I wanted…"

"You know I would have treated you the same regardless right?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead then sweetly answered, "But Sam, you should be yourself—"

"Yeah, like that has been working for me…" she muttered with a heavy sigh. "As if that was ever going to make me happy—not like this, not like I am right now… seeing the look in your eyes, feeling you with me… this feels right… so maybe a change was actually due…"

He opened his mouth ready to argue with him, but she lifted a finger to place over his lips and interrupted.

"Whatever deep and smart thing that you have to say, it can wait until the morning."

"Yes, ma'am…" Freddie just smiled, letting her have her way, especially since he didn't want to 'spoil' the mood and both still eager for this to go further than just a little rolling around on the bed. He sat up to partially rest on his heels and pulled her up into a seated position, slipping his hands onto her back, muttering, "Hmm… where are you…"

"What?" She curiously looked to him, wondering his next move until his hands moved up her back to find the zipper at the top of the back of her shirt. "Oh…"

He reached for the tab and slowly pulled it down, the sound barely above the sound of their deepening breaths of anticipation. The former tech producer reached the bottom then reached for the shoulders, pulling the sleeves off her shoulder and down the front of her chest, revealing her strapless white pushup bra holding her lovely breasts. He tossed the shirt aside and just stared at the swell of pale flesh contained in the garment.

"I never get tired of seeing your body…" Freddie whispered, slowly moving his hands up towards them, pausing to flick a gaze to her as if asking permission, even at this stage. Sam gave a barely perceived nod, giving him the go ahead to finish moving his hands up to cup underneath the lovely covered mounds. He softly squeezed them a few times then began to slowly knead them through the garment. "So soft… and warm… gravity defying… and inviting…"

"Shit… don't stop…" Sam closed her eyes, letting out a soft sigh at the gentle caressing of her sensitive flesh, feeling more than just the physical contact, but the emotional touch that he could be so reverent towards her body. She let out a deeper sigh when she felt his mouth against the right side of her neck to plant a soft kiss then another then another until he was working down to her collarbone. Her heart was absolutely racing at his gentle, yet generous touch, "Oh god, baby… mhmhmmm…"

"Just relax… I'm going to take care of you…" Freddie continued to softly massage her chest as his mouth moved further down and kissed along the swell of her breasts, just on the edge of her bra. He let his mouth travel back and forth against the swell of her chest, peppering her soft skin that began to flush with a healthy pink hue and picked up rising and falling with the tingling sensation going through her body. "I'm going to take my time and treat you the way I probably should have always- worshipping and memorizing every single atom…"

Sam began to tremble from the sweet attention, licking her lips and letting out loader and quicker moans, "Aaaahhh… Frrrredddiieee…. uuuaaaahhh… aaahhhhaaa…" She rubbed her hands up and down his upper arms, finding an outlet for his sweet kisses and gentle massaging of her chest.

After another minute of him worshipping her chest even with her bra still on, she couldn't take what was turning into torturous teasing. She placed a hand on his chest, giving him a gentle push to break his mouth off her flesh.

"Time out…" she huffed, eyes seemingly fluttering and desperate for breath. "Just… for a second…"

He looked up at her with curiosity, something she quickly satisfied by bashfully reaching behind her back with one hand and covering her chest with her other forearm, pushing his massaging hands away. She unfastened it effortlessly, then dropped her hand, letting her forearm keep the bra in place. Feeling suddenly bashful in light of everything she's done with him and in his presence, Sam locked her eyes with him, and slowly lowered her arm and taking the bra with her. She rested her arm on her lap, revealing her chest, knowing he would, but still praying against her doubts that he would find her beautiful.

Freddie let his eyes roam over her beautiful D-cup chest, resisting gravity pretty well with their nice symmetrical plump curvature and topped with pink delicious nubs. His admiration was interrupted with her surprising him by gently pushing him back to have a seat on the bed and climbing onto his lap. He pulled his legs out from under him, immediately groaning out with her beginning to grind on his center.

"Alright… now you may resume…" She cupped the back of his head and pulled his face down to her right breast, giving him an outlet for his groans. "Mmhmmm… just devour me, Freddie Benson…"

"Gladly…" He parted his lips and started placing kisses all over the mound of flesh, throwing in the occasional lick to coat her fleshy orb and nipple with his saliva. He started kissing in a spiral motion from the top curvature of her breast to the inner side of her valley, over the underside and around the outer edge. He repeated the cycle until he found her now-hardened pink nub. He latched his lips over it and slowly suckled from it, causing her to deeply whimper and push his head harder against her flesh. "You taste so fucking good, Sam…"

"Unnghhmmm…" Sam's eyes fluttered, wanting to throw a smart and sexy reply back but found her brain failing her, feeling weak in his grip and lulling back with a deep relaxing sigh setting its path all throughout her body. She moved her arms back to brace her hands on his shins, but his hands on her back did the majority of the work to hold her and gave him the advantage of giving him greater access to her chest. He switched to her other breast and repeated the slow, deliberate process of kissing over ever square inch then taking a few deep affectionate suckle from her teat. "Gaawwwwdddd… please… don't stop…"

"I won't… I couldn't…" he whispered between suckles, his mind suddenly flashing to a possible future with her, a ring on her finger, and nursing their newborn child as he kissed and massaged her neck and shoulders. It was rare that he caught visions like that with Sam, but this was the first one that seemed to truly hit him as possible. So much so that he found himself wishing he could taste what life-giving fluids her chest could provide. "So good, Sam… I've been wanting you… wanting this… for days… my little secret…"

"Show me… show me how much…" Sam rolled her head back and forth, deeply whimpering and moaning from his skilled mouth and tongue feasting wider and sucking harder on one breast then another then back to the other. "Aaaggahhhh… uuuaahhh… aaggghhh…" Her body responded by the constant tingling sensation through her mounds of flesh by grinding her center harder against his hardness pressing against her aching core. "I have a secret too…"

"Tell me…" he growled, inhaling her scent and getting drunk off her perfection. "Tell me your secret, Princess…"

"It's not… really a secret…" she grinned, purring and grinding more, desperate to fit her whole body in his hungry mouth. "I want to be… but I can't be… like your other girls… like Jade… or Tori… I need you… unghh… to punish me… when I am bad… I need you to reward me… when I am a good girl… I… fuck… need to be… taught… need to be… used… I need… I need… to be… oh shhhhhitttttt…. YOURS!"

Freddie responded by growling against her flesh and speed up his attention, driving her further into a frenzy. He knew they were supposed to be taking it slow, and letting her feel the way he was with Jade and Tori, but Sam always had the effect on him that his Beast begged to escape. Sex was always more primal, more raw… more natural in a lot of ways… and hers was a body he couldn't help but give in to.

"Fr-Freddie… mmmhmm… shit…" The blonde couldn't take much more of the concentrated attention of mouthing, kissing and licking of her flesh, so she sat back up and grabbed his collar to bring his mouth back up for a powerful and deep kiss. She moaned deeply into his mouth and bullied her tongue past his lips, desperate to taste him and meet his tongue. "I'm… I'm going to explode… if you don't… slow down…"

They maintained their moan filled and deep kisses for several more moments, each desiring more and more of each other. Sam leaned backwards, pulling him along with her with the intention of dragging the rest of him along with her, pausing only long enough for him to pull his legs out from under her, so that, once again, he was on top.

"I want you to explode, Princess… that's where the magic happens…" Freddie maintained his kissing of her pink and quite kissable lips, moving one hand back to her right breast to pick up his soft massaging while his right hand moved down her smooth stomach and towards the front button of her shorts. He quickly popped the button, pulling the fly aside then sliding his hand over her center, feeling the heat and moisture that had formed from their affection coming through the leggings and thong. "You're so hot… and wet… you go any further and you might as well be one of those fondue pots…"

"Mmmmaaahhhhhmmnnn…" she whimpered into his mouth from the contact on her core, cupping the back of his neck with both hands to hold him in place for their kissing and wiggling her hips to grind her center against his hand. "As long as… you stick… some meat… your meat… in there…"

"That's the plan, Sam…" He maintained his double massaging of her body and deep, overwhelming and dominating kisses for several more moments that stretched into several long seconds. "I know… you want to… fight a release… but don't… I won't stop… making love to you… this is our night… our night to let our bodies… do what comes naturally… when two people give in… to love… as much as lust…"

"I… I give in…" she moaned out between their deep kisses, just repeating as it seemed she was getting closer and closer to losing her mind to the pleasure coursing through every nerve in her body. "All of me… I give… I love you…"

"I love you too…" Freddie finally broke the kissing, allowing her to catch her desperate breath past her swollen lips. He watched her beautiful face, cheeks flushed with a pink hue and her chest rapidly rising and falling to fill her lungs with oxygen while his fingers continued to brush up and down her center. "I'm not going to rip the orgasms from your body… stealing your ecstasy with your breath and mind… I want them… very much… but I want you to give them to me… willingly…"

"You… you can have them… have it all…" Sam felt weak under his gaze and his touch separated by two layers of clothing, but had enough sense of mind to use the distraction to move her right hand towards the fly of his slacks. She bit her bottom lip, palmed over his groin and slowly began rubbing up and down of his extremely hardened meat that was more than desperate to be freed. "Anything… everything… you want… you can have it…"

"Unnghhmmm…" He groaned and closed his eyes, her touch and friction of his clothing against his shaft sending a powerful jolt of pleasure through his body. "What I want… is… more… than just saying it… when the moment hits… and you're riding that pleasure… to the greatest heights, Princess… you're going to want to hold out… keep it to yourself for a little longer… I want you to surrender the moment your body wants to release… let me see and feel it… I will give you more… as many as you want…"

"Done… I just want… this… you…" Sam breathily uttered against his lips, "Shit… you're… so… fucking… hard…"

"Yessss…. you've got no one to blame but yourself, baby…" He dropped his forehead against her forehead and growled out, "And you're… you're so wet… and hot…"

"Please… keep… I… I need… uuuaaggghhh…"

He snuggled his nose against her cheek and uttered, "I need… you too… aaggahh…"

They just watched each other's expressions as they pleasured the other with loving caresses through their clothing with the intention of expressing their love for the other. He just relaxed to her touch, slowing his massaging of her chest, but focusing enough of dipping his finger inside her tight confines that naturally squeezed around the invading unit. She slumped further into the bed, softly rolling her hips while her hand squeezed and brushed up and down his shaft, enjoying the solid rod in her hand.

"I can't… I can't wait…" Sam's other hand eventually joined her other hand to undo his belt. She worked out the end of his belt to undo the buckle then popped the button to his slacks. Her hands pulled his fly open then slipped her right hand under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping her fingers around his warm, almost velvet coated, steely shaft. "Oh fuck…"

"Aaaghhh…" he sighed out with her soft touch around his rod. "Ungghh… super sensitive… no one… including me… has gripped it since you met me in the hall last night…"

"No pre-date jerk off? Mmmhmm… that means you've got some serious business brewing…" She gently stroked him several times in a twisting motion, getting a feel for the hardness she had induced since she first walked inside his apartment this evening. She smiled at seeing his reaction, surrendering to her touch and just feeling her presence. It was the one thing she could do that almost always put her in control of him, and this time was no different. "Probably why you're so hard… so eager…"

"I am…" Freddie thought about surrendering to it, but he forced his eyes opened and brushed his fingers above her clearly visible outline of her sex with the thong clinging against her center due to her wetness. He met her eyes and moved the pads of his fingers over her waistband, indicating where he wanted his fingers to travel. "But tonight is your night, Princess… the night when Sam Puckett gets touched… tasted… made love to… like she's always deserved…"

"Unnghhmmm…" The blonde bit her bottom lip again and nodded her head, giving him permission to go further. "Just promise… you will let me please you too…"

"You have already done so much… but I promise…" Freddie needed no other encouragement and slid his fingers from her center then slipped under her panties, brushing his digits over her heated and slick center. His pointer and ring finger brushed the outer edges of her lips while his middle finger moved up and down between her folds until he gently pushed it inside. "Ohh… mmmhmm… it's like I'm being sucked in… you really have missed me…"

"Ffffffuuuckk… yaaaassssss…" Sam closed her eyes and whimpered out with the direct touch against her heated and sensitive nether lips then slipping into her opening, "AAaaaahhh… uuuaahhhh…" She responded by picking up the speed of stroking him inside his boxers, catching his pre-release on her thumb, and bringing it to her lips to suckle for a moment to savor the coming flavor when he was ready, then licked her palm to use to polish his crown and lubricate his shaft.

"Shit, that's good…" He groaned from the powerful jolt of pleasure down his shaft and into his balls. His inner thigh muscles trembled, but focused on gently rolling his wrist, pushing and pulling his digits into her silky love canal to ride out his pleasure. "Your hand feels too good… I can't even imagine… how other places… will feel…"

Freddie picked up kissing her, each feeding off the other with deeper and deeper kisses while their respective hands pleasured the other. He was in the lead into bringing her to ecstasy with his skilled digits, finally reaching the end of all the teasing since they arrived back to Bushwell. Her hips began to roll more and her breath quickened between kisses.

"UUUGNHHHHNN!" Sam finally broke the kisses, looking him in the eyes and body shivered. Her face contorting more and more with pleasure as her body was reaching the final limits of her pleasure. She studied his face to see he was also fighting to control his pleasure with her soft stroking motion, but he seemed like he had a ways to go. She told him she wouldn't fight it, but here she was, revealing herself as a liar. She just wanted it so bad. "Almost… almost…"

"Just let it all out, baby…" Seeing that she was on her last legs, Freddie concentrated massaging her right breast and added grinding his palm against her external bundle of nerves with his dipping middle digit. "I've got you… I won't let you fall, Princess… or feel anything but bliss…"

The blonde squinted and squeaked out a soft whine, "Aaaahhh… eewwaahhh… Freddie… I'm… it's yourssss… aaahhh…"

"Thank you…" He lunged forward, catching her mouth in a powerful kiss just as she the knot in her stomach snapped and let out her cry of pleasure torn from her throat. He groaned into her mouth, muffling her shouts of content as a gentle wave passed over her body, which he held tight, never letting her feel for a second that he wouldn't be right there with her for the rest of time.

"Ughmmmhmmm…" She shuddered a few times, bucking her pelvis up, driving his finger deeper into her opening and grinding her love button against his palm to ride out the soothing than explosive release. The blonde dropped her ass back on the bed after several more seconds and broke the kiss, quickly drawing breath and looking up at him in absolute contentment. "Holyfuckingshit… that… that was…"

"Only the beginning…" Freddie affectionately kissed her forehead, cheeks, nose and lips as she settled from her release and once she was settled enough, he withdrew his digit with a slick sound. "This is our night to let it all go… savor every moment… and flavor…"

He brought it to his mouth and nose, and took a quick whiff of her pungent aroma then took a lick across one side. The former tech producer closed his eyes and moaned in satisfaction with her tangy sweet taste and had to refrain from cleaning the rest of his digit, as hers was a taste that deserved to be shared. He opened his eyes and brought his fingers to her lips, brushing over the bottom one then slipping it between them into her mouth as it slowly closed around the digit.

"Mmmhmmm…" Sam closed her eyelids, fluttering them a bit as she moaned around his finger from her taste, as well as his natural skin flavor, dancing along her taste buds. She suckled from it for a few seconds, enjoying every moment of it and settling into her afterglow. She continued sucking on the digit, almost as much as he suckled her breasts, as her breath calmed for about another minute before she released his finger. "How do you… make me… do that? I taste so much better when you make me cum…"

"You always taste good… but perhaps you release how you feel…" He crawled further up her body, bracing his right hand against the bed next to her arm, and hungrily looked down at her. He licked his lips, tasting more of her tangy flavor he had licked off his fingers, then whispered, "And if so… I want more of you on my tongue."

She uttered barely above the sound of her breath, "Okay…"

"Remember what I said… don't fight it, baby…" He scooted backwards, hooking his fingers over the waistband of her skirt, and dragged it down her legs. He leaned forward, kissing down her stomach, over her left hip then down her leg as it was exposed. He finally reached her ankles with her clothing as his mouth reached her knee. He regretfully sat up enough to pull the article of clothing off her ankles then tossed it away onto the floor. "I want to drink you up… and I will keep going until you beg me to stop…"

"What if I pass out before I can tell you to stop?" she asked, looking down at him, shivering a bit in anticipation of his oral attentions.

"Then you will have a very, _very_ , good rest…" He leaned forward again and began kissing up her right leg, drawing soft giggles past the blonde's lips that she failed to stifle. He threw in an occasional lick across her smooth limb until he reached her inner thigh. He switched over to peppering the skin, zigzagging his way towards her center, discovering her soaked underwear from her last release. He took a few tentative licks across the surface, tasting the nectar seeping through the thin material, causing Sam to clench her mouth closed to fight herself from letting out a strangled laugh or scream of pleasure. "No one can hear you… you don't have to hold back, Princess… your moans and cries just make me want you more…"

"Mmhhmmm…" she moaned out, hands reaching for his sheets to grip for when he really cut loose on her and she would feel that she'd be thrown off the bed. "Go… go slow… just at first…"

"We'll build up to the good stuff…" Freddie picked up rapidly licking over her opening, getting more and more of her flavor on his tongue and dampening the thin cotton material more with his saliva. He teased her for a few more moments, enjoying the taste and her squirming from his attention, before he finally hooked his fingers over the waistband of her thong and slowly pulled it over her hips and down her thighs, sticking tightly to her dripping sex. He partially sat up to lift her legs up then finished pulling off her black undergarment. He tossed it aside like the rest of her clothing, then pushed her legs apart by the knees, and dove face first into her flower to have a feast. "Your scent is so intoxicating… I don't know if I can help myself…"

"Please… I can… I can feel your breath…" Sam whimpered as her body shifted trying to simultaneously escape and move toward the attention. "You need to do something… I feel like I might start thrashing at any second…"

"Just relax, baby… grab what you need to…" He braced his hands on her inner thighs to keep them parted, giving him free access to her glistening and freshly shaven flower and slowly began licking up one outer lip, taking a couple seconds to go from one edge to the next, then moved to the other one.

"Aaaaggghhhh… uuaaahhhh… Fre… aagghhh…" she uttered a breathy sigh and gently rolled her hips to encourage his attention. "That's… that's so fucking goooooood…"

"You should be the one down here… where it's really fucking good," he bounced back and forth between them, cleaning them of her tangy release and covering them with his saliva, essentially marking his territory. He slothfully worked his way to her center, concentrating on licking her inner petals, catching them occasionally between his lips to gently suckle off her juices. "It's tangy… but there's such a sweet aftertaste that I can't help myself…"

"GODDD FUCK!" she called out as his tongue scraped her clit. "Nobody… nobody ever eats me… my pussy… like you…"

"And nobody tastes like you, Princess…" Freddie licked up and down and side to side, making sure to gather every bit of her release and moaning in appreciation of the taste on his tongue. Once initially cleaned her opening, he moved his attention to her love button, carefully circling it with the tip of his tongue to gently lap attention on it, as the accidental brush seemed to electrify her, while he released her left thigh and brought his right pointer finger to her entrance. He carefully brushed the pad of his finger up and down her slit, careful to part her petals until he could slip the digit inside to the first joint, ready to add some bedroom talk back to the mix. "But my mouth can only do so much… do you like having my finger in your tight and sweet pussy?"

"Aaaaaggghhhh…" she sighed again from the careful attention to her button and the reentering of his finger. "Yes… long and thick… like a little mini cock…"

"Is that what you think of my fingers?" he teased, pushing a little bit deeper and wiggling it around. He swiped his tongue over her button a few more times, distracting her with the lustful haze that was filling her mind while he slipped his finger further into her canal. "No wonder you sucked it clean…"

"I wish…" she began, but found the words getting trapped as he gave a gentle suckle from her button and gently pushed his finger to the hilt, causing her pelvis to rise up and let out a long whimper, "EEaaawwwwahhhh…"

"That's it… let all those feeling and desires out…" he whispered as he lapped at her exposed clit. "No one will hear or judge you…"

"Mmmhmm…" She settled after a few moments with him withdrawing his finger and licking around her button, drawing several deep breaths and slumping her shoulders on the bed. "I know its Jade and Tori's whole thing, but sometimes I do wonder if you are some kind of sex god…"

"You're crazy…" Freddie moved his tongue to her entrance above his finger and started lazily spelling out letters on her lips while pumping his finger slothfully out of her silky and warm canal. He added a few huffs of his warm breath and groans against her opening between lazy swipes of his tongue, sending a soft vibration through her then dipped is tongue inside to join his sawing finger. "I love what I do and who I share things with… it helps to care about the person you are worshipping."

"Unnghhh… w-w-worship… meeee…" Sam's hands fisted the sheets on either side of her and arched her back, letting out a long and almost distressful whimper with the building ecstasy coursing through her body, "Uuuaaggghhh… Fre… dddiiie… aaawwaahhh… uueeeahhhh… uuagggahhh…"

"I can feel you tensing, baby…" Freddie smiled against her opening from hearing her slowly come apart with his deliberate swipes of his tongue and gentle pumping, always enjoying listening to his tough, strong loves just lower their defenses and surrender to their pleasure. "You want to cum? Don't hold back…"

"I can… barely… hold on…" The blonde rolled her head back and forth, sucking in more and more air at a quicker pace as her body tingled with sensation and anticipation. She let go of the sheet and moved her right hand down, cupping the back of his head to hold him in place to encourage him to pick up the pace while her left hand grabbed her left fleshy orb and desperately began pawing over it. She scrapped her fingertips over her heaving flesh before turning to gently kneading it and carefully pinching the hardened nub. She lulled her head back on the pillow and whimpered out, the additional sensation she was giving herself adding to the lapping wave of pleasure building up in her gut. "F-f-fuuuuuuck meeee… yesss… right there…. Right goddamn there, baby…"

"Mmmhmhmm…" he moaned into her sex, starting to increase the pace of his finger and curve it once it was fully inside, gently tapping her sensitive G-spot as he vibrated near her hood. "Mmmnnnnmnmn…"

She clenched her eyes tightly and forced down the bubbling pleasure that wanted to bubble out of her gut. She knew she didn't have long at the rate his tongue was swiping over her lips, having already gone through the English alphabet and moving onto the Spanish one, but she wasn't ready to let go again without tasting him. She uttered through shortening breath, "Freddie… Freddie… give me… give me a second… please…"

"You can come for me… I will happily let you feel it over and over…" Freddie reluctantly stopped licking and pumping to lift his head and meet her eyes down the valley of her breasts, curious as to why she wanted him to stop. "If you want, I can get it all in my mouth and share by-"

"It's not that… I need…" She motioned her head back, indicating she wanted him to crawl forward to lie on the bed. "I need to taste you… while you taste me…"

"Seriously?" he said, kissing her inner thigh once more.

"As a heart attack. Please…"

He got the message and quickly scooted off the end of the bed. He quickly stood up and finished unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it away. He bent over to pull off his loafers then hook his thumbs at his hips over his waistband of his slacks and boxers. He quickly wiggled his legs out of the slacks, leaving him only in his athletic shirt. He climbed back onto the bed, crawling two 'steps' then rolled to lie on his back.

"There you are…" Sam sat up then threw her body forward then sliding to her right and lifting her leg to throw over his head. She settled down to lie across him and gripped his base with her left hand and slipped her mouth over his crown. "Fucking A… I can't tell how much I've been thinking about sucking your cock tonight, baby…"

She wasted no time slurping around his mushroom head, savoring his manly taste and the smeared precum coating it with a deep whimper, then slowly began bobbing her head. She moaned, slurped and ran her tongue all around his rod, quickly getting lost in the act of pleasing and enjoying his thick, surprising herself she had held out this long not tasting him instead of dropping to her knees in a secluded corner of the hallway, or the restaurant, or even giving him some mid-traffic road head.

"Unnghh… that's… shit… so good…" Freddie parted her cheeks and drove his face into her opening, letting out a deep groan from her attention on him and picked up where he left off feasting, but with a picked up pace, eager to drive her to her release before she expertly pushed him to his.

He hated to compare the girls' 'skills,' because they had such different styles, but when it came to oral, they truly were something altogether different. Cat, not that he'd ever mention her, was always playful that treated blowing him like a candy treat, Tori was always reverent in how she seemed to view it as a worship service that she was happy to do, spending as much time sucking as she did marveling, pressing kisses and her cheeks against it. Jade was focused, and had the playful and worshiping part down with a technical skill that couldn't be matched. But when it came to raw hunger and unwavering devotion to enjoy it just as much, if not more at times, than he did, Sam was on another level. It was like everything else they did in the bedroom- primal and animalistic- like a fight that focused far more on pleasure than pain.

The blonde moaned and whimpered louder around his shaft, her body shivering from his attention. She bobbed faster, moaning and licking and sucking on his shaft, attempting to get lost in the act and let her mind haze over with pleasure. She whimpered as more of his precum dribbled onto her tongue, loving his sweeter taste before tasting his saltier release. Her body wanted more of his pleasure stick and slowed her bobbing to focus on pushing him further into her mouth until his crown tapped the back of her throat.

She pulled back until only his crown remained in her mouth, loudly slurping around it and running the tip of her tongue against his little eye. She lowered her head again, slothfully moving her lips down his shaft until his head touched the back of her throat then pulled back up again, leaving a film of saliva. She repeated the lazy cycle, just savoring the connection she was making with the act instead of the usual rushing or her desire to taste his creamy goodness. She had a fleeting thought of wonder about how Jade might enjoy him like this?

After several more cycles, fighting to keep from speeding up from Freddie's skilled tongue was starting to drive her wild again, she took several deep breaths through her nose, psyching herself up for her next move. She took the momentary pause to move her right hand off his thigh and cup her right hand cupped under his balls and started rubbing them, feeling them tightening up and heavy. She worked up her nerve and pushed down just a little more, getting his crown to push aside her uvula and catching it in her throat. She tightened her muscles in a gargle, squeezing around

Freddie groaned and tightened his hands over her ass from the muscles around his crown against the back of her throat and hand on his drawing up balls. He desperately licked her opening that was practically dripping with her dew, wanting to out last her as all the teasing was starting to get to him.

So, he tightened his grip against her ass cheeks and he fell back to his ace in the hole and started back on writing letters onto her petals to hold back to tide of his own pleasure with every intention of making her lose it first. He started with the lowercase letters of the Spanish alphabet with the occasional number and uppercase letter. He added a few quick thrusts of his tongue between her folds and grazing her external bundle of nerves then focused writing on her lips with the tip of his tongue.

Sam whimpered loader around his shaft, shuddering against his muscular frame from what felt like an electrical livewire of pleasure up her spine and in her lower gut. She bobbed her head a few more times, slurping around his shaft for all her worth to hold out just a little longer, but it was no use against his skilled tongue on her opening.

Her eyelids began to flutter as the dam crumbled and crumbled, muscles twitching and nerves tingling in her effort to contract muscles and think about something else. Her efforts gave her a few more seconds, but the tsunami of pleasure could not be denied and crest over her mental and physical barriers, crashing over her mind and washing it away and flooding it physically with endorphins that made her lightheaded. She cried out against his shaft still filling her mouth, sending a powerful vibration down it and into his balls while her body shuddered hard against him.

The moment the orgasm hit, the Seattle raised teen had a plan and made sure his finger was nice and slick and pushed his middle finger to the second knuckle in her tightened backdoor. Freddie groaned into her opening and held onto her to prevent her from bucking off of him as she screamed out. He lapped at her opening, driving her release that lasted several excruciating pleasurable second for both until she shuddered hard one last time and flooded his mouth with her nectar, and he withdrew his digit.

Sam slumped onto his body, feeling so weak after her release seemed to tear away her energy as it passed through her body, lazily suckling his helmet and first couple inches. Her skin felt tingly, the pressing of her chest against his lower abdomen and his slothful tongue cleaning her opening feeling particularly sensitive, but not enough to cause her any displeasure. She eventually pulled her mouth off his shaft and rested her head on his right thigh, huffing for breath and just relaxing against him, planting soft and simple kisses on his spit covered member as if to remind him constantly that she hadn't forgotten about it.

She gave herself a few moments to recover, ignoring her sudden tiredness and slipped his shaft back into her mouth with every intention of making him blow. She was able to bob a few times before she felt one of her legs being lifted over his head and him sitting up, causing her to slide off and next to him. He carefully palmed the back of her head and nudged her to stop. She pulled off his well saliva coated shaft and curiously looked up at him.

"Little busy here, Benson…" she nearly purred with a fake annoyed grin. "Your giant fucking cock isn't going to suck itself…"

"I know… but I want you up here with me…" He reached for her arms and pulled her up and turned her to face him in a seated position, letting her slip a leg on either side of his hips and held her lower back. He looked her in the eyes for a moment before moving his mouth in for a deep kisses. They shared moans and groans, each enjoying the other's taste on their tongues. "Can you taste how good you are?"

"Mmmhmm…" The deep, whimpering kissed lasted several moments and after the initial desperation of both put into it, they broke it and turned to softer and more intimate kisses that were less carnal and more simplistic. "I probably taste a little like your dick now…"

"Nothing that bothers me… your lips always feel perfect against mine…" Freddie whispered between kisses. "So… did you… enjoy that?"

"Absolutely…" she kissed him then uttered, lifting her gaze to him, "I think I almost blacked out… or at least experienced an out of body experience… and had a finger in my ass which was… something…"

"Life's all about surprises…" He stole a kiss and teased, "but I'm glad… that was what I was aiming for… but…"

"What?" she asked with a cocky eyebrow that was starting to turn to panic. "Don't do that… tell me… but what?"

"Well… it's just…" He tightened his grip around her lower back and pulled her closer, her center pressing against the underside of his shaft and breasts against his muscular chest as a grin started forming. "I'm tired of playing… and I need you… really need you now…"

"Oh thank god…" She let out a soft, carefree laugh that sounded very much like Melanie and trying to ignore the tingling from her opening with his hard rod pressing against it, "I'm so fucking glad you're… the one… to finally ask… for once… instead of me having to beg for it—which took everything I had not to with what you were doing to me on the couch… then the bed… the after what you just did… plus all the times I wanted you to just drill me while we were still dressed."

"Hey… I ask all the time…" Freddie rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, teasing her with a smile. He cocked his head to the side as he finished, "It's just… I do it in a… nonverbal way…"

"Whatever, you weirdo…" She smirked, expressing her hunger in her eyes, and placed a hand on the center of his chest and gave a gentle shove, causing him to lie back on the bed. She quickly scooted forward onto his abdomen then slightly moved back to catch his shaft between her ass cheeks. She rotated her hips, grinding back against his shaft and tightened her backside muscles to squeeze him between her cheeks. "How the hell do I find you so fucking irresistible?"

"Because I'm handsome… ungh… and charming… and… um… reasons…"He closed his eyes and groaned, moving his hands to her hips to hold her as his shaft experienced her strength and warmth just short of slipping inside her sleeve. He opened his eyes to see her wicked smile, enjoying making him groan with her actions, and continued, "And for the record, you're not the only one that's had to hold back tonight…"

"Oh really?" she asked while maintaining her slothful motion and rubbing her hands up and down his chest. "Tell me all about your noble sacrifice, Freddie Benson…"

"I could feel my… I guess, 'Beast' as you've girls have come to call my… animalistic desire…" he started, looking up at she seemed to be thinking about a very similar thing, and how he would treat her if he just cut loose. "The Beast wanting to come out… wanting to… bend you over the table in the restaurant, yank your skirt down, pull that thong to the side and just… plow into you, over and over… hard and fast… getting more into it with each scream and moan… using your hair as handles… and riding you until your legs turned to jelly and then using your hair to fuck your face until I came all over your face and in your mouth… and that was just at the fondue place."

"Wow… kinda hate I missed out on that…" She snorted out a laugh at imagining such a sight, one part finding it hilarious of doing that in the middle of the restaurant, one major part turned on beyond belief to be turned into a little fuckdoll for his urges. She grinned and rubbed her hands up and down his chest again. "Maybe I should wear Melanie's clothes all the time then? Drive that Beast of yours up the wall… to the point… you might have to let him out… more often… show me everything you work so hard to hold back…"

"I might embarrass myself…" he replied, showing that he was being playful, but genuinely concerned what he might do given the chance, "… or get arrested if we're in public…"

"A little danger is a turn on…"She licked her lips and rolled back against his shaft, teasing him with a laugh. "And I could feel you hardening up so much when you were telling me that… I know how bad you really wanted it… so let me help you…"

She grinned back on his for a few more moments, just enjoying the closeness and feeling his shaft against his backside, before she pushed up on her knees to lift off his lower abdomen. She left a little spot of her juices on him from her grinding, but both ignored it as she reached behind her to grab his slick shaft to line up with her opening. She slowly lowered her body, pressing his crown against her flower, taking several deep breaths before the bulbous mushroom head finally slipped past her lips.

"Oh fuck… that's it… so much better than a finger…" She deeply sighed from her entrance initially parting to barely accommodate his crown, her body shivering with the connection. She glanced down at him, feeling his hands on her hips, then continued lowering her body onto his lower pelvis. Her breathing picked up with a few hitches as she sank down to impale herself on his powerful organ that parted her clenching muscles. "Shhhiiittt… it's too fucking big… I came twice… why… why do I feel like a virgin again…"

"Probably just tense, baby…" he whispered, running his hands up and down her sides before moving thumbs over her pubic mound to help support the descent. "Relax a little and I think it will be ok… I've got you… you really are tight… hot and wet… Mmmhm…"

"Yaassss… almost… almost there…" Her eyes began rolling backwards as the rod slid across her silky and warm walls, struggling to part for his fleshy steel that was still a tight fit for him even after two releases. "You've got to fuck this tension away, Freddie… I want to be tight for you, but this is too much…"

Freddie dug his fingers into her hips, stifling a few growls to not distract her getting lost in the sensation of feeling him as her muscles clenched around him to either draw him further into her sleeve or push him out, but only came across as a massaging motion upon his invading member. He closed his eyes, unable to even look at her beautiful form settling on his pelvis, struggling to keep his pleasure that felt nearly like Heaven in check and empty into her. He faintly recalled their first time and that being his biggest fear- slipping into her after all her previous attention to his manhood and he'd blow into her as soon as she settled on him.

The couple concentrated on breathing to help settle their respective bodies' sensations of being wrapped with warmth and being filled to capacity. She lulled her head to the side, licking her lips and thinking that she's never felt happier or more perfect than this moment, joined with him in this position, as his hands caressed her vulnerable body and hers reached for his muscular form. She took several more breaths, just feeling the contentment of being on him and filled with his powerful shaft, then opened her eyes to look at him. She slightly leaned forward, bracing her hands on his chest then slowly lifted herself, letting his shaft slide across her inner walls, striking every nerve ending like a match, until half his shaft remained inside her, then slothfully lowered her body until she rested on him once again. She lifted again, drawing a deep sigh past her lips and a groan past his, then lowered herself then repeated the process in a lethargic manner.

Freddie opened his eyes and watched her beautiful form slowly rising and falling, her soft breasts slightly swaying up and down, not the quick bouncing he was used to with her. She arched her back, pushing out and showcasing her incredible chest that had a fine coat of his saliva and slightly flushed with blush. He moved his hands from her hips and brushed them up and down her sides several times, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin and the tensing muscles under them. He licked his lips as he hands moved further up to graze his thumbs across the outer edges of her breasts as she got lost in rocking and riding his shaft.

"You are so gorgeous… I really have no words…" Freddie just laid back, enjoying the satisfaction of being inside such a warm and silky sleeve squeezing around him and watched the blonde enjoy herself in riding him, huffing out past puckered lips with flushed cheeks and her double ponytails bouncing with each drop on his pelvis, to get her to her destination. He continued to rub his hands up and down her body, trying to feel every inch of her skin and occasionally massage her chest and pinch her nipples—drawing a louder pinch squeak each time he did it. "I always knew that you were beautiful, but I don't know if I've ever truly appreciated you like this until now. Like you've evolved into something… more."

"More?" she asked, raking her fingers up and down his chest, not breaking the skin but enough to leave some colored marks. "More what?"

"More perfect…" he whispered, looking into her eyes as he watched the blue orbs melt as his words poured. "Like nothing I've ever witnessed before… your soft pale body, lit with the light lamps and the moonlight and your eyes… there's just something there I never really saw before… and I love you more with each second I look at you…"

"You're killing me, right now, Benson," she muttered, trying not to cry as she ground her hips against his, letting his member drive against her cervix. "I've always seen you as perfect… I think I always have… that's why I was such a cunt... jealousy… But no more... No more bully… or bitchy… Sam Puckett. I want to be this… this version… that you're falling in love with. The girl you can take to dances, and show off, and be proud to be seen with. Who can be the princess to your prince…"

"I've never been embarrassed of you, Sam…" He observed as she was riding him that she looked like a fine film of sweat was starting to form on her pale skin that was quickly flushing a healthy hue of pink with her efforts to ride him and suspected that her muscles, particularly her thighs were starting to burn with effort. He briefly recalled his other love's effort in maintaining such a pace and getting sore thighs the next morning, so he moved his hands off rubbing up and down her body and massaging her chest to brush down her sides and hips and cup her ass. He squeezed and kneaded them as she maintained her steady seesawing motion, but he started lifting some of her weight as she rode him then dug his heels into the mattress for leverage in lifting his ass off the bed, pushing his rod into her each time he helped lower. He slightly picked up the pace of her riding after a few cycles, but not significantly with only a soft popping sound of her ass hitting his upper thighs. "But I'm happy you want to be better… and whatever I can do to help with that… I'm here. I love you…"

"I love you so goddamn much…" The change in tempo and shifting of effort, feeling the graze of his crown over her deepest depths caused Sam to close her eyes and huffed out louder and more desperately. She dug her nails into his chest, just enough to puncture the skin, but not cause bleeding, just leave some red marks on him. "Auuuaahhh… aagggaahhhh… fuucckkk… uuuaagghhh… uueeaaagghhh

"Just relax, baby… I've got you… just hang on… and I'll keep it going…" Freddie helped her softly bounce on his lap for perhaps another minute, watching her becoming increasingly unglued with undiluted bounces from the top third of his shaft downward, taking quicker draws of breath and filling the rooms with louder cries of her pleasure. "I swear… I'm going to… end up in… your womb… one of these days…"

"So good…" she whimpered against his right cheek with the feeling of the top of his crown brushing back and forth over her inner bundle of nerves with the new angle of his sliding shaft. Sam's arms began trembling too much to support her weight, tingling too much with her nerves becoming more and more electrified, so she finally leaned forward, resting her fleshy orbs against his muscular chest. Her mouth found his mouth and they shared a few quick, sweet kisses and exchanging breaths—more from Sam with the need to fill her lungs from the previous effort and growing ecstasy. "UUNNNNGHHHH…. SHITTTT…"

"Don't tense up…" He kissed her right cheek bone and whispered, "Let me… do the… work…"

"Mmmhmm…" She closed her eyes and nodded her head, rubbing her nose against his cheek and explicitly trusting him to get her to her release. "I want… you… to feel… how tight… and hot… I can be… what you do to me…"

"I can't wait…" Freddie maintained his steady pace of lifting his ass up and dropping hers with the help of his heels to saw his shaft in and out of her while his hands kneaded her ass cheeks with gentle slaps every so often to keep her flesh tender. He peppered her cheek, nose, lips and chin with kisses while she relaxed in his embrace, whimpering and moaning with the pleasure running straight up her spine to the pleasure centers of her brain. He watched her face contort with delight, her cheeks with a healthy hue of blush and wanted to give her more before she looked like she might just drift off to sleep. "I will rock you to sleep, baby… just give me one last release… let those inner muscles grab me… soak me in your innermost juices…"

"I think I'm about to fall over baby…" she moaned out, trying to resist the immense pleasure that screamed for her to close her eyes and drift off in his embrace and with his member firmly planted deep inside. "I'm just zapped of energy…"

"Then let's get you more comfortable…" Freddie shifted to his left, rolling her over onto her back and quickly sat up, scooting forward to rest on his knees and get them under her thighs to spread them. Sam slightly tilted her head to the left, waiting for his expected next move, licking her lips and turning an innocent gaze to him.

"Have I mentioned how much I fucking love you tonight?" she managed, biting the edge of her pink, still somewhat shimmery lips.

"You might have mentioned it…" He smiled and slightly leaned forward, pushing his shaft deeper inside her heated cauldron that drew a deep sigh past her lips, and braced his hands on either side of her breasts. He waited for her to open her eyes after the new wave of pleasure passed over her. She took several breaths then looked up to him, sweetly smiling to him and moving her hands up his abdomen and to his chest, rubbing over it several times to signal she was ready. "But I'm not sure I've made it clear how mutual the feeling is…"

Freddie pulled back his ass, withdrawing about half his shaft then gently pushed back inside, testing the new angle and parting the muscles that were desperate to clamp around him, earning a deep mew from her near shivering lips. He stopped with about three quarters of his length inside her, causing her to clinch her eyes tight, deeply sighing from her throat while arching her back to push up her chest and dig the back of her head against the pillow pushed up her chest, from him scraping her inner bundle of nerves.

"Shhhhhhhiitttttt…" her body tensed tight, feeling every internal nerve ending teased and rubbed by the welcome invader. Even gentle and loving, he was way too much for her physically and if she ever had any doubts, it was beyond clear now. "Don't… don't stopppp…"

"I don't want to overload you at once, Princess…. The last thing I want to do is break you…" Freddie waited several moments for her to settle back onto the bed then withdrew and pushed back inside at a leisurely pace. He repeated the cycle several times, taking his time to adjust to the feeling around him and her to experience just relaxing and letting him do all the work in satisfying her, until he was at a steady pace. "At least, not yet…"

"Fffffuck…." The only sound that filled the room by that point was Sam's increased breathing, combining with mewing and moaning as the gentleness of his thrusts caused their thighs to rub against one another instead of smacking, "Aaaaggahhh… right there… just like… that… just like… that…"

"Like this? You like this, baby?" Freddie obliged with the steady pumping, encouraging her with each thrust to push her a little higher up that mountain before she'd tumble off the other side. Naturally, the blonde rapidly nodded, wishing this feeling could last forever. He stifled his groans as the incredible feeling of her slick and squeezing, hot sleeve squeezing around him and watched the pleasurable grimace form on her face. "You're truly… a thing of beauty, Sam Puckett… and the only thing… I want to see… more than your smile now… is the face you make… when heaven itself… welcomes your soul… for a few seconds…"

"So close… baby… so close…" Sam reached up and brushed her hands up and down his arms several times then to his shoulders. She brushed her palms over them back and forth before moving them down to his chest, playfully digging her nails into the skin as an outlet to hold back the building release as she wanted to drag out this moment for as long as she could manage. She did that for several moments before she dropped a hand and palmed over her right breast, squeezing it and catching the pink pebble between her thumb and pointer finger to give it a pinch. She clenched her eyes shut from the jolt of pleasure from her nub that had been made so sensitive over the last few months and whimpered out, "AAaaggaghhh…"

"Just let go…" Freddie maintained his steady pace, watching her pleasure herself and relish in the feeling he was giving her, but it wasn't for long as her squeaks and moans of pleasure from the various sources of attention were overwhelming her. "Show me, Princess… show me that look… the one I crave…"

"Pllleease…" The attempts to distract herself of rubbing him and palming over her mound of flesh had the opposite affect in slowing down the continued climb of pleasure and she felt the knot of pleasure tightening in her lower gut, threatening to snap and cause her not only to lose bodily control, but perhaps her mind. She started uttering through shorter and shorter breaths, "Fre… Fred… dddiieee… I'm… I'm close… again… I'm… uaaaaggghhh… I'm going to…"

"Not yet…" He slowly pulled back until his crown popped from her sleeve, drawing a disapproving hiss past the blonde's lips, but before she could protest him denying her release, he quickly slid his hands between her lower back and the sheet to pull her up onto his lap. She quickly grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his hips and locks her ankles. "I want you right here when it happens… close as possible…"

"I was getting pretty fucking close…" She stared at him for a few moments, animalistically annoyed, like a dog who just had its bone taken away. Actually, it was exactly like that. The former bully looked deep in his eyes and her anger subsided in a second, left wondering about his next move, but so enthralled with the loving look in her eyes she doesn't notice that he'd grabbed her ass and slightly lifted her up then down until she felt his crown at her opening. He pushes through her folds before she can utter a syllable, lowering her until she's settled completely on his lap, causing her to toss her head back, arch her back, and grunt out, "UAaaaaggghhh…"

"Tonight… this is my home…" he whispered, gripping her tight, and rutting his hips slightly to get just the right angle. His crown was just short of her cervix from their thighs in the way, but the feeling of her being so full and stretching left her without complaint. He tightened his grip on her ass and slowly lifted her, causing her to lean back once more, bringing her flushed chest even with his mouth and giving him an opportunity to part his lips and devour the left fleshy orb. He deeply groaned against the flesh, sending vibrations through it that made her shudder, and quickly slurped and flicked his tongue over the rock hard nub. "Your body- pink, sweaty, and fruity smelling… is the most beautiful and delicious feast I could ever imagine in all the city, Princess…"

"Just… the city?" she huffed out, feeling hyper emotional and raw that he was purposely avoiding referencing the girls in LA. "Not the world?"

"Would you accept… a three way tie?" He tried to save the moment and quickly let it go almost as soon as he latched onto the bud, he released it to let her sink back onto his lap, and saw a look of contentment cross her face once more. "Though I'd love to spend the rest of my life trying to settle it…"

"You're so fucking lucky your perfect cock is stretching me the fuck out right now…" she laughed, trying to maintain her annoyance but knowing she couldn't do that, as putting up any walls with Freddie was pointless. He saw and smashed through them like they were paper. It was how she knew he was the one… even if she wasn't the only 'one' for him. "Mmmhm… Suck on my tits some more…"

"Yes ma'am…" Freddie repeated the process of lifting her and latched his mouth around the right breast. He moaned and suckled and flicked his tongue over it, driving the blonde crazy with the attention. He let it go again to drop her onto his lap, then lifted her again, but this time, shifting his head at the last second, forgoing working his mouth on her chest and dropping her back down a little harder, planting his mouth on her neck and shoulder. With a cry, she tightened her hold on his shoulders as he set the steady, but gentle pace of her bouncing on his lap and gripping into her ass. "Cum for me… coat me in your sweetest nectar, Princess… squeeze me tight like only you can…"

"Shhhhittt…" Sam's eyelids fluttered and eyes rolled back into her head, feeling her body approach the release she was momentarily denied, however she wasn't ready to take a break from being in his loving embrace. She dropped her chin back down and rallied her will and pushed down the need to cum. "Not yet… I… I'm close… but not yet…"

"Don't hold back, baby… surrender…" he whispered further, squeezing, and every so often, swatting, her supple ass. "I'm here… not leaving… we have the whole night…"

"Unnghh…" She leaned back, holding onto his shoulders in a firm grip. She rolled her hips to grind against him, moving his shaft around inside to brush against her inner walls and gave him a sultry gaze before flicking it down to her heaving chest. He got the message and lowered his face down to one of her heavy orbs and swallowed as much of it as he could get into his mouth. He groaned, suckled and licked on the flesh and sensitive nub, sending a powerful shiver through her that radiated to her core to grip around him tighter. He quickly switched to the other one, first licking all over the front to coat it with his saliva then followed up with a series of kisses. He parted his lips again and latched onto the pebble, gently suckling from it for several moments to enjoy the closeness.

"Uaaaggahhh… auaaggghhh… aaawwwaahh…" the blonde whimpered, not sure how much more she could take before her resolve broke but didn't want him to stop. "So sensitive…"

"I know… your pretty little pink peaks could cut glass…" He made the decision for her and released her flesh to bring her back up, settling her on his lap and meeting his eyes. He exchanged a few sweet kisses in rapid succession, huffing out breath from his own building pleasure in his loins. "Sam… God… you feel… so good… around me… squeezing me… holding me…"

"And you're so… so… deep and… big and… oh God…" The blonde was now at the very cusp of her final moments and both of them knew that this would be the one for the ages. It was what they both had waited so long for, and as much as Sam didn't want to let go, the choice was once again made for her. "I can't… uaaagggghhh… I'm… gonna… cum… you're… goin'… make me… oh God…"

"That's it Sam… let it happen… stop fighting it…" He started picking her up and lowering him on his lap, only pulling her a few inches off his shaft while remaining inside her. The former tech producer stole a quick kiss then uttered, "Surrender to it… cum around me… on me… soak me… with your… nectar… let your essence drip down my cock… down my balls… ruin my bedspread… you know I'll feed it to you when you're done…"

"Want… sooo… bad…" Sam stared into his eyes, struggling to maintain some measure of her control, but his gaze smashed the last of the resistance she had from the oncoming flood of pleasure that was going to wash her away. She broke eye contact with a hard twitch, throwing her head back and crying out as every nerve in her body fired off and overwhelmed her senses, "Oh Godddddd—"

Freddie dropped her completely on his lap, thrusting his hips a bit to drive a bit deeper, sheathing himself completely into her in an attempt to tease the entrance of her womb with his crown. The inner muscles clamp around him like a giant slick fist, massaging him up and down his shaft in a ripple effect, desperately attempting to get him to fire off inside her, but he pulled a hand from her ass, cupped her cheek, tilted his head and devoured her mouth in a powerful kiss to cut off and accept her screams and groan his own into her mouth to fight off filling her to the brim.

She shuddered several times, her body turning into a shivering mess with her limbs nearly going wild if not for her nails digging into his shoulders to hold onto him and her thighs trying to close against the side of his powerful thighs. She whimpered and mewed and screamed into his mouth as she momentarily disconnected from reality until the wave passed over her, taking away all of her energy. She broke the kiss and dropped her forehead against his forehead, heaving desperately for breath to fill her burning lungs.

"Holy fucking shittt…" After several more moments that seemed like an eternity, Sam lifted her head off his forehead and met his loving gaze. She huffed for several more breaths, her chest rising and falling that caused the front of them to scrap over his muscular chest, before lifting a hand to stroke his left cheek and whispered with a look of contentment but there was a touch of disappointment in her eyes, "Thanks… I mean… that was… incredible…"

"I know it's coming…" He saw a look of doubt in her eyes and softly chuckled, "But what? I know there is a 'but' in there."

"It's nothing… I'm just emotional over nothing…" she lied, trying to feign that everything was perfect, but as always, she couldn't lie to him, and knowing that made her feel actual happiness somehow. Sam's smile grew, feeling comfortable in being able to be so carefree with him even in this emotional state. She licked her lips and answered, "I just wish… I was hoping that you… you would have finished… with me… it's been the greatest night of my life and that… would have been… the cherry on… top…"

"I thought about… I almost did just now…" Freddie kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to surprisingly giggle, then answered, "I would have, but… I didn't want to… finish without… you know… asking you first… where… you wanted me to finish."

"Seriously?" The blonde sighed, one part to fill her still recovering lungs, one part acerbated with him apparently being so thick in the head and rolled her eyes. "Geez… I realize we are doing this sweet and romantic stuff but if you haven't figured out that you firing that shit anywhere and everywhere was fine by now, maybe you're not as much of a fucking genius as I thought…"

"No… I suppose not…" He gently cupped her chin to turn her gaze back to him, giving her one part playful, one part hungry expression and answered in a playful manner despite not so playful descriptions, "I was being considerate. I didn't know how this… 'good girl' Sam… would have liked such things… With as heavy a load as I've been holding back… I had a lot of ideas honestly but I wasn't sure about anything…"

"Well, do tell, nub… don't leave me hanging…" she retorted, gyrating her hips a little, bringing her sex back to life, despite a little soreness. "Ideas such as?"

"Such as… putting you on your knees, gripping the back of your head with one hand and stroking until I was icing your face so much you looked like a cake… or maybe I could make you swallow my cock, pushing it past your throat, blocking your air for a moment and hold you there, firing right down your throat without you getting a chance to taste any of it… I could have you stay down like that, reach and grab your ankles, presenting your chest, your mouth wide open with that cute little tongue hanging out… and I would just fire off all over you so that no part of that perfect body wasn't dripping with my seed…or…" He let go of her right ass cheek and trailed a finger from her bellybutton to her love button. "Or what I nearly did when you exploded… and fill you to the brim… coating your walls with sticky white cum and maybe… just maybe… pushing some if it into your womb…"

"Oh fuck, baby… that's… how do you fucking do that? Just use words to make me want to fuck you like an animal?" Sam licked her lips and her inner muscles twitched around his shaft, feeling her body rev up with tension and heat for another round as her mind imagined each one of those scenarios even if some of them involved being entirely submissive to him, as that was how she liked it. Only with him. She moved her face forward, snuggling her nose against the side of his nose and whispered, "But that last one… inside me… really? You'd do… that with me? Paint me… mark that part me as yours… fill me with all that and possibly… even if I could get…"

"I love you, Sam Puckett… and people in love finish like that sometimes…" Freddie captured her lips in a sweet kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips for a quick swipe then broke it to answer, "So… yes… if that's fine by you…"

"Oh yeah… I'm fine with that… Very fine with that…" She cocked her head to the right, giving him an alluring gaze and teased, "Every bit of all of those options, because maybe… it's after 'good girl' Sam's bedtime… and I'm ready for what you want to do with me?"

"Is that so?" He snorted while rubbing his hands from her ass cheeks and up her back then back down, trying to ignore that he was still buried deep inside her warm confines, "Well… I think it's a little late for me to hike your skirt up and bending you over the dinner table."

"Yeah, you're right about that, but…" She joined him with a soft chuckle, dropping her forehead against his forehead and lifted her head to meet his eyes, seductively lick her lips and replied, "…if you wanted to… you know… unleash a little bit… let that Beast out… I'm down for that too…"

"Well, I-"

The blonde didn't wait for a response as she silently climbed off his lap, giving him those bedroom eyes and her sleeve pulling away from his staff, releasing a slight torrent of her inner juices that were trapped between them. The strong standing organ gently bounced, maintaining most of his strength from the pause and covered with her tangy release. She slinked backwards on her hands and knees then lowered her face to his shaft. "I don't think I could want to suck your cock more if it was covered in bacon…"

"Pretty sure the sodium and protein content would kill you…" he joked, but her eyes showed that she was well beyond thinking about anything except what stood before her.

She glanced up at him, gave him a wink and started happily licking his shaft a few times to clean it of her release that dance along her taste buds before slipping his crown past her lips until she took about half his shaft into her mouth for a deep and moan filled suckle, drawing out some of his precum like a sieve. "Fuckkkk… that's so fucking good…"

"You have no idea, Princess…" he groaned, trying to resist letting his urges out and grabbing her head tight, but she wasn't making it easy to resist as her suction picked up. "Mmmhmmm…"

"Let me share…" She lazily pulled her head back, pulling a soft vacuum around his shaft until she made a loud pop off his crown, drawing a deep sigh past his lips from the direct stimulation of his sensitive crown. Her stroking hand gathered some of her release and ran it up his torso until he leaned up and gripped her wrist. "Only you can make me taste this good, baby…"

"Oh yeah?" he whispered, licking her palm for only a second before he was moaning once more, eagerly moving to her fingers and suckling them almost as heard as she was inhaling him, and didn't stop until he'd cleaned her hand off. "I might take it back… maybe I could live off one sauce for the rest of my life…"

Knowing what he was referencing drove her mad, even if it was just a comment, and Sam quickly slipped his shaft back into her mouth and began slowly bobbing her head, giving it a slight twist with soft moans to add a gentle vibration down his shaft. She didn't just want his cum, but she needed it. A gallon might not even be enough for how badly she was wanting this.

Sam maintained that slow, steady bobbing and suckling of his increasingly twitching shaft, feeling that he didn't have long before he flooded her mouth for perhaps a minute, maybe two since she was lost in the act. Something she somewhat regretted sharing with Jade, as the two compared stories and she helped Sam get more skilled, but the blonde pushed the ideas of raw desire and eliminating everything from the mind except the cock and her mouth, the only sounds that mattered were hers and the moans and groans from him.

"Unnghhh…" Freddie gritted his teeth and tightened his groin and inner thigh muscles, wanting to hold out just a little bit longer for her to enjoy her 'snack' and loving the feeling of her gentle administrations. "I'm… I'm not going to last long…"

The blonde could hear and feel Freddie's struggles, realizing that he had really pushed his limit since they got their hands on one another after returning from their date. She pulled her mouth off his shaft with a pop, flicking her gaze up at him and teased, "You know… if you want a different pace… you know where the controls are…"

He wasn't entirely sure what she meant as he was particularly caught up in his pleasure and trying to hold back his release for just a little bit longer for her to clearly have her fun. "No… you're doing… fine… gggrraaaggghhh…" he groaned out, attempting to maintain control but his defenses were failing.

"Are you sure…" She flicked her gaze up to him and teased with a gentle lick of his crown, "Nothing you might want to… grab on to…"

"Ohh… shit… if you want…"Freddie growled, sensing his own end and realizing she wanted it before they finished, Sam nodded, looking up at him with innocence as her mouth was stretched around his shaft. He reached out and took a grip of each of her 'dog ears' for control, slightly tugging on them to slow her down. She smiled around his shaft and quickly surrendered to his control, keeping her eyes on him and letting him set the pace that remained fairly slow, using her mouth for his pleasure. "Now I'm definitely… gonna blow in a second…"

He only got a few cycles of controlling her for a sluggish, sweet pace before he felt the stronger tugging in his lower gut, signaling he was finally reaching his limit for the evening. He moved his hands from holding her ponytails to cupping the back of her head, using the part where her hair was tied as leverage against curve between his thumbs and forefingers. He picked up her bobbing and withdrawing to every second, needing the extra attention to get him to the finishing line.

"UHNNNGG. UHNNNGG. UHNNNGG. UHNNNGG. UHNNNGG. UHNNNGG. UHNNNGG. UHNNNGG. UHNNNGG. UHNNNGG." Sam screwed her eyes shut and gagged with each tap of his bulbous crown against the back of her narrow throat, obscenely gargling and the drool running over the top of her bottom lip and onto her chin with each drawback of his rod. It hurt a little, but the sounds he was making were getting her so hot, she couldn't help but push it all down and let him do what he needed.

"Sam…" He maintained the rapid pace for several more seconds, growling as the tension in her gut was threatening to snap, "Sam… I'm… going to… do you… want me… to…"

The blonde moved her resting hands on his thighs to reach around and grabbed his ass for leverage and pushed her head further, holding her head down in his lap. His crown pushed past her uvula, but now further, possibly blocking her airway as her throat was just too small to accept him. She groaned, massaging his crown with her throat muscles to push him over the edge.

He managed a few more cycles and using her hair as controls to fuck her face, but eventually, it was just too much and the former tech producer threw his head back and let out a roared out, "RRRAAGGGHHH! FUUUCCCKKK! GGRRRAAHHH! ARRAGGH!"

Sam shuddered with the powerful impact against the back of her throat, screwing her eyes tight and whimpering in initial distress of the large globular load nearly choking her. She quickly swallowed to be able to breathe then pulled back about two inches to accept the follow-up shots. She puffed out her cheeks to hold the heavy load quickly filling her mouth.

"ARRAGGGHHH! Urrraagghhhh! FUUUCCKK! RRRrraaahhh…" he continued to growl out as his rod jerked in her mouth and continued dumping his built up release into her eager oral orifice. He shuddered several more times until his release waned and the feeling of euphoria passed his being. "Unngggh… wow…"

He slouched his shoulders and back, heaving for breath as if he just finished running a marathon. Taking a few extra breaths the strong teen licked his lips and dropped his chin to see Sam lazily sawing her head back and forth down his shaft, softly moaning around it. She slowly pulled back, careful not to spill a drop until she slurped off his crown. She looked up at him with glint of mischievousness and opened her mouth, showing his pearlescent release pooled onto her tongue and lower jaw before closing her lips and taking several audible gulps. "You really were… holding back… it's saltier than normal but… that taste, texture, look… makes me so fucking hot, I can't even describe it…"

"Sounds like how I feel about you…" Freddie chuckled out a few breaths, finding the sight erotically stirring, but needing to recover for a few moments. He fell back to lay in the opposite direction of the bed intending to relax, but suddenly felt her mouth back on his weakening shaft, causing him to wince slightly. He decided to surrender to her gently cleaning his shaft with a gentle suckle and bobbing of her head instead of objecting, simply riding out any spikes of pleasure on his sensitive crown, as she tried to get as much as she could from him. "You truly are a work of art…"

"Your work of art…" she whispered between suckles, kissing his shaft down to his balls, worshipping it just as fervently as she would have if she was making out with him. "I love you so fucking much…"

After finishing cleaning every last bit of residue from his salty release, Sam pushed herself back on her hands and knees then crawled up his body to rest across his body. She placed a few sweet kisses on his cheek before settling on him and rubbing her face against the side of his neck, grinning almost like a madwoman with being so content. He wrapped his arms around her lower back to hold her. He placed a few of his own kisses on her forehead as he settled from the powerful release. "And I love you…"

They remained that way for several minutes, not needing any other words to expression their feelings in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Sam took a lazy grip of his shaft, gently stroking him to try to keep his strength despite the fact that they could have easily fallen asleep in this position. The blonde broke the silence with a sweet and tired voice, "Freddie?"

"Yes?" he answered while rubbing his hand up and down her right arm. "You ok?"

"Yeah…" she whispered, as if she wasn't entirely sure she should have spoken up at all. But after a few seconds, she finally found the strength and the words to say what she needed say. "If Jade… or Tori… were here… would you still… still make love to me… like this? Would you still love me… hold me… and make me happy… like tonight? Could you do all that… in the long term? Even if… I'm just one out of three?"

"Sam… of course…" Freddie assuredly smiled to her, kissing her left cheekbone then whispered, "Nothing is going to change about how we love each other even if Jade and Tori were here… actually in fact… I think you'd be sharing some love with Jade and Tori… I know you and Jade posture with one another, but… I know you really care about one another deep down… I have faith that you'll share a bit of love with Tori…"

"But what about you?" she continued, wanting to just revel in the moment but the idea of there being others, far more gorgeous girls, around made her shiver with worry. How could she compare? "Tori's got that tight and fit body and is hopelessly devoted to you and Jade… and you've said time and again that Jade is true perfection to you… great body, in love with you, and she is on her way to be a movie star… two perfect human beings… a goddess and an angel, as you say… I'm just white trash Sam Pu-"

"Stop that shit right now…" he almost barked, gripping her much tighter than she was ready for. "You are perfect to me. You have these vulnerabilities that manifest and it drives me crazy but you truly are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You are gorgeous and your body is simultaneously tight and soft just like them. You have a skill for survival that few people have, and that could be more valuable than singing or acting. I'm not going to sit here and lie to you that I love you more than them… but it's not less either. It's different… and it's the kind of difference I want to explore with each of you every day. But don't you dare say what you just said to me about being white trash…"

"Yes, sir…" She grinned, feeling beyond content with his answer and at least admitting to herself that he was right in regards to her relationship with Jade and the likely future with Tori. She'd be surrounded by the love she had craved most of her life. She sweetly kissed his cheek, giving him a devilish grin before rolling off of him then sliding off the edge of the bed. She turned to face him and palmed her hands on the bed. She flicked her eyebrow and motioned her head back over her right shoulder, clearly beckoning to get up and take her from behind. "All that anger and energy... I'm sorry for making you mad… so if you need to let off some steam… I don't think the evening is quite done… since you really haven't had a chance to unleash…"

"I swear you planned this…" He took a firm hold on the blonde's left hip and gripped his base, lining his weakened shaft to her slick and heated opening. The former tech producer brushed the tip up and down, testing to see if he had just enough strength to slip inside. He pressed his crown against her lips and easily popped inside, pushing his semi-stiff meat into her sleeve where it was welcomed with her warmth and slickness. "Maybe I should take you up on that offer… teach you to believe in yourself a bit more… push your limits so you know where they truly are…"

"If that's your way of saying you want to fuck my brains out…" she teased, looking back and biting her lip. The blonde gyrated her hips slightly, thrusting against him, until she was flush with his pelvis. "I'm listening…"

"There's my cocky Princess…" He groaned with her muscles getting to work a massaging his rod to coax it back to full strength. He took the opportunity to rub his hands from her hips to up her sides, grazing the outer curvature of her breasts then up her back to rub her shoulder blades. He brushed his palms back down, grazing her spine with his fingertips then starting the massage all over again. "Such a big ego and big mouth to cover up how soft you really are…"

"You're welcome… for that… big mouth, Freddie…" Sam lifted her chin and sighed out from the impromptu massaging of her back, responding in kind with her tightening her inner muscles to knead his firming shaft. She moaned from his powerful hands on her skin and his strengthening staff pushing her muscles wider apart to accommodate him, filling her and brushing the entrance of her womb with his tip. "I don't… want you… wussing out… and pulling out… I wanna feel it… firing deep inside… knowing that a billion little Bensons are swimming around inside…"

"A billion might be giving me too much credit…" After regaining some of his strength with the working of her inner muscles, he gripped her hips and slowly pulled back until only the tip remained then pushed back inside until his pelvis pressed against her ass. He slowly pulled back again then pushed inside, groaning in satisfaction of the sensation traveling down his shaft. "Pretty sure that's physically impossible…"

"First… shut the fuck up with your science…" she grunted, pushing herself backwards and gyrating against his member as he kissed her cervix. "Secondly, I just had… a fucking half gallon… of your man milk… invading my mouth and throat… filling my stomach up… so maybe I'm the expert on your output… so get your Beast in the game… and give it to me…"

"I'm working up to it… You're so warm and tight… and beautiful… your skin is smooth and gorgeous…" he muttered as he steadily sawed in and out of her, enjoying the intimacy once again. "Just like that Sam… hold me… grip me tight… I'll be back to full size soon…"

"Thank god…" Sam lifted her chin and sighed out, the powerful organ brushing her inside in all the right ways and his compliments making her feel beautiful instead of the constant tomboy she portrayed. "I know it was just a few minutes… but my pussy felt so… so… empty with you… you make me feel whole…"

"You are such a huge part of me too… that's why I knew I wanted you to be more… more than just my best friend… my lover…" Freddie eventually let go of her hips and brushed his hands up her sides until he gripped her and pulled her up to a standing position on her knees. "I wanted you to be mine, Princess…"

"All yours… always have been… always will be…" She wrapped her right arm back around his neck while his arms wrapped over her chest to cup her opposite breast to his hand and his right hand dipped down between her legs and toy her love button while his hips continued to move to thrust inside her. "Oh fuccckkkk… you're too good at that…"

"Like I said," he whispered, planting deep kisses on the back of her neck, and gripping her breast a little tighter while her hard pink nipple was squeezed between the knuckles of his middle and ring fingers, "you inspire me. When one of the most beautiful women you've ever seen, who got dressed up to look even better, lets you touch, taste, and make love to her… you make sure she doesn't forget it…"

Sam's eyes rolled back, moaning out from the triple 'assault' of his hand kneading her mound of flesh and pinching her nipple, his fingertips brushing over her external bundle of nerves and his shaft sawing back and forth into her velvet sleeve. His mouth, both in words and touch was the fourth, but somehow probably the most effective thing that was happening- it just showed how mentally and emotionally under his control she was. She bit her bottom lip at feeling the underside of his shaft brushing back and forth over her g-spot. Her thighs trembled and her breath caught in her throat. She knew she couldn't last long at this rate, especially when he started peppering small sucks along with the kisses on the side of her neck. The blonde had wanted the Beast but Freddie was being his romantically perfect self still.

"You know…" She looked over her shoulder with her sultriest expression, huffing out for breath and encouraged him, "you can… cut loose if you… really want to… I won't break… and the hair pulling… when you forced… that long…. Fat… fucking cock… down my tiny throat… that was a bit… of a turn on… and they aren't… called dog ears… for nothing…"

"The temptation is there… believe me… but…" Freddie maintained his steady thrusting with his fingers over her love button playfully diddling it while answering, "but… I almost… choked you…"

"A death I would have welcomed… Death by dick…" she teased and he laughed as he strummed her love button a bit faster. "But this is you bending me over… fucking my brains out… the only thing… you could choke… would be my… cervix and… I know that… would enjoy it… pushing through and just spraying it all in my womb… between filling me from both sides, I bet I'll be bloated with your jizz…"

"You certainly know how to be persuasive…" He snorted out against her neck, seeing her logic, so he needed no other invitation. "But I go too far… you say the word."

"Safewords are for pussies…" she sneered with a grin, reaching further back to twist his head toward her lips for a deep kiss, which made him really shift inside her, causing a pride surge that her kiss was what made his member jump inside. "But fine…"

"Alright then… get down…" He regretfully removed his hands from her chest and nudged her forward with a hand on her shoulder blades to get back on her hands then drop to her elbows. He took a firm hold on both her hips and wasted no time drilling, picking up the pace of pounding into her, causing her to lurch forward with each smack of his lower pelvis against her ass. "That what you wanted?!"

"YESSSSSSS…." She braced her forearms against the bed and fisted the bottom sheet for a grip to withstand his 'onslaught'. She growled out over the sound of his pelvis smacking against her ass, and his swinging sack just grazing her exposed clit, "Uaaggahhh… that's fucking it… yes… fucking yes… pound me… pound my tiny little pussy! Bruise my cervix!"

"When I'm done…" he growled, using a quick hand to smack her jiggling ass, "it will be mine… you will be in possession of MY pussy. Gonna drill and stretch this tight little cunt until no one could use it but me…"

"All yours… FUCK!" she cried out, head shaking and eyes clenching from the pure electricity that was being exchanged and the wildfire in her loins that he added kindling to with each thrusting impact. "This cunt has always been yours… and after you fuck and stretch it out… and you leave that bigass fucking load… and it drips out of me… I want you to scoop it up… reach inside and get what you can… and I want you to wipe our combined salty sweet juices all over my face and mouth…"

"You want to be treated like a whore, huh?" He maintained the steady the pace for several powerful cycles, psyching himself up to let go of his restraint as he sank deeply into the warm confines of his willing partner that looked like she was coming apart. He reached out for her left bouncing ponytail then the other one. "Want me to turn that pretty pink face into a slimy, sticky mess… bet that's when you feel right, isn't it? Covered in so much cum that you know it would never come off?"

"Yesss…" she cried out, as the sudden jerk on her hair caused her insides to scream and if he had slowed down any, she might have realized she'd had another small release, but she was beyond focused. "I want you to take a picture of me… fucking covered in jizz and sweat… and make it my call screen… so you know what kind of girl is calling you… and how you don't have to hold anything back with me… I live to be your personal fuckdoll…"

"Fuckdoll, huh? Maybe I should treat you like the slutty little ragdoll you are…" He pulled back on her hair, causing her to lift her chin and pulling her back enough to angle her back to forty-five degrees with her fingertips barely grazing the sheet. She ignored the strain on her lower back and neck from his hold and pounding into her that shook her being, moving her right hand to her right breast and desperately palming over it, giving it at first a gentle massage. "I know you love getting manhandled… tossed around… but you might as well be made of paper to me… Use your hand… feel your belly at this angle…"

Without a word, Sam did as he asked, and felt her stomach feeling the clear distension when he would plow hard into her sex, fearing a couple times that he might push straight through her flesh. "I feel you… so hard… so fucking big…"

"I want you nice and hollow…" he snarled as her jerked her hair back harder, which would have sent some notable pain through Sam if she wasn't in the middle of pure pleasure. His breaths were shallow but it was beyond clear that this was the Beast and he was ready to completely push her to the very limit. Her eyes looked up and met his, hungry and barely human in her mind, as he whispered, "I'm going to fucking blast off inside your cunt and I want as much room as possible, so when it all leaks out, and you get on your rightful place on your knees… I can take one big handful and just smash load after load into that near crying face of yours…"

Sam's eyes soon began rolling back after the first half a dozen cycles of his powerful thrusting, especially after he let her back down, the overwhelming feelings of surrendering to his dominating power and his crown smashing against the entrance to her womb. She grunted out a breath each time his pelvis smacked her ass and causing her to lurch forward if not for his tight grip on her ponytails, feeling as if they were just as joined there as they were internally, "Uuuuaagghhhh… aauaggghhh… aarragghhh…" She tightened her grip on her right breast, kneading the firm mound of flesh like dough and pinching her sensitive nipple that sent an additional jolt of pleasure through her body that added to her mind turning into mush from the onslaught of euphoria.

"Thought you were the tough girl… who didn't need a safe word?" he taunted as he mercilessly drilled her sex, not pulling really, but getting a tighter and tighter grip on her hair, so that she understood that he was absolute control, as if she would ever deny it. "I've ripped two orgasms from your body so far… Feeling you clench up, but you were too busy getting your slutty little cunt fucked until all the brains dripped out to realize it… and you know what… I think I'm going to go for three…"

"AAAIIGIGIHHHH! YOU… FUCK…ING… ASS… HOLE… BAST…ARD… DON'T…. STOP…" Freddie maintained his steady and powerful thrusting for a solid minute, making her body quake with powerful ripples from each hard smack of his pelvis against her ass before she started mumbling, "Close… I'm… FUCK F-F-Freddie… I'm gonna… I'M GONNAAAA…"

"You want this one… fine… give it to me!" He gritted his teeth and growled out while maintaining his pounding against her heated opening, "That's it… come for me! Come apart like the fuckdoll you are…. and soak my cock with… your love juices… reeking of the most raw and primal lust… I want it… dripping down my… balls… and on my sheets… that's it… come for me… I want you dehydrated with how much you're going to release for me…"

"Please… Please…." She attempted to grip his shaft's deep thrusts into her, never really pulling out that much from each thrust, and massage it to push him over the edge. "Cum with me… paint my walls… fill me up… Please…"

"You want it?" Freddie felt his was still a bit away after his last powerful release, but he dropped all his mental and physical barriers he usually deployed to starve off a release and he coaxed, "Milk me Sam… fucking use those muscles to grip me tight… make me cum… make me… paint your… insides white… fill you up… where you're dripping out… after I'm done… so I can give you a personal facial…"

"So fucking big… and hard…" Sam obeyed her love and desperately gripped around him, trying to stimulate him as much as he was making her go crazy with his body shaking thrusts that were brushing her inner walls in all the right places. "Whatever you need… whatever you want…"

After several more seconds of his rapid thrusts met with her concentrated massaging that threatened to push them both over, she gripped him one last time in the rapid cycling, pressing her g-spot against the underside of his rod while he pushed to the hilt that sent them both tumbling over the cliff of ecstasy, added to the fact that for a split second, Freddie caught his reflection giving his all to Sam, hands wrapped around her hair and the look on her face- of pure desire, ecstasy, and love- he knew that he was right to give in.

Sam lifted her upper body and let out a scream that filled the room and the rest of the apartment, "OOAAGGGHHH! FUUUCCKKINGG! GODDDDD! AAUUAGGGHHH!" Her mind was flooded with endorphins, causing her to become lightheaded from the pleasure overwhelming her body. Her vision became a kaleidoscope and her ears were muffled with the sound of her rapid heartbeat, dampening the roar of pleasure that escaped Freddie's throat.

"UNNGHHH… HERE IT… COMES…" He threw his head back and roared out as his tip practically exploded, covering her womb's entrance with a thick layer of his release. The following sizzling shots filled her tight confines and seeped around his rod, trying to squeeze out. He ground against her for several seconds while her inner muscles milked him for all their worth as to not be denied last time of their long due reward. Their actions were not in vain as Freddie just kept cumming, feeling small drips and shots continue coming out for several seconds.

They groaned and mound in time as their respective bodies went on autopilot of him grinding against her ass and her inner walls massaged his shaft. His strong hands released her hair, and for a second, Sam believed that her head weighed 50 lbs, not used to holding it up for the last several minutes.

Once he thought he was finished unloading into her, he took a step backwards, still heaving for breath and he watched a thick trickle of their combination begin to seep out. He could tell his from hers naturally, and the former tech producer got a bit on his hands and she looked up at him, biting her lip.

"You sure about this?" he asked, feeling the ooze in his palm. "I know all about making requests while-"

"Give it to me… one more 'load'… handful… at least…" she simply said, closing her eyes as he complied, wasting no time to wipe it all over her face, hearing her coo as the scent and feeling began to cover her face. Freddie reached down for more and continued, rubbing it all over her forehead and lips so that from her hairline to the top of her neck, and from one ear to the other across, were all glistening with their shared release. "You can get your camera in a few… I want more before I start licking this off…"

Sam slipped off the bed and dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked up at him, eyes open once more, and Freddie had to admit that she looked like the sexiest, dirtiest thing he'd ever seen. The blonde gripped his weakening base before rapidly licking off the sides of his shaft then slipping his shaft between her lips to suck out any bit of his release that hadn't exploded from his tip.

"Unnghh…" He dropped his head back and let out a powerful groan, feeling overwhelmed from the sensitivity of his crown. His knees trembled and he reached down to hold her shoulders to maintain his balance. "You really are… insatiable…"

"If you felt a fraction of what I feel for your cock and cum… you'd understand…" She popped her lips off is crown and started licking his shaft again while her left hand dipped to her center to gather some of his release starting to trickle down out of her opening. The former Ridgeway bully brought that hand back to his shaft to stroke it into the skin then suckled it off, enjoying his manly taste marinated with their combined releases. She repeated the act several times, getting lost in pleasing and cleaning him off, no longer worried about lingering saliva as it would just mix nicely with her 'mask.'

"Shittt…" He eventually moved his hands to the back of her head, massaging it then encouraged her with the faintest of pressures to continue to lazily service him. "That's a good girl… my loving… wild… sweet… insane… girlfriend…"

She maintained her slightly twisting bobbing for another minute or so, whimpering affectionately around it and letting his soft groans of approval be music to her ears, until she only tasted his natural flavor. She thought about continuing to get him hard again, ready for round three… or whatever round she was on at this point… but his groans were starting to turn into distress and she recalled in a flash how she had overdone cleaning him during their five-some after the Hollywood Arts dance. She pulled her head back and popped off his weakened crown. She looked up at him with a satisfied smile.

"That's absolutely the perfect way to end making love…" he whispered, smirking, and looking at her cum covered face, and still, the urge to kiss her was incredible. "Maybe the best I've had… at least in a while…"

"I certainly think so…" Sam playfully licked his crown and teased. She pulled one leg out from under her then stood up to have a seat on the end of the bed. She rubbed her hands up and down his still trembling, muscular and sweaty thighs and added, "…I think the only way better… would be waking up… with you… in the morning…"

He smiled in agreement, but suggested, "Before we call it a night though, we're pretty sweaty, and you've got… your facial… so… how about we grab a shower first…" He cocked his head to the side and suggested, "Or… maybe share a bath?"

"I'd love either… as long as you're right there with me…"

He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips then dipped down to get his arm under the back of her knees then lifted her up bridal style, drawing a girly laugh past her lips. He kissed her hair then walked around the foot of the bed to take her into the bathroom.

"Just grab your camera, Benson…" she muttered, looking at the giant mirror in the bathroom, and her mind raced with how many dirty pics they could pose for. "I think I have an idea for my new phone background…"

* * *

The sun was starting to filter into the apartment bedroom and cast rays of light on the exhausted, completely naked, pair lying in bed to signal the start of a new day, warming the blonde's bare back, ass and arm as she remained snuggled up against the powerful frame of her lover. She began to stir and let her right hand lazily trail up and down his chest, slowly working its way down his abdomen.

The tickling sensation of her fingertips against his notable morning wood helped stir him from his slumber, lulling his head to the right and opening his eyes to see the beautiful form snuggled up against him. He smiled to her and whispered, "Morning."

"Morning," she whispered against his cheek, placing a soft kiss on it then resting her head back on his shoulder. "I seriously thought this might all be a dream…"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yeah…" Sam grinned, letting her fingers lazily trail further down to his defined abdomen where the back of her hand grazed against his crown, indicating that something else belonging to him was wide awake. She, used all her strength and initially ignored it as she teasingly answered, "Like a princess…"

"I'm glad…" He chuckled and kissed her forehead, adding, "It certainly was my intent to treat you as one last night."

"You certainly did… and then I got the real royal treatment… nine times by my count." She slyly added as she moved her hand further down and lightly wrapped her fingers around his shaft. "…and I feel someone's pretty eager to continue from last night…"

He closed his eyes and softly groaned from the feeling of her fingers around him. He opened his eyes and answered, "It's a natural hazard of waking up next to a beautiful young woman…" He kissed her forehead and added, "It doesn't mean we're obligated to pick back up."

"Obligation? Fuck that…" She was about to make a teasing reply when she heard a loud knock echo through the apartment, coming from the front door. "Shit!"

Sam's hand froze around his shaft then she bolted up and looked toward the bedroom door, ready to jump and attempt to hide in a closet, in the bathroom, hell, even under the bed as she assumed it was Marissa arriving home unexpectedly.

"Relax… it's not mom…" However, he tightened his grip around her body, pulling her back down to snuggle against him and assured her, "It's just the paperboy leaving the paper. I forgot that I have to pay him. My mom wouldn't be knocking. I'll go ahead and take care of it. She'll just get cranky if she finds I forgot."

"Just don't be gone long…" Sam nodded along with his logical explanation then settled against him for a few more seconds before he regretfully pulled away from her soft and warm body to get up. He walked to one of his dressers and pulls out some boxers and a pair of shorts, slipping them on then heading out of his room.

Sam settled herself back on the bed for a few more moments, just enjoying lying in the warmth of the bed before she decided to get up with the intention of surprising him and pick up where she left off. She took a few moments to find his discarded shirt from last night, knowing he had a thing of seeing his ladies wearing his shirts… and if she was honest with herself, found the sight of them on her raven haired frenemy just as hot. Her mind momentarily raced to waking up with Jade with them too and sweetly enjoying a morning of passion, something she took solace in. She set aside the fantasy and slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled it onto her shoulders then buttoned a few buttons from the bottom up to her cleavage. She glanced into the mirror on the closet door and saw that it stopped past her hips and covered her bare crotch, leaving something to his imagination when he saw her.

"Hope that newspaper's rolled up…" she called out playfully. Satisfied with her appearance, she left his room and around into the living room, ready to pounce and make the living room their new sex locale "because this bitch has been a very… very… bad girl…"

What she was not ready to see, however… was a guest with Freddie, a familiar face now looking at her with a completely shocked expression, eyes widening as the dark haired guest was figuring out in an instant what she had walked into. Freddie was already wincing and it was like slow motion as Sam did her best to act normal.

"Heyyy… Carls… you're early…"

* * *

 **And now we have reached the end of the story for now. Given the 'unexpected' visitor, you can all probably guess what's coming in KTR3 once we begin posting again. I hope to have the first chapter of that one in the next couple weeks. Maybe even another before the New Year. I really hope everyone enjoyed, especially given how long the last two chapters have been, and I cannot wait to see the reviews and comments on how this chapter, and this whole chapter in the KTR universe, panned out, and maybe even offering some ideas on what you'd like to see in the coming stories. Thanks as always for reading and on the off chance I am not back, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year.**


End file.
